Adoption
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yugi and Yami use to live on the streets being pick-pockets. They only stole what they needed to survive.  Main story finished, special chapters being written
1. Prologue

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did 4Kids won't get their hands on it.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The night sky was as dark as ever and two boys were wandering the streets looking for a place to stay. The boys were both twins at the same age. The only part of the boys that were not the same was the hair. One boy had three blond streaks pointing upwards while the other boy didn't have any. They both looked cold and only had each other for company. It was clear that they cared for each other a lot as they only had each other for company all day and night. They walked down a nearby ally way and found some shelter in the corner. The boys both sat down in the corner and looked up at the bright sky.

"Yami...I'm cold" The boy without the blond streaks said to his twin. The other boy smiled. He loved hearing his twin's voice at the dead of night.

"Don't worry Yugi. Someday things will turn around" Yami said to his twin. They both looked at each other and knew that was not going to happen. They both shared their jackets and covered themselves to keep warm. They snuggled close to each other to keep as warm as they could be. The jackets trapped in their heat after a cool breeze came in making Yugi shiver a little and moving a bit closer to Yami's warmth that he had. Yugi and Yami both slept there peacefully not knowing that someone was watching them both.

A shady looking man with glasses on came out from the ally way and then smiled. He took out a phone from his coat and called the police. The man waited for a couple of minutes before looking back at Yugi and Yami sleeping together to keep warm in the cold darkness of the night. The man looked up at the moon and then back out only to find a police car coming his way. The sirens were off to make sure that the boys stayed asleep. A police man left the car and walked up to the man.

"Here are the two pick pockets sir" the man said in a low voice. The police man looked into the ally way at Yugi and Yami and nodded.

"Get them now and then in the morning bring them to the adoption centre. That way we can finally get those two from pick pocketing another person." The police man said to the other man who was with him.

They both went over to Yami and Yugi as they slept in the jackets and were picked up un-disturbed and their body's felt warm in the hands of the two men. They smiled knowing that this was a piece of cake and decided that it would be better if they took them straight to the adoption centre. Yugi and Yami were both the same age at 10.

"I wonder why they grew up on the streets. They could of gone straight to the adoption centre or the police." The man said as they went to the police car with Yami and Yugi in their hands. The placed them in the car and turned the engine on and drove carefully off.

* * *

><p>FC: Please review thanks guys<p> 


	2. Kaiba Comes

FC: Yay a new story Adoption. I don't own Yu-gi-oh if I did. 4Kids would not touch it.

Enjoy Adoption =]

* * *

><p>Kaiba comes<p>

It has been 3 weeks since Yami and Yugi were brought to the adoption centre and everyone was afraid of them both. Yugi and Yami started to take a liking to pulling practical jokes on the other children. Yugi and Yami both were both 10 years old. They still were pick-pockets but they only stole from the fridge and cards occasionally. Whenever some parents came round to adopt someone Yugi and Yami were never found. Yami and Yugi had tried many escape plans ever since they were brought to the adoption centre and were locked in a room. When the adults came back to tell them off properly they found the door was unlocked. Yami and Yugi had the same room and you could not find one without the other around close by.

"Yugi...What do you want to do now?" Yami asked Yugi in the morning. Yugi woke up after Yami got bored and looked up at him. Yugi then looked around to see if they could get anyone with anything they had free. There was a bag of flour on the floor and then Yami saw Yugi's smile. There was a knock at the door and a piece of paper came underneath the door as the owners of the adoption centre were too scared of them encase they pulled a prank on them. Yami went to get the piece of paper and unfolded it.

"To Yugi and Yami. Today we are expecting a special guest known as Seto Kaiba. He is the head of Kaiba corp. and will not tolerate bad behaviour from you two. Please stay in this room" Yami read the letter out loud so Yugi could hear it. Yugi was tying a piece of rope around the bag of flour and was waiting for Yami to tell him where to put it. Yugi looked up at Yami with thumbs up. Yami nodded and Yugi picked up the bag of flour and opened the door to set the prank up somewhere. Yami looked at the letter and smiled.

"_A rich guy huh? Well let's see if he comes here again_" Yami thought to himself as Yugi came back into the room. Yami smiled and Yugi knew what he was thinking. Yugi looked at the letter that Yami was holding and then smiled.

"So we get this Kaiba kid huh?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded. The room was full of plans from previous pranks that all succeeded. Yami and Yugi worked hard on them and stayed away from the other kids as if they had some special disease. Yami looked at the closed curtains and then looked at Yugi. Yugi then slowly opened the curtains to let in the sunlight. There view was all right. They could see the trees that were in the distance and the birds that flew past. They watched as everyone else was playing outside in the freedom that they had. Yami looked towards a calendar and looked puzzled.

"What day is it?" Yami asked in a semi-cold tone of voice. Yugi came over to him and then pointed at the calendar. The date was the 13thof March. They only had 20 more days before they were let out from the prison of their room. Yami and Yugi knew that they had managed to get out from the room lots of times and no one knew and all the pranks were both for lower level pranksters. Yami looked at the children and how he hated them all. Yugi hated them all just as much as Yami does along with the fact that they are never use to having anyone else around apart from each other. Yami and Yugi grew dependent on each other so much that any chance another person comes in they would try to get it fixed before they feel that something has gone wrong. Yami came up with plans and Yugi carried them out. They both enjoyed the result; slowly the Adoption centre was turning into a nightmare. Parents always get a prank done on them and then never came near the adoption centre again. Yami looked at the letter and then had an idea.

"What happens if we escape from our room and find this Kaiba kid?" Yami asked Yugi and they both smiled.

"Once we get out of here maybe this Kaiba can get us out of here" Yugi said to Yami and he nodded. Yami was hoping something would go wrong when Kaiba was here.

"YAMI! YUGI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Yami and Yugi both heard their names being called and then looked at the door. They both sniggered before unlocking the door and going to the source of the voice.

They went to the front door where a woman stood there covered in flour with a tall boy standing behind him. The woman was covered in white flour from head to toe but they could still see her brown eyes full of rage at the two. The boy on the other hand was carrying a silver briefcase in his hand. He wore a long purple coat with a black top on. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His trousers were pitch black and Yugi and Yami both looked up at the boy as he was so tall. The boy was not even smiling.

"Why did you have to pull it on me!" the woman shouted at Yami and Yugi but they were too busy looking at the older boy standing behind her. The boy watched Yugi and Yami without blinking as if he was studying them both. Yami gave the older boy a cold stare and Yugi just watched him.

"Because you're new here. We wanted to give you a warm welcome" Yugi said and Yami nodded.

"Everyone knows that we get everyone in the adoption centre. That's why we should be locked in our room." Yami said.

"Besides me and Yami got bored and well...its fun pulling pranks like this on new people"

"Yugi we should really get back to our room where we SHOULD be" Yami said to the woman and they both decided that it would be a better idea to keep away from each other. Yami and Yugi both looked back at the older boy before leaving completely.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kaiba sir. They came in a little while ago and started causing chaos by pick pocketing the staff and pulling pranks on everyone here. Even the other children." The woman said to Kaiba but he just looked at her.

"Don't worry about it. I know kids as I have been looking after my brother. Why did you take them in?" Kaiba asked the woman. She looked at him and tried to get all the flour off her face. She was lost by the question.

"We take in children who have no parents or family. I never expected the police to bring those two here" She told Kaiba and then took him on a tour of what the children were like. Everyone seemed scared at the moment seeing flour on the member of staff taking Kaiba around.

They went into the main play room where all the kids were but the room looked like a war broke out. There were toys all over the place and the walls were covered in purple crayon. When they came in everyone went to each other as if a murder came into the room. They relaxed when they saw that it was someone they could trust. Kaiba looked at all the kids play together happily but then his mind slipped to the two boys who went back to their room. Kaiba looked around and could tell that they have scared everyone in the building but he could not understand why. If they were brought up on the street why bring them to an adoption centre when they can cause all sorts of damage to the property? Kaiba then noticed that there was something that did not seem to fit into what was in the room. Before he could warn the staff it was set off by a little baby. A pink water balloon was set flying into the air and landed on a bunch of girls. They all screamed as what was in the water balloon was filled up with a sticky substance. Melted chocolate. The staff member went red with rage. Kaiba stepped backwards from her and slipped away from the staff person and found the two boys he met before setting up another prank.

"Yugi hand me the glue please?" Yami said and Yugi passed him the glue. Yugi had a mouse in a cage and Yami put glue on the door handle. He had opened the door as he was putting the glue on the handle. The glue was clear so that it looked as nothing was put on there but Yami and Yugi placed glue on there. Kaiba watched as these two were sorting out their prank. Yugi was occupied by the mouse in the cage. The mouse was white with black eyes and a long tail. The mouse squeaked and looked up at Kaiba. Yugi looked up at him and froze.

"Yami...he's back" Yugi said and Yami turned to look at him. The purple eyes of Yami met Kaiba's blue eyes. Yami seemed fixed on his blue eyes as if they were hypnotising him. The mouse squeaked again and Yugi looked up at him.

"Yugi come on let's get back to our room. Release the mouse before you close the door Yugi" Yami said as he put the top back on the glue and left the room. Yugi opened the cage and let the mouse go. It looked at Yugi before running into the room with all the little children in. Kaiba watched as Yugi closed the door from the other side making sure that he did not touch the glue. Kaiba watched as Yugi and Yami both left to go back to their room. Kaiba's mind started to think about what could become of Yugi and Yami but then there was a shriek from the staff member as the mouse was running through the room. Kaiba heard her heels coming closer to him. She came in the room and opened the door which Yami put glue on the handle for and when she tried to take her hand off it she could not.

"Do you have any history for the two boys who look like twins?" Kaiba asked and she nodded.

"Yes. They are twins and are normally found together. They never argue and have respect for history...especially ancient Egypt. As far as the police know they grew up on the streets without anyone to guide them. They must of had a hard time if they are taking it out on everyone else. They are still in so much trouble" The staff member said and Kaiba looked at her as if he wanted to get through the door. The staff member moved out of the way to let Kaiba though.

Kaiba walked down the corridors avoiding children along the way until he got to a door. The door was tall and grey. It looked as if it was keeping something in. Kaiba felt the texture of the door. It was cold like Steel. The door was made out of steel and looked like it had lots of locks on. Something like this was supposed to keep people from going in now going out. Kaiba had seen the boys twice but knew that being kept behind a door like this often makes people dangerous then they seem to be. Kaiba looked at the door handle. The door handle looked as though it had not been touched for years but yet the boys got out.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kaiba said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>FC: what do you think? I'm not sure if I should continue but I guess its up to you guys. If you want me to continue then send a review telling me if you want. You don't have to. I'm not forcing you. =]<p> 


	3. Help Us

FC: Sorry for the wait but I needed to get on with my revision because of GSCEs.

Yami: bummer FC

Yugi: I know

FC: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Yami, Yugi and Kaiba. I do own the character Mariah as she is my OC.

Yami: enjoy

* * *

><p>Help Us<p>

_Kaiba looked at the door handle. The door handle looked as though it had not been touched for years but yet the boys got out._

"_What's wrong with you two?" Kaiba said quietly to himself._

Kaiba was looking at the prison door before noticing that a couple of kids came running to Kaiba before freezing noticing where he was. The kids backed down and then turned to run. Kaiba looked confused at the door before he heard someone coming with heals on. He could hear them stamping on the wooden floor.

"Mr Kaiba sir why are you after young boys anyway?" A woman said to him as she came to the door. She had long brown hair with piercing blue eyes. She wore no make-up and looked beautiful without it. Kaiba looked back at the door.

"I'm looking for someone to play with Mokuba while I'm working. Today is my annual day off for Mokuba's sake. I decided to get him some company" Kaiba told the woman.

"And you want to see the two behind this door?" the woman asked Kaiba before he nodded.

"Yes and by the way what's your name?" Kaiba asked the women.

"My name is Mariah. I'm going to knock on the door just to let them know someone wants to see them. They never enjoy having company with them and would happily spend time with each other. I've been seeing them as they keep getting in trouble. They are really nice when you get to know them" Mariah told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Mariah before she knocked on the door. The knock was special as Yami opened the door.

"Mariah?" Yami asked before she gave him a friendly smile. Mariah held out her hand and Yami took it. He took her inside and Kaiba followed them in.

"Mariah!" Yugi cried out happily with lots of books next to him. Yami left Mariah and went to his brother. Yugi looked up at Kaiba before shutting the book causing Yami to follow Yugi's look and spotting Kaiba.

"Please don't prank him. He's with me and he wanted to see you" Mariah told both of them before Yami got up and walked towards Kaiba and held out his hand.

"My name's Yami and my brother is Yugi." Yami said waiting for Kaiba to shake his hand. Kaiba carefully took Yami's hand and shook it.

"Seto Kaiba president of Kaiba Corp." Kaiba said before Yugi came over.

"Why would you come here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I thought you had a little brother" Yami asked Kaiba.

"I'm getting him some company while I'm at work" Kaiba said before Mariah came over to Yugi and Yami before putting her hands behind her back. Yami looked at her curiously as if he was a curios animal. Yugi did the same before Kaiba stepped back and watched what they were doing.

"What do you have in your hand?" Yami asked first

"If it's something interesting then please tell us..."

"As we would like to find out..."

"One way..."

"Or another" Yami and Yugi finished off each other's sentences as they tried to find out what Mariah was holding. Mariah giggled like a child as they stood in front of her looking at her with eyes willed up with curiosity. Kaiba watched how they completely trusted her by letting her into their room where no one else dared to step into. Mariah then brought out from behind her back two books. Both of them were on ancient Egypt and both of the boys took them with smiling faces before giving Mariah a hug.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm doing this Kaiba." Mariah asked Kaiba. Kaiba made a little blush as she looked about 18 and knew how to look after Yami and Yugi well and they never did anything wrong.

"Kind of" Kaiba admitted putting his hand behind his head and the briefcase on the floor. Yami's interest went to the briefcase before his mind tried to make him investigate. Yami resist the urge as Yugi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Should we continue the plan or leave it?" Yugi asked his brother. Yami looked at Yugi before a smile came on his face. Yugi and Yami both held the books out before going to a bookshelf and adding the books onto it. The bookshelf was filled with Ancient Egypt books along with 'study of dragons' and other books full of legends and myths. Yami then took out a book witch read 'the history of the three Egyptian Gods: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the winged Dragon of Ra' Yami held the book out to Mariah. She took the book off Yami before smiling.

"Do you want me to read this?" Mariah asked.

"Please?" Yugi asked as Yami held put the book. Kaiba smiled before there was a hammering at the door. Yugi and Yami never even flinched but Kaiba and Mariah did.

"YAMI AND YUGI HOW DARE YOU GLUE THE DOOR HANDLE! FOR THAT YOU DON'T GET AND FOOD FOR 2 DAYS BUT YOU CAN STILL HAVE WATER! IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT PLEASE HELP ME I WILL SEE THAT YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS!" There was a scream at the door. Yami and Yugi sniggered quietly as Mariah and Kaiba felt the anger in scream before Kaiba looked at Yugi and Yami sniggering and gave out a sigh. He knew they were trouble but they trusted Mariah so maybe there is something he can do to help them.

"I can't help but love getting into trouble. I hate it hear but we gave up after over 50 escape attempts." Yami said sadly but then Kaiba noticed that Mariah took the book out from Yami's hands and placed it on the floor and opened her arms for Yami to go right into. Yami went to Mariah for a hug. Yugi smiled at this before looking at Kaiba. Yugi had a feeling that Kaiba was not someone like Mariah was but still looked at him with curios eyes. Mariah and Yami finished the hug before Mariah looked at both of the boys.

"Don't you worry you two. I'll get you out of here somehow and I will see you as soon as possible but I have to go now" Mariah said before looking at Kaiba.

"I guess we are going to be left here with rich kid" Yami said pointing over to Kaiba but Kaiba looked away from them.

"Yami...please be nice to him" Mariah told him.

"No one else understands" Yugi said but Mariah shook her head.

"Don't start that again Yugi. You know it never works. You never let anyone in apart from me." Mariah told both of them.

"No one understands the struggle me and Yugi went through. It's not like they are idiots but they just don't have what...we want in a person like you do" Yami told Mariah who tried to reassure them.

"If you stopped pulling pranks on everyone then maybe they could learn about you like the way I did." Mariah told Yami as she put a hand on both Yugi and Yami's shoulder.

"It's not easy pulling off all the plans" Yugi admitted. "We already took out the security cameras and everything else they put up to spy on us in our room" Yugi continued

Kaiba found a book with bits of paper hanging out of it. Kaiba took a step forward and picked up the book. The book was filled with plans that not even Mokuba could pull off and he was in school and Yugi and Yami were not being taught anything. Kaiba looked at the two boys and then Mariah.

"Do you work for anyone?" Kaiba asked. She shook her head before looking at the two young boys still looking at her.

"No. I'm single and I come here for some time to see Yugi and Yami. I was originally assigned here to keep an eye on them but let's just say they took me into their lair and I discovered what they wanted in a person. We became close friends and they are both only 10 years old. Yami here is a very quick thinker as he had opened your briefcase" Mariah said pointing out that Yami had in fact unlocked Kaiba's briefcase and took out a little box with a Blue-eyes White Dragon on. Yami looked at it curiously before Kaiba noticed that he left some technology that needed fixing in the case. Kaiba was about to go to Yami to take it off before Yami looked at Yugi.

"Can you fetch me a screw driver and some paperclips please?" Yami asked his brother. Yugi did what his brother asked him. Yugi ran to a bed and brought out a red box before unlocking it. Yugi pulled out a red handled screwdriver just the size Yami wanted and a box of paperclips. Yugi returned to Yami and handed him what he needed. Mariah and Kaiba watched as Yami opened Kaiba's gadget and started fiddling with the insides. Kaiba walked over to Yami and looked over what he was doing but not disturbing the boy as he worked. Yami took a couple of paperclips and started making them into a line instead of their original shape. Yami worked for a little while. Yugi had got a book on mechanics and worked with Yami. A few minutes later Yami closed up the gadget and handed the screwdriver back to Yugi who put it back under the bed.

"It should work" Yami said to himself after putting it back into the case. Mariah and Kaiba stood next to each other. Yami walked away from the briefcase before going back to his brother. Yugi and Yami looked up at Kaiba and Mariah before they heard their door open.

"YAMI AND YUGI I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU SERIOUS PUNISHMENT!" A woman came into the room with a red face. Yami and Yugi both looked at Mariah and Kaiba before looking at the open door.

"What have these two done?" Kaiba asked before Mariah gave a little nudge to him. Kaiba looked to see what Yami and Yugi were up to. They had their hands behind their back holding something out of sight of the woman in charge of the adoption centre.

"I don't think I'm ready for more imprisonment yet so I think that plan would come in handy now Yugi" Yami whispered to Yugi who smiled and then smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Yami now?" Yugi whispered to Yami who nodded. Yugi and Yami then grabbed a strip of tape and started running around the woman tying her up as they avoided each other while they ran around.

"I really don't think you should be doing that!" Mariah called out to them as they finished and pushed the woman over. She fell on the floor and Yugi taped her mouth shut so that she could not talk while Yami was taping her hands together. Yami and Yugi stood back and watched their work on the woman. She was screaming her hear off but it was muffled from the tape before looking at Kaiba and Mariah. They were both standing there with their mouths open wide along with their eyes. Yugi looked at the open door before tugging on Yami's top and they both left the room.

"Oh...My...Gosh!" Mariah yelled out of sure surprise while Kaiba came back to his senses. Kaiba then picked up his briefcase and opened it to grab out the gadget that Yami fixed. Kaiba pushed a button at the top before bringing out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and slipping it into a slot for the card. A light came on and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon came out of a camera in 3D. Kaiba looked at the Blue-Eyes as it turned to look at him. Yami fixed the circuits to make the gadget work on what card was put into the slot. Kaiba looked up at the open door before nudging Mariah carefully and pointed to the door.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi were running through the halls with everyone stuck to the wall as they came near. Yami and Yugi gave one look at each other before darting off in different directions. Yami dived into the right hallway while Yugi dived into the left. Yami was looking for one room out of lots of rooms until he found it. Yami dived into the room and started picking the lock that was on a box. The box was black with silver bolts in with a big skull and cross-bone to keep people out. Yami never cared but he knew what was inside and he needed it to unlock what he called "the next adventure". Yami unlocked the box in a matter of seconds and listed out a golden upside down pyramid.<p>

"You keep popping into my dreams. Why?" Yami asked himself not really wanting a response but heard a person coming and so quickly slammed the box shut and locked it again. There was a few specks of dust coming but then figured that it was nothing before coming out into the open as a Kaiba came down the corridor. Yami stood his ground only to find him putting down his briefcase and then going down to his height.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything so there is no need to stand your ground with me" Kaiba said but Yami ignored him. Kaiba held out his hand before Yami started backing away from it.

"Me and Yugi work alone. We always have been and always will be" Yami told Kaiba before he darted off. Kaiba sighed but it would be good fun trying to catch a pick pocket. Kaiba started to give chase to Yami who had a feeling that he would get chased. Yami smiled at his new little toy to play with as he saw Kaiba chasing him quickly catching up. Yami looked forward as everyone was afraid of him they stayed well away from him. Yami looked at the golden pyramid that was in his hand before pulling out some chain that he had some for their next prank on everyone but instead put it on the pyramid. Yami smiled before darting off into another direction. Kaiba followed and noticed what Yami was up to he was trying to wear him out so he could escape. Yami saw the look on Kaiba's face before running at the fastest speed he could go to.

* * *

><p>Yugi was darting around the place like a hyper kid. Yugi was a hyper kid but was very loyal to everyone around him that he trusted. It was rare for Yugi to be away from Yami but normally that was going to be for a mission of something that had planned. Yugi was darting through the corridors before hitting someone. Yugi looked up to see Mariah looking back at him. He quickly got up and helped Mariah up onto her feet before sprinting off again. Mariah looked at Yugi before he turned the corner. Yugi was hoping Yami was doing what he planned to do. Yugi was darting around the place until he found a door which had a do not enter sign on but like Yami, Yugi ignored the sign and went into the room. Yugi started looking for a light switch when he found one turned it on. The light was dim but Yugi's eyes adjusted to them dimness of the room. He started moving boxes and shuffling them to one side of the room. Yugi started tapping the floor before hearing a hollow spot and smiled.<p>

"There you are" Yugi said to himself as he started to remove the wood covering the hole. Yugi managed to get the wood off and placed his hand in there. He felt what he was looking for and removed a deck of cards. Yugi removed the first card on the deck to revile the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician was wearing a purple cloak that covered the whole of his body along with purple shoes and a green staff with a gem at the top. Yugi smiled at his favourite card before putting it back onto the top of the deck and placed the wood back where it came from. Yugi then moved everything back to where they were before and switched the light off.

"Yami. I have our deck" Yugi said to himself before he started to dart off again.

Yami was still darting around the place picking up a few bits while being chased by Seto Kaiba. Yami had to compliment Kaiba for being such a fun thing to play with but then heard a beep before looking at his watch. Yami had modified the watch to tell him if their little prank was a success. Yami smiled and then grabbed a little boy's top while running and pushed him towards Kaiba. Kaiba was shocked to see this but caught the boy and made sure he was ok. Yami was still running around when he bumped into Yugi. They both fell on the floor before getting caught by Kaiba.

"No wonder you two get in trouble so much" Kaiba said but Yami and Yugi tried to run off again and failed. Kaiba was holding onto them by the scruff of their necks. Yami and Yugi both stopped trying before Yugi handed Yami a duel monster card. Yami took the card and smiled. Kaiba's curiosity wondered what that card was. Yami placed the card in his pocket before Mariah came.

"Thank you for catching them." Mariah told Kaiba as he smiled. Mariah looked down at Yugi and Yami before messing up their hair in a friendly way. Yami and Yugi smiled at this before looking guilty at Mariah.

"Sorry Mariah we took our deck that we made over the time we were here and the golden pyramid" Yami said honestly before Mariah sighed.

"You two always go after them. Try a different target but I have to go now. I'm sure Mr Kaiba has to go too." Mariah told both of them.

"Yes I need to go back to my brother. He's probably wondering where I am because I have not told him" Kaiba said before looking at Yami.

"It has been fun playing with you" Yami said in a childish way that made Kaiba give a little smile. Yugi looked up at Kaiba and smiled.

"Yeah we..."

"Really enjoyed your..."

"Company we..."

"Hope you make..."

"A return again..."

"But normally..."

"They never..."

"Come back" Yugi and Yami finished off each others sentences again before they handed back the duel deck and the golden pyramid.

"What's that doing here?" Kaiba asked out loud. Yami turned to look at him before giving Kaiba a evil smile.

"Maybe the next time you come here maybe you can unlock the trust that you need before unravelling what it's doing here" Yami said.

Mariah turned to leave but Kaiba stayed a little bit longer then Mariah did before finding the women who was suppose to give him a tour. Kaiba held his briefcase again before looking back at Yugi and Yami whose eyes were filled up with sadness. Yami mouthed two words that Kaiba picked up at.

Help Us.

* * *

><p>FC: That's the next chapter<p>

Yami: We all hope you enjoyed it.

Yugi: please review


	4. Mokuba's Choice

FireCacodemon: The new chapter is here

Yugi: Yay...wait...

Yami: What have you done to us. You have that smile on your face

FC: Yami I don't know what you mean

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own the story line.

Yami: The smile meaning mischeif.

FC: Onto the chapter

Yami: FireCacodemon!

* * *

><p>Mokuba's Choice<p>

"Seto why were you home late yesterday?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Mokuba had black hair that looked like a bush on the back of his head. Mokuba looked up at his brother who was typing away at his laptop. Kaiba glanced up from his laptop down at his little brother before making a little smile which Mokuba noticed.

"I'm looking for a person that's all" Kaiba told Mokuba who then looked at him suspiciously. Mokuba got off from a sitting position into a kneeling positing as he moved forward towards Kaiba's desk where he was working.

"A person...what for?" Mokuba asked his brother. Kaiba smiled as he was keeping it a secret from him.

"Mokuba...you know you want someone to play with while I'm at work? Kaiba started to say before Mokuba interrupted.

"You're getting me a friend. Someone who will always be there when I need them?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded before getting up.

"I have been thinking of adopting two people from there who had a bad history. I was hoping that you and them would get along with each other." Kaiba smiled at his brother. Mokuba smiled and got up excitedly.

At the Adoption Centre Yugi and Yami were sitting next to each other with their hands tied behind their backs. Yugi and Yami were sitting back to back un-able to move. The other children still stayed away from the two. Yugi and Yami watched as the other children were playing with each other. Yugi looked down before Yami looked behind him. Yami sensed his partner's negativity.

"Yugi...come on Mariah said she will come back" Yami tried to reassure his partner but Yami started to doubt himself that Mariah would come back.

"Thanks Yami for trying but...I want to know if Kaiba came back...it was fun playing with him" Yugi told Yami which seemed to brighten up the mood between the two. Yugi behind him as Yami's emotion changed and felt him move behind him. Yami was looking directly at a young girl who was playing with two other boys. Yami watched them play together. There was a young blond haired boy with a broklyen accent and loud voice. Standing next to him there was a brown haired boy whose hair went up into a spike. The young girl had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Joey that scary boy is looking at me" The girl said as she pointed towards Yami. The blond boy responded to Joey who then looked directly at Yami. Yugi looked at Joey as well as Yami.

"Do ya want me and Tristan to sort him out?" Joey asked the girl. She nodded before both of the boys came over to Yugi and Yami. Yami glared at the two boys.

"What do you want with Tea?" Tristan asked Yami before Joey looked at Yugi. Yugi looked back at Joey.

"We want nothing from her. You must be new here if you don't fear us" Yami said before Tristan and Joey both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Yugi and Yami just stared at them while they were laughing trying to find out why.

"Yugi can you try to untie my rope so I can teach this blond kid a lesson" Yami growled to his partner before Joey stopped laughing.

"Excuse me Joey but your not suppose to talk to them. They are being punished by watching everyone play with each other and them not planning anything." A young girl told Joey. Joey smiled at Yami and Yugi and decided it would be a good idea to leave them alone to suffer. Joey and Tristan left Yugi and Yami alone and they went back to playing with Tea.

"I really want to go back to when we were living on the streets. It may have been rough but at least we were both happy there. Only having each other for company..." Yami started before he paused.

"In the cold winter nights we always snuggled up with each other to stay warm. We made a living of pick pocketing people..." Yugi continued.

"Just for enough to keep ourselves alive and if we had any spare. The next homeless child we found gave them money. There were never many so we..."

"Left it on the ground and then watched as people walked past and pick it up..."

"Then we wandered off to find more things to do..."

"Then we played games with each other to pass the time..."

"Everyone thinks that we have a stash of things..."

"The police tell lies about us Yami...They believe that we stole everything when we hardly stole anything..."

"Nothing important like a watch or something. That's what a real thief does. We just steal as much money as we need to survive in the streets Yugi." Yami finished before the sound of a very excited child was herd. Yami and Yugi looked towards the door.

Kaiba and Mokuba entered the adoption centre and Kaiba looked towards the reception desk where the blond haired woman was. Kaiba walked over to her and Mokuba followed. The woman looked up at Kaiba before greeting him back again.

"I'm here to show my little brother Yugi and Yami." Kaiba said politely to the woman at the front desk. The women looked up at Kaiba before smiling.

"Sorry but they are having a punishment done to them at the moment...Where's your brother?" The women at the desk asked Kaiba before he turned to look where Mokuba was standing before. Kaiba then looked around the place before he noticed an open door leading into the room where all the children were playing along with Yugi and Yami tied up. Kaiba went into the room and saw Yami and Yugi trying to get out of the rope keeping them together and all the other kids far away from them as possible. As Kaiba ran into the room Kaiba noticed that Yami's ears picked up to the sound and looked up at Kaiba. Yami then nudged Yugi who turned to look at Kaiba as he came in the room. Mokuba walked up towards Kaiba before smiling.

"Apparently everyone is afraid of those two" Mokuba told Kaiba as he pointed towards Yami and Yugi. They both sighed and then tried to get out from the rope and occasionally looked up at Kaiba. Mokuba looked over at Yugi and Yami before noticing that they have been tied together. Kaiba then kneeled down towards his little brother.

"Ever heard of the pick pockets that were in the streets?" Kaiba asked his little brother.

"Yeah they were caught right?" Mokuba asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Yeah the pickpockets' names are Yugi and Yami. Yami is the boy with the crimson eyes while Yugi had the purple eyes. I believe that they are living in hell here and need to get out. If you don't want to go and talk to the two boys tied up then it's ok." Kaiba told his brother as he went to get up and to walk towards Yugi and Yami.

"Yugi...do you think we will ever be happy again?" Yami asked Yugi sitting behind him.

"To be honest Yami...I want to see Mariah again...she's the only thing that gets me really excited" Yugi told Yami before both their stomachs went off telling them that they need food as soon as possible. Yami and Yugi giggled from the fact that they were not being told that they needed food. Yami's ears picked up the sound of Kaiba's shoes on the floor as he came closer to them. Yami smiled when Kaiba came round into his vision of sight.

"Yeah...I want to see Mariah but we have rich boy to keep us company..." Yami started before Yugi smiled.

"And then try to get out of here..." Yugi continued.

"To go and reclaim what we want..."

"And that's..."

"Freedom" Yugi and Yami said together. Kaiba reached where they were both sitting with Mokuba following him. Kaiba then realised that their hands were tied together and grabbed the rope keeping their hands together before Mokuba walked round to Yugi. Yugi looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes as Mokuba looked into them. Yugi felt the rope getting lose around his hands before they were free. Yami looked behind him as Yugi lifted his hands away from Yami and looked at them as if he never seen a pair of hands before. Yami smiled at Yugi's expression change.

"What happened to you two?" Kaiba asked as he was untying Yami's hands so they were free as well.

"The manager decided this was out punishment...watching everyone else play while we were tied up. Everyone still stayed clear of us who I'm glad of..." Yami started before Yugi continued.

"Joey and Tristan were the only people who came near us but I'm guessing they were new here..."

"Don't worry we could not start a fight..."

"If we did..."

"They would no longer be living" Yami said darkly. Kaiba noticed that whatever they did or said it really upset Yami. Yugi looked back at Yami before placing his now free hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at Yugi before smiling.

"Thanks Yugi" Yami said to Yugi and they both smiled. Mokuba looked at Yami as if he had a dark side that needed to be let off somehow but with Yugi with him Yami always seemed cheerful. Mokuba guessed it was because Yugi was like a younger brother to Yami.

"Sorry but are you related?" Mokuba asked before Kaiba started to think of that question.

"Twins" Both Yugi and Yami said to Mokuba that came out a little bit stronger than it should have been. Kaiba smiled as Mokuba started to laugh from the fact that they both said the same thing at the same time before Yami and Yugi froze in the spot.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami before they looked back at Kaiba and then Kaiba looked behind him to see the woman at the reception deck tapping her foot at him. Yugi and Yami both looked at each other before Mokuba noticed a piece of paper slip between Yugi and Yami.

"Mr Kaiba sir. I told you they were being punished from their actions." She told Kaiba before Kaiba came up with a good reply back to her.

"I have decided I'm going to let them spend one whole day with me. If they do acceptable behaviour then I'm going to adopt them" Kaiba told the woman. She smiled before Yugi and Yami looked up at Kaiba.

"You're just saying that..." Yugi started.

"The next thing you know is that we are back here because..." Yami continued.

"Our old habits kick back in." Yugi finished before Kaiba looked at them both before smiling.

"Oh...don't you worry you won't have to stay here any longer." Kaiba told them both. Kaiba saw the fact that they did not believe him in this.

They heard the door bell go off in the main reception desk before Yami and Yugi darted off in two different directions. Yami sprinted past Kaiba as Yugi sprinted past Mokuba. They both blinked before they heard alarms go off telling the woman that they are trying to escape. Yami was running through the corridors before passing Tea, Joey and Tristan. Yami not watching where he was going bumped into Tea and knocked her over falling on top of her. Joey and Tristan looked shocked for a minute before Tristan grabbed Yami and pulled him up. Joey smiled and got ready for a punch before Yami glared at him. Yami smiled at the fact that he could see the fear in Joey's eyes before he managed to break free from Tristan apologised to Tea and then ran off at a faster speed than normal. Joey, Tristan and Tea looked confused for a second before Kaiba ran past carefully.

"Yami where are you going this time?" Kaiba asked himself not really hoping for a response. Kaiba saw Yami unlocking a door with a hair pin he stole of Tea. Kaiba walked up to Yami who seemed to ignore him before Kaiba kneeled down in fount of him.

"Kaiba...There's something in there I'm looking for. It's a golden upside down pyramid in a box with an eye on. The pyramid also has a chain on it so I can put it around my neck. Please can you help me get it?" Yami asked Kaiba as he realised his presence. Kaiba looked at Yami before something clicked in his memory.

Flashback Start

"_Hey Seto apparently an item called the Millennium Puzzle has gone missing." Mokuba told his older brother. Kaiba was working on his laptop before looking at Mokuba._

"_What's special about the Millennium Puzzle?" Kaiba asked Mokuba before Mokuba made a smile._

"_Its power is still unknown but people say that it was un-solvable" Mokuba told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled as he had solved everything that he came across and this was a new thing that needed to be found and solved._

"_Do you know where it is?" Kaiba asked calmly. Mokuba nodded._

"_Yeah it's found its way into an adoption centre. Apparently two kids there solved it but they left it somewhere in there. Rumours have it they feared its power" Mokuba said to Kaiba who then looked up at him. _

"_If the power is not discovered then why would two little boys fear it?" Kaiba asked._

"_Apparently they never let anyone close to them so no one knows" Mokuba said. Kaiba smiled. Finding the boys would be a miracle and then getting their Millennium Puzzle would really be easy picking. Kaiba smiled._

"_Seto...can I have someone to play with while your at work?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba took that into thought._

Flashback End

"You're the boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded.

"And Yugi. One day we were just planning but then we got a package and there was a golden box with lots of puzzle pieces in it. Me and Yugi decided to fix it. We both took a lot of time on it. While one of us was working on a plan the other was fixing the puzzle. I have to admit it was fun solving it." Yami reviled to Kaiba who then smiled.

"You and Yugi remind me of when I was little" Kaiba told Yami as they were looking for the Millennium Puzzle. Yami looked up at Kaiba.

"How?" Yami asked. Kaiba smiled but still continued looking for the puzzle.

Yugi was being chased by Mokuba but you could clearly tell that they were both enjoying it as they both had smiles on their faces. Yugi then managed to lose Mokuba for a quick second and started looking around for a door. Yugi found the door and then started looking around for the deck of cards that he and Yami both used.

"Looking for something?" Mokuba asked as he found Yugi.

"Yeah...I'm looking for my deck that I made with Yami" Yugi told Mokuba who then started to help looking for the deck.

"You play duel monsters?" Mokuba asked Yugi.

"Yeah...not for long though..." Yugi said with the depression in it. Mokuba looked at Yugi.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"Well back on the streets me and Yami were both pick pocketing people to stay alive. We only stole money just for an apple or something. After that one day we found a Kuriboh on the ground. Yami and me both took an interest in it and then sooner or later we both heard about it from kids duelling in the local park. Me and Yami both hid and watched. Seeing what people were playing inspired me and Yami to collect them." Yugi told Mokuba.

"Seto plays duel monsters all the time with me. Well every Sunday when he's off work. It would be nice to duel someone else though. How many cards do you have?" Mokuba asked Yugi.

"Just enough for one deck. I think most of the cards came to us instead of us finding them." Yugi admitted.

"When we find your deck would you mind letting me look at your cards?"

"Mokuba right? I don't mind but Yami might so you have to ask him. Even though me and him are twins. I treat Yami more of a big brother and I'm sure he treats me like the younger brother. I don't mind though. I'm the cuter version of Yami and Yami is the stronger brother." Yugi said

"I wish you were not stuck here. Seto said he would adopt a person to come and live with us." Mokuba said.

"Yeah it would be cool to get our freedom back. Me and Yami would love to go to school but I don't think it will be happening anytime soon. With our record here I don't think anyone would take us. I just hope I get to see Mariah again." Yugi told Mokuba while he was searching the floor boards now. Mokuba watched as Yugi was tapping the floor boards until he found a hallow board. Mokuba watched Yugi as he removed a plank of wood and reviled to Mokuba the deck.

"Yugi..." Mokuba said nervously.

"Yeah Mokuba?" Yugi asked Mokuba.

"I'm starting to like you Yugi. I really wish you could come home with me and Seto." Mokuba told Yugi.

"I don't go anywhere without my brother being around. If you don't get Yami I'm not coming...sorry but we promised that we come as a package." Yugi told Mokuba. Mokuba gave it a little thought.

"Yeah I'm sure Seto won't mind if we get both of you. Besides...It's my choice" Mokuba told Yugi who smiled back at him and drew out the Kuriboh Card from the deck.

* * *

><p>Yugi: FireCacodemon your so mean!<p>

Yami: We should just get use to the ways the mind works Yugi.

FC: It was not as bad as I was thinking in my mind about you two.

Yugi: please review the chapter...Yami and FireCacodemon don't start a fight for no reason.

Yami: FC always starts the fights not me!

FC: Such a trator Yami

Yami: Fine I'm sorry...

Yugi: hopefully they will make up while FireCacodemon is writing the next chapter.

FC: Sorry if you hate long chapters but I decided to make a long chapter...After writing the chapters in 'The TSA' I was in a long chapter writing style.

Yami: Just be glad it is not about 10 pages on the laptop...

Yugi: Bye readers


	5. The Millennium Puzzle

Yami: What does this even have to do with the story?

FC: It just does

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but again she does own the story line...

FC: Thanks Yugi

Yami: *sigh* on with the chapter

FC: Enjoy...it is not as long as my other chapter...I think

* * *

><p>The Millennium Puzzle<p>

Kaiba and Yami were looking around the whole room until Kaiba noticed a golden glint in the corner of his eyes. Kaiba went over to the glint to revile the Millennium Puzzle before smiling. Kaiba picked up the Millennium Puzzle before Yami looked over at Kaiba.

"You found it?" Yami asked before Kaiba handed him the Millennium Puzzle. Yami placed the puzzle around his neck before it gave off a faint glow as soon as it landed on Yami's chest. Kaiba smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kaiba asked Yami who smiled.

"I'm going to find my brother and then get out of here" Yami told Kaiba.

"I was thinking about spending one day with you and Yugi for experience. If you want to?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami looked at Kaiba before taking that into thought. Yami looked at Kaiba before Yami darted off and Kaiba followed. Kaiba noticed that Yami had his eyes closed and was trusting his instincts.

"He must really trust his senses" Kaiba said as Yami turned the corner perfectly. Kaiba smiled as he followed Yami all the way.

"You really like us?" Yugi asked Mokuba. Mokuba nodded before Yugi smiled.

"You don't trust people easy do you?" Mokuba commented on Yugi before Yami appeared behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Yugi turned to see who put their hand on his shoulder before seeing Yami. Yugi noticed that the Millennium puzzle was with Yami before Kaiba came into the scene.

"Sorry I'm late Yami runs fast" Kaiba smiled at the two before the blond woman came to see what was going on. Yami and Yugi went to see her before smiling.

Yugi handed Yami a duel monster and the Millennium Puzzle gave off a bright light to reveal a small brown fur ball with large eyes and green claws. Yami smiled before the fur ball jumped at Yugi and Yugi smiled as he started stroking the fur ball.

"Kurii" The fur ball purred as Yugi was stroking it before Yami reached for another card and summoned a large red dragon with claws, yellow eyes, and a blue gem on its head with two mouths full of razor sharp teeth. Yami smiled as he looked at the card Slifer the Sky Dragon. Kaiba stood back with his mouth wide open to see an Egyptian God Card in an adoption centre. Yugi let the fur ball go before it looked back at him.

"Kuriboh please do me a favour and protect Yami" Yugi asked the Kuriboh which then bounced over towards Yami and stood his guard. Yami smiled as Slifer came above him. Kaiba and Mokuba looked over at Yami before the room started to get colder ever so slightly.

"You know what's going to happen now" Yami said as Slifer was ready to attack the woman.

"YAMI STOP!" Yugi cried out to Yami. Yami stopped Slifer's ready attack before turning to Yugi.

"Why should I stop after everything she did to us?" Yami questioned Yugi before something clicked.

"Don't you remember what is said on the box it came in?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami realised.

Flashback Start

"_Hey Yami I wonder what it says on the box?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_I think it says that once the true power awakens in the chosen one. The Puzzle will save the world...or something like that" Yami told Yugi. Yugi smiled at the fact that Yami had learnt to read hieroglyphics._

"_What do you think it means?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_Maybe we will never know...maybe we will...we just have to wait" Yami told Yugi with a smile._

"_Sorry but what happens if it's you who goes in?" Yugi questioned Yami. Yami looked up at him._

"_What makes you think I'm going in?" Yami questioned Yugi before he reached out for the screwdriver and sorting out some wiring that needed to be sorted out to their light switch. Yami looked at Yugi waiting for a response._

"_Yami remember when those bullies were picking on us just because we were enjoying a simple game with each other. It took me sometime before I could calm you down and not to kill those bullies" Yugi told Yami who remembered what happened. Yami then smiled knowing that Yugi was telling the truth about the bullies as it did take time to calm him down._

"_Yeah I guess. That was only one time though and I did not use any powers..." Yami started_

"_But those bullies were crying out in fear because of something" Yugi finished. Yami then looked back at the light switch that he was working on._

"_What are you doing anyway?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_That's a secret" Yami smiled at Yugi before he left the light switch._

Flashback End

"Yugi...can I talk to you alone for a minute...?" Yami asked Yugi who smiled and nodded. Mokuba and Kaiba both looked at each other before Yugi took Yami's hand and guided Yami into another room. Yami looked at the ground where they were standing.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah...what happens when I leave?" Yami asked completely putting Yugi off guard and looking at him.

"What makes you think you're leaving me?" Yugi asked.

"What if the Millennium Puzzle claims me?" Yami asked. The Millennium puzzle gave off a bright light and Yugi and Yami both shielded their eyes from the puzzle. Yami felt something attach itself on his right arm. Yugi felt something on his left arm. The glow from the millennium puzzle left the room and Yami and Yugi both opened their eyes to see what attached themselves to them. Yami looked at what attached itself to him. There was a golden ring around his arm. There was a black gem sitting happily in the centre of the ring which was emitting a dark aura but Yami could sense it. Yugi looked at his ring around his arm and noticed that there was a red gem inside his which was emitting a warm feeling through Yugi. Yugi and Yami both looked at each other before shrugging and going back to see Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Yugi! Yami!" Yugi and Yami both turned to hear their names being called and who was calling them. Yugi and Yami both knew who was calling them and went off to find them.

Kaiba's hearing picked up Yami and Yugi's names being called and nudged Mokuba carefully and told him to follow him. The woman looked at Kaiba before running off trying to find Yugi and Yami before Kaiba did. Mokuba and Kaiba were both lead back to Yugi and Yami's room where Kaiba first met Mariah and then got onto their good side. Mokuba and Kaiba carefully opened their door before seeing Mariah protecting Yugi and Yami before realising that Kaiba was coming and so dropped her guard. Kaiba and Mokuba entered the room before Yami and Yugi came out from hiding under the bed and looked at Kaiba.

"Sorry Kaiba I just needed to make sure that it was someone they could trust" Mariah apologised to Kaiba before Mokuba walked over towards Yami and Yugi noticing the rings on them. Yami and Yugi both watched Mokuba as he came closer.

"Why do you have a ring on your arm guys?" Mokuba asked before Yami looked at Yugi.

"Why do you want to know?" Yami asked with a hint of aggression. Mokuba took that as a warning and wandered back to Kaiba.

"Now Yami he was only asking" Mariah told Yami off but Yami was use to is and was not really bothered about it. Yugi looked over at Yami before Kaiba started to walk over to them both. Yami made a soft growling noise as he did not want Kaiba near him.

"Mariah I have a question for you?" Kaiba said looking at Mariah.

"Can I have the question?" She asked him in reply. Kaiba smiled before Mokuba caught Yugi's attention.

"Would you like to spend a whole day with me as I take Yugi and Yami out for a whole day? I think they deserve a day away from here and will happily accept it if I ask them." Kaiba said to Mariah before they both looked down at Yami and Yugi.

"Sure I would love to. It would be nice to get to know the person who is thinking about adopting these two." Mariah said to Kaiba who smiled.

"Me and Mokuba have to go home for food. Mariah can you please stay here a little bit longer with Yugi and Yami. I think they would love it and I think you would as well." Kaiba said and Mariah nodded.

"Seto can we come back?" Mokuba asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Do you two want to come out with me for a whole day with me and Mokuba before anything is settled?" Kaiba asked the twins looking up at him.

"You mean leave here?" Yugi asked first

"With Mariah..." Yami continued.

"For one whole day..."

"Away from this dump but..."

"Go out and..."

"Have fun?" Yugi and Yami both finished off together. Mariah giggled from the fact that they finished off each other's sentences again. Mokuba just thought that was plain creepy. Kaiba looked at them both before nodding.

"Yes I'll come round tomorrow to pick you two up." Kaiba said as he left the room with Mokuba.

"Sounds like you two have a full day ahead of you tomorrow. I can let you into a little secret" Mariah told them both. Yami looked at Mariah curiously while Yugi was jumping up and down from excitement.

"What can you tell us?" Yami asked before Yugi stopped jumping up and down.

"What colour gems do you have in the rings?" Mariah asked Yami and Yugi.

"Black" Yami said first

"Mine's red" Yugi told Mariah.

"Yugi yours is easy to tell as it means you have a lot of courage in you and you are willing to protect Yami with your life. A red gem like yours Yugi means that you can find the strength to keep on fighting for something you are willing to find and claim. If Yami went missing you would not stop at anything until you find him again. Yami since your gem is black I think it means that you have a sleeping ability inside of you that will awaken soon. I think it means that." Mariah told them both.

"So I have something I have to wait for?" Yami asked and Mariah nodded.

"How come you know about these?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi and Yami...You have both been chosen by the millennium puzzle for a reason. At the moment you don't need to know it as both of you will find it in time. The main problem we need to think about is getting you to a loving person who is willing to take care of you matter what." Mariah told them both.

"So we both have something important but at the moment just worry about what's happening?" Yugi asked. Mariah nodded. They spent the next couple of minuets together before Mariah had to leave. Yugi and Yami locked the door so that no one could enter the room and they climbed into bed. Both dreaming about what Mariah had just told them.

* * *

><p>Yugi: mystic gems?<p>

FC: yeah...this is just when you get adopted...I'm going to write another story about the gems.

Yami: this time can we not get so...well...you know...

Yugi: picked on?

Yami: not what I was thinking of but yeah I'll go with it.

FC: If you two will just come talk to me straight before I write the next chapter then maybe some things will change.

Yami: *scrible* Must ask FireCacodemon to write us a nice simple story...like every day life.

Yugi: I wonder if the readers like Mariah? I know I do.

FC: yeah I like her

Yami: Please review the story...if you want. You reviews does matter.

Yugi: Yeah and FireCacodemon does enjoy filling up her inbox with reviews

FC: Until next chapter :3

Yami: Kitty face?


	6. The Old Home

FireCacodemon: Yay a new chapter

Yami: Yay its done

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own the story line

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the wait but I have decided to try to make the chapters longer...not as long as the TSA though.

Yami: Lets leave that one

Yugi: On with the chapter!

Yami&FC: Yeah!

* * *

><p>The Old Home<p>

Yami and Yugi woke up after having a strange dream involving the rings on their arms. Yugi looked over at Yami who was half way through a yawn. Yami looked over to his partner before the jolt of energy came into him as he left his sleepy state and then jumped onto Yugi's bed.

"Remember what Kaiba told us?" Yami asked Yugi as he was jumping up and down on his bed. Yugi watched Yami jump up and down on his bed as Yami never did this. Yugi made a yawn before Yami stopped jumping on the bed and sat down on the bed.

"I thought Kaiba was joking when he said he was going to take us out?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami sighed as he knew there was a chance that he would not come for them but when Yugi crawled out of bed and sat next to Yami they both smiled.

"I don't think Kaiba is that type of man to joke about things like that Yugi." Yami told Yugi before they both heard a knock on their door. Yugi and Yami both jumped off the bed before unlocking their door to let the person in.

"Who do you think it is?" Yugi asked Yami as they were unlocking the door.

"I believe its Mariah" Yami told Yugi before they finally unlocked the door. Yugi and Yami both opened the door before they both smiled at who was at the door.

"I see both of you are still in you pyjamas" Mariah said as the both looked down at themselves.

"Yeah we just woke up" Yami told Mariah.

"I won't be long I'm just going to get your breakfast. By the time I come back I want to see both of you in your outdoor clothes" Mariah told them as she smiled and left them to get changed. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before they decided to get changed.

A few minuets later Yugi and Yami were both changed and were setting plans for traps for the next day as Kaiba was going to take them out for one whole day. Mariah came through the door with their breakfast. Yugi and Yami watched Mariah as she sat down in the middle of the room with both the breakfasts there. Yugi and Yami both jumped over to her to receive their breakfasts. Yami had a green apple with some toast with jam on. Yami also had an apple and raspberry drink to go with it. Yugi had an orange with toast with butter on and a drink of apple and blackcurrant. They both sat their enjoying their breakfast before Mariah noticed what they were doing before their breakfast came alone.

"You know you should not be doing that" Mariah told Yami as most of the tools were on his bed. Yami smiled.

"I know but it's my habit along with Yugi's habit." Yami said as he smiled at Mariah.

"You know yesterday?" Yugi asked Mariah.

"What about yesterday?" Mariah asked Yugi.

"How come you know so much about the gems?" Yugi asked. Mariah looked at Yugi for a couple of seconds before there was another knock at the door. Yugi and Yami both turned to open the door before seeing Kaiba and Mokuba standing there.

"I did say you were getting a day out" Kaiba smiled at them both. Yugi and Yami both smiled before they went back to Mariah to finish off their breakfast. After the breakfast Kaiba looked down at Yugi and Yami. They were both wearing a blue jacket with a black top underneath. Both of their trousers were black with dark blue shoes on. Kaiba smiled at the fact that Yami and Yugi both looked really smart for a change.

"Wow you guys look smart" Mokuba commented on their appearance. Yugi and Yami both looked down at themselves before smiling.

"Only for you Kaiba of course" Yugi and Yami told Mokuba.

"I see you have gotten onto their good side and managed to stay there" Mariah told Kaiba. Kaiba nodded at Mariah before an alarm clock went off. The alarm was really loud in the room before Yugi went over and turned it off.

"Are you two ready to go then?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami. They both nodded.

"Mariah you're coming to you know" Mokuba told Mariah who nodded before they all decided to leave the room. Yami and Yugi looked back before smiling and flicking a light switch. Everything in the room went into high security.

Kaiba led Yugi and Yami out of the adoption centre with no problem what so ever. Yami started to wonder where everyone was. Mariah looked behind her at Yami who slowly was making his way to the car were Kaiba was standing now. Yugi jumped to Yami's side before they both looked down.

"Hey Kaiba...can we just go to where we use to stay?" Yugi asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yugi.

"It's just that there..." Yami started

"Is something that we..." Yugi continued

"Need to go back to..."

"We won't take long" Yugi finished. Kaiba looked at them before nodding.

"Tell me where your old hide out is and then we can go to Kaiba land." Kaiba told them. Yugi and Yami both smiled. They both got into the car with Mariah at the front with Kaiba and the kids in the back.

"So where did you guys live before?" Mokuba asked Yami.

"We use to live near a game shop." Yugi told Mokuba. Mokuba started going deep in thought. Yugi and Yami both smiled before they caught Kaiba's eyes and then stopped. Mariah looked at Kaiba.

"You know Kaiba. I heard that you were very cold but it seems that Yugi and Yami have changed that." Mariah told Kaiba who smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. It's like they just take out the misery of people" Kaiba told Mariah who giggled.

* * *

><p>Kaiba drove to the game shop Yugi and Yami wanted to go to. There was an old man running the game shop. He wore a white top under some dark blue dungarees and was wearing a black bandana on his head. Kaiba entered the game shop with Mariah and Mokuba while Yugi and Yami got what they were looking for. Yami and Yugi went around the back of the game shop and then started digging at the tree right behind the game shop.<p>

"Don't you think it would have been easy if we had a spade or shovel?" Yugi asked Yami.

"We never had one at the beginning" Yami told Yugi before they both managed to get all the dirt out from under the tree before Yami climbed in first. Yugi followed Yami under the tree before they both found themselves in an underground room with bits of plastic here and there. Yugi went over to his old bed before they started their pick pocketing life. Yami and Yugi both looked over to see a brown box covered in cobwebs. Yugi listed the lid of the box to review a picture.

"We are getting this right Yami?" Yugi asked Yami who was looking under his bed. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Yeah grab the picture. I'll get the book" Yami called to Yugi. Yugi smiled at the picture. It was a picture of him and Yami when they were about 5 years old both holding a Dark Magician card. The detail in the picture was amazing and it looked like a photograph was taken. Yugi looked over at Yami who brought out a book completely written in hieroglyphics. Yami blew the dust of the book before coughing as he inhaled some of the dust. Yugi could not help but laugh.

"Too bad we will never come back here again" Yugi told Yami as he started looking around to room before Yami put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we will...just not soon." Yami told Yugi.

"Do you think we will ever use this place again?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami smiled at the thought of using it again.

"Well this is pretty deep down in the earth...maybe we will use it again...come back here for a catch up session when we get married or something" Yami told Yugi with a hint of a joke in. Yugi smiled at the tone of voice Yami used.

"Yeah...I bet everyone is wondering where we are" Yugi said to Yami before he nodded. Yugi and Yami both decided to leave the room. Yugi holding the picture and Yami carrying a book.

Yugi and Yami both emerged from their old home before Mokuba saw them. Mokuba ran to them before grabbing Yugi by his hand and then started to drag him off. Yami quickly followed Mokuba as he dragged his twin away. Mokuba dragged Yugi inside the game shop and Yami followed.

"Mokuba please let go of my twin!" Yami yelled to Mokuba who stopped and turned towards Yami. Kaiba, Mariah and the shopkeeper turned to look at Yami as well.

"Yami he just wanted to show me something" Yugi reassured Yami before the shop keeper walked around his counter and down to Yami.

"Excuse me but can I see that book for a minute or two?" The shopkeeper asked Yami. Yami slowly handed over his book to the shop keeper.

"Mokuba, can you please let me go?" Yugi asked Mokuba who then let go of Yugi. Yugi walked over to Yami. The shop keeper was reading the book as Kaiba and Mariah watched him. Kaiba could not even read the book.

"What do they read?" Kaiba asked Mariah who knew them for longer. She looked at Kaiba before she looked at the book.

"Yugi and Yami both can read hieroglyphics. They must have been keeping that book in their hide out" Mariah told Kaiba.

"Can you read it?" Kaiba asked Mariah before she started laughing.

"Kaiba that book is from 1000 years ago. Not even I know how they got their hands on it without being in the library. That language is ancient." Mariah told Kaiba who then looked at Yugi and Yami who were waiting to get their book back.

"This language is very old indeed. It's strange on how two young boys can read it. Even I struggle reading it." The shop keeper told Mariah and Kaiba.

"Sorry sir but can we have our book back?" Yami asked really politely.

"Just call me Solomon" Solomon told Yami before closing the book and handing it back to Yami and Yugi.

"Thank you sir" Yugi and Yami both said together in a sweet voice. Solomon smiled at the two boys before they noticed that there was a game they never played before. Mariah smiled before Solomon noticed the two gems on Yugi and Yami and the Millennium puzzle around Yami's neck.

"You solved the Millennium Puzzle?" He asked Yami before Yugi and Yami both nodded. Solomon smiled at this.

"We solved the Millennium Puzzle..." Yami told Solomon.

"Together as we tried..." Yugi continued.

"To get out of the adoption centre..."

"Only to get our..."

"Freedom" Yugi and Yami both finished together at the same time. Solomon, Mokuba, Mariah and Kaiba all looked at Yugi and Yami before the clock stuck 9 o'clock in the morning. Yugi and Yami both started to slowly walk backwards before they turned and sprinted away. Mokuba chased them and the three adults all looked at each other before Kaiba sprinted after them. Mariah and Solomon just watched.

"Do you think they will ever come back?" Solomon asked Mariah.

"If I know Yugi and Yami then...yes they will return once they feel safe" Mariah told Solomon.

"Are there names Yugi and Yami?" Solomon asked surprised. Mariah nodded before looking puzzled at Solomon.

"Is there a problem?" She asked. Solomon nodded.

"Yugi and Yami. Does Yami act in a dark way?" Solomon asked Mariah.

"Apparently if you take Yugi away from Yami. Yami will do anything to get his partner back. They...oh." Mariah stopped mid sentence. Solomon nodded.

"Do you know about Yin and Yang?" Solomon asked and Mariah nodded.

"Yeah light and darkness...Are you saying that Yami and Yugi are Yin and Yang?" Mariah asked before Solomon shrugged.

"Yami does mean Darkness and I'm sure Yami knows that for himself. Having Yugi with him keeps him in balance. That must be why he hated it when Mokuba went off with Yugi. Yugi must be hikari. Light." Solomon suggested.

"That must be why Yami has a black gem..." Mariah said before she said her thanks to Solomon and went after Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Mokuba and Kaiba were behind the game shop looking down a whole under the tree. Mariah found Kaiba and Mokuba looking down a hole under the tree. Mariah came and tapped Kaiba on the shoulder.<p>

"What's going on?" Mariah asked before Kaiba pointed to the hole under the tree. Mariah looked down the hole before she realised that Kaiba was thin enough to get down there if he took his coat off. The only problem was getting his trench coat off him is going to be hard as he hated it when he never had his trench coat on. Mariah then placed both her hands on Kaiba's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked Mariah. She smiled at him before he realised what she was trying to do.

"Take of your trench coat!" Mariah yelled at Kaiba. Mokuba was watched before Yami popped his head up to see the attempt to get the trench coat off Kaiba. Mokuba looked at Yami before Yami smiled and popped back down the hole. Mariah and Kaiba were too busy fighting that they never noticed Yami pop up and then go down again. Mokuba looked down the hole again before Mariah was success at getting Kaiba's trench coat off him.

"You know guys that Yami came up to see what was going on before he went back down right?" Mokuba told them both before Kaiba realised that he was thin enough to get down the hole. Kaiba carefully went down the hole.

Kaiba slid down the hole for what felt like minutes before reaching the floor. Kaiba listened carefully to find Yugi and Yami. The only think Kaiba could hear was light breathing as if someone was asleep. Kaiba followed the sound of the soft breathing before finding what looked like a bedroom but as he carefully took a step forward the soft breathing stopped. Whatever was making the soft breathing must have heard him and woke up. Kaiba was sure that only sleeping people have a soft and steady breathing pattern.

"So Seto Kaiba is the one who has slid down our hole?" Yami said darkly before there was a yawn. Yugi woke up to see Yami had a glint of evil in his eyes before noticing Kaiba was there. Kaiba looked at where the yawn had come from before seeing Yugi looking at him. Kaiba smiled towards Yugi before Yami sighed.

"Do you have something against me?" Kaiba asked Yami who shook his head.

"Sorry Kaiba...please forgive me" Yami told Kaiba who looked at him and then smiled as he knew that Yami was only protecting his twin. Kaiba got up carefully as he was not sure if he was going to hit the roof. Kaiba looked around before noticing that Yugi and Yami were watching him as he was looking around. Kaiba took one step forward before he was stepping on something. Yugi and Yami both watched Kaiba as he reached down to get what he stepped on. There was a piece of cloth in his hand with a couple of blood spots on it. Yami and Yugi looked curiously at Kaiba as he examined the cloth in his hand before Kaiba looked at Yami. Yami looked into his cold blue eyes before Kaiba found his answer when he was looking into Yami's purple eyes before they both had a mini staring competition.

"Tell me Yami...how did you get injured?" Kaiba asked Yami which threw him completely off guard.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Yami, how did you get injured?" Kaiba asked again. Yami looked at Kaiba before sighing.

"That was a long time ago but before Yugi and I knew we were twins I got into a fight as I was in the wrong place at the wrong time thing. My arm was cut open from a blade and before I knew it Yugi made that to keep my arm from losing any more blood." Yami told Kaiba who nodded.

"It seems that you both know something about keeping yourselves alive from cuts" Kaiba told them before Yugi and Yami looked up at him.

"We look after each other" Yami told Kaiba.

"Why don't we go to Kaiba Land instead of staying here any longer? What do you say?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami. They both smiled at Kaiba before they realised that Kaiba only came here by following the sound of Yugi sleeping. Yami and Yugi both signed before Yami started to lead the way followed by Yugi and then Kaiba. As they climbed out the hole Yugi still had the picture in his pocket and Yami still had his book. They did not forget about them before Kaiba climbed out.

"Was it fun down there Seto?" Mokuba asked Kaiba who smiled. Mariah looked to see Kaiba was not dirty after going down into the hole but Yugi and Yami had bits of the ground on them. Mariah and Mokuba looked to see Kaiba walking towards his car. Yugi and Yami both put the pile of dirt back where they had the hole.

"Are we just going to stay here for longer or are we going to get to Kaiba Land?" Kaiba called out to the little group. Mokuba and Mariah looked at Kaiba before smiling. Yugi and Yami walked slowly to the car as they occasionally looked back at the old home before they reached the car. Mariah and Mokuba both looked at Yugi and Yami as they both got into the car before everyone was in the car and set off to Kaiba Land.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: sweet chapter<p>

Yami: Jaden says that not us.

FC: you guys are still not going to find out about thoes gems

Yugi: Will you write a story when they come in handy?

FC: Yeah but at the moment lets get you two adopted first...if Kaiba wants

Kaiba: What?

Mariah: Please Review if you want and FireCacodemon will hopefully post sooner.


	7. The Twins

FireCacodemon: I had a review a long time ago for this story saying I should bring in Yami Bakura...I did just that.

Yami: Only because you are starting to love Yami Bakura because he's twisted

Yugi: And because you like pairing him up with someone *looks at Yami*

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but the idea of the gems on me and Yugi are all FireCacodemon's. Along with Mariah...

Yugi: Enjoy the Chapter. :3

* * *

><p>The Twins<p>

A golden item with a triangle in the middle of a circle and 5 loose points was being held by a white haired boy. The boy was wearing a blue and white stripped t-shirt on with a pair of white trousers and a long black trench coat was walking in the park when one of the points of the Millennium Ring started pointing towards the game shop. The boy smiled as the ring had finally detected a Millennium Item and raced towards where it was coming from. The boy was well known as the Thief King but at the moment goes by the name Bakura. Bakura followed the Millennium Ring until he found the game shop. Bakura was hiding in the bushes before he noticed that Yami and Yugi both climbed out followed by Seto Kaiba. Bakura smiled at his chance to get them but noticed that Mariah was with them.

"How does she know about...Wait" Bakura spoke quietly as he noticed that Yami and Yugi both had rings on their arms. Each containing a gem. Bakura growled as he looked at his own arm. Bakura had a ring just like Yami who also had a black gem in. Bakura then smiled when his eyes fell onto the Millennium puzzle.

"Are we just going to stay here for longer or are we going to get to Kaiba Land?" Bakura heard Kaiba call to them. Bakura really wanted to get his hands on the Millennium puzzle before he started to formulate a plan. He smiled as the car drove off with everyone in.

"Hmmm...Kaiba land huh?" Bakura asked himself before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bakura turned around to see Yami Marik standing behind him. (A/N Yami Marik will be Malik) Malik looked at Bakura who watched as the car left the game shop. Bakura then started laughing as the car drove off with what he wanted. Malik watched Bakura before tapping him on the shoulder. Bakura turned to look at him before the smile faded.

"What?" Bakura growled at Malik.

"What are you going to do? I mean we are both forbidden to go to Kaiba Land and you know that" Malik told Bakura.

"Yes but we only going in there to get the twins. After that we don't need the Millennium items as much...hopefully." Bakura told Malik. Malik looked at Bakura before shrugging and started to wander off.

"Tell me when you get them" Malik called out to Bakura. Bakura sniggered before grabbing Malik's collar and started to walk off forcing Malik to go with him. They walked towards a broken run down building away from the big city. Bakura and Malik opened the door and walked in. Bakura flicked the light switch and brought out a piece of paper and started planning with Malik.

Adoption – The Twins

Yami, Mariah and Yugi were sitting in the back for the car as Kaiba was driving it to Kaiba Land. Mokuba was watching the scenery as the car drove past lots of different buildings. Kaiba looked to the back of the car and noticed that Yami was hugging the book that he collected from his old home before Yami caught his eye sight and Kaiba looked back towards the road. Mariah was watching the road as Yugi was looking at the picture. Kaiba smiled at the scene behind him before they reached Kaiba Land.

"Guys we're here and because I'm Seto Kaiba I get in for free along with my friends" Kaiba told them and smiled before Mokuba pointed towards the Blue-eyes White Dragon rollercoaster. Yugi and Yami saw one sight of the place before they got really hyper and were going to do anything to get out of the car. Everyone departed from the car before Mariah opened the boot of the car and Yugi and Yami placed the book and the picture down in the boot. After the boot closed Mokuba took hold of Yami as he knew that he was more protective and then Yami broke free from Mokuba's grip before he could do anything.

"I prefer no one to hold my hand" Yami told Mokuba who seemed to understand. Yugi smiled as Mariah took Yugi's hand before Kaiba took hold of Mariah's free hand.

"Mariah...you are still single right?" Kaiba asked nervously to Mariah. She looked at him before nodding.

"Are you coming onto me?" Mariah asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Yes...since I met you I started to like you. The way you treat Yugi and Yami back at the adoption centre was when I started to like you more." Kaiba admitted to Mariah who started blushing before she let go of Yugi's hand and stood there in shock. Yugi and Yami watched curiously along with Mokuba to see what was happening. Yugi and Yami then looked back at the theme park before a rustling in a nearby bush caught their attention. Yami started to wonder close to the bush before Kaiba noticed.

"Yami where are you going?" Kaiba called out to Yami. Yami stopped and looked back at Kaiba before the bush started to shake again. A rabbit popped out from behind the bush. Yugi ran over to Yami before the rabbit looked up at them both. Yami bent down to stroke the brown rabbit with black eyes and pink in the ears. Yugi looked at the rabbit as if they never seen one before. Mokuba looked up at his older brother. The rabbit looked towards Kaiba before running back in the bush. Yami and Yugi watched the rabbit as it ran away. Mariah smiled at the two as they both watched the rabbit before Yugi walked towards Mariah and the little group leaving Yami alone. Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi and Mariah were looking at Yami before Yami rejoined the group before they set off towards the theme park. Kaiba and Mariah needed to keep a good eye on Yugi and Yami encase they go missing and comeback with something they should not have. Kaiba managed to get everyone in for free before Yami and Yugi stayed as close as possible together.

Adoption – The Twins

Bakura and Malik were wandering around Kaiba Land trying to find the twins in order to capture them. Malik was walking around one half of the park near all the little rides while Bakura was wandering around the bigger rides. They waited until the twins came in their sight and away from Kaiba and Mariah. Bakura also went on the rides to enjoy himself as he was there but knew that Malik was less fun and would stick to his mission. Bakura smiled to himself as a drop on the Blue-eyes White Dragon rollercoaster happened and everyone in front of him screamed at the speed of it. The black gem in Bakura's ring started to glow but was un-noticed by Bakura. Malik noticed that Bakura was on the rollercoaster as he heard his laugh before sighing and going back to what he wanted. Bakura noticed on the ride where the twins were located. They were both looking at the map of the park. Little Yugi and Little Yami were waiting there to be taken by him. The rollercoaster stopped and Bakura got off and started hunting down his prey.

Adoption – The Twins

"So where do you two want to go?" Kaiba asked the twins who were looking at the map. Mariah and Mokuba were sitting on a bench behind them as Mokuba could go here whenever he wanted and Mariah was just helping Kaiba look after Yugi and Yami. Yami was looking at the map with Kaiba and Yugi before he heard something calling out his name.

"Yugi do you hear something?" Yami asked Yugi who shook his head.

"I never heard anything" Yugi told Yami before Kaiba looked at the two. Yami stared back into Kaiba's cold blue eyes is if trying to tell him something without speaking. Kaiba stared back into Yami's eyes before finding the message Yami was trying to give him. Kaiba then smiled at Yami trying to tell him that everything would be fine as long as they stick together and not wander off.

"Can we go there?" Mokuba asked pointing to the map. Kaiba looked at the destination. Kaiba had placed a fun zone in the park while the parents/guardians wanted a break and the kids could go and play in the massive play room. Kaiba thought it would be a good idea since as long as Yugi and Yami stay together nothing could go wrong...could it?

Mokuba took everyone to the massive play area little did they know Bakura and Malik were following them. Yugi and Yami were not very keen on going inside until Mokuba grabbed Yugi's hand and made Yami to follow him in hope to keeping with Yugi. Mokuba smiled as he let Yugi go half way in through the little ball pit. Mokuba jumped into it and then watched Yugi and Yami carefully looking into the ball pool where Mokuba was. Yami was not confident enough to get into the ball pit. Mokuba came closer to Yugi and Yami before dragging Yugi in. Yami hesitated before jumping into the ball pit to rescue his twin. Yami reached his brother before Mokuba ran off again leaving the twins in the ball pit. Malik and Bakura found the ball pit before Bakura pulled out two bags the same size as each other before Bakura handed one to Malik before getting into the ball pit with Malik following behind him as he entered the ball pit. Malik and Bakura hid under the balls with Yami still not sure of the plastic balls in many different colours. Yugi seemed to know what to do as he played with the balls. Bakura slowly crept up on Yami from behind while Malik crept up on Yugi. Bakura was closer to Yami then Malik was to Yugi but before Yugi ran off in a random direction as Yami watched and smiled seeing his twin in a very happy mode.

"Yami look out!" Yugi called out to him before the bag went over Yami. Yami fought back hard in the bag before Malik put a bag over Yugi. Yugi struggled as hard as Yami did before Mokuba came to see what was taking them so long to find him before seeing Bakura and Malik. Mokuba saw they both had bags before they were shaking violently and trying to hit them. Mokuba ran away from Bakura and Malik.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Malik asked Bakura who shook his head.

"He's not wanted by me. You can get him if you want but first you give me Yugi" Bakura told Malik before he handed over his bag with Yugi in and went after Mokuba. Mokuba ran back to Kaiba and Mariah.

"Mokuba what's wrong?" Kaiba asked his little brother before Mokuba clung onto him in floods of tears. Mariah went down to his level before she saw a shifty person walking away with two bags on his back.

"Seto...Yami...Bakura...took...Yami...and...Yugi" Mokuba told Kaiba through the tears. Kaiba looked shocked.

"WHAT!" Kaiba shouted making everyone look at him Mariah looked at Kaiba before he looked right into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with determination to get Yugi and Yami back in one piece and Kaiba smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure Yami can handle looking after himself and Yugi as well." Kaiba told Mokuba who seemed to cheer up a little bit. Mariah knew what Yami and Yugi could do when they were separated but the question is why would someone be after them in the first place?

Yami and Yugi were both trying to get out of the bags they were in before Yugi felt some cold air in his bag. Yugi discovered where the cold wind was coming from and started to attack the bag to get out. After making the hole big enough for him to fall out Yugi landed hard on the floor. Yugi landed and scratched his left arm as he saw blood starting to run down his arm. Yugi was not lost in Kaiba Land without his twin for comfort. Yugi looked up to see lots of people he never knew simply walk around him. Yugi looked at the blood coming off his arm and started to panic before one of the park managers noticed him.

"Come here son. I'll take you somewhere safe" he told Yugi. Yugi looked up at the man in a black suit with brown hair that shot up in a spike and he was wearing black sun glasses. Yugi started to back away from the man before Yugi ran off. The man went after Yugi and caught him in a matter of seconds. Yugi struggled in the man's grip as he wanted to find his brother. Nothing in the world would stop him from getting what he needs to feel happy. Without Yami, Yugi felt weak in the world.

* * *

><p>Yami: You let Yugi escape but I don't?<p>

FireCacodemon: We need a plot Yami

Yugi: Yami just relax

Yami: *Gets ready to fight FireCacodemon* Why am I seperated from Yugi!

FireCacodemon: *Gets laptop out to start the next chapter* Ok I'll change my story and write a really bad story just for you Yami. It will involve pain.

Yami: *backs down* Fine have it your way.

Yugi: Please review...*puppy dog eyes*...please?


	8. Where's The Other Twin?

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait I keep on having a friend around my place and I don't get to write much fan-fiction as I use to.

Yugi: It's ok as long as you don't give up on this story.

FC: How can I? I love writing this story

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own the story line and Mariah.

Yugi: Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Where's The Other Twin?<p>

Yugi was being carried by the man called Kimo. Kimo held Yugi carefully and made sure that he could not escape from his grip and run off. Yugi gave up struggling a little while ago and was waiting to be put down or to see Kaiba or Mariah walking into his view. Yugi was also lost as the fact that he lost his twin before. Yugi was silently crying so it did not catch Kimo's attention or anyone else's for that matter. Yugi could see someone in the distance watching him but Yugi panicked and started struggling again. The sudden struggle made Kimo drop Yugi and Yugi ran off. Kimo then went off to catch Yugi again before he got into trouble.

"Get back here kid" Kimo called to Yugi who never stopped running. Yugi kept running avoiding all the other people while Kimo went after him. Lots of people watched as Kimo tried to avoid the people as best as he could but pulled out his phone to call for some backup to catch Yugi. Yugi ignored Kimo and headed in random directions until finding a map on the wall next to him. Yugi looked at the map before Kimo caught up.

"It's no hope...I can't find him." Yugi said quietly and fell to his knees before Kimo caught up to Yugi. Yugi no longer cared for the time being but he hoped that Yami would be safe as he had no clue what to do now.

Adoption – Where's the other twin?

"GOT YOU!" Kaiba and Mariah turned around to see Malik standing there holding onto Mokuba. Kaiba punched Malik in the face to get Mokuba away from him. Mariah looked at Kaiba and then Mokuba.

"Mokuba are you ok?" Mariah asked Mokuba before he nodded indicating that he was fine before Malik smiled at her.

"Well Mariah what brings you here into Kaiba Land?" Malik asked Mariah before Kaiba stepped in.

"You were banned from this park why are you here now?" Kaiba asked as he grabbed Malik by his top and picked him up before pinning him against a nearby wall. Malik grunted in pain as he was slammed but then started to smile. Mokuba and Mariah saw the smiled before it sent shivers down their spines. Mokuba went to Mariah and took her hand for comfort. Kaiba still had Malik up to the wall before his phone started to go off as a roar from a Blue-eyes White Dragon could be heard.

"Answer your phone then Kaiba" Malik encouraged Kaiba. Kaiba gave him his trade mark glare before answering his phone.

"Hello?" Kaiba started to conversation.

"_Mr. Kaiba sir. I have captured a young boy who has lost his parents"_ Kimo informed Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes widen as it could be either Yami or Yugi or just a random person who is not important to Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Mariah before looking at the smile on Malik's face.

"Describe him" Kaiba ordered down the phone. Kimo did what he was told.

"_The young boy has large purple eyes and tri coloured hair. He's quiet short and at the moment is looking at a picture of someone who looks just like him"_ Kimo told Kaiba before Kaiba's face brightened up into a smile.

"Thanks Kimo I will meet you near the Blue-eyes Rollercoaster" Kaiba told Kimo who agreed and hung up the phone.

"Seto who was it?" Mokuba asked Kaiba before he punched Malik in the face and he slipped down. Mariah cringed at the punch Kaiba gave Malik before Kaiba smiled at them both.

"Kimo has Yugi" Kaiba said as he started walking off with Mokuba and Mariah behind him.

Adoption – Where's the other twin?

Kimo was walking along down to the Blue-eyes Rollercoaster with Yugi on his back still looking at the picture he got from the old home. Yugi's eyes slowly started to tear p but Yugi tried not to let the tears get free from his own eyes to fall onto the floor. Yugi was crying silently in hope for not attracting Kimo's attention but still kept firm grip on the picture. Yugi smiled as he remembered when both him and Yami found the Dark Magician card.

Flashback Start

"_Hey Yami since we have a couple of cards do you think we could start making a deck?" Yugi asked Yami while they were hiding in an alleyway. Yami looked up at his brother as he was reading the paper that he asked for since the person was done reading it. Yami smiled at his twin brother before putting the paper down for a couple of minutes._

"_Sure and I bet that Kuriboh is going to come in handy along with the Celtic Guardian, King's knight, Jack's knight and Queen's knight. It's too bad that we don't have a spell caster yet. I bet they would look so cool" Yami said before Yugi sat next to him._

"_Even though Kuriboh is a one star monster with only 300 attack and 200 defence points. It makes it up with is effect." Yugi said as he examined the card in his hand. Yami took the card off Yugi to see what the monster looked like. The brown fur and the small green claws with large eyes looked cute before Yami started to read the effect._

"_Discard this card from your hand. Make the battle damage inflicted to your life points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. You can only use this effect during your opponent's battle phase. That's not a bad effect for a rank 1 monster." Yami said as he gave the card back to Yugi. They both admired the little collection of cards they had before Yami went to get the newspaper to start reading it again._

"_Yami...Do you think we will be living the rest of our lives on the streets?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_We could always go back to our home if you like now. That way we can sleep in our made beds and not on the streets themselves" Yami told Yugi who nodded._

"_Can we go home then?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded before he put the newspaper in the recycle bin that he was sitting next to. Yugi got up before picking up the cards and handing them to Yami. Yami smiled and took half of them and gave the other half to Yugi._

"_Even though we only have about 5 cards at the moment means nothing to me as long as you stay by my side" Yami told Yugi before they both smiled._

"_Yeah. You took the words right out of my mouth Yami" Yugi told Yami before they started laughing._

_They walked down the confusing alleyways of the Domino City before Yami froze to the spot and Yugi bumped into him. Yugi looked up at his brother before Yugi could say anything Yami turned to see Yugi and put his index finger on his lips indicating that he should be quiet. Yugi kept quiet while Yami wandered forward a little. Yugi followed closely but not too much to make Yami and himself uncomfortable. Yami continued walking until he saw something stick out from behind a bin. Yami walked cautiously towards the bin to pick up the thing sticking out from behind it. Yugi followed to see what it looked like. Yami picked up the object sticking out before smiling._

"_Hey Yugi...you know I was talking about a spell caster?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi nodded before Yami reviled him what the card was. The card was the Dark Magician. A tall man in purple gear and a long green staff with a gem sitting perfectly at the top before the staff reached out for a point. The green gem was visible and the Magician was in front of a magic circle with different symbols on that neither of them could understand._

"_We now have 6 cards...who gets the magician?" Yugi asked Yami who then held out the card towards Yugi. Yugi shook his head before Yami gave him a puzzled look._

"_Why don't you want the Dark Magician?" Yami asked Yugi._

"_Because I want to do something first and then after that you can take him" Yugi told Yami as he walked over to him. Yugi put two fingers on the back of the card and his thumb on the side with the picture on. Yami smiled and copied his position._

"_Yugi, why are you letting me have the Dark Magician?" Yami asked Yugi after 10 seconds of staying in that position._

"_Because you always wanted a spell caster and now you have one." Yugi smiled at Yami who nodded._

"_Ok then" Yami took the Magician card and put it in his pocket before they both started to head off home through the winding alleyways._

Flashback End

Yugi slowly let the tears fall from his eyes. Yugi's thoughts went to Yami and how he was doing for the time being as they were separated. Kimo continued walking down the park towards the rollercoaster before he saw Seto Kaiba standing there waiting for him. Kimo walked slowly to Kaiba before Mariah could see that Kimo had Yugi over his shoulder. Mokuba started to smile as Kimo came closer to them.

"Mr. Kaiba sir here is the boy." Kimo said as he picked Yugi off his shoulder and put him down on the ground.

"Thank you Kimo. How was the boy when you found him?" Kaiba asked.

"Yugi...tell me what's wrong?" Kaiba heard Mariah's voice as Kimo and Kaiba both looked at the 10 year old boy still holding onto the picture. Mariah did the best she could to calm him down enough to tell her what's wrong before she knew. Mokuba looked at the picture in Yugi's hand before realising what made Yugi so upset.

"Yami...I'm...sorry...for...leaving...you...but...I...can't...do...it...on...my...own" Yugi said to himself through his tears. Mariah looked up at Kaiba in a request for help and Mokuba tried to get Yugi to calm down after Mariah failed. Mokuba did everything he could but Yugi pushed them both away. Yugi started to back away from Mariah and Mokuba before Kaiba went down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Where's Yami?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"He was taken...someone came after me" Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba knew how to get children to open up to him even though his real nature hated children. Yugi looked at Kaiba for a little while before he started to back away from Kaiba before Mariah attempted to get to Yugi now.

"You can cry on me if you want Yugi" Mariah told Yugi. Yugi ran to Mariah and stared crying onto her shoulder. Mariah wrapped her arms around the young boy as he cried into her shoulder, Kaiba and Mokuba stood back and let Mariah take control of what was happening.

"A man with long white hair...a ring around his neck..." Yugi told Mariah before she told him to hush and forget about him for the time being and keep hold of hope for Yami.

"Yugi...your injured. What happened?" Mokuba asked Yugi before Kaiba noticed it to.

Adoption – Where's the other twin?

Bakura threw the bag on his bed as he walked into the room. The bag was wiggling before Bakura looked at the empty bag that was on his back. Bakura felt one of the twins leave him as the weight changed as he walked home. Bakura walked over to the bed before opening the bag and quickly grabbing the twin before he got away. Bakura smiled as he caught Yami before he got away. Yami refused to give up a fight and continued to try to get away from Bakura. Bakura watched in entertainment as the twin did not give up or show any weakness.

"Why don't you just give up little one you can't get away from me" Bakura told Yami who started to fight harder to get away.

"What do you want with me?" Yami asked Bakura before Bakura was getting bored and wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and pulled him closer. Yami froze as Bakura dragged him closer to him. Yami thought of Yugi when they first met.

Flashback Start

_Yami at the age of 3 was wandering around the streets in some simple clothes that fitted him just fine. They looked a little dirty but Yami never cared. Yami wandered until he bumped into another boy who looked just like him apart from the eyes and the hair._

"_Hi I'm Yami" Yami introduced himself and held out his hand to the 3 year old boy he bumped into. The boy looked at him before shaking his hand._

"_I'm Yugi" Yugi told Yami._

"_My full name is Yami Muto" Yami told Yugi._

"_Yugi Muto" Yugi stopped before anything could happen they looked at each other for a while._

"_Were you told you had a twin?" Yami asked Yugi who nodded._

"_I guess...wait I'm your twin?" Yugi asked Yami who nodded. Yami and Yugi stood there for a little while before it started to rain. Both Yugi and Yami ran to find some shelter_

_Both of them found shelter in an alleyway Yami went into the shelter first and put his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him out of the rain. Yugi never even struggled as Yami grabbed him and pulled him closer to himself._

Flashback End

Bakura looked down at the twin in his grasp before noticing that a tear was running down Yami's face. Yami was missing having Yugi at his side but hoped he would be back with Kaiba and Mariah and was happy with Mokuba at his side. Yami knew that Yugi was missing him as much as he was missing Yugi. Bakura still had his arm around Yami before letting him go. Yami stayed there in the same position as more tears fell from his face onto his clothes. Bakura walked out the room to get changed into his pyjamas. Yami looked at the clock in the room. It was 21:30.

"Nine thirty pm...I need to get out of here and back to my twin" Yami told himself out loud but before he could make a move Bakura came back into the room and picked up Yami. Yami never liked being picked up as much as Yugi did but with a complete stranger who kidnapped you was never acceptable. Bakura climbed into his bed while holding Yami and brining him into bed with him.

"You are going to stay here tonight." Bakura told Yami. Yami tried to get free from Bakura but then Bakura put an injection into Yami's neck which made him drowsy. Yami fell asleep a few minutes later after being injected. Bakura smiled as Yami was now asleep before hugging him in case Malik came back and tried to sleep with him. Bakura had kicked Malik out 60 nights in a row but Malik still wanted to sleep with him. Bakura fell asleep after 10 o'clock.

Adoption – Where's the other twin?

Kaiba had finally managed to get Yugi to sleep at the Kaiba mansion with help from Mariah to keep him calm and give him support. Kaiba never realised that Yugi depended on Yami just as much as Yami depended on Yugi. Kaiba landed in his chair with Mariah just entering the room.

"I never knew that Yugi was hard to put to bed when Yami's not there to look after him." Kaiba told Mariah. Mariah giggled and sat down on the sofa Kaiba had in the room.

"Yugi and Yami depend on each other so much for protection. Without each other they both feel lost and weak in the world." Mariah told Kaiba who nodded before getting up again.

"Yami Bakura" Kaiba told Mariah.

"It was about time he showed himself again" Mariah told Kaiba who gave her a puzzle look.

"You know him?" Kaiba asked.

"I will tell you tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep so we can search for Yami tomorrow" Mariah told Kaiba before she headed of to a guests room. Kaiba watched before he started to get himself ready for bed. Kaiba lay in his bed thinking on how the day could have gone better.

* * *

><p>Yami: Is it just me or are your chapters getting a bit longer every time?<p>

FC: I think it's just you Yami

Yugi: Please review the chapter if you like it. Also if you want FireCacodemon to shorten the flashbacks then just say so.

Yami: Nothing is going to happen if you don't review because I'm sure FireCacodemon will not give up on this story.

FC: YAMI AND YUGI HOW CAN YOU SAY I WILL GIVE UP ON THE STORY?

Yami: How long are you intending to make this story?

FC: Longer then my other fanfictions.

Yugi: most of them are short...

FC: Bye readers *waves*

Yugi&Yami: HEY!


	9. The Connection Is Made

FireCacodemon: Yay a new chapter

Yami: I thought you forgot about the story since you got your hands on Trauma Center Under The Knife.

Yugi: You completed it and then restarted it and won't continue until you get the rank S on everything. It's annoying seeing you play the same operation for ages.

Yami: Then you worked on writing a Trauma Center Fanfiction...which might get posted once you finish Adoption and The TSA.

Yugi: FireCacodemon does now own Yu-Gi-Oh but Mariah is FireCacodemon's character

FireCacodemon: Sorry...uploads might take a little longer since Yami and Yugi are right.

Yami&Yugi: TOLD YOU!

FireCacodemon: on with the chapter

* * *

><p>The Connection Was Made<p>

Bakura woke up at 9 in the morning and looked down to see Yami still asleep in his arms. Bakura smiled before carefully getting out of bed and then examined the jewel that Yami had on his arm. The black gem was sitting happily undisturbed but when Bakura looked at his wrist that also had a golden ring with a black gem he looked puzzled. Yami lay there perfectly still before there was a loud knock at the front door of the building. Bakura looked at Yami before leaving the room to answer the door.

"Malik what do you want?" Bakura asked Malik at the door.

"I hear you lost a twin" Malik told Bakura. Bakura heard shuffling in his bedroom before he allowed Malik in to do whatever he wants. Bakura entered his bedroom and noticed that Yami was awake and trying to climb out the window. Bakura walked over to Yami and picked him up before slamming the window down again.

"Let me go you big idiot" Yami yelled at Bakura as he tried to get out from his grip.

"Why should I? You insulted me" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked out the window before he tried to bite Bakura's hand in hope of releasing him. Bakura noticed that Yami had been looking at his hand before he dropped Yami on the floor.

"Bakura what's going on in there?" Malik called from the other room. Yami looked puzzled before he tried to climb back up to the window in hope of escaping. Bakura grabbed Yami again and took him to see Malik.

"Here you go Malik. Enjoy him for a day" Bakura told Malik as he threw Yami at him. Malik caught Yami before he could do anything.

"Hey he has a special gem just like you" Malik pointed out. Bakura was tempted to slap himself really hard but then decided to go after Yugi.

"Listen little one. I'm going after your twin!" Bakura yelled at Yami. Yami flinched before biting Malik and going to climb up on Bakura. Bakura tried to grab Yami and failed so Malik got up and picked Yami up carefully so that Yami could not bite him.

"This kid is a pain" Malik said as he held Yami upside down.

"YAMI!" Yami yelled at the two. Both Bakura and Malik looked at Yami before smiling.

"So your names Yami?" Bakura asked smirking away. Yami did not like the smile that was on his face and stopped trying to get free from Malik otherwise he could cause some serious damage.

"What's it to you?" Yami asked before Bakura started laughing.

"Everything little Yami. Ever heard of duel monsters?" Bakura asked Yami. Yami nodded.

"Everyone's heard of it" Yami told Bakura. Bakura smiled at Yami before Yami started growling at Bakura.

"This could get a whole lot more interesting" Bakura told Yami.

Adoption – The Connection Was Made

Kaiba woke up at 10 in the morning before noticing that something else was in the same bed as him. Kaiba removed the sheets off himself to reveal that Yugi had curled up near him still fast asleep much to Kaiba's surprise. Mariah walked into Kaiba's room after knocking on the door before she saw anything that she was not supposed to see. Kaiba looked up at Mariah as she stood there and stared at Yugi asleep in Kaiba's bed.

"Kaiba...what's Yugi doing asleep in your bed?" Mariah asked Kaiba.

"I woke up and found him asleep in my bed" Kaiba told Mariah. Mariah walked over to Yugi's side before she had an idea.

"Something tells me when Yugi is feeling down in the dumps he sleeps with Yami since they both feel each other's pain." Mariah told Kaiba about her thought. Kaiba looked down at Yugi before looking back at Mariah.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Kaiba asked before looking down at Yugi curled up.

"I think we should" Mariah told Kaiba who carefully put his hand on Yugi's face. Yugi looked as though he had not even felt it but when Kaiba went to move his hand Yugi started to wake up. Yugi stayed where he was for a little while before he looked up at Kaiba.

"Sorry..." Yugi said to Kaiba before he was picked up by Mariah.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Yugi" Mariah told Yugi.

"Sorry that I slept next to you Kaiba" Yugi apologised but Kaiba smiled at Yugi.

"If it makes you feel better than its fine with me" Kaiba told Yugi. Yugi smiled before the look of panic could be seen in the eyes of Yugi.

"Yami...I'm going to go looking for my twin" Yugi cried out as he started struggling to get free from Mariah. Mokuba came in the room with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Seto I made everyone breakfast with help from Mariah" Mokuba said as he entered the room. Everyone looked at Mokuba before Kaiba looked at Yugi.

"I know your twins but Yami said you were not always together. How did you guys meet and build such a strong relationship?" Kaiba asked Yugi. Yugi remained quiet.

Flashback Start

_After the rain had stopped Yugi pulled away from Yami._

"_Why did you grab me like that?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_I really don't know...I just did...sorry" Yami told Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami for a little while before he started to leave Yami alone. Yami watched as Yugi left. Yugi wandered down the street once he found it again and then looked back to where Yami was before. Yugi tried to clean his memory from Yami but something stayed with him no matter what he did._

"_So Yami Muto...twins? No it can't be. I'm the only child that was what I was taught" Yugi told himself before walking. Yugi looked at the park where he saw the children playing with each other. Yugi wandered over to the park but remained in the bushes just to watch the other children. Yugi heard a shuffle in the trees above him and looked up to see Yami sitting up there relaxing. Yugi tried to get away from Yami but Yami noticed him._

"_Yami?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked down to see Yugi._

"_What do you want?" Yami asked Yugi before he sat up from the tree branch he was lying on before._

"_I get the feeling your following me" Yugi told Yami. Yami started laughing._

"_Why would I follow you? Don't you have a family to go to?" Yami asked Yugi_

"_I use to...but my mother died and my father disappeared" Yugi told Yami. Yami looked at the sky before jumping down from the tree branch._

"_So you have no one looking after you?" Yami asked Yugi before Yugi nodded._

"_What about you?" Yugi asked. Yami took a step back from Yugi._

"_Follow me" Yami told Yugi. Yugi looked confused but still followed._

_Yami guided Yugi to the nearby graveyard and took him to a very run down grave. Yugi looked at the grave but could not read what it said but look at Yami. Yami kneeled down in front of the grave as if he was bowing to royalty. Yugi looked next to the grave before tears started to build up in Yugi's eyes. Yami looked up at Yugi before realising that the grave Yugi was looking at must have been where his mother was buried._

"_My father died 7 months ago" Yami told Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami._

"_You never had someone else look after you?" Yugi asked Yami._

"_These last 7 months I have been wandering the streets...waiting for something to happen" Yami told Yugi._

"_You have me at the moment don't you?" Yugi asked._

"_Yeah...sooner or later you're just going to run...just like everyone else" Yami told Yugi_

"_Why would I do that?" Yugi asked._

"_You know the monster that was seen in the city right?" Yami asked._

"_Yeah I know about that. What's that got to do with you?" Yugi asked._

"_I lost control of my anger and I summon a monster to kill the person that was bullying me" Yami told Yugi. Yugi felt pity for Yami as Yami was alone before Yugi smiled at him._

"_Yami...will you look after me?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked at Yugi before smiling._

"_How about we both look after each other. I think we both need the support" Yami told Yugi as he held out his hand. Yugi shook on Yami's hand indicating that Yugi would help look after Yami while Yami helped look after Yugi._

"_Only Fate can tear us apart from each other" Yugi told Yami who smiled._

Flashback End

Mariah and Kaiba were both sitting next to each other while Yugi was having a flashback. Mokuba had brought everyone breakfast and was waiting for them to get ready so that they could start tracking down Yami so that everyone could have a peacefully night. Mariah looked at the time.

"Don't you think it's about time we set off to look for Yami?" Mariah asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Yugi, Mokuba and Kaiba all said at the same time.

Adoption – The Connection Was Made

Malik and Bakura were searching all over the house because Yami had escaped from their sight. Bakura was searching upstairs while Malik was searching on the bottom floor. Yami on the other hand had somehow managed to find his way into the basement of the building. In the basement Yami was crawling his way through the darkness before his Millennium puzzle started emitting a light to help Yami see in the dark.

"I really wish Yugi was here to help me...no...I can't show weakness" Yami told himself off before he felt his hand on something soft and furry. Yami stopped where he was before carefully lifting his hand off the new thing in the room.

"Kuri" Yami blinked before holding the millennium puzzle up towards the creature covered in fur. A brown fur ball with large eyes and green claws was looking at Yami. The brown fur ball looked at Yami before Yami went looking through his deck.

"Where have I seen you before?" Yami asked before the brown fur ball looked at Yami curiously.

"Kuriboh" the brown fur ball made the noise before Yami realised.

"You're a Kuriboh?" Yami kept his voice down before the Kuriboh jumped at Yami before Yami had the chance to react. Yami smiled as the Kuriboh meant no harm to Yami but was still confused on why it would be in Bakura's basement. Kuriboh nuzzled into Yami's chest as if it felt that something was hurting Yami on the inside. Yami knew that he missed Yugi and would do anything to get him back all because of the promise they made back when they were little. Kuriboh stopped nuzzling into Yami and looked at Yami as if it was ready for battle. Yami sighed as he knew he could not fight against both Malik and Bakura.

"I'm checking the basement" Yami heard Malik's voice float down into the basement.

"No. He's down there and the Millennium Ring will show me the way" Yami then heard Bakura's voice float down into the basement.

"I need to hide Kuriboh can you help me?" Yami asked the Kuriboh in front of him. The Kuriboh jumped away from Yami and showed him where he could hide. Yami followed the Kuriboh into the hiding place where Yami stayed there so quietly that you could hear a pin drop on the floor but then Bakura and Malik climbed into the basement.

"You look over there Malik while I look over there" Bakura told Malik who agreed before Bakura held out the Millennium ring. Yami watched as Bakura was walking closer to him then he wanted. Bakura stopped in front of him before smiling.

"Yami come out from there" Bakura growled at Yami.

"Make me" Yami whispered but Bakura heard him. Bakura smiled before the Millennium Ring detected another Millennium item.

"Malik do you have your Millennium Rod on you?" Bakura yelled at Malik who you could just hear as there was an echo going through the basement. Yami tried to move away from Bakura but Bakura grabbed him and held him close.

"You can't escape from me" Bakura told Yami. Yami struggled to get out from Bakura's grip but then Malik came into their sight holding Kuriboh.

"Hey Bakura...I found a Kuriboh out from its card" Malik told Bakura before they both looked down at Yami.

"Looks like we just found out what your little secret is" Bakura told Yami who froze in Bakura's arms before thing could get any worse for him. Bakura and Malik both started laughing as Kuriboh was trying to get out from Malik's grip and back to Yami. They both started walking out of the basement before Bakura took Yami back into the bedroom and Kuriboh into a cage where it belongs.

* * *

><p>Yami: When can I leave Bakura?<p>

FireCacodemon: When I want you to leave Bakura

Yugi: That could take like forever

FC: Just be glad that I'm nice to both of you.

Yami: How is it nice to seperate two twins who rely on each other?

Yugi: yeah?

FC: Please review...guys please leave me alone...

Yugi: :3


	10. Twins Unlock Power

FireCacodemon: I think this is the fastest I have updated this story...hehe

Yami: You have a lot of time on your hands because its the summer holidays.

Yugi: FireCacodemon was on exam leave as well so that also helps.

FC: Yeah but I have a confession Yami

Yami: ?

FC: Thinking of a fanfiction that was written down on paper...

Yami: What about it?

FC: Any ideas?

Yami: No...

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Mariah belongs to FireCacodemon.

* * *

><p>Twins unlock power<p>

Bakura dropped Yami on his bed before smiling. Yami never liked it when he smiled but at the moment they had Kuriboh in a cage...the only way to get Yugi a message and Kuriboh was caught. Yami looked out the window before sighing. Bakura noticed that Yami was no longer trying to escape from him after hiding in the basement. Malik came in with Kuriboh in a cage before placing the cage next to Bakura. Yami looked away from the Kuriboh feeling guilty for its capture. Yami waited for Bakura to do something with him but nothing came.

"Why did you take me away from my twin?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura looked down at Yami before looking up at Malik.

"You don't know how lucky you are Yami" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at him puzzled.

"What do I have that you want?" Yami asked him before Bakura and Malik both burst out laughing.

"It's not just you we're after. I'm after your twin as well" Bakura told Yami.

"You never answered my question" Yami told Bakura. The black gem on Yami's right arm started glowing faintly. Malik noticed before Bakura did but never pointed it out.

"You don't want to know what I can do to you Yami" Bakura growled dangerously at Yami. Yami took no notice to the dangerous growl as Yami did his own dangerous growl back to Bakura.

"Sorry to say this but Bakura you are aware that Yami's gem's glowing?" Malik told both Yami and Bakura. Yami paid no attention to Malik but Bakura did and stopped growling at Yami and smiled.

"You want the truth fine I'll give you the truth. I originally wanted you so that I could steal the Millennium puzzle. After I saw the gems that you and Yugi both had I wanted more. I'm a Thief King I steal things" Bakura told Yami.

"So you're after me and Yugi because of the gems and the millennium puzzle?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura groaned before nodding.

"Well you can't have either" Yami told Bakura before Malik grabbed him and also put him in a cage.

"We have a lot of cages here..." Malik said before Bakura watched as Yami was trying to get out of the cage he was put into.

"There is no way I'm letting you touch my twin" Yami told Bakura. Bakura smiled.

"What are you doing to do about it?" Bakura asked Yami. Yami froze in his cage before he growled at Bakura.

"I will find a way to stop you Bakura" Yami told Bakura before Bakura started to leave the room with Malik following him. Yami sat down in the cage feeling powerless and his only companion was Kuriboh who was trying its best to keep Yami happy...too bad Yami knew that Yugi was in trouble.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh squeaked before catching Yami's attention.

"Yugi's my twin...I promised to protect him...I can't even do that...What kind of brother...gets himself in trouble...and then puts...his brother... in danger?" Yami asked himself through his tears. Kuriboh knew that Yami needed cheering up but had no idea on how to do it. Yami stopped crying as the gem on his right arm started glowing. Kuriboh purred happily as it knew what was coming.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power

Mariah and Yugi were wandering down the streets looking for Yami or any sign of Malik. Mariah and Yugi were not going to stop until they found something on Yami or Malik but were not getting anywhere before they both met up with Kaiba and Mokuba who were working together. Everyone sat down in the park after travelling there. Yugi and Mariah were not willing to give up just because one day was not successful but seeing Mokuba and Kaiba getting bored of it. Yugi looked at the gem on his left arm before it started to create a light. Yugi looked around before he sat down but the glowing gem on his left arm encouraged him to keep going and not to give up. Yugi smiled before realising that Mariah, Kaiba and Mokuba were occupied with something else so Yugi decided to go looking on his own.

"Sorry guys but I need Yami by my side to feel complete and safe" Yugi told himself before he went and left the group. Yugi left the park looking for his partner.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power

Bakura was wandering with Malik following him.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Malik asked Bakura. Bakura stopped in the middle of the street and Malik bumped into him.

"What did you just say?" Bakura growled at Malik.

"The way Yami treated you...the way he talked back to you it was as if all fear was removed from him" Malik told Bakura.

"Ever heard about the gems that me and Yami both possess?" Bakura asked Malik.

"No" Malik answered

"The gems that me and Yami possess have powers that no one else can control. The power is chosen from the colour. Rumour has it that there are 9 different colours. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Clear and Black. I don't know why Yami and I both have black but there must be a reason." Bakura told Malik

"Wait...the colours of the rainbow and Black and white?" Malik asked confused.

"CLEAR and black!" Bakura shouted at Malik before they heard footsteps coming closer to them. Bakura and Malik both turned to see Yugi wandering in the same area as them. Bakura sniggered before Malik got what Bakura was thinking of.

"This is going to be easy" Malik said before Bakura was no longer in his vision of sight.

Yugi looked behind him to see Bakura looking down at him. Yugi remembered that he was the one who took Yami away from him. Yugi stood his ground while Bakura started laughing at the sight. Yugi smiled before Bakura stopped laughing before looking at Yugi confused. Malik also looked confused at the fact that Yugi was standing his ground up to them. The people who separated him from Yami and he is standing up to them even though he's afraid of what they would do to him. Yugi was not about to let Bakura get away with taking his brother away from him without putting up a fight.

"Listen kid whatever your thinking you can't beat me and Malik together" Bakura told Yugi.

"I don't care. At least I can go down fighting" Yugi told Bakura and the Malik walked around Bakura and behind Yugi.

"You don't get it. You're coming back with us" Malik told Yugi before jumping at him. Yugi avoided Malik before Bakura grabbed him.

"You're just as feisty as Yami is" Bakura commentated on Yugi's little action. Yugi looked up at Bakura.

"You know Yami?" Yugi asked. Yugi knew that Yami was captured by him but maybe he could get some answers on why he took Yami in the first place. Yugi tried to bite Bakura's hand and failed as Bakura moved his hand away from Yugi's mouth.

"That little demon will not escape from me and neither will you" Bakura told Yugi before he started walking off with Yugi and followed by Malik.

"Why did you find us?" Malik asked Yugi.

"I just want my brother back. I'm willing to do anything for his safety" Yugi told Malik as he caught up to Bakura and walking next to him.

"Would both of you shut up!" Bakura yelled at Yugi and Malik before anything else could happen between them.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Yugi commented before Bakura decided to hand Yugi over to Malik.

"Take him. It's bad enough trying to get Yami to shut up" Bakura told Malik as he forced Yugi into his arms.

"So why did you take Yami in the first place?" Yugi asked Bakura.

"The reason I went after you is because of the gem that you have." Bakura told Yugi.

"I thought you went after him so that you could control both him and Yami so they will hand over the Millennium puzzle without a problem." Malik told Bakura

"That was first. After I noticed that you both had gems on you I decided that you both have a secret and I'm going to find out what they are and use them against you. I already know Yami's little secret" Bakura told Yugi and Malik but mostly looked at Yugi in Malik's arms.

"So you're saying that me and Yami both have something special?" Yugi asked. Bakura looked at Yugi before walking ahead.

"Bakura's also after power...apparently something you and Yami both have" Malik told Yugi.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power

"Kuri?" Kuriboh chirped.

"How did you get here anyway?" Yami asked Kuriboh.

"Kuri Kuri Kuriboh, Boh Kuri Kuriboh" Kuriboh chirped to Yami.

"You mean you were called through from your world to our world?" Yami asked Kuriboh. The Kuriboh nodded before chirping.

"Kuri" The Kuriboh said.

"So if I summoned you then I should be able to summon something else?" Yami asked the Kuriboh.

"Kuri" The Kuriboh nodded before Yami smiled.

"Problem is...how do I summon monsters?" Yami asked himself even though he knew that Kuriboh was listening. Yami's ears picked up on the door opening before looking to see Bakura storming in followed by Malik holding Yugi. Yami's heart dropped as he saw Yugi in Malik's hand. Kuriboh noticed that Yami was now depressed because Malik walked in with Yugi. Bakura stormed into the bedroom while Malik followed holding Yugi. Yugi noticed that Yami was in the cage before trying to get free from Malik's grip just to reach Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi said as Malik dropped him on the floor and Yugi went over to Yami.

"Yugi...Why did you get caught?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I got caught because I knew they would lead me back to you" Yugi told Yami. Yami looked at Yugi.

"Why?" Yami asked

"Because I wanted to be back with you where I belong." Yugi told Yami. Bakura got up and walked over to Yugi and Yami before picking Yugi up and taking him away from Yami even though he heard Yami growling at every step he took which led to Yugi being further away from him. The black gem on Yami's right arm no longer gave off light but giving off a dark aura. Bakura took Yugi and threw him into a cage before locking the door. That was Bakura's mistake for a long time. The Kuriboh in Bakura's bedroom started jumping up and down while a shadow started to form in Bakura's bedroom. Malik was suddenly was blown away by something and flew into the next room and crashed into Bakura. Yugi looked at the two on the ground before hearing a roar in Bakura's bedroom. Bakura threw Malik off him before he raced into his bedroom.

Bakura ran into his bedroom only to see a long red dragon with yellow eyes and a blue gem sitting happily on its forehead. It had a dark brown underbelly and its tail was very long. The new creature that entered the room was Slifer the Sky Dragon one of the Egyptian Gods. Slifer glared at Bakura as he entered the room before using its tail to smash both Yami and Kuriboh's cage right open. Yami's eyes started glowing yellow the same colour as Slifer. Bakura smiled before Slifer charged up a ball of energy to fire at Bakura. Malik and Yugi had no idea what was happening before an explosion took place. Bakura came flying out the room with smoke coming off his clothes.

"Yami has successfully summoned a 12 star monster. The Egyptian God Slifer. Normally it's hard to summon a monster full stop but Yami summoned Slifer without any problems. If he had done that before he would of been with his twin with no problems." Bakura told himself.

"Maybe Yami needs his twin in order to summon powerful monsters?" Malik asked.

"People who also had Yami's power have never been able to summon monsters like Slifer before. What does Yami have that they never had?" Bakura asked himself that. Malik looked at Yugi before he had an idea.

"The connection with someone else?" Malik asked before Yugi tried to look through the door to Bakura's bedroom.

"That's it" Bakura said as he got up. Bakura gave a sharp look to Yugi before Malik looked at Bakura who was trying to get up. Malik went to Bakura's side to make sure that he was not causing so much damage to himself after what's happened.

"Take is easy Bakura" Malik told Bakura. Bakura looked at Malik before getting back down to the ground before staring at Yugi.

"You're the one providing" Bakura spoke to Yugi. Yugi sat down in his cage just as soon as Yami walked into the room with the yellow eyes and Slifer close behind.

"You will pay for this thief King" Yami spoke before Slifer started charging up another energy ball.

* * *

><p>Yami: Can't wait for the next chapter<p>

Yugi: Yeah I'm loving it and so many other people enjoy it as well.

FC: I think this chapter's a btit rushed or does not fit the name...

Yami: We will have to leave that to the readers won't we

Yugi: You guys know what to do

Yami: :3

Yugi: :3

FC: :3


	11. Twins Unlock Power Part 2

FireCacodemon: Yay a new chapter is up.

Yami: Why is it part 2?

Yugi: I think Part one is to find your power Yami in this story and part 2 is finding my power...right?

FC: yep...enough said there Yami?

Yami: yup. FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own this story line and the whole gem idea.

FC: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Twins Unlock Power Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Previosley<p>

"_You're the one providing" Bakura spoke to Yugi. Yugi sat down in his cage just as soon as Yami walked into the room with the yellow eyes and Slifer close behind._

"_You will pay for this thief King" Yami spoke before Slifer started charging up another energy ball._

And Now

* * *

><p>Yami stood there under Slifer as it charged up the raw energy. Malik looked at Yugi before running over to him and picked up his cage. Malik opened the cage and grabbed Yugi before he could get anywhere and ran in front of Bakura holding Yugi up so he would get hit first by Slifer. Yami saw this and called off the attack just in time. Slifer looked at Yugi in Malik's hands before it let out a roar.<p>

"You want your twin then come and catch me" Malik told Yami before he ran off with Yugi.

"Yami!" Yugi cried to his twin before Slifer started screeching in pain as Yugi was getting further away from Yami. Bakura noticed that Slifer started to fade away before Yami collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Bakura managed to get to his feet and walked over to Yami. Bakura smiled because he knew exactly what Yami could do now only if he could take control of Yami so that he would listen to only him and Malik.

Adoption – Twins Unlock

Malik was running away with Yugi until he came across his bedroom. Malik threw Yugi on the bed before shutting the door behind him. Yugi looked at Malik while waiting for Malik to turn his back to Yugi so he could get out of there and get back to his twin. Malik kept watch on Yugi before sitting next to him. Yugi shuffled away from Malik before Malik brought out a small collar just the right size for Yugi before Yugi tried to escape from the room. Malik grabbed Yugi and put the collar on Yugi before smiling. Yugi looked at Malik before he smiled.

"So...why the collar?" Yugi ask Malik who smiled.

"Oh you will see" Malik told Yugi.

"Come on what am I going do?" Yugi asked Malik. Malik looked at Yugi before he smiled.

"Nothing even if you do escape we can track you down by that collar" Malik told Yugi. Malik smiled before bringing out an electronically devise that needed to be fixed. Yugi looked at the object before smiling.

"Why are you and Bakura so interested in getting me and Yami?" Yugi asked Malik. Malik looked at Yugi before smiling.

"What's your power?" Malik asked Yugi who looked confused at the question.

"Asking me like that does not get an answer" Yugi told Malik. Malik had a feeling that Yugi was going to be stubborn from the fact that Yami was stubborn as well. Malik stood up and towered over Yugi from the height. Malik was trying to intimidate Yugi but looked like he was having no effect on Yugi.

"Now we know that Yami can summon duel monsters from their realm now we just need to find out what you can do little kid" Malik told Yugi.

"Still don't know my name do you?" Yugi asked Malik with a smile on his face. Malik shook his head.

"Your name is not important" Malik told Yugi.

"If you're planning to fix that then you need to have a new micro-chip in their since the other one is burnt out and melted all over the place from the heat" Yugi told Malik. Malik looked down at the object in his hand before smiling.

"Why are you so smart?" Malik asked Yugi.

"Come on Malik. Me and Yami were pick-pockets on the street before we were taken to an adoption centre then after that me and Yami read a lot and pulled lots of pranks on the people there." Yugi told Malik. Malik smiled at Yugi from his little back history before taking off the micro-chip that Yugi had pointed to him and started looking for another micro-chip to replace it. Yugi smiled since that had kept Malik busy Yugi was looking for a way out because the door leading out was locked. Yugi noticed a window that was unlocked before carefully crawling off the bed and staring to reach the window.

"Where is that micro-chip?" Malik asked himself before Yugi turned to look at him. Yugi looked at the window before looking at Malik.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power Part 2

Bakura was travelling to another location and away from Malik because Yami had destroyed his bedroom with Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yami was still unconscious on Bakura's back while they were travelling. Bakura had left Domino city to make sure that Yugi would never find Yami again until Bakura was ready for it. Bakura noticed that Yami started nuzzling into him while he was asleep but tried to ignore Yami the best he could. Bakura continue walking before it got dark and started looking for some shelter for the night. Bakura found a cave and decided to camp there for the night with the greatest feeling that Yami would remain asleep while he got himself ready for the night. Bakura looked up at the sky while he was collecting firewood to keep himself warm. Bakura never cared about anyone else but himself.

"I hope you bloody find out Yugi's power Malik" Bakura growled to himself while hunting firewood.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power Part 2

Malik had caught Yugi trying to escape out the window and put a leash on Yugi so that he would stay there and not cause any more trouble. Malik had fixed what he was trying to fix before and was now reading a book called 'unlocking powers from stubborn people' Yugi was not looking forward to what was now in store for him but was curios to find out what his power was. Malik smiled before laughing and put the book down on the table that was next to the bed.

"How are you for torture?" Malik asked Yugi who could only respond with a gulp. Malik smiled before bringing out a small spanner to knock Yugi out. Yugi tried to escape but failed since he was on a leash that was tied to the bed. Malik knocked Yugi out in a second before picking him up and taking the leash from his bedpost and untying it and taking Yugi into another room.

Yugi awoke tied down to a table. There were silver clamps holding Yugi down at the wrists and the ankles. Yugi looked around to see that he was about to possibly get cut open by Malik by the last look on his face. Malik came into the room holding the Millennium Rod in his hand and the bottom of it looked like a blade. Yugi gulped again before Malik looked down at Yugi's body. Yugi also looked down to find that he was topless. Yugi looked at Malik before Malik brought the Millennium Rod closer to Yugi's skin. Yugi felt the fear rising up in him wanting to escape but Yugi was not going to cry out for his twin in front of Malik. Malik placed the blade of the Rod on Yugi's chest causing a cold shiver to go down Yugi's body since the rod was stone cold. Malik smiled at the fact that he could see Yugi shiver under the touch of the rod. Malik carefully ran the rod down Yugi's body until he moved the rod back up to Yugi's chest before pressing. Yugi tried not to cry out in pain but Malik kept on pressing on the rod.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power Part 2

Yami woke up to find that Bakura was asleep next to him. Yami was conscious but did not have enough energy to get up and escape but the smell of food hung in the air for Yami to take in. Yami looked at where they were only to find that they were in a cave and that was about it. Yami moved a little closer to Bakura since he was using a blanket to keep himself warm in the night. With the slight movement Bakura woke up and grabbed Yami. Yami was starting to fall asleep while in Bakura's grip but Bakura smiled at the fact that Yami was still weak from summoning Slifer and having Yugi away would help as well. Bakura had a feeling that Yami was getting the energy he needed to summon an Egyptian God. Bakura looked at how tired Yami was before putting him down away from him before going back to his blanket and lying down again to get more sleep. Yami did not have the energy to take his jacket to use as a blanket. As a result Yami was left cold.

"Just you wait Yami. Soon you will understand who's in charge" Bakura told Yami before Yami drifted off to sleep.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power Part 2

Malik had made a cut that ran along Yugi's chest and Malik was still waiting for a result from so much pain. Malik took the rod out from Yugi's chest and licked the blood off the rod. Yugi watched as Malik licked his blood right off the blade. Malik looked at the rod before he traced where the blade would go next which increased the fear that was inside Yugi. Yugi tried to move away from Malik before remembering that he was stuck to the table. Malik placed the blade of the rod where the cut across his chest was before he started making the cut down Yugi's body. Having the pain done once was enough but this time Malik dug the rod in harder causing more blood to escape from his body. Yugi tried not to scream out and tried his hardest but in the end the pain was too much. The red gem started giving off a red glow before Malik found himself hitting the wall. Tears were streaming down Yugi's face before Yugi found himself able to move the whole of his body. Tears were making Yugi's vision go funny before he wiped them off on his sleeves.

"You...can...use...psychic...energy...Bakura...will...be...pleased" Malik told Yugi. Yugi ran out the room before he started to feel faint from the lack of blood. Yugi looked down to find that Malik had cut him half way down his body. Malik never finished what he was supposed to do to Yugi. Yugi sighed before he walked down to find some medical equipment. Yugi opened the first aid kit before taking some antibiotic gel before looking up at the ceiling of the building. Yugi started rubbing the gel onto the cuts that Malik caused which stung like mad but Yugi knew this was going to help. After applying the gel Yugi found some bandages to cover the wound and it would also absorb any blood that still escaped. Yugi placed it over the cuts before getting some tape and applying it to the bandages.

"This is going to take some getting used to" Yugi told himself once he finished patching himself up. Yugi heard footsteps coming his way. The gem still glowing red caught Yugi's eye. Yugi looked up before finding somewhere to hide.

"Yugi! Are you in here?" Yugi heard a familiar voice but stayed where he was in case it was Malik trying to put up an act.

"Seto did we try the wrong area?" Yugi realised that it was Kaiba and Mokuba. Yugi came out from his hiding place and stood in front of Mokuba before Mokuba looked at him with a huge smile on his face. Yugi was still topless so Mokuba could see that Yugi had patched himself up the best he could before Kaiba came alone. Yugi could not believe that he missed them so much. Yugi noticed that Kaiba was standing behind Mokuba so Yugi ran to Kaiba and jumped at him. Kaiba caught Yugi and smiled before he picked up Yugi in his hands.

"Yugi what happened to you?" Kaiba asked before he noticed that the gem was slowly fading as Kaiba felt Yugi's tears falling on his shoulders. Kaiba could tell that whatever happened to Yugi it would take Mariah to calm him down. Kaiba held Yugi close to him while Yugi let everything out. Mokuba looked at Yugi before he walked off into the room before seeing that something had blasted someone into the wall since there was a crater where they landed.

"Seto check this out" Mokuba called to Kaiba. Kaiba looked at where Mokuba was before walking over to him. Yugi dug his face into Kaiba's shoulder not wanting to see what he caused and he was also afraid of Malik. Kaiba walked in the room to find the place in a disaster as if an earthquake had struck without leaving any evidence. Kaiba put Yugi down carefully before walking over to the crater left in the wall. Yugi went over to Mokuba's side before Mokuba smiled at him.

"Can we get out of here?" Yugi asked Mokuba who looked at him before looking confused.

"Why?" Mokuba asked Yugi.

"Because this room scares me" Yugi told Mokuba before Mokuba felt Yugi shiver next to him from fear. Kaiba came back to Mokuba and Yugi before Yugi looked up at Kaiba with eyes full of tears.

"Yugi. Tell me what happened to your chest" Kaiba spoke to Yugi in a soft voice.

"Malik used the Millennium Rod like a blade and cut across my chest and then he was going to cut me from the cut on my chest down to my stomach." Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba could not believe that Malik did that to Yugi. Kaiba noted that Yugi did a good job at patching himself up before he bent down and opened his arms waiting for Yugi to give him a hug and so that he could try to calm down a bit. Yugi ran into Kaiba's hug while Mokuba smiled at the happy scene.

"I'm taking you back to Mariah she's worried about you" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Sorry for running off Kaiba" Yugi told Kaiba.

"Why did you run?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"I'm sorry. I really missed Yami and you guys looked like you were ready to give up for the day" Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled.

"You really wanted to see him" Kaiba said quietly before he picked up Yugi again and they left Malik's place hoping that they never have to return back there again.

Adoption – Twins Unlock Power Part 2

Bakura woke up and noticed that again Yami had moved towards him just to keep warm but Bakura wanted to move to where he wanted to go to control Yami. Bakura picked up Yami and wrapped him in the blanket to keep Yami warm before looking at the fire that had died and picked up anything else he took before heading off again.

"Malik you're a sick person" Yami spoke while asleep. Bakura looked down at Yami before smiling.

"What has Malik done?" Bakura asked Yami not really expecting a response to his question.

"I'll make sure you never cut Yugi again..." Yami said before trailing off and falling silent.

"Did he find out what Yugi can do...if so I wonder what it is?" Bakura said to himself smiling as he wandered down the path.

* * *

><p>FC: I put it in two parts because one of my reviewers *not saying name* made me realise that only Yami used his power so that is the reason why this is a second part.<p>

Yami: We also had a review saying how it would be boring have only one of us have a power so FireCacodemon gave Yugi a power.

Yugi: Thank you reviewer

FC: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the story...

Yami: You make it sound as if it's comming to an end

FC: It has to end Yami...not saying when because I have no idea.

Yugi: I think this is your most popular story FireCacodemon

FC: Anyway please leave a review if you want.


	12. Bakura's Cave

FireCacodemon: Yay I won!

Yami: Won what?

Yugi: When can you spill Yami's blood? You spilt mine.

FC: I might later Yugi don't worry and I won a little something on my laptop don't worry

Yami: Why spill my blood?

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the whole gem idea, the story line and Mariah

* * *

><p>Bakura's Cave<p>

Bakura was walking down the path with Yami in his arms before he looked down at Yami. Yami was still fast asleep but he looked so relaxed as if he was with his twin. Yami's breathing had slowed down and it looked like he was not even breathing. Bakura knew from the fact that Yami was still alive because he could feel his breath on his arm. Bakura continued walking before he found a cave. Bakura smiled before Yami started to wake up in his arms.

"Are we going in there?" Yami asked Bakura before he looked down at Yami who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes before smiling.

"Yeah...we're going in there" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at Bakura.

"You've changed" Yami commentated on Bakura.

"I have not gone soft" Bakura told Yami before he noticed the smile on Yami's face telling him that he was going soft. Bakura growled at Yami before he starting laughing. Yami stopped laughing before he tried to escape from Bakura's grip. Bakura had a firm grip into Yami so that he could not get away from him and Yami showed no sign of giving up from the fight. Yami stopped after a few minutes before Bakura walked into the cave.

Adoption – Bakura's Cave

Kaiba was carrying Yugi in his arms before Yugi nodded off to sleep much to Kaiba's surprise. Kaiba and Mokuba were walking out of the building before turning around to see Malik's place. Mokuba and Kaiba continued to walk away from the building back to his place where Mariah was waiting for them to return. Kaiba looked down at Yugi to find him completely relaxed in his arms before Mokuba smiled and walked ahead of Kaiba. Kaiba and Mokuba kept on walking down the street before they went to Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba looked at Kaiba before he knocked on the door to the door. Mariah opened the door and smiled when she saw Yugi in Kaiba's arms.

"I'm so glad you three are safe" Mariah told Kaiba and Mokuba before she let them inside the building. Kaiba carried Yugi off to a bedroom before Mariah wanted to ask Kaiba what happened to Yugi since he was still topless and she also saw the bandages that were covering the cuts. Mokuba knew that it would of been an awkward conversation but when Yugi woke up I'm sure he'll tell them everything. Mariah wanted to find out what happened to Yugi when he was taken and what happened to Yami if Yugi knew anything.

"Does anyone know where to find Yami?" Mokuba asked both Mariah and Kaiba when Kaiba came downstairs. Kaiba looked at Mokuba before smiling.

"I believe Yugi can help us with that" Kaiba told Mokuba.

"Who ever took Yami in the first place would have probably left town by now. Besides we need to find out what they wanted anyway" Mariah told Kaiba. Kaiba nodded at this.

"Good point" Kaiba said before thinking about what he saw at the room where Yugi escaped from. The crater in the wall something really powerful must of done that. Mokuba noticed that some was different about Yugi but he could not find out until Yugi woke up.

Adoption – Bakura's Cave

"Bakura why are you so interested in me?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura looked at Yami before smiling.

"Let's just go and say you are an interesting person" Bakura told Yami. Yami sniggered before Bakura dropped him on the floor. Yami landed on the cold floor before Bakura pulled out some rope and quickly grabbed Yami before he could get away only to tie it around his waist and held the other part of the rope. Bakura smiled knowing that Yami could not get away and he could drag him away if Yami did not want to go.

"Why am I so interesting?" Yami asked

"You have both a black gem and the ability to summon duel monsters and powerful ones at that" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at Bakura before sitting down.

"Tell me everything" Yami told Bakura. Bakura turned to look at Yami before smiling. He knew that Yami would find out sooner or later his other reasons for him and Yugi but at the moment he might as well tell him now.

"I'm not just after you and Yugi because of the gems or the Millennium Puzzle. You can summon duel monsters and you can cause so much trouble. Think about what I can do with you at my command. With you I can finally rule the world without a care in the world when I get my hands on all the jewellery in the world" Bakura told Yami.

"World Thief?" Yami asked.

"Yes but that was before I realised that you cared so much for your twin...whatever his name is..." Bakura started

"YUGI!" Yami cried out before Bakura smiled finally finding out Yugi's name.

"It seems that you can only summon a low level monster when your alone but when Yugi's at your side you can summon Slifer the Sky Dragon" Bakura told Yami

"So you just want to use me and Yugi to get what you want?" Yami asked Bakura.

"You don't know how lucky you are that you summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at Yami confused.

"What's so special about this Slifer I summoned?" Yami asked.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon is an Egyptian God one of the three. In the duel monsters game Slifer's attack points matter on how many cards are in your hand. You can just summon it when Yugi's at your side Yami." Bakura told Yami.

"Correction my anger took over" Yami corrected Bakura. Bakura smiled at Yami while he noticed that Yami was following him no matter where he was going...not that Yami had a choice he would rather walk then be dragged everywhere.

Adoption – Bakura's Cave

Yugi awoke to find that Mokuba was watching him. Yugi looked confused before Mokuba smiled. Yugi sat up from his bed before he looked down at the bandages he grabbed before applying the gel. Mariah came in the room with a first aid kit. Mariah sat down next to Yugi before smiling. Kaiba also came in the room with a glass of water for Yugi. Mokuba decided to leave the room while they re-plastered Yugi to give him clean bandages. Yugi watched as Mariah and Kaiba both stayed in the room while look ready to see what Malik had done to him.

"This might hurt Yugi. I'm sorry but this has to be done" Mariah told Yugi as she placed her hand on one end of the strip of tape keeping the bandages in place. She gently pulled at the tape before gripping it and gently pulling at the tape. Yugi stayed really calm as Mariah pulled the tape off before going for another piece of tape on the other side of Yugi's chest. Mariah was going to sort out Yugi's chest before doing anything else. Kaiba was holding some tissues to clean the blood that was going to seep out from the wound.

"You being very brave Yugi" Kaiba commented on Yugi as Mariah had to pull off the bandage that on their previously as the blood had solidified binding the bandage to the wound. Yugi felt the blood running down his body before it starting to sting. Yugi felt like crying out in pain from the sting but remembering that he needed to be strong for Yami's sake where ever he was. Yugi's mind was set on finding Yami and he was going to do just that. Kaiba noticed that determination was burning behind Yugi's eyes before he smiled.

"Yugi you have to wait" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Yami's out there with Bakura...I'm not staying here while Yami is in the hands of Bakura" Yugi told Kaiba.

"Wait who did you just say?" Mariah asked Yugi. Yugi looked up at Mariah before she started to get the gel for Yugi's chest. Mariah carefully rubbed it over the wound on his chest before Yugi cringed in pain from his chest before Kaiba noticed that even though the pain Yugi was still determined to find Bakura.

"I'm going to find Yami and get him away from Bakura" Yugi told Kaiba before Mariah went paper white after hearing who Yami was with.

"Bakura...we stand no chance" Mariah told Kaiba.

"What?" Yugi and Kaiba said together both in shock from her last statement.

"What do you mean we stand no chance?" Kaiba asked Mariah. Mariah finished applying the gel on Yugi before she went to put the bandage over Yugi's chest where the cut was before she looked at Kaiba.

"Bakura is one of the hardest people to track down because he's the Thief King. When he gets something it's hard to find" Mariah told Kaiba and Yugi.

"No...I'm going to find him. He's my twin and I'm going to find him" Yugi told Mariah. She looked at Yugi while Kaiba put some of the tissues in a bowl of water before cleaning up the blood that ran down Yugi's body once the wound was re-opened before it got infected. Kaiba cleaned up the blood before Mariah started on the wound that was cut down Yugi's body.

Adoption – Bakura's Cave

"You know that Yugi will be looking for me with Mariah and Kaiba" Yami told Bakura. Bakura froze in the spot before Yami also stopped. Yami noticed that there was something wrong because Bakura never stopped for a minute at anything but at the mention of Mariah Bakura froze.

"What do you know about Mariah?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Why do you want to know?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Is she nice and innocent?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason" Bakura told Yami who was not fooled by it.

"Have you got a history with her?" Yami asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I do by your not going to find out" Bakura told Yami.

"Ok then" Yami told Bakura before he started walking making Bakura look at him with a puzzle expression.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Ahead. If you don't want to say then I'm going to do nothing" Yami told Bakura.

"You want to know don't you?" Bakura asked Yami.

"If you don't want me to know then I'm not bothered" Yami told Bakura before the rope Bakura was holding started to tug. Bakura noticed that Yami was tugging on the line to get Bakura to come alone.

"Maybe you are right Yami...I have changed" Bakura started walking before he realised that since meeting the twins Bakura was no longer was filled with hatred but filled with something new. Bakura and Yami walked a little further in the cave before Yami noticed that something was not right.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked after walking a little while down. Bakura smiled knowing that Yami was entering a completely new area for him.

"Just try a little more down the cave and you will find where I was before I met Malik and where I went after being separated from someone" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at Bakura before nodding.

"Why did you stay here for a little while?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Yami you don't need to know" Bakura told Yami.

"Touchy subject?" Yami asked before Bakura walked faster and past Yami before Yami ran to catch up.

"There was a boy called Ryo. I bullied him like mad but he stayed with me until we got separated. After that he left to go to another country while I was left behind" Bakura told Yami.

"Why did you tell me when you said I don't need to know?" Yami asked Bakura.

"You ask a lot of questions" Bakura told Yami.

"People on the streets did say that I was good at opening people's hearts by asking the right questions" Yami told Bakura before Bakura smiled.

"You were brought to an adoption centre right?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Me and my twin were brought up in the adoption centre. I know we had difficulties there but me and Yugi hated it there. Too many kids if you ask me" Yami told Bakura.

"I should of looked for you and your twin. You two sound like fun" Bakura commented on Yami.

"Pranks are what me and Yugi did best. Glue on the door handles waiting for people to open the door before getting a bucket of ice cold water from the fridge. So many pranks caused chaos and fear in the adoption centre" sighed as the memories came flooding back to him.

"We're here Yami. After that you will be allowed to wander free in the cave. Once I get your twin then I will continue what I planned when I found you" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at Bakura before the fire of protection was burning behind Yami's eyes. Bakura sniggered as he saw the fire.

"Leave Yugi alone" Yami warned Bakura.

"Or what?" Bakura asked.

"I will stop you" Yami warned Bakura as a shadow started to form before Bakura noticed the black gem on Yami's arm. The same glow when Yami summoned Slifer.

"This is going to be fun" Bakura commented.

* * *

><p>Yami: Not a bad chapter.<p>

Yugi: Something bothering you FireCacodemon?

FC: Nothing Yugi.

Yami: Type 41...The Hanged Man...The House Of The Dead...

FC: Doing reaserch?

Yami: Yeah

Yugi: Please review *Large Puppy Dog Eyes* please. You keep FireCacodemon writing the story...

FC: This has lots of reviews...Thanks readers!

Yugi: Until next time.


	13. Reunited For Disaster

FireCacodemon: Yay the next chapters up

Yami: It's about time. Ever since you saw Sweeney Todd you have been listening to the soundtrack and not been writing the chapter

FC: It's done now Yami

Yugi: I thought that film was an 18

FC: So was From Hell but that never stopped me

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: What did you think of the films though?

FC: The blood was the best in the films

Yami: ON WITH THE CHAPTER GUYS!

Yugi&FC: Yes Yami

* * *

><p>Reunited For Disaster<p>

Yugi walked down the corridors of the Kaiba mansion before he found a top to put on and another leather jacket. Yugi felt more comfortable in what he was wearing before he grabbed his shoes and walked to the front door. Yugi put his shoes on before walking out the front door and seeing Malik standing there in front of him. Malik smiled before Yugi looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Take me to Yami Malik" Yugi told Malik.

"You don't boss me around kid" Malik told Yugi.

"Take me to Yami" Yugi told Malik again before Malik had the chance to say anything back Yugi started to walk away from Malik. Malik pulled out a bag before catching up to Yugi and bagged him again. Yugi did not struggle this time causing some confusion for Malik.

"Why aren't you struggling?" Malik asked Yugi.

"Because you are taking me to Yami. That's why" Yugi told Malik. Yugi was ready for anything that was going to happen. Even though it was the dead of night Yugi decided to go alone and return with his twin in one piece back to Mariah and Kaiba. Yugi smiled from the fact that he was going to save Yami on his own and would not need help no matter what. Malik walked out of town before he noticed that Yugi had remained quiet for the whole way there.

"You're quiet. I don't like it" Malik told Yugi.

"When are we there?" Yugi asked Malik.

"It will take a little while before we get there" Malik told Yugi.

Adoption – Reunited for Disaster

The Celtic Guardian appeared from the shadow. Bakura laughed as the gem on his arm started to glow. Bakura started to disappear into the darkness of the cave. Yami closed his eyes and tried to focus on where Bakura could be. The Celtic Guardian copied Yami's movements. The Celtic guardian was suddenly attacked before Yami was thrown on the floor. Yami quickly got up before the Celtic Guardian disappeared and Bakura re-appeared behind Yami. Yami quickly got up before Bakura could attack Yami again.

"Why attack a kid like me?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Testing your speed" Bakura told Yami. Bakura lunged for Yami before Yami could do anything. Bakura tackled Yami and knocked him over.

"Why?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Because once I get your twin nothing will stop me" Bakura told Yami.

"I think something happened in your past and you don't like it. So you take it out on people who have a better life" Yami told Bakura before Bakura picked him up.

"What makes you so sure?" Bakura asked Yami. Yami looked at Bakura before smiling. Bakura did not like the smile that was on Yami's face.

Adoption – Reunited for Disaster

"I don't like the fact that you're quiet in that bag boy" Malik told Yugi before Yugi was carefully placed on the floor. Malik opened the bag and picked up Yugi before reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of rope. Yugi looked at the rope in confusion before he knew what it was there for. Yugi waited for Malik to tie the rope around him but Malik had other ideas. Malik tied one part of the rope around Yugi's waist before he tied the other end of the rope to his hand. Malik smiled at the idea because now Malik could see Yugi. Yugi looked at Malik before smiling.

"I like walking then going by bag" Yugi told Malik.

"I bet everyone would" Malik told Yugi. Yugi started wandering off before Malik pulled on the rope making Yugi fall over.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked.

"It's this way" Malik said as he started walking the opposite way from Yugi. Yugi mimicked Malik before following him.

"Fine" Yugi said to Malik. They walked a long way before reaching a cave. Yugi knew Yami was in the cave and shot off like a rocket into the cave. Malik nearly fell over from the force that Yugi ran off at before he also ran into the cave to see Bakura. Both of the boys ran deeper into the cave before they both heard Bakura laughing. Yugi froze before Malik bumped into him before taking off again.

Adoption – Reunited for Disaster

Bakura was laughing as he placed his foot on Yami's stomach. Yami looked up at Bakura before smiling again before Yugi and Malik both came. Yugi ran over to Yami before he tried to push Bakura off Yami. Bakura took his foot off Yami before smiling. Both Yugi and Yami embraced each other for a hug before Malik and Bakura both wandered over to the entrance of the cave. Yami was so glad to be back with Yugi as a result of that the hug remained longer then Bakura and Malik expected. Both the twins had tears streaming down their faces before Bakura and Malik covered up the exit of the cave. Both the twins looked at the boulder that was put there. They both knew that they were not trapped but they were reunited with each other so now Slifer could re-appear again to help them out. Yami and Yugi stopped hugging each other before Yami stood in front of Yugi for protection. Yami was not going to let them hurt Yugi because now he could protect Yugi.

"You really think we're going to let you free?" Malik asked Yami who shook his head.

"You needed both of us to do your plan isn't that right Bakura?" Yami asked Bakura who nodded.

"And it's about time we did get you both" Bakura told Yugi and Yami before smiling. Malik and Bakura both started advancing on Yugi and Yami before they both pounced on the twins. Yugi was captured by Malik while Yami was being held by Bakura. Bakura gave out a sinister laugh before he picked Yami up who started struggling like mad. Bakura held on the best he could before Malik also struggled to keep a grip on Yugi. Yami looked at Bakura before trying to bite him. Bakura nearly dropped Yami before he could get a better grip on him and started walking off with him. Bakura carried Yami off into a large room where there were two large glass tubes located but there were two cages just large enough for Yugi and Yami. Malik followed Bakura before they both put Yugi and Yami in the cages before setting up a machine.

"I wonder why they are glass tubes over there?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I hope they don't put us in there...If I'm correct they are going to turn us from the path of light down the path of darkness" Yami told Yugi. Bakura smirked from the fact that Yami was dead on with what they were going to do.

"I wonder why there is electricity in a cave?" Yugi asked Yami before turning to look at him. Yami looked at Yugi before shrugging his shoulders.

"Who knows?" Yami asked. Bakura and Malik looked at each other since not even they knew how the electricity got there.

"Don't worry Yami. You will turn down the path of light and start wandering down the path of darkness in a few minutes when the machine has heated up." Bakura told Yami before they both walked out the room. Yami sat down in his cage knowing that nothing they could do will help them in any way. Yugi looked at Yami before he looked at the machine.

"Nothing in the world can stop that can it Yami?" Yugi asked before he looked at his twin brother.

"How was everyone?" Yami asked Yugi which caught him off guard.

"Mariah has something with Bakura but I don't think we're going to find any time soon" Yugi told Yami.

"Yeah that's true" Yami agreed with Yugi.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I have been with Bakura ever since he captured me back at Kaiba Land." Yami told Yugi who realised that was true but Yugi had been with everyone they knew. Yugi looked at his brother who was sitting there still in his cage with his knees making a place to rest his chin on. Yugi noticed that something was different about Yami then before.

"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked his twin who nodded.

"What's going to happen now?" Yami asked Yugi before Malik walked back in the room holding a tray of food. Yami and Yugi both looked at Malik as he placed two food bowls doing in front of the cages they were both put into. Yami's bowl contained a lot of meat and a smaller amount of everything else that the human body required while Yugi had the opposite.

"Yami...I don't know" Yugi told Yami. Malik had left the room a little while ago and now Bakura had entered the room before smiling at Yami.

"You're up Yami" Bakura told Yami before Yami glared at Bakura. Yugi looked at Yami before realising that whatever happened now there was no way that Yami would go down easily. Yugi noticed that Yami was standing his ground while Bakura was there not wanting to feel weak in front of him. Bakura grabbed Yami out the cage before Yami had the chance to bite him before Malik walked in the room as well holding an ice lolly in his hand while licking it. Bakura tried to get Yami closer to the machine in the cave before Yami tried his hardest to get free but failed and was placed in one of the glass tubes before Bakura opened up the other glass tube and placed a small black crystal in it. Yami looked at the crystal before he started banging on the glass. Bakura sniggered before he wandered over to a lever on the machine.

"Yami has probably told you this already Bakura but you are one soulless monster!" Yugi yelled at Bakura before he looked at Yugi.

"I don't think Yami has called me that before but not even you can save Yami not Yugi" Bakura told Yugi.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked Bakura.

"Yami told me" Bakura smiled to Yugi before they both turned to look at Yami. Yami felt depression hit him right in the stomach but then realised that he had placed his hands on the glass instead of trying to break it. Yami looked at Yugi before Bakura pulled the leaver down causing the machine to charge up something. Yami looked at the crystal before electricity charged through the crystal before electricity charged through Yami. Yugi turned away while Malik dropped his ice lolly on the floor while Bakura stood there and watched. Yami thought that he was going to be killed by the electricity running through his body before Bakura lifted up the lever. Yami felt the electricity leave his body before he looked up at Bakura.

"Did it work?" Malik asked Bakura.

"I'm not sure...I think so" Bakura told Malik.

"How do we know?" Malik asked.

"He's loyal to us" Bakura told Malik before Bakura went to release Yami from the glass tube. Yami watched with curiosity before Malik looked at Yugi.

"Yami..." Yugi spoke to himself before Bakura opened the glass tube and picked up Yami. Yami was completely calm in Bakura's grip before Bakura smiled.

"I think it worked Malik. Put Yugi in the one where Yami was" Bakura told Malik before Bakura looked down to see that Yami had fallen asleep in his arms. Malik grabbed Yugi out from his cage before putting him into the glass tube. Yugi noticed that Malik also replaced the crystal before he started up the machine again.

"After this is done the only thing now we can do is wait and see if it was a success. If so then we can plunge the world into darkness and chaos." Bakura told Malik. Malik noticed that they did not hear Yami or Yugi scream in the glass tubes before Bakura smiled. After a few minutes Malik lifted up the lever and went over to get Yugi. Yugi was awake for a couple of seconds before drifting off to sleep in Malik's arms.

"Have you gone soft?" Malik asked Bakura who was holding onto Yami. Malik smiled at Bakura as he looked confused.

"Yeah you could say that...you don't think the twins are responsible do you?" Bakura asked Malik who started laughing.

"Yes. I think they are" Malik told Bakura before they both decided to get some sleep. They were both going to need it if Yugi and Yami woke up and if it worked. No one could get out even if they tried. Bakura was holding onto Yami while Malik was holding onto a sleeping Yugi. Both Malik and Bakura smiled from the fact that they were both asleep before they both went to find some space in the cave to get some sleep. Malik and Bakura fell asleep holding their favourite twin in the cave.

"Malik" Bakura called to Malik.

"Yeah?" Malik answered Bakura.

"The only reason why we brought these two together was to start a disaster the following morning if it worked right" Bakura told Malik.

"Yeah" Malik answered before they both drifted off into slumber land. Yami and Yugi both shivered causing them to move closer to each other while Bakura and Malik were flat out. After they reached each other they both stopped shivering and fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>Yami: Well that was...erm...<p>

FC: FANTASTIC

Yami: That was a weird chapter

FC: You're weird Yami.

Yami: I know...but that was still a weird chapter

FC: Where's Yugi?

Yami: After the start of the chapter he decided to take a little holiday away from you.

FC: Oh...

Yami: right...ok...Please review...I think this storys going down hill kid

FC: I think so too but it depends on what the reviews want me to do really.


	14. Backura's Past

FireCacodemon: Next chapter guys

Yami: While listening to Sweeney Todd?

Yugi: This is FireCacodemon Yami.

Yami: I guess so...

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own Mariah.

FC: Enjoy the chapter readers.

* * *

><p>Bakura's Past<p>

Bakura woke up from his slumber to find that the twins were back together before smiling at the little scene. Yami and Yugi were sleeping next to each other under their jackets like they were back when they were living on the streets. Malik rolled over on the floor before he started to wake up.

"Morning Malik" Bakura said to Malik before receiving a grumble that the floor is too hard from Malik. Malik opened his eyes before getting up off the floor. Bakura smiled from the fact that Malik was never in a good mood in the morning since he's not a morning person.

"Twins woken up yet?" Malik asked Bakura before noticing that they were still asleep. Both Malik and Bakura smiled at the twins before Malik went to get food for himself.

"Malik can you get me a bowl of cereal?" Bakura asked Malik. Malik nodding before wandering off. As Malik left the room both Yugi and Yami started to wake up. Both of them rubbed their eyes before looking at Bakura since he was the only one in the room. Bakura watched Yami and Yugi before they both got up and smiled.

"Morning Bakura" Both Yugi and Yami said in unison. Bakura did not know if he should be scared of happy that they said morning to him.

"Who's side are you on?" Bakura asked before he confused both Yugi and Yami.

"On your side of course. The same shadows run though me and Yugi as they do you" Yami told Bakura. Bakura smiled. Malik walked back in with his bowl of cereal and Bakura's cereal before noticing that Yami and Yugi were both awake. The twins both turned to look at Malik before smiling innocently. Bakura and Malik just looked at the twins before Malik handed Bakura his breakfast.

"Same shadows?" Bakura asked Yami.

"The crystal you put in the machine is created from the shadow realm. You of all people should know that." Yugi told Bakura. Bakura looked at the twins before smiling.

"I know I was just testing your loyalty" Bakura told the twins.

"Wait so they are with us?" Malik asked before all three of them nodded to Malik. Yami wandered over to Bakura while Yugi walked over to Malik. Both the twins smiled up at the two adults in the cave. Bakura kneeled down to Yami level before Bakura put his hand on Yami's head before messing up his hair in a childish way. Malik just picked up Yugi before smiling.

"Malik what is Yugi's ability?" Bakura asked Malik. Malik looked at Bakura before smiling.

"Yugi has psychic abilities." Malik told Bakura who smiled.

"So we have a psychic and a person who can summon duel monsters. Powerful monsters when with Yugi but at least a 4 star monster while on his own." Bakura said as he looked at Yami on the ground and Yugi in Malik's arms. Malik put Yugi down before Yugi went over to his twin.

"So what do we do now?" Malik asked Bakura.

"That's easy Malik. We strike fear into Domino City" Bakura told Malik before he started laughing.

"How?" Malik asked Bakura who stopped laughing before looking at Malik as if he was a lost puppy.

"With the twins Malik. That's why we made them turn down the path of shadows" Bakura told Malik.

"I know that but how?" Malik asked Bakura.

"How what?" Bakura asked Malik.

"How are we going to take over Domino city when Kaiba is still there with Mariah?" Malik asked Bakura.

"Good point" Bakura said before he sat down. Yugi and Yami both looked at each other before they both sat next to Bakura.

"Why do you hate Mariah?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Yami you know how I said that I knew a kid called Ryo and I bullied him but he put up with me?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Who's Ryo? Apart from a kid who you just bullied." Yugi asked both Yami and Bakura.

"Ryo's father bought him a gift which was the Millennium Ring. After Ryo touched the ring I was locked inside you see but I was re-born so to say when he touched the ring. I noticed that when I came out the Millennium Ring Ryo had a gem on his arm. The same side Yugi has his gem on but Ryo had a blue gem. I never knew what it did but I looked at my right arm and I had the gem on that arm too. Black just like Yami's gem is. The only difference is that I can't summon duel monsters but I can use the shadow realm for a quick getaway which is why I'm so hard to track down. Mariah came round to babysit me and Ryo since his mother was going out. Mariah was amazing she was fantastic with Ryo and me but she left. We never saw her again until me and Ryo moved to Japan." Bakura told the twins. Yugi, Yami and Malik were listening to the story Bakura told before Bakura took a deep breath before smiling.

"What happened then?" Malik asked wanting to hear the rest of the story Bakura was telling them.

"After seeing Mariah in Japan Ryo decided to talk to her since that was years ago. I'm surprised that Mariah ever remembered us but she told us that she never forgets the children she has looked after. My personality by that time changed into what I am now but then you two twins came into our lives and somehow you changed me even more. Ok I'm still going to do what I have wanted to do which is taking over Domino City and getting everything I wanted. That's one thing people can never change. You two are going to help me." Bakura told the rest before referring to Yami and Yugi before Malik decided that he was going to do something else since the story had finished.

"You still did not tell us why you hate Mariah" Yami told Bakura who smiled.

"You really want to know don't you?" Bakura asked Yami.

"I did ask you just never told us. You told us your back story" Yami said to Bakura before smiling.

"I don't really know why I hate Mariah. There's something about her which I no longer trust and so decided to leave Mariah with Ryo. Ryo came to me with news saying that he was going back to England to do some research and offered me to go back with him but I wanted to stay in Japan...It's been about 4 years since I last heard of him I think." Bakura told Yami.

"Is the reason why your being nice to us is because of Ryo?" Yugi asked Bakura.

"I'm still trying to find that out Yugi...I think so though" Bakura told Yugi.

"Can we go out and cause some chaos?" Yami asked Bakura which caught him off guard for a short time only. Yami looked at Bakura with pleading eyes waiting for Bakura's answer. Bakura smiled before Yugi shuffled next to Yami who was in a begging position and copied him hoping to get the answer quicker. Bakura smiled before Malik came back to find the twins begging to do something from Bakura. Malik noticed that Bakura was smiling so whatever they wanted Bakura knew what they should do.

"What are you two begging for?" Malik asked Yugi and Yami.

"To start some chaos" Yami told Malik who looked like he was going to faint.

"Please Bakura?" Yugi asked Bakura before Malik also got into a begging position next to Yami and started begging at Bakura. Bakura had to give in from 3 people doing it.

"The first piece of chaos I want to do is letting you two control your powers. Yugi I know your psychic but can you activate it at free will. Same for you Yami." Bakura told both the twins leaving out Malik. Malik smiled before he stood up and looked at the twins.

"I can try" Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"I like having twins don't you Bakura?" Malik asked Bakura who nodded.

"Yeah. Yami draws out enough power to summon an Egyptian God and use it for total destruction while Yugi can use his psychic ability to do whatever he wants. They will be very good but something's telling me that in the end they want to go back to Mariah and Kaiba" Bakura told Malik.

"Well...they could be much happier with Mariah and Kaiba but you took Yami because you wanted the Millennium Puzzle" Malik told Bakura. Bakura looked down at the twins before remembering they were still there. Both the twins were looking up at Bakura before he smiled and Malik started laughing.

"Were can we train our powers?" Yugi asked Bakura

"So we can use them to spread chaos around the city of Domino City." Yami spoke after Yugi.

"You know Yugi Kaiba still has our book...the ancient book that the owner of the game shop said" Yami told Yugi who nodded.

"I really want that book back" Yugi said to Yami.

"What's special about that book?" Malik asked the twins.

"Only me and Yugi could read it" Yami told Malik. Bakura's interest suddenly exploded and he wanted to find out more.

"What do you mean only you and Yugi could read it?" Bakura asked Yami.

"I don't know Bakura it was just that only me and Yugi could read the book" Yami told Bakura.

"Yami and I came across that book while we were living on the streets. We found this old beggar who gave us the book and said 'run' so we ran" Yugi told Bakura.

"What language was it in?" Bakura asked the twins.

"Funny thing is that we don't really know. We could just read it so we took an interest with it and brought it to our home under the tree" Yami told Bakura who smiled.

"When do we start training?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura noticed that Yami was keen on training before Yugi smiled at Yami before looking up at Malik thinking the same question. Malik just messed up Yugi's hair before he let Yugi go and decided to get up. Yugi watched as Malik left Yugi to do whatever he wanted while Bakura still had Yami. Yugi went over to his twin before sitting next to him.

"Malik left you with me then?" Bakura asked Yugi who nodded.

"I guess so" Yugi told Bakura.

Bakura, Yami and Yugi were all playing by the time Malik got back to them. Malik was holding 4 ice lollies all the same flavour before handing them out to everyone. Yugi and Yami carefully took the wrapping off their ice lolly before they started licking them with joy. Bakura ripped open his ice lolly and started licking the frozen liquid. The day went on slowly but everyone was occupied by something or someone. Bakura and Malik had left the twins to play with each other while they sorted out on how they were going to help Yugi and Yami control their powers at their own free will. Yugi and Yami were having a game of chess that Bakura had pulled out. Both the twins had the same pieces left and still having a hard time to defeat their opponent. Bakura noticed that they were both taking care in their chess pieces but were enjoying it all the same. Malik and Bakura went back to work trying to find the best way to help Yugi and Yami control their powers so they could use them at free will.

"We are never going to finish this are we?" Yami asked Yugi who shook his head.

"I don't think so" Yugi told Yami before a smile crept on their faces. Both Malik and Bakura noticed that they knew that something like that would happen in the end but they really wanted someone to win.

"Do you ever think you will see Ryo again Bakura?" Yami asked Bakura which caught him off guard completely. Bakura looked at Yami before looking back where he was working.

"I hope so but I don't know" Bakura told Yami. Yami looked at Bakura before looking at where the cave entrance was. Yami really wanted to go outside to get the book back but the way things were going at the moment there was a slight chance that it might happen. Yugi and Yami gave up on the game of chess and decided to both Malik since Bakura was really busy.

Malik felt something tugging on his trousers before he looked down to find Yugi and Yami both waiting for something to happen to keep them occupied for a little while longer. Malik looked at Bakura who was absorbed in his work that he decided to play with the twins to keep them out of Bakura's way. Yugi and Yami both smiled innocently at Malik before Bakura looked over to see what the twins had in mine. He smiled to himself as he had an idea on what they were going to do.

"Good luck Malik" Bakura said as he left Bakura to play with the twins.

* * *

><p>FC: What do you think?<p>

Yami: I think you're addicted to Sweeney Todd at the moment

Yugi: The chapter Yami

Yami: It's not our opinion you should ask. Your readers are more important then us FC

FC: Still want your opinion.

Yami: Please review guys.

FC: Please? *puppy dog eyes*


	15. Busted

FireCacodemon: Yay this chapter is done

Yami: This chapter may be a bit randome as FireCacodemon was distracted by a new story idea that won't leave FireCacodemon alone

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own Mariah

FC: I'm still not sure when this story is going to end though...

Yami: Since the story is called Adoption it is going to have to end with me and Yugi getting adopted by someone.

Yugi: Yeah

FireCacodemon: Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Busted<p>

"BAKURA!" Bakura heard his name being called before leaving what he was doing and rushed to see what was happening. Bakura discovered that Malik had been tied up with rope and tied to the ceiling. Bakura looked up at Malik who was struggling to get free. Both the twins were looking up at Malik before looking at Bakura.

"How the bloody hell did you get up there?" Bakura asked Malik.

"The twins did it!" Malik shouted back down at Bakura. Bakura looked at the twins before back up at Malik.

"How? They can't even reach up there" Bakura told Malik. Yugi and Yami looked up at Malik before smiling.

"Look on their faces" Malik told Bakura. As he looked down at the twins they had a completely innocent look on them. Bakura looked back at Malik before crossing his arms.

"They did not do it" Bakura told Malik who was now fuming.

"JUST GET ME DOWN!" Malik yelled at Bakura who gave up but brought out a small knife. Yugi remembered the Millennium Rod and his behind Yami catching Bakura's attention. Yami went to go and comfort Yugi who had tears in his eyes as he remembered what happened just to unlock Yugi's power. Yami and Yugi decided to leave Bakura and Malik and go into another room.

"Sorry if I injure you Malik but how the heck you got up there I will never know" Bakura told Malik before he jumped up and took a slash at the rope binding Malik together before landing on the ground perfectly and Malik collapsing on the ground. Bakura helped get the rest of the rope off Malik before letting him sit down for the talk about what just happened.

"I swear the twins like you more than me" Malik said to Bakura who smiled at the possible thought.

"You never know but what did they do to you?" Bakura asked Malik.

"Yugi used his psychic abilities and Yami grabbed some rope and tied me up while Yugi used his psychic powers and tied the rope to the top of the cave before they started acting innocent when you came. When you turned to look at them they were innocent while you were looking up at me they were little devils." Malik told Bakura who found it quite amusing. Bakura started laughing before Yami came back alone.

"Why did you do that to Yugi!" Yami yelled at Malik.

"What?" Bakura asked confused before Malik looked away from Yami.

"Malik tell me what you did to Yugi!" Yami yelled at Malik again.

"Nothing Yami" Malik replied.

"Malik the cuts on Yugi's body is something you can't hid from me forever. Yugi told me you did it to him!" Yami yelled at Malik making Bakura flinch. Malik looked at Bakura before Yami took one step forward to Malik.

"What cuts?" Bakura asked Malik and Yami.

"The cuts on his chest and from the cut down to his stomach that was never finished!" Yami yelled at the two of them. Malik looked away from Yami before Bakura looked at him.

"Malik..." Bakura said before Yami started growling at Malik.

"You said do anything to get Yugi to revile his powers so I used torture to awaken his powers" Malik told the two of them before Yami attacked Malik. Bakura quickly got up and tried to pull Yami off Malik and successfully did in a matter of seconds. Bakura could not help but smile from the fact that he attacked Malik.

"Yami why don't you go and look after Yugi then" Bakura told Yami before putting him down.

"Promise me you will kill Malik" Yami told Bakura who shook his head.

"I want him alive" Bakura told Yami who looked at Malik before walking off.

Adoption – Busted

Time passed quickly before but Yami still held the grudge against Malik and that was clearly visible for everyone to see. No matter how many times Yugi tried to get rid of the grudge for Malik he failed as Yami still was not going to let it go no matter what happens. Bakura noticed that Yami really hated Malik from what happened while they were separated and it was now harder to separate them as Yami wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Yugi.

"Are you ever going to give up?" Malik asked Yami.

"Not until you are found dead" Yami told Malik. Bakura decided that things should change.

"Let's get down with your abilities" Bakura said before looking at Malik.

"I'm not going to be the one they beat up" Malik quickly said before Bakura started laughing at Malik and his instant reaction.

"Don't worry I'm sending Yugi and Yami out to go and retrieve the book before we doing anything else. I want to see how much they can do" Bakura told Malik before he looked at the twins. Yugi and Yami looked at Bakura before smiling.

"The book will be easy to get just as long as Mariah and Kaiba don't get in the way" Yami said before smiling.

"What does Ryo look like?" Yugi asked out of curiosity. Bakura turned to look at the twins before smiling.

"Just like me but much calmer" Bakura told the twins before they smiled.

Adoption – Busted

Yugi and Yami were wandering the streets heading back for the Kaiba mansion. They both wandered down the streets to get back there. The twins were both wandering around before they forgot what they were supposed to be doing and started going back to their old habits as the people walked past. Bakura was not there so they could get away with it. Yugi and Yami both nodded before they left each other to do some major pick pocketing. Yami and Yugi were back to get themselves anything they wanted only to find that they had tried to pick pocket Kaiba. Kaiba grabbed both of them by the collars before picking them up.

"Why are you going through my pockets?" Kaiba asked them both. Both of them smiled to see Kaiba before they stopped moving completely in Kaiba's grip.

"Kaiba I'm so glad to see you!" Yugi said before trying to hug Kaiba.

"I have been looking for the both of you. Yugi, why did you run?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Because I wanted to find Yami. I did too and we escaped" Yugi told Kaiba with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry for not escaping sooner" Yami said in a depressed tone of voice. Kaiba smiled to see that both of them were unharmed. Both Yugi and Yami knew that Kaiba would have put the book somewhere safe and they just needed to find it and take it back as it is rightfully theirs. Kaiba put Yugi and Yami down on the floor before he started walking back to the Kaiba mansion with Yugi and Yami following him. They followed Kaiba back to the mansion but also stole from more people as well. Yami kept an eye on Yugi as Yugi kept an eye on him before they returned back to the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba unlocked the door and allowed the twins in. Yugi and Yami walked in before Yugi was hugged by Mokuba while Mariah hugged Yami.

"I was worried Bakura hurt you Yami" Mariah said to Yami. Yami was pick pocketing Mariah while Yugi pick pocket Mokuba. Kaiba walked away from the twins before noticing that something was wrong.

"Mariah can I please get some air?" Yami asked Mariah who stopped hugging him and smiled at him.

"Sorry Yami I thought that Bakura had you" Mariah said before Yami noticed that Kaiba was not in a very good mood.

"Kaiba what did we do?" Yami asked before he tried to walk off to the Kaiba mansion's library. Yugi noticed this and followed Yami before being picked up by Mariah.

"I need to change the bandages on you Yugi. You went missing before I finished on you" Mariah said before carrying Yugi off to change his bandages again. Yami wanted to go after his twin but then remembered the book that he wanted back so much. Yami left Yugi who nodded before finding the book. Kaiba followed.

"I know you and Yugi stole from Mokuba and Mariah" Kaiba told Yami was jumped to see who was there with him.

"You have no proof Kaiba" Yami growled towards Kaiba. Kaiba knew now that something happened to the twins while they were with Bakura. Kaiba knew that this was not the same Yami he met in the adoption centre. Yami smiled before he darted into the library of the Kaiba mansion before Kaiba went after him.

"Yami don't you remember this exact scene?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Yeah...catch me if you can" Yami told Kaiba before speeding off. Yami was looking around the library looking for the book that only he and Yugi could read and avoiding Kaiba as well.

Adoption – Busted

"Mariah its fine" Yugi was trying to keep Mariah from removing the bandages from his body. Yugi tried to crawl away from Mariah before she quickly grabbed Yugi again before Yugi tried to escape again.

"Yugi stay still" Mariah said before grabbing Yugi and holding him above the table.

"Mariah it's fine leave me alone" Yugi said before Mariah noticed that before Yugi would of let Mariah look after him when Yami was not around but now he was refusing to let Mariah help him.

"What did Bakura do to you?" Mariah asked Yugi.

"Bakura did nothing Mariah. It was Malik that made the cuts on my body" Yugi told Mariah before she shook her head.

"Yugi you know what I mean" She said Yugi looked at Mariah before gulping. They both heard a crash coming from the library in the building.

"Yami..." Yugi said before trying to get out from Mariah's grip. Mariah noticed that Yugi wanted to get back to Yami for a reason but she still wanted to find out what happened while they were with Bakura since that was where Yami was originally when he was captured. Mariah put Yugi down to go and get back to Yami where he would prefer. Mariah wanted to talk to Kaiba before Yugi and Yami escaped from them again.

Adoption – Busted

Yami was still running from Kaiba and was not willing to give in just yet before he noticed the spine of the book that he was looking for. Yami smiled before charging to the book before Yugi came into the room and bumped into Yami who had grabbed the book.

"Yugi I have the book let's get out of here" Yami said and Yugi nodded. Both of them got up before Kaiba and Mariah grabbed both the twins. They struggled to get out of the strong grip in the arms of Kaiba and Mariah before noticing that Yugi was holding onto the book before Mariah tried to get the book out from Yugi's grip. Yugi held onto the book as if his life depended on it with Yami trying to resist biting Kaiba's hand just to help Yugi keep hold of the book. Both of the twins really struggled to get out from the grip before they gave up after 10 minutes of trying. Kaiba and Mariah smiled before taking them to the main room. Kaiba locked the door so that Mokuba could not get in but since Mokuba was doing something else they really had nothing to worry about. Mariah and Kaiba placed Yugi and Yami on the sofa in the room and stood in front of them.

"Tell me what happened when you went to get Yami. Yugi you might as well spill the beans now" Mariah told Yugi. Yugi still held onto the book before passing it to Yami. Yami held onto the book with all he had. Mariah and Kaiba looked at the book before noticing that Yami was guarding it well enough that he would fight to keep the book in his possession.

"I don't want to spill the beans. The floor will get messy" Yugi told Mariah before Yami sniggered knowing that it would be true since the only beans in the building was the baked beans in the cans with sauce with them. Kaiba really wanted to get the book of them if they were the only ones who can read it. Mariah and Kaiba still stood there trying to find out what had happened to the twins since they last saw them. There was a knock at the door before Mokuba wanted to enter the room. Kaiba looked at Mariah before she nodded and Kaiba went to sort out Mokuba.

"Seto can I go out and play?" Mokuba asked Kaiba who nodded before letting Mokuba go and looking back at the twins. Yugi and Yami really felt like they would be in trouble with Bakura when they got back to them along with Malik. Yugi and Yami were going to have to stand up to both Kaiba and Mariah if they were going to get out of here. The gem on Yami's arm started to give off a faint glow as a dragon shaped shadow started to from before Kaiba and Mariah. Yugi smiled before Kaiba noticed. Kaiba looked behind him to see the dragon shadow before realising that it was taking for of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Mariah noticed that Yami' gem was slowly increasing the brightness of the glow before they both heard a roar from behind them. Mariah turned around to see a black dragon with red eyes glaring at them both.

"Yami you are so in trouble!" Mariah told Yami who started to smile.

"I had enough of that in the adoption centre and with Bakura after I tried to escape from him." Yami said before the dragon roared and Kaiba drew out his deck. Kaiba noticed that the dragon was only there before he noticed that Yami and Yugi were trying to escape. Kaiba summoned a Blue-eyes White Dragon to take care of the dragon while they grabbed Yugi and Yami again.

"I'm not letting you get out yet boys" Kaiba said as he grabbed Yami while Mariah grabbed Yugi. Yami was trying to get out from Kaiba's grip and failed to do so no matter what he did. Yami tried to bite Kaiba and failed before the Red-eyes Black Dragon was defeated by the Blue-eyes White Dragon without a problem and disappeared back inside its card.

"How come you can also summon duel monsters?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"I can't but that card has always been real" Kaiba told Yami who started growling at Kaiba. Yugi was more calm then Yami but still wanted to get out from Mariah's grip and there was nothing that would change his mind.

"Your sudden change in personality is telling me that Bakura did something to you two" Mariah told Yugi and Yami who was still trying to get out and away from the grip on him from Kaiba.

"Nothing you say will ever get us to tell you what happened" Yami said. Mariah and Kaiba knew that something had happened by the way Yami was acting as it was clearer in Yami then it was in Yugi. Mariah and Kaiba knew that they needed to sort out the twins before they landed themselves in trouble but that could be easier said than done physically.

"Yami you might as well say because there is no way you and Yugi are going back to Bakura. I will increase the security if I have to" Kaiba told them both.

"You should have done it before you let Yugi get away from you Kaiba" Yami growled at Kaiba. Yugi looked at Yami before smiling.

"But he did not" Yugi said making Yami smile before he started laughing. Mariah started stroking Yugi's hair before smiling. She could hear Yami growling as if she was going to hurt Yugi in some way but Yugi seemed to like it. Yami still held onto the book before Kaiba tried to take the book away from Yami. Yami moved the book away from Kaiba's hand before Kaiba smiled.

"That book is so important to you isn't it?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You have no idea" Yami growled back at Kaiba before smiled at the young adult holding him. Kaiba did not like the smile on his face before Yami tried to get free from Kaiba.

"Yami...I think we're busted" Yugi told Yami.

"Yeah I think so too but I'm going to go down trying then giving up" Yami told Yugi who smiled to see that Yami was not going down that easily. Mariah and Kaiba both put them down before looking at them both. Yami shuffle closer to Yugi before they were together in no time before Kaiba and Mariah were both a bit concerned but tried to put it off.

"You came back for that book why?" Kaiba asked them.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out" Yami told Kaiba before Mariah attempted to get them to talk.

"What happened to the twins I met in the adoption centre?" Mariah asked the twins.

"That personality changed when Bakura got hold of us. We only want the book before we leave you alone for the rest of the day" Yami said. Yugi was keeping quiet before he wanted to chip in.

"And then the rest of the week" Yugi continued before Yami caught on.

"And then the rest of the month"

"Then the year"

"Before we get out of your lives forever"

"There's nothing you can do about it" Yugi finished off the whole thing before Mariah crossed her arms.

"I would say you're grounded and I can't send you back to the adoption centre" Mariah said making the twins smile before they noticed that something was wrong. Yami looked at Yugi before looking out the window in the room. Yugi noticed that Yami was looking out the window before he also looked out causing Mariah and Kaiba to look as well. As they were distracted Yami poked Yugi before they started to sneak off. They crept quietly towards the door but as soon as it opened Kaiba turned around as the alarm system went off.

"Busted...again" Kaiba smiled.

* * *

><p>Yami: This is the longerst chapter for Adoption I think<p>

FC: Sorry Yami if it's not up to your standered of length

Yami: I have no problem

Yugi: Is it just me or is Kaiba and Maraih a little evil?

FC: It would just be you and Yami because I made that what you think

Yami: Yugi did you talk to FireCacodemon before the chapter was even written?

Yugi: nope

FC: Please review *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: It does not work for someone like you.

FC: Don't ruin it Yami

Yugi: Until next time.


	16. Ryo

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait guys...I went away for my holiday and decided that I should take a week of Fanfiction...

Yami: Even though you had the internet

Yugi: Yami everyone needs a holiday from something.

FC: It was a nightmare...I badley wanted to write it.

Yami: I enjoyed it FireCacodemon. Your cousins are nice

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Mariah.

Yugi: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Ryo<p>

"You really think so?" Yami asked before Yugi and Yami started to run out of the room quickly followed by Mariah and Kaiba.

"Damn there're fast" Kaiba growled before running after the two. Mariah looked at the twins who were running ahead of them before she noticed what the twins were up to.

"Kaiba follow me" Mariah told Kaiba who nodded before leaving the twins. Yugi and Yami found a door leading to Mokuba's bedroom. The twins entered only to find that it was empty but Yami looked behind to find that they were alone. Yugi walked inside the room while Yami was outside for a little bit longer. Yami noticed that Yugi had walked inside and followed him to find that Mokuba's room was a bit messy but the book shelf was what caught their attention. Yugi walked over to the book shelf to find that many of the books were fantasies that they have not read. Yami pulled out a book that was filled with dragons in. Yami opened the book before seeing all the different dragons before noticing that there was a whole page based on the most mysterious dragon.

"The Han-Riu" Yami said quietly.

"What's the Han-Riu?" Yugi asked

"Dragons from Japan...only forty feet in length though" Yami told Yugi before Kuriboh attacked them. Kuriboh was jumping up and down in front of Yami making a small chirping noise making Yugi laugh. Yugi looked at Kuriboh before Kaiba and Mariah entered the room. Kaiba noticed that Yami was holding Mokuba's book on dragons. Kaiba glared at Yami before the Kuriboh jumped at Kaiba and started clawing at Kaiba's face. Yugi and Yami both smiled before they noticed the window. Yugi ran up to it and opened it before looking out. Yami ran up to Yugi before noticing that Malik was stranding out there.

"Hey Yugi...I still have that tracker on you!" Malik called up to him. Yugi smiled before he jumped out the window and landed in Malik's arms.

"I can't be happier that you have" Yugi said before Yami looked out. Malik looked up and held his arms out to get Yami when he jumped before Kuriboh and Yami both came out the window. Kuriboh had pushed Yami out the window and also fell out as well. Yami and Kuriboh landed in Malik's arms before smiling.

"Thanks Malik" Yami said before looking up at Kaiba who was now looking out the window.

"Better luck next time Kaiba!" Yami called up to Kaiba before sticking his tongue out at Kaiba. Yami could tell that the next time they met Kaiba was really going to have a go at him. Malik put Yami down before looking up at Kaiba.

"Leave Yami and Yugi alone or you will see from me and Bakura personally" Malik called up to Kaiba.

"Give the twins back now!" Kaiba ordered Malik who smiled and started to walk off with Yami and Yugi following behind.

Adoption – Ryo

"Bakura...are you in here?" A white haired boy with innocent eyes called into the cave. Bakura looked out to see the boy.

"Ryo...what are you doing here?" Bakura asked the boy in front of him.

"I came to see you silly" Ryo told Bakura before Malik walked in with Yugi and Yami. Bakura and Ryo both turned to see Yugi, Yami and Malik before Ryo noticed that Yugi was hiding behind Yami.

"Oh...hello there. My name's Ryo" Ryo introduced himself as he held out his hand for them to shake. Malik looked at Bakura before looking back at Ryo.

"He looks just like you" Malik commented on before Yami looked up at Ryo.

"But less...I don't know...he looks more innocent" Yami said before Ryo noticed that Yami was standing in front of him. Ryo looked at Yami before looking back at Bakura.

"You did not tell me you have adopted anyone" Ryo told Bakura.

"I have not adopted them" Bakura told Ryo.

"I wish you would hurry up about it though" Yami told Bakura. Bakura looked at Yami before Ryo looked behind Yami at Yugi.

"They're so cute" Ryo said before picking up Yugi and started to tickle him. Yugi could not help but laugh as Ryo tickled him. Malik smiled from the fact that normally Yami would have stopped Ryo from doing it but allowed him to. Malik walked over to Bakura before putting his arm on him.

"Don't they get on fine" Malik said before Ryo stopped tickling Yugi and put him down.

"You should really take care of them instead of leaving them to your friend" Ryo told Bakura before he walked off deeper into the cave. Ryo followed with Yugi, Yami and Malik. Ryo noticed that the cave was a complete mess.

"If you comment on the mess Ryo then I will send you out" Bakura told Ryo.

"You really should clean up a bit now that you have kids running through here" Ryo told Bakura.

"If you have not noticed this is a cave. No one cares about the mess there are lots of pebbles on the floor anyway" Bakura told Ryo.

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked Bakura who nodded.

"Why would I not be ok?" Bakura asked Ryo.

"Is it just me or have you changed?" Ryo asked.

"He's changed since we got hold of Yami and Yugi away from Kaiba and Mariah" Malik told Ryo.

"When did you take these two?" Ryo asked Bakura as he pointed to Yami and Yugi.

"Last time I checked. It's rude to point" Yami said before Ryo made a small laugh.

"I guess so" Ryo said before Yami smiled at him. Ryo noticed the rings on his arm before noticing that Yugi had one two.

"Me and Bakura aren't the only ones with rings then" Ryo said before Yugi and Yami looked at their own gems before Bakura also showed off his ring two with the black gem. Ryo was wearing a long sleeved blue and white striped top covering his gem. Ryo noticed that Yami had the same gem colour as Bakura before smiling.

"Ryo even though we have the same gem colour does not mean that we both have the same power" Bakura told Ryo as if he could read his mind.

"I told you years ago to stop doing that. It's invading my privacy" Ryo told Bakura off before the other three looked confused at Ryo and Bakura.

"You're making them three confused" Bakura told Ryo before they both looked at all three of them.

"Bakura had...has a habit of looking into my mind because we're twins two" Ryo told the three of them.

"You said you had a gem...just like us...apart from Malik" Yami said trying to find out more.

"Yes. I have a blue gem" Ryo told Yami before smiling.

"Do you have a power?" Yugi asked catching everyone apart from Yami off guard.

"I'm not sure...why do you have powers?" Ryo asked before both Yugi and Yami nodded.

"I can summon duel monsters while Yugi has psychic abilities...neither of us have mastered them yet but we're going to" Yami told Ryo before he noticed the fire of determination burn in Yami's eyes.

"I'm heading deeper into the cave if you want to come. We can talk later" Bakura told Ryo. Ryo looked at the twins before everyone started to head deeper into the cave which Bakura called him.

Adoption – Ryo

"This place is a mess. I wonder how the kids stay here without getting hurt." Ryo cried when he saw the state of the cave. Bakura saw that there was nothing wrong but remembering that Ryo liked everything neat could see what Ryo meant. Ryo looked at Yugi and Yami before looking back at the cave where Bakura led them. Ryo looked at Bakura before Malik walked into the room and nearly fell over something. Malik looked back to see that Yami had stuck out his leg and Malik tripped over it. Malik looked at Yami who looked innocent.

"I don't clean ok?" Bakura asked Ryo before noticing that he had already started to clean the cave. Yugi and Yami stood next to Bakura and watched as Ryo was cleaning away at the cave.

"Was Ryo always like this?" Yugi asked Bakura who nodded.

"Ryo was always a neat freak" Bakura told Yugi.

"I am not! I'm worried about the twins" Ryo said before Yami was picked up by Bakura.

"I hate being picked up" Yami growled at Bakura who smiled.

"Get use to it" Bakura told Yami.

Adoption – Ryo

3 hours later Ryo had cleaned the whole cave from nearly everything. Yugi and Yami were reading the book that they got back from the Kaiba Mansion before anything happened. Malik and Bakura were sitting there watching Ryo before Ryo finished everything.

"This place is now child safe" Ryo smiled to himself before hearing a grumble from his stomach. Ryo laughed before Bakura walked over to him.

"Why did you come back from England?" Bakura asked Ryo who smiled.

"I finished my course before I came over to Japan. I have finished my school and I wanted to see how you were getting on" Ryo told Bakura. Bakura smiled to see that Ryo wanted to see him but then remembered that he had Malik and the twins to look after as well now.

"I thought you would stay with Mariah" Bakura told Ryo. Ryo looked at Bakura before frowning.

"Why would I stay with her when I would rather stay with you? You are my brother after all" Ryo said before Bakura smiled.

"But after everything I did to you in the past you still chose me?" Bakura asked Ryo.

"What can I say? Family sticks together no matter what" Ryo told Bakura catching the attention of Yami. Yami stopped reading and looked up at Ryo.

"Yami you ok?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yeah...it's just what Ryo said...Family sticks together. Our parents are both on the other side and I only have you as my family. Even if I did get adopted without you I don't have any family" Yami said to Yugi.

"Just having you with me Yami makes me happy" Yugi told Yami before Yami closed the book.

"I wonder how long Ryo is staying here." Yami said to Yugi.

"I don't know but I like Ryo. He's nice" Yugi smiled after seeing Yami smile in agreement.

"Bakura...how did you find those two?" Ryo asked Bakura.

"They were originally with Kaiba but I soon kidnapped Yami while Malik kidnapped Yugi. After spending some time with Yami...I seemed to like Yami more and more each day. Malik lost Yugi before Yugi came to me to get his brother back but it back fired on Yugi and now they are with us" Bakura told Ryo.

"Kidnapping is wrong Bakura" Ryo told Bakura off but Bakura just smiled.

"It was the only way to get them from Mariah. Besides I have one thing left to do with them" Bakura gave off an evil smile to Ryo. Bakura and Ryo turned to see that Yami was watching them along with Yugi before Ryo seemed to get an idea.

"Why don't you adopt them?" Ryo asked Bakura catching him off guard.

"Because...I don't think I'm the one they need" Bakura told Ryo.

"If they did not want you they would have left you by now" Ryo told Bakura. Bakura smiled since Ryo was right about that but if they on the path of light they would of left by now and would have gone back to Kaiba and Mariah. The twins watched Ryo and Bakura look at them before Malik came in the cave with a small bowl of little jelly frogs. Malik placed the bowl on the table.

"Anyone can have them. I took them from the shop in Domino City. Gunny frogs they were called." Malik said before Bakura and Ryo smiled from the face that Malik had sweets.

"You don't have to steal when I'm here. I have lots of money" Ryo said. Bakura noticed that Yugi and Yami stayed where they were as if they had an invisible rope keeping them where they were. Ryo noticed as well before Malik took some of the gummy frogs and ate them. Bakura started to walk over to them both before kneeling down to their level.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked before he noticed that Ryo had started to come over to see what was wrong with the two.

"Nothing Bakura" Yami told Bakura but both Ryo and Bakura knew that something was wrong.

"Normally children like you two go for sweets and can't resist them" Bakura said before Yami looked at Bakura right in the eyes.

"If you have not noticed...I'm not a fan of sweets" Yami told Bakura who smiled.

"Neither of you are? That's a surprise" Bakura said before Malik came over with the bowl of jelly frogs. Yugi and Yami looked at the frogs before looking up at Malik.

"Are these suppose to impress us?" Yugi asked Malik who nodded at them. Both Yugi and Yami smiled before taking the bowl and putting it behind them before looking up at Malik.

"Why did you do that?" Malik asked before Ryo got the bowl again. Yugi and Yami smiled.

"We could do worse Malik but since Ryo's here we're not going to do anything" Yugi and Yami said together before smiling sweetly at Ryo. Bakura saw right through their innocent look but then again Ryo did not. Ryo looked at how innocent they looked before he picked up Yugi and started tickling him. Yami looked at Yugi being tickled before he got up and started to walk away from the group. Bakura noticed before he saw Yami sit near the entrance of the cave before looking down the cave at the exit. Bakura walked over to Yami before sitting next to him.

"Getting jealous?" Bakura asked Yami.

"I don't get jealous" Yami told Bakura.

"You don't show it but I'm sure you're jealous of Yugi" Bakura told Yami.

"I'm protective of him yes. Does not mean I'm jealous of him" Yami told Bakura.

"Whatever you say Yami" Bakura said as he got up and started walking away. Yami watched as Bakura started to leave him before he looked down at the ground.

"Kuri?" Yami looked up to see Kuriboh there jumping in front of him. Bakura turned around to see Yami and Kuriboh before walking back to him.

"You deal with things differently" Bakura said before sitting next to him. The Kuriboh started to fade as Yami watched Bakura sit next to him. Yami crawled into Bakura's lap before Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami.

"I'm different...that's why" Yami said as he rested his head on Bakura's chest.

"There's nothing wrong with being different" Bakura told Yami.

"Normally being different is bad since everything's against you...even when the place is suppose to be friendly" Yami told Bakura.

"What was the adoption centre like?" Bakura asked before noticing that Ryo was listening.

"A nightmare. Constantly locked up in our room...so the only way to get them back is by doing pranks because there was nothing interesting that held...just money but since we were there we had no need of it" Yami told Bakura.

"I'm glad you and your twin are out of there. It sounds horrible" Ryo commented on it before Yugi tried to wriggle out from Ryo's grasp. Ryo giggled before putting Yugi down. Bakura still held Yami in his grasp before he looked down at Yami who had fall asleep in his arms. Ryo smiled from the fact that Yami had fallen asleep before looking at his watch.

"Ryo...what time is it?" Yugi asked Ryo as he looked down at Yugi.

"It's only 3 in the afternoon" Ryo told Yugi who smiled at him.

"Bakura...tomorrow can you help me and Yami control our powers?" Yugi asked Bakura who smiled.

"I don't see why not" Bakura said before Yugi gave off a yawn.

"Something's telling me that you need to get some sleep like Yami" Malik said before Yugi nodded.

Adoption – Ryo

Yugi and Yami were put to bed before Bakura and Ryo were sitting outside looking out at the mountains. Both of them were sitting in the sun before Malik came out of the cave to sit with them. Malik smiled as he saw that Bakura and Ryo were happy together.

"Both sound asleep" Malik said catching the attention of Bakura and Ryo.

"Bakura...you have to find the best place to call home don't you?" Ryo asked Bakura.

"It's off town and there's a lake no too far down" Bakura said making Ryo smile even more.

"Bakura...you are going to look after those two aren't you?" Ryo asked Bakura.

"Ryo...Since you left me to go to England I tried looking for something to fill the gap you left. I was still the thief king but since meeting Yugi and Yami and hanging out with them...I don't know how but they changed me. I'm not so cold anymore" Bakura told Ryo.

"That's good Bakura" Ryo said before looking up at the sky.

"I never thought you would come back to me" Bakura said before Ryo placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I was going to come back Bakura but school was always longer then I expect" Ryo told Bakura before Malik cleared his through catching their attention.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but it's getting cold and I'm getting hungry for dinner" Malik said before both Bakura and Ryo smiled before getting up and walking back into the cave. Bakura noticed that when they walked back into the main room that Yugi and Yami were asleep on the floor close to each other making Ryo smile at the cute scene from them.

"They are rather attached to each other aren't they?" Ryo asked Bakura before he smiled.

"Yeah. After I took Yami Yugi found me and Malik and told us to take him to Yami. Seems like they would do anything to go back to each other" Bakura told Ryo before sitting down on the floor near the twins.

"I do say then they have incredible loyalty to each other then" Ryo told Bakura. Malik decided that if he was going to get something to eat then he better go and get it himself.

"I'm going guys to find something to eat" Malik told them before Ryo looked at Malik.

"I'll go with you if you want?" Ryo asked before Malik smiled and nodded.

"Come on then Ryo" Malik said before Ryo and Malik started to leave the cave. Leaving Bakura to keep an eye on the sleeping twins.

"I will train you guys...don't you worry" Bakura said quietly as the twins kept on sleeping.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think?<p>

Yami: It was Mrs. White with the dagger in the kitchen

FC: you win...again

Yugi: We don't own Cluedo either...Yami and FireCacodemon please stop playing the chapters ended.

FC: What do you think of Ryo?

Yami: what sort of question is that?

FC: One waiting to get the answer

Yugi: Please review

FC: If you want more Ryo then leave it in the review


	17. When 5 Becomes 3

FireCacodemon: Hiya guys

Yami: Kaiba called today FireCacodemon...he said that you should focus on your other active fanfiction then this one

FC: Text him that Adoption will stay active until it's finished.

Yugi: YAY!

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

FC: Why did Kaiba call you?

Yami: You were watching Prideshipping videos on youtube again.

FC: Just because I can't read it does not mean I can't watch it

Yugi: On with the chapter

* * *

><p>When 5 Becomes 3<p>

Ryo and Malik came back with some bags of food before Ryo let out a yawn. Bakura looked at Ryo and smiled.

"Seems like you need to get some sleep" Bakura told Ryo before he nodded.

"Yeah my timing is still all over the place" Ryo told Bakura before he got a feeling that the twins were awake again. Bakura looked at Malik before looking down the tunnel of the cave where the twins were sleeping before Yugi and Yami walked in rubbing the sleep from the eyes before looking at Ryo and Bakura. Both Ryo and Bakura smiled before the twins wandered over to Bakura before sitting next to him.

"Bakura...can you train us?" Yami asked Bakura before he smiled.

"I was about to ask when you wanted to train but I guess now would be a good time" Bakura said to the twins before they smiled.

"Let's go now" Yami said tugging at Bakura making Ryo laugh.

"Yami when did you get full of energy?" Ryo asked still laughing.

"I want to become strong like you" Yami said before Bakura looked down at Yugi and picked him up.

"Still don't get jealous?" Bakura asked Yami who shook his head.

"I know it's you" Yami smiled at Bakura before they walked out of the cave. They walked a little down the tunnel before bats were heard leaving the tunnel since Yami, Yugi and Bakura were walking down there. Yami looked around before getting attacked by Kuriboh again. Yugi and Bakura could not help but laugh at Kuriboh brushing its fur against Yami trying to get his affection.

"Is that a reason why you want to control your powers? So you don't get Kuriboh jumping at you in random places?" Bakura asked Yami who nodded. Kuriboh was still bushing its fur against Yami before Yami hugged the Kuriboh and Yugi was put down to stroke the Kuriboh. Bakura smiled before walking past them to the outside of the cave before noticing that Yami was the only one to follow him out the cave.

"Yugi's still with Kuriboh" Yami told Bakura before a white van started driving up to them before the van skidded to a stop and two people burst out the back. The two people were wearing a grey outfit before grabbing two large sliver rings and threw them at Bakura and Yami. Yami started running before Bakura followed Yami.

"What about Yugi?" Yami asked Bakura who passed him.

"I don't think they are after Yugi. More us" Bakura told Yami as they ran past the entrance to the cave before Yami stopped. Bakura looked behind him at Yami before he skidded to a stop. The silver rings were getting closer to Yami before Bakura ran back to him.

"I know that tune" Yami said before Bakura picked him up and ran off with him. Yugi looked outside the cave as Kuriboh was getting scared before seeing the two rings fly past before Yugi ran back to Malik and Yugi.

Adoption – When 5 becomes 3

Bakura was running through the woods near the cave before Yami yawned causing Bakura to look worried. Yami only just woke up from his slumber and now he was falling back to sleep again...something was not right now but Bakura did not really have a chance to find out what. Yami noticed the rings were getting closer before Bakura felt the panic rise up in Yami and started running faster.

"Bakura...what do they want with us?" Yami asked Bakura.

"I don't know and I don't really want to find out" Bakura told Yami before they both saw the van driving near the edge of the forest. Bakura stopped running and picked up and Yami put him down on the floor.

"Why did you stop?" Yami asked Bakura before he turned around and faced the rings that were still following them.

"I'm not running anymore. Why did I not do this before?" Bakura asked himself before he smiled and Yami clung onto him as Bakura started to use his trained power. The shadows from the trees started to attack the rings in hope of getting them to be destroyed or just to stop it. As Bakura was focusing on his ability to control the shadows and not really having much luck Yami noticed that the rings were getting closer and closer.

"Bakura it's not working..." Yami noticed Bakura was focusing on his ability to listen to him. Yami watched the rings get closer to Bakura before he jumped at both of them. Bakura watched at how Yami protected him and let both the rings catch him.

"Bakura get out of here!" Yami yelled at Bakura before shaking his head.

"Yugi won't forgive me" Bakura told Yami before one right let go of Yami and attacked itself to Bakura. The rings made sure that Yami and Bakura could not use their arms before they started to send a current though Yami and Bakura. The van that was chasing the two stopped and the two people who threw the rings started to walk up to them. Both Yami and Bakura fell to their knees from the electric current before they both passed out on the ground.

"And they said you were hard to catch" One of the men said before they picked up Yami and Bakura and started to take them back to the van.

Adoption – When 5 becomes 3

Yugi was back with Ryo and Malik before Yugi stood up catching their attention.

"Brother...I'm coming for you" Yugi said before Malik grabbed Yugi to stop him from walking out.

"I can't let you go Yugi. Bakura has Yami so he will be find but on your own you never know what will happen" Malik said before Ryo nodded. Yugi felt the tears build up in him before he felt the tears run down his face. He lost his twin before and now it's happened again but this time he could trust Bakura with Yami since he has been looking after them and letting them do what they wanted. Yugi looked back at the book that Yami brought with him before walking over to the book and started to flick to the back of the book. Malik and Ryo looked confused before they both looked at Yugi who smiled. Ryo walked over to Yugi before sitting next to him.

"What's a good thing to smile about" Ryo asked Yugi.

"I can get a link between me and Yami...It can only be done with a bond that me and Yami share" Yugi said.

"To get that connection don't you need each other around?" Malik asked Yugi. Yugi nodded.

"Which means we need to get them back" Yugi said before Ryo looked into the book that was in some ancient language.

"It says here that you both need to have a gem and a strong connection...you both have that with each other. It also says that you need to both have to cut your hands to let the blood mix in with the other person" Ryo said before Malik looked at the book.

"It's in some ancient language...how can you two both read it?" Malik asked before Yugi and Ryo simply shrugged.

"I don't know" Yugi told Malik before Ryo had an idea.

"We both have gems right and Malik does not. Could that be why?" Ryo asked before that was the reason. Yugi looked at the book the tears started to come down from his eyes. Ryo pulled Yugi into a hug as Yugi cried out everything onto Ryo before Malik smiled.

"Yugi really has gotten close to you Ryo" Malik said before Ryo smiled.

Adoption – When 5 becomes 3

Bakura woke up in the back of the van next to one of them men wearing grey. Bakura looked up at them to see what was going to happen but in the end nothing happened. Bakura noticed Yami was still unconscious but there was a faint glow from the black gem that was on Yami's arm. Bakura smiled knowing that something like that could have happened for a reason and was waiting to find out. The guard sitting next to him looked at Bakura before smiling.

"Where are you taking us and why were you after us?" Bakura asked the guard before hearing a laugh from them both.

"Mr. Pegasus is paying us to bring you and that kid to him. Once we find his twin and Malik our job will be complete. We get pain for your capture" The guard told Bakura. Bakura sniggered before remembering that the rings were still on both Yami and Bakura.

"What's with the rings?" Bakura asked.

"They help catch Pegasus's prey" The guard told Bakura.

"Why me and Yami first?" Bakura asked the guard before he started laughing.

"You were the first two we saw so we went after you" The guard told Bakura before his anger started to rise. Yami was sound asleep from the electricity that charged through his body but the gem was still acting different from before. Bakura smiled at the fact that Yami was completely relaxed but they needed to get out before they got to Pegasus or something really bad would happen.

"Yami said he knew that tune. Do you know what it means?" Bakura asked the guard. The guard shook his head.

"I have no idea what that kid means" The guard said before Bakura kicked him before sitting back in the position he was before.

"Stop calling him a kid you complete...never mind" Bakura said before the guard looked at Bakura and got the feeling that he was going to say something in front of the kid that really should not of been said.

"At least you know not to have a gutter mouth in front of the kid" The other guard told Bakura before receiving the death glare.

"He's Yami and I'm Bakura get that into your stupid heads" Bakura growled at the guards before they both shut up.

"Yugi..." Yami said in his sleep before he shuffled over to Bakura and leaned on him while asleep. The guards watched Yami snuggle up to Bakura and Bakura could do nothing but the guards though it was pretty funny. Bakura smiled as Yami snuggled up to Bakura instead of one of the guards who was closest before the black gem on both Bakura and Yami started to glow before they faded back to normal as if nothing had ever happened.

"What just happened?" Bakura asked before he felt Yami waking up beside him.

"I think the gems recognises you as someone I trust that's not Yugi...I would remain loyal to you" Yami said before the guards looked at them both. Now that Yami was wide awake Bakura had decent company and something was bothering Bakura.

"Why did you throw yourself at the rings?" Bakura asked before Yami giggled.

"You were busy getting the shadow to attack the rings and they were not doing anything so I got in the way to save you...little did I do though" Yami said before looking at the floor of the van.

"I don't blame you for trying but I could not leave you so I stayed there. If I ran then I would not be a very good guardian. Besides I'm not going to let you suffer alone...not this time." Bakura said before Yami looked up at him.

"I'm never alone. My gem won't allow that to happen" Yami told Bakura who laughed.

"You powers won't allow that to happen" Bakura laughed.

Adoption – When 5 becomes 3

Malik was holding onto Yugi so that he would not go out to get out of the cave to get back to Yami where ever he was. Yugi was struggling in Malik's hands before Ryo took Yugi off Malik's hands and Yugi tried to get out of Ryo's grip but Ryo held onto Yugi. Malik looked like he was about to drop Yugi before Ryo took hold of him and kept Yugi in his grip and showed no weakness. Malik left Ryo to look after Yugi since Ryo could handle him better even when he tried to break free. Ryo started to walk into a different part of the cave before finding a make-shift bed for Yugi and Yami.

"Bakura is going to get a very good telling off" Ryo told himself before he placed Yugi in the bed and pulled up the blanket to keep him warm in the night. Yugi pushed the covers off before he tried to get out again. Ryo grabbed Yugi and put him back in the bed and pulled the covers over him again. Ryo waited for Yugi to push the covers off again and leave the bed again but Yugi stayed in bed with tears running down his face. Ryo felt sorry for Yugi since both Bakura and Yami were taken from him. Ryo was upset that Bakura was taken from him but since Yugi was here he did not want to show any weakness to Yugi to prove that everything was going to be ok in the end.

"Do you think emotions are a bad thing?" Yugi asked Ryo.

"Emotions make you strong and human" Ryo told Yugi.

"Don't you feel weak when you cry?" Yugi asked as he looked at Ryo. Ryo shook his head.

"Get some sleep I'm sure everyone is going to get some sleep" Ryo told Yugi who nodded.

"Ryo...can you stay with me?" Yugi asked Ryo.

"Yes...I will stay with you until you fall asleep" Ryo told Yugi.

"I tend to snuggle to the closest person I trust" Yugi told Ryo before he laughed.

"I did that when me and Bakura were together. I grew out of it when I moved to England" Ryo told Yugi.

"So you don't mind?" Yugi asked before Ryo smiled at him.

"To be honest Yugi if it helps you sleep then you can snuggle up to me" Ryo said before Yugi wiped his eyes and snuggled into Ryo.

"Thanks" Yugi said to Ryo before falling asleep next to him before Ryo picked him up and held him in an embrace just like Bakura did to Yami before.

"Good night" Ryo whispered.

* * *

><p>FC: What do you think?<p>

Yami: Why is it me and Bakura that get captured?

FC: Because It's you and Bakura

Yugi: Darkshipping?

Yami: Without the Yaoi?

FC: yup...won't it just be a pair then?

Yami: Who cares?

Yugi: please leave a review

FC&Yami: Cya


	18. When 3 Becomes 1

FireCacodemon: Yay another chapter

Yugi: You happy now?

Yami: No

FC: What's wrong?

Yami: Thanks to you Kaiba has been annoying me more then ever

FC: You blame me?

Yugi: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Mariah is FireCacodemon's own character...only mentioned though

Yami: I think they know that by now Yugi

FC: On with the chapter while I sort out my little grumpy Yami.

Yami: I'm not yours

* * *

><p>When 3 Becomes 1<p>

Yugi woke up still in Ryo's arms before Yugi remembered Yami and Bakura were no longer with them. Yugi looked up at Ryo before nudging him slightly to wake him up before he crawled out of Ryo's grip to get something to eat. Yugi left Ryo to find that Malik was already up and about sorting out stuff for the day. Malik looked at Yugi before smiling. Yugi looked at Malik before Malik knew exactly what Yugi was thinking of and knew that Yugi was going to go and find Yami.

"You know what I'm thinking" Yugi told Malik who nodded.

"Look Yugi we don't even know where Yami or Bakura are" Malik said before Ryo walked in the room. Yugi looked at Ryo before looking back at Malik.

"So are we going to look for Yami and Bakura?" Ryo asked both Malik and Yugi before they all heard two people coming through the cave. Yugi heard it first before scampering off into the cave into a hiding place. Ryo and Malik looked confused before they also heard the two people coming down the cave before they both started to find a hiding place. Two people wearing white walked into the cave both wearing white masks to hide their identity. Malik and Ryo peaked out of their hiding places to get a better look at what they were going to do.

"Find the twin and the other one with either a millennium item or one with a gem. Pegasus claims for both of them." One of the white men said. They both started looking for all three of them but before long Malik was found by one guard and the other guard found Ryo. Both Ryo and Malik had the metallic rings put on them before it knocked them unconscious before they started looking for Yugi. One of the guards started looking while the other guard put Ryo and Malik in another van that was there. Yugi watched as Ryo was taken before the guard was coming over to where Yugi was hiding before getting blasted back to the wall. Yugi reviled himself before he heard the van's engines start. Yugi ran outside to find that the van had started driving off. Yugi ran as fast as he could to catch up but the van was too fast.

"Industrial Illusions? Didn't that industry create Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked that before he lost sight of the van. Yugi looked in the direction of where the van was heading.

"Hey kid you ok?" Yugi looked up to see Kaiba standing there looming over him.

"No...I just lost everyone close to me...I'm heading off to Industrial Illusions to get everyone back" Yugi told Kaiba.

"You want to talk about it?" Kaiba asked Yugi who shook his head.

"At the beginning when me and Yami were first put together by Bakura he put me and Yami in this machine with shadow crystals. After that he put me in the machine with another shadow crystal after that we started to like both Malik and Bakura more then you and Mariah but Yami remembered that you had the book. A couple of days later Bakura told both me and Yami about a kid called Ryo and then we met him. Bakura's not as heartless as he was before I think that's because Yami's been getting close to him. Bakura told Yami before that he reminded him of Ryo and normally it has only been me and Yami together now we have Ryo, Bakura and Malik." Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba smiled from the fact that Yugi came out with everything to him. Before they were enemies and now Yugi's come clean.

"You want to get to Industrial Illusions?" Kaiba asked Yugi who nodded.

"Please?" Yugi asked.

"I'll help you Yugi...but you're going in there alone. Me and Pegasus don't get on at all" Kaiba told Yugi.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"You don't want to know" Kaiba told Yugi.

Adoption – When 3 becomes 1

"Bakura you don't think I'm getting too close to you?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura looked at Yami suspiciously before Yami sighed.

"I'm not sure" Bakura said before Yami looked up at him.

"I only remember having Mariah in the adoption centre along with Yugi who cared for me only. Now me and Yugi both have you, Malik and Ryo. I don't know I'm normally the one who goes against other people getting to know us because I believe that everyone's out there to hurt us just because we were pick pockets" Yami told Bakura.

"You never trusted anyone huh? Neither did I at first apart from Ryo" Bakura told Yami who looked puzzle.

"I'm sure I can break the rings if I summoned a powerful monster" Yami said before catching Bakura's attention along with the guards.

"Don't you need Yugi to be with you to summon a high level monster?" Bakura asked Yami.

"I made a connection with you didn't I? I can use that...it just won't be as strong as blood relation/connection" Yami told Bakura who smiled. The guards smiled not catching either Bakura's or Yami's attention. Yami looked at Bakura before doing anything.

"Tip one Yami. Focus your energy on something you want to bring out. The more power you bring up the stronger your power will be" Bakura told Yami before Yami could feel the energy running through his body before a beep was heard and electricity shot through Yami. Yami cried out in pain before Bakura had a though.

"The rings restrict you from using your arms and they also lack your ability" The guards said before Yami shot a death glare at them.

Adoption – When 3 Becomes 1

Ryo was the first to awake from the ring that had been clamped around him before he nudged Malik wake him up. Malik woke up before he gave out a yawn. Ryo looked around the white van since they were inside it without any guards sitting next to them since he was driving the van. Malik looked at Ryo before they both looked at the doors that held their escape before they both smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Malik asked Ryo who nodded.

"Yugi's alone out there somewhere we have to get back to him" Ryo said before they got up and started to run straight for the door. Malik hit the door first before Ryo did...but bounced back and landed on the floor.

"You won't get out that way" The guard said and both Malik and Bakura heard it and stayed on the floor of the van.

"There's no getting out is there?" Malik asked and Ryo shook his head before they both sighed in defeat. Ryo looked at the door again before getting up and ramming into the door again. Malik looked up at Ryo before smiling and also continuing to ram into the back of the van in hope of getting free.

"Even though this might not be your best move it has the possibility of helping" Malik said after they both rammed into the door of the van again.

Adoption – When 3 Becomes 1

Yugi and Kaiba were walking down the street before Kaiba noticed Yugi really wanted to be back with the others that Pegasus had sent people to capture. Yugi looked at the gem on his arm before smiling as the gem started to glow faintly. Kaiba looked down at Yugi before noticing that the gem was glowing faintly.

"What does the glowing gem mean?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Normally if you focus your energy can you use it for something?" Yugi asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Why?" Kaiba asked before Yugi looked up at him.

"I still need to train but hopefully I can use my ability to get my twin back" Yugi said before Kaiba smiled.

"You will do anything to get your brother back won't you?" Kaiba asked Yugi who nodded.

"Yami's everything to me. If I lose him I lose the only family member left..." Yugi said before Kaiba placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at Kaiba before smiling.

"Don't worry Yugi. You will get Yami back and then we can sort you out" Kaiba said.

"No...I want to stay with Malik and Bakura" Yugi told Kaiba before he started to back away from Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yugi before smiling and started to advance on Yugi. Yugi backed away before Kaiba got blasted back as Yugi held out his hand. Yugi smiled before running off away from Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yugi before smiling.

"Mariah tells me people with gems get powers. She never lied to me. Yugi you are psychic" Kaiba said before Yugi nodded and ran off.

"The only problem is I'm not trained" Yugi called back to Kaiba. Yugi ran off in the direction where the Industrial Illusions before finding out that there were turnings on the street in which Yugi had no clue where the van went. Yugi stopped before seeing another white van with Industrial Illusions on as well. Yugi watched as the van stopped before he saw someone in a white suit look right at him before the van started to reverse to get back to Yugi. Yugi noticed before he started running from the van and shot down an alleyway. Yugi kept on running through the allay hoping to get away from everything but closer to Industrial Illusions. Yugi looked back before he noticed that something was following him. Yugi looked down to see a black cat looking up at him.

Flashback Start

"_Hey Yami look a cat" Yugi pointed towards a black cat that was approaching them. Yugi and Yami were enjoying a meal that they made from the money they pick pocketed for the day. Both Yugi and Yami had two apples, one fish each since the fish monger was there and a couple of raspberries. Yami looked at the cat before getting his fish and holding it out for the cat to take. The cat watched Yami for a little while before taking the fish from his hand. Yami smiled before the cat finished his meal and looked at Yami for more. Yugi looked at the cat before offering the cat some more fish. The cat looked at Yugi before walking up to him and taking the fish. The cat finished the fish before looking back at the two._

"_Sorry but we have no more food for you" Yami told the cat before the cat looked up at them. The cat walked up to both before it started to brush its fur against Yugi and Yami in affection. Yami carefully picked up the cat before he placed the black cat on his lap and started stroking it. After what felt like two hours the cat decided to leave Yugi and Yami to return home back to its owner. Yugi and Yami watched as the cat run off before they smiled and noticed that the sky was getting dark._

"_We never really had out dinner did we?" Yugi asked Yami who laughed and shook his head._

"_I guess not...do you want to sleep while I find something to keep us warm?" Yami asked Yugi who nodded._

"_Thanks Yami" Yugi said before Yami gave him his jacket and fell asleep under the jackets warmth._

Flashback End

Yugi watched the black cat getting closer to him before he found that the cat was the same cat from before. The cat seemed to be recognising him as of the boys who gave him fish from before and started the brush its fur against him. The cat looked as though it knew that Yugi needed some company and decided to stay with him since he needed it. Yugi looked at the cat before the cat started to fall asleep in his arms. Yugi smiled down at the cat before he heard the van coming back.

Adoption – When 3 Becomes 1

"Malik I think we should give up. I can't keep doing that anymore" Ryo said after a long time doing that he knew he was going to get a sore shoulder. Malik agreed so they both sat down on the ground with the rings still intact. Malik looked down at the rings before he looked at Ryo's ring before smiling.

"How about I try to get you out and then you can get me out" Malik said before Ryo looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked Malik before Ryo noticed that Malik had an idea but was not sure how it was going to happen.

"I think I can reach the ring and see if I could get you out of here then you can go and find Yugi and keep him company since he's the only one left" Malik said as Ryo agreed.

"Ok let's try at least" Ryo said as they shuffled closer to Malik to see if he could release the ring. As they tried the rings started to shock both Ryo and Malik.

"Ok what happened this time?" Malik growled through the pain.

"The rings will only come off with special keys. If anyone tries to take them off without the keys the victims get shocked" The guard told them before they both sulked on the floor.

"I hope Yugi's having a better time than we are" Ryo said.

Adoption – When 3 Becomes 1

Yami and Bakura were sitting in the van before the van stopped. Bakura looked at the guards before they looked back at him.

"We will be departing for Pegasus's island while the other two vans get here" The guards told both Yami and Bakura.

"What do you mean the other two vans?" Yami growled at the guards.

"Pegasus requested that either people with Millennium items or people with gems are to be captured and taken to Pegasus" The guards said before Bakura felt anger rise up in himself and Yami.

"You leave my twin alone!" Yami roared at the guards.

"What have you done to Ryo?" Bakura yelled at the guards. The guards seemed slightly intimidated by both Yami and Bakura at their outbreak. Yami was not happy from the fact that they were hunting down everyone else and Bakura wanted to find out if Ryo was going to be ok. The guards sighed as they walked out of the van and Yami heard one of the guards taking out the phone to call Pegasus.

"He's talking to Pegasus...why is he interested in us?" Yami asked Bakura.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is it is not good" Bakura told Yami.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt Yugi" Yami said in a dangerous tone of voice which Bakura hardly heard from Yami.

"Malik did it before though you never did anything about it" Bakura said.

"We tied him up and left him on the ceiling" Yami told Bakura who laughed at the memory before remembering that Malik made cuts on Yugi.

"How are they recovering?" Bakura asked before Yami smiled.

"Haven't checked recently. When I see Yugi again I'm going to check" Yami told Bakura.

"Are you sure that it's not infected" Bakura asked Yami.

"No Mariah made sure that it was not infected after carefully bandaging up Yugi" Yami said before Bakura smiled.

"There's one good thing about here then" Bakura said before Yami looked at him.

"When we get to Pegasus can I summon monsters to destroy him?" Yami asked Bakura who started to sense a dark aura emitting off Yami.

"Why?" Bakura asked Yami.

"It's his fault we're all separated from each other." Yami told Bakura who understood where he was coming from.

"Don't worry then Yami. You can get your revenge when we get to Pegasus's place ok?" Bakura asked Yami.

Adoption – When 3 Becomes 1

Yugi was again running from the van before he stopped and looked at the van. Yugi was getting tired of running and decided to fight back against the van and the men in white. Yugi waited for the van to get close before the gem on his arm started to glow and the van toppled over. Yugi ran to the van once it stopped moving and grabbed the man inside the van. The man was a bit beaten from all the toppling that Yugi caused before he felt Yugi grab him.

"Why are you after me and my brother along with the people looking after us?" Yugi asked the man.

"Look kid I'm only following orders from Pegasus" The man told Yugi before Yugi used his psychic ability to send the man flying at the wall.

"Tell me why" Yugi said before the man threw the ring at Yugi.

"Take the ring" The man said before Yugi realised that the ring was going straight for him. Yugi sighed before Yugi used his psychic ability and the man in white zoomed into the ring causing the ring to clamp shut on the man.

"Take that" Yugi said before the ring detached itself from the man and came straight for Yugi again.

"I'm not the one it's looking for" the man said before Yugi smiled.

"That may be but I can still run" Yugi said before he started running. Yugi thought about the fact that he had the ring on him so if he could find a way around it then maybe he could find a way of getting out of the rings when caught.

"What am I an endangered species?" Yugi asked himself before he noticed the always coming on his left. Yugi darted down the alleyways before the ring followed him down there.

"I'm the only one left and I'm going to go down fighting" Yugi told himself before he stopped and stood his ground. As the ring came closer Yugi focused the energy he would need before he tried to take control of the ring which failed before throwing a trash can at the ring which seemed to do just that. It stopped the ring in its tracks as it stuck onto the trash can. Yugi smiled to himself before running off.

* * *

><p>FC: What do you think?<p>

Yami: I'm still not yours

Yugi: We know that...your mine ^_^

FC: You know what Yami...after everything is sorted out I'm going to write Fallen Angel...

Yami: Only because 1 person has put up a vote on your profile...

FC: So?

Yugi: So your story ideas only have one vote what's the big deal?

FC: Just say...officialy I only have one voter but...

Yami: Just go home kid

FC: Please leave a review...please?


	19. Fight For Survival

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the very long wait. I have been watching Little Shop of Horrors and reading Fan-fiction instead of writing it.

Yami: I'm sure everyone can understand that School also has effected it as well.

Yugi: Yeah but School's fun

FC: Yeah that's true

Yami: How can you love school?

FC: Easily

Yugi: It fills in the day and you get to see friends :3

FC: And have a got at someone who won't leave you alone even when asked

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own the whole story...and Mariah from the past chapters :3

* * *

><p>Fight For Survival<p>

Yugi was running down more of the alleyways before he looked behind to find that nothing was following him. Yugi started to slow down since he was no longer in any danger at the moment but still kept his guard up in case something or someone did come. Yugi still needed to find where Yami was and everyone else. Yugi really missed having Yami's company but that was one thing keeping him fighting to stay free. He was the one that was going to rescue everyone and nothing was going to stop him that he won't fight. Yugi continued walking before he started hearing a soothing melody. Yugi stopped and turned around to find that a metallic ring was following him.

"You better not be the same one that attached itself on the trash can" Yugi said before the ring started playing the music Yugi could hear louder. Yugi decided the best thing he could do was to get out of there. Yugi smiles before he started running through the alleyways again. Yugi smiled before he started causing lots of things to fall over behind him in hope of the ring catching onto something else. Yugi looked behind him to see the ring still coming before he looked ahead of him and ducked as another ring came straight for him. The rings clashed with each other before Yugi escaped from their radar. They split from each other before they went off to find Yugi again.

Adoption – Fight for survival

Yami and Bakura were sitting in the van before Yami's black gem started to glow. Bakura noticed the gem before he smiled.

"Guards did you say that these rings won't allow us to use our powers?" Bakura asked and the guards nodded. Bakura looked at Yami before he must of figured out why the gem was activated. Yami missed Yugi badly and really wanted to be back at his side again. Yami wanted to forget everything that happened and go back to the way it was before everything happened. Yami really wanted to just go and find somewhere where they could feel safe with a roof over their heads and someone who would just keep an eye on them so they won't get into trouble and who could help them. Bakura noticed that Yami was deep in thought of something that he wanted to find out but then left alone.

"Bakura when we get out of here and back to the cave since you hate Mariah we could get rid of her and Kaiba" Yami said to Bakura. Bakura looked at Yami who smiled.

"Do you have a dark side when Yugi's not around?" Bakura asked Yami.

"You could say that" Yami said before Bakura smiled.

"Let me guess you keep everything locked inside while you're with Yugi and then when your alone you can't really cope with having all the emotions swirling inside of you and they seem to jump out?" Bakura asked Yami.

"It happens to you doesn't it?" Yami asked Bakura who nodded.

"Yeah apart from it was with Ryo not Yugi" Bakura said to Yami who smiled.

"Yeah...I really miss Yugi. I want him to find me and get me out of here" Yami said and Bakura nodded.

"Yeah I bet you do" Bakura said.

Adoption – Fight for survival

"I'm not letting Yugi have all the fun anymore. I'm going to get out of here and find Yugi." Ryo said before Malik nodded in agreement and they both looked at the door. The door was in a pretty bad shape and they both looked at each other before they both started ramming into the doors again. The doors were slowly starting to open before the guards took action and restrain Ryo and Malik. The doors would have fallen off their hinges if they both rammed into them once more but both Malik and Ryo felt something break the skin around their necks before they started to feel drowsy. Both Malik and Ryo fell asleep in the van.

"At least now they won't escape and we can re-enforce the doors" one guard said to the other guard. They both nodded before they started to re-enforce the doors to the van so they could not escape.

Adoption – Fight for survival

Yugi was walking around the town before a metallic ring attached itself to Yugi. Yugi really did not like that before the ring started to electrocute Yugi who cried out in pain before Yugi's gem started to glow and sent out a beam of light somewhere. Yugi noticed that 2 men were coming to get him but even the electricity running through his body was not going to stop him. Yugi smiled before he tried using his psychic powers to attack the guards and it failed as it caused more damage to himself. Yugi cried out in more pain before the guards were getting closer to him. Yugi knew that he could not do anything while the electricity was running through his body but he could probably still try to escape. Yugi smiled before the electricity seemed to increase the more Yugi thought of a plan.

"Why won't you get me out of here" Yugi thought to himself before the guards were right in front of him. The guards came down to his level before they both smiled which was starting to freak Yugi out a little bit.

"The last player in the game has been taken" The guard said to Yugi before Yugi tried to attack the guards but one guard walked behind and grabbed him. Yugi started to struggle against the guards and the electricity running through his body. He felt his blood start to boil in his body from the pain and hatred for the guards mixing together. Yugi really wanted to stay free but he knew eventually he would have been caught and taken to where ever everyone was going to get taken.

"Let me know one thing" Yugi said to the guards before one looked at him and smiled.

"Go on?" The guard asked Yugi.

"You're not going to use me like an experiment are you?" Yugi asked before the guards shook their heads.

"We're not going to do anything but capture and collect people with gems and Millennium Items" the guard told Yugi.

"People are not animals" Yugi said before the guards nodded in agreement.

"We are only doing out business" The guards told Yugi.

Adoption – Fight for survival

Yami and Bakura were still sitting in the van waiting for everyone else to either find them and then help them escape or waiting for Pegasus to let them out from the van and the rings. Yami sighed before a light beam entered the van and went straight into Yami's black gem. The gem gave off a glow before Bakura noticed. Yami smiled before the gem started glowing before Yami got up causing the guards to be a bit worried before the ring around Yami started to shock him causing Bakura to flinch but the electricity did not seem to mind Yami as Kuriboh appeared in the van. Bakura smiled as Yami had someone else before the Kuriboh started bashing at the doors of the van. Yami looked at his gem before it stopped glowing but Kuriboh stayed there bashing the doors. Yami watched as the Kuriboh was bashing the doors trying to open them before the guards caught the brown fur ball and managed to keep it from hitting the doors. Bakura looked at Yami before Yami started to feel the pain of the electricity and cried out in pain. Bakura growled at the guards before he noticed Yami looked as if he was going to collapse from all the electricity that was running through his body.

"Seems to me that whatever was in that light gave Yami enough energy to summon a low level monster" Bakura said before the guards looked at the Kuriboh in their van.

"Let...Kuriboh...go" Yami said weakly to the guards.

"Kuri...Kuri" Kuriboh said worried to Yami.

"Why should we?" The guards asked Yami.

"If you don't I'll kill you myself" Yami said.

"Yami don't let emotions takeover" Bakura warned Yami who nodded.

"Emotions help control your power if you let that get out of control who knows what would happen" Bakura told Yami who nodded. The Kuriboh was still struggling to get out of the hands of the guards but did not want to give up on it.

Adoption - Fight for Survival

The guards waited for Yugi to be unconscious which did not take much longer before they picked up Yugi and took him back to the van.

"Who would off though that one little kid could be such a problem to capture?" one guard said before the other guard started laughing.

"Pegasus did say that they would be hard to catch when their expecting it. This kid was expecting the metallic rings to come after him so he knew what he should do." The guard said before they both started laughing. Yugi could still hear everything that was happening but he could not do anything to stop them. The guards looked at Yugi before they seemed unhappy.

"You know if Pegasus wanted them so badly why did we have to hunt them down? This kid is right there not animals" The guard said to the other guard.

"Who knows?" The other guard said.

They both walked back to the van before they placed Yugi in the back of the van before they both set off to get to the dock and wait for Pegasus to come and pick them all up. The guards all re-grouped at the dock before they called Pegasus telling him that everyone has been captured successfully. The guards opened the doors to the vans before they pushed Ryo, Malik and carefully put Yugi down. Yami went over to Yugi and nudged him in an attempt to wake him up. Yugi was still asleep before Yami smiled and nuzzled into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi moved a bit before Bakura went over to Ryo.

"They are going to regret this" Bakura said before Ryo started to wake up along with Malik.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked Bakura before they both looked at each other.

"Pegasus is going to collect us and take us back to his island" Bakura growled

"Basically still stuck in a van" Yami said before He nuzzled into Yugi again in hope of waking him up. Everyone else was quiet and waiting for the guards to say that Pegasus will be there waiting to pick them up and taken them to his island. Kuriboh was doing everything it could to try to get Yami to feel better from the fact that they brought Yugi who was knocked out. Yami would never forgive Pegasus or the guards for this. The black gem on both Bakura and Yami gave off a faint glow before Yugi and Ryo's gem also gave off a faint glow.

"Something's telling me that Pegasus is making his way over to us" Bakura said and Ryo agreed before Yugi started to wake up. Yami was glad that Yugi was awake before Yugi nuzzled into Yami's arm before Yami felt the tears coming from Yugi as if he did something wrong.

"Yugi...what's wrong?" Yami asked Yugi before he caught everyone's attention.

"I failed Yami. I got captured by them and I could not save you" Yugi cried onto Yami who smiled.

"I don't care about that Yugi. I'm glad you're here with me even if we are caught. I really missed your company and I need you" Yami said to Yugi who stopped crying and looked at Yami.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better" Yugi said before Yami nuzzled into Yugi's arm.

"Do you think I would nuzzle you if I didn't care about your emotions?" Yami asked Yugi before Kuriboh rubbed its fur against Yugi's cheek causing him to laugh. Yami was grateful that Yugi was laughing again but also felt a little hurt from the last thing Yugi said to him. He tried not to let that get in the way though and enjoyed having Yugi's company back with him. Yugi felt a little guilty from the last thing he said to Yami but he noticed how happy Yami was since he was back with him and Kuriboh. Yugi looked at Kuriboh before his curiosity started acting up on how Yami was able to summon a monster with the metallic ring stuck on him.

"How did you summon Kuriboh?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I really have no clue" Yami told Yugi before Bakura came up with an answer.

"While me and Yami were sitting in the van a light beam entered the van and Yami gained enough energy to summon Kuriboh before realising that the pain was there and cried out...in pain" Bakura told Yugi who looked confused.

"Something must have caused it" Yugi said before everyone shrugged their shoulders at Yugi.

"Why does Pegasus want us so badly?" Ryo asked Bakura.

"I'm guessing to attack us" Bakura said before Malik shook his head.

"No when Pegasus wants something he normally gets it." Malik said

"Sounds like a spoilt kid if you ask me" Yami said.

"Who's going to adopt Yugi and Yami? If no one has already or if they have parents" Ryo asked the little group.

"We don't know and we don't have any parents" Yugi and Yami said together before smiling. Ryo though it was really sweet that they both said it at the same time.

"What happened to them?" Ryo asked even though he was talking about a sensitive subject to them both.

"My mother died and my father disappeared..." Yugi started

"My father died and I have no clue what happened to my mother." Yami continued.

"When we found out we were twins we found out what happened..."

"Both our parents were dead so we looked after each other and never trusted anyone" Yami finished off before Ryo had tears forming in his eyes.

"If you two were not going to trust anyone why do you trust us?" Ryo asked. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before they both sighed.

"Well..." Yugi started before Bakura gave him a look.

"I can't really remember" Yami said before he looked at Bakura. Bakura smiled from the fact that they were not going to tell just because he looked at them. He noticed that he might have scared Yugi a little bit before Yami took over to keep Yugi from talking.

"So basically we will be waiting for Pegasus to come and pick us up?" Malik asked before everyone agreed with that. Kuriboh looked at Yugi and Yami before it wanted attention from them both and jumped and rubbed it's fur on both Yugi and Yami's cheek. Both Yugi and Yami started laughing since the fur was tickling them both.

"Seeing Pegasus is bad..." Ryo started before Malik interrupted.

"Bad? Bad? Hello Pegasus is known for enjoying the company of younger children and keeping them on his island" Malik told Ryo.

"He's going to keep us there?" Yami asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Ryo picked up on that before smiling.

"Pegasus is not going to adopt any of us and we are going to be getting out of his place and back to the cave...Why do you live there Bakura?" Ryo asked Bakura after trying to encourage Yami which seemed to work before he turned to Bakura with his question.

"If I tried to steal a house I would be caught for sure. I decided that you can also improve the cave when I wanted to as well" Bakura told Ryo.

"Me and Yugi found home under a tree" Yami told Ryo whose mouth dropped open.

"You stayed there?" Ryo asked Yugi and Yami.

"We only stayed there every so often" Yugi told Ryo

"Since we were always on the other side of town"

"We made another camp on the other side of town so..."

"If we were over there we had somewhere to stay"

"You know to keep out of the rain"

"And snow" Yami told Ryo.

"That is not classed as normal" Ryo told Yugi and Yami who giggled.

"When you with me and Yugi then nothing is weird" Yami told Ryo who seemed to get it around his head. Bakura and Malik sat next to each other while Yugi and Yami were sitting next to each other with Kuriboh jumping around them which seemed to keep their spirits up but Ryo was sitting near the doors of the van. The room was quiet before Yugi started giggling.

"What's funny?" Ryo asked Yugi.

"I have no idea but we could play a game" Yugi said.

"I would rather be out there fighting for survival against Pegasus" Yami told Yugi who nodded in agreement with Yami.

"Yeah it's lonely without running with a friend" Yugi said.

"I would ask you to take your top off to see how much you're recovering but I know there would be scares there" Yami told Yugi.

"Yeah I guess. I don't even know how it's getting on" Yugi told Yami.

"I guess once Pegasus picks us up we can check your injuries" Yami told Yugi who smiled.

"That's if Pegasus does not attack anyone" Malik said catching Ryo, Yugi and Yami off guard.

"Don't scare the kids Malik" Bakura growled dangerously at Malik.

"I was only telling the truth" Malik said. Yugi, Yami and Ryo wanted to scare Malik for saying something like that but then Yugi and Yami came up with a plan.

"Yugi can we start planning it with he's asleep?" Yami asked Yugi who nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Yami. You can do what you want" Yugi told Yami who smiled before anything else was said that could attract unwanted attention from their prey for their next prank. Yugi and Yami were now waiting to be set free and then to unleash their plan. Malik better watch out because now he had Yami and Yugi coming for him.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What did you think?<p>

Yami: This chapter took longer to write?

FC: YAMI!

Yugi: He's telling the truth though

Yami: yeah

FC: Anyway. Please leave a review if I could improve this chapter or any other chapter.

Yugi: FireCacodemon is also taking ideas on what should happen next since this story is half based on what you readers want...

Yami: We still hope you enjoyed the chapter

FC: Bye guys


	20. Pegasus

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the very long wait. I've also started a new story called 'From Guilt to Self-Harm' If anyone is interested in finding information then PM me

Yami: Is there anything that is right in your mind FireCacodemon?

Yugi: The laptop is at the repair shop...that's right...right?

FireCacodemon: Yeah it is. That's why everything was on hold but now eveything is going to be slowley updated.

Yami: Untill FireCacodemon's laptop returnes and all the homework is done then the fanfictions will come quickley.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-gi-oh I only own the idea.

* * *

><p>Pegasus<p>

"Sir we have successfully captured all 5 of them" A guard in a white lab coat told Pegasus as he walked in through the door. Pegasus had long silver hair which covered one side of his face, Long red trousers with black shoes to top it off, a red top which was buttoned up but the collar of the white shirt underneath was shown. Pegasus placed the glass on the table after he was finished with it and smiled.

"Thank you Bob. Take them to my island and I will personally greet them" Pegasus told Bob who nodded and wandered off. Bob took out his phone and called the guards holding their targets that they should take off to meet Pegasus since he's ready. Pegasus got up and headed off towards his room to get himself all freshened up for his new guests to arrive.

"I'm really going to enjoy this" Pegasus told himself before he reviled the millennium eye in the mirror in his room before he started laughing.

Adoption – Pegasus

"Wonder when we'll get news about Pegasus?" Ryo asked before Bakura growled.

"I don't want him I want to get out of here and get back to my normal life" Bakura growled at Ryo.

"We're just there to fill in the gap when Ryo was not there. Aren't we?" Yami asked which caught both Bakura and Ryo off guard. Yugi looked at Yami confused before he received a glance from Yami and understood. Malik looked at Bakura before sighing.

"What?" Bakura asked Yami who looked at Bakura and what he wanted flashed through his eyes. Kuriboh who was sitting next to Yugi and Yami also looked as though it wanted to find out the truth. Bakura knew he was going to have to tell them someday but since he couldn't do anything at the moment he decided to tell them something in hope of answering Yami's question.

"I'm the Thief King and I get what I want. I first noticed you two near the game shop and I knew that I wanted you. After I stole Yami away from you Yugi I found out that you both had the same connection me and Ryo had. You reminded me of my childhood" Bakura said.

"So why did you use those crystals?" Yugi asked Bakura who smiled.

"I needed a way to make you loyal to me so I took the shadow crystals and hoped that you would turn out cold hearted like I was" Bakura started.

"While escorting me to your cave you started to get soft" Yami interrupted Bakura who nodded.

"I was still going to keep you and Yugi and use you like a weapon but you're right Yami I did change back then" Bakura told both Yugi and Yami.

"Pegasus is going to get us now and then maybe nothing will change" Malik said causing everyone to be a bit panicked but then Yugi and Yami smiled. Bakura noticed and hoped that it had nothing to do with him but then again when you get Yugi and Yami together then normally they do something.

"I would be worried about you two but I'm sure nothing could go wrong" Bakura said causing the twins to smile.

"What happens if..." Yugi said

"We turn against you?" Yami finished off before they both started laughing. Bakura was relieved that they though it as a joke but something was telling him that he needed to keep a close eye on them since Pegasus was going to get them along with the other three.

"You would think twice before turning against me" Bakura told Yami.

"Why should I?" Yami asked Bakura who smiled at the little challenge Yami was giving him.

"Because if you don't behave then you will suffer greatly" Bakura said. Yami's eyes flashed dangerously before there was a bang on the doors of the van.

"We're going to deliver you to Pegasus" The guards said to the gang who sighed.

Adoption – Pegasus

The guards pushed Yugi and Yami towards Pegasus. Pegasus looked down at the twins before smiling. They had all been transported to Pegasus's island and pushed in front of Pegasus. Yugi and Yami were mainly the ones in front and they both looked up at Pegasus. Pegasus smiled down at the twins before he bent down and looked at them both before Yami moved his way in front of Yugi causing Pegasus to laugh.

"You enjoy your twin don't you?" Pegasus asked Yami who glared at Pegasus.

"If you're going to do anything to Yugi then you are going to have to go through me" Yami told Pegasus who started to laugh in front of him. Ryo, Bakura and Malik watched with curiosity at what Yami was going to do. Pegasus stopped laughing before anything could happen. Yami looked down at the metallic ring still stopping him from moving his arms before looking back up at Pegasus again.

"I bet old Malik-boy told you I attacked young children. I had a feeling he would start something like that" Pegasus told Yami. Yami tried to get out the ring before Pegasus looked right into Yami's eyes. Pegasus could see the fighting spirit that was locked since the ring was clamped around him. Pegasus smiled before he started laughing.

"Pegasus, why did you search for us?" Yami asked Pegasus before he smiled.

"Because Yami-boy you are still under trained in the gift you have" Pegasus told Yami.

"These gifts as you say Pegasus. We will figure out our own way. There's no need to capture us like animals" Yami told Pegasus.

"Now Yami-boy there's a reason why I wanted you all here and now I'm going to tell you" Pegasus told the group before he pulled out a key and held it in front of Yami. Yami watched Pegasus and left the key out of his mind since he had no clue what it did and did not want to find out so quickly. Yugi watched how Yami stayed focused on Pegasus and did not want to let Yami get in trouble with him. Yami looked back at Yugi before Pegasus smiled.

"Yami, he's holding the bloody key in front of you! That's the key that will unlock us and you!" Bakura yelled at Yami.

"Seems that Yami-boy still hates me" Pegasus said before the guards who brought them here grabbed them and took them to their own rooms.

Adoption – Pegasus

Yami and Yugi were put in the same room as each other since Pegasus could see that Yami would get to Yugi no matter what happened. Yami looked at the guard who took them both to the room before he unlocked them both and left them on the bed. Yami and Yugi went straight into a hug since they had not done that in a long time.

"Yami, how long do you think we will be here?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami shrugged his shoulders but they did not know that Pegasus was watching them. After the hug Yami had a growing feeling that Pegasus was watching them but wanted to hope that Pegasus was not watching them both. Yugi felt something bother Yami before he looked at Yami who was looking around the room.

"Yami, relax" Yugi told Yami who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess paranoia started to act up but...I don't like it here" Yami told Yugi who nodded.

"Yeah I don't like it either but I'm going to have to put up with it...don't we Yami?" Yugi asked Yami who smiled.

"I'll keep you protected don't worry Yugi. I'll do my best to keep Pegasus away from you" Yami told Yugi who smiled and looked at his brother's eyes.

"I could not ask for a better brother" Yugi told Yami.

"I know. I can't replace you either" Yami told Yugi.

Adoption – Pegasus

"Bakura...what are you going to do about Yugi and Yami?" Ryo asked Bakura who was sitting in the room with him. Everyone had been set free from the metallic rings but they still had to remain in the room that Pegasus gave them until he got what he wanted. Bakura looked out the window before he smiled.

"I don't really know. I want to adopt them but then the way I'm living it won't be good for them" Bakura told Ryo who nodded.

"If you're going to have them with you every day of your life then you need to get a better place to stay because a cave is not a good place to keep kids." Ryo told Bakura who nodded.

"I'll do my best to find a place for them to stay since I want to leave Japan and go somewhere else. I want to get out of here and go exploring." Bakura told Ryo. Ryo smiled before they both looked out the window to find the birds flying high in the sky without a care in the world. Ryo looked Bakura before he went to the bed that was in the room. The bed had simple blue covers on and was increasingly soft the longer Ryo sat on the bed. Bakura looked back at his brother before he went to his bed and he lay down on the bed. Bakura and Ryo both sighed at the same time.

"One of us is going to look out for Pegasus. If Malik is correct then Pegasus will come after us tonight" Bakura said before Ryo nodded.

"I'm going to look out for Pegasus while you get some sleep. I'm still not use to Japan timing here since I still think I'm in England." Ryo told Bakura who nodded and fell asleep.

Adoption – Pegasus

Malik was waiting in his room with the feeling that something was going to happen to him. Malik wandered around the room with the bed tucked in the corner of it. Malik gave out a yawn before he looked at the door where Pegasus could come in at any time. Malik sighed before he walked over to the window.

"Why am I the only one here?" Malik asked himself before he heard someone open the door. Malik looked back to see Pegasus walking into the room.

"You must be lonely?" Pegasus asked Malik who nodded.

"Yeah I am a bit" Malik told Pegasus.

"I know you must be a bit lonely since your brother is all the way in Egypt" Pegasus told Malik.

"Stop reading my mind!" Malik yelled at Pegasus who smiled.

"Why should I Malik-boy?" Pegasus asked Malik innocently. Malik glared at Pegasus not really wanting an answer before he turned away from Pegasus.

"Let me think. You are invading my personal space, reminding me that I can't be with my brother since he's in Egypt, use metallic rings to capture me and my friends including the twins that me and Bakura are going to look after. Do I need to say more?" Malik asked Pegasus who smiled and started laughing.

"I can do what I want. I'm older then you and I have more education about looking after people then you do, Malik-boy" Pegasus told Malik. Malik knew what Pegasus was trying to do and it was not going to work on him. Pegasus smiled as he knew that he was going to get what he wanted through Malik if he was lucky.

"If you could do anything you wanted then why are we here?" Malik asked Pegasus who smiled.

"I'm not going to get my hands dirty when your hands have blood spilt on them. I know you cut Yugi to unlock his power but that was something that I would of done as well. The Millennium Eye helps me do more than just look into people's minds." Pegasus told Malik.

"We'll see about that then won't we?" Malik told Pegasus. Pegasus smiled before he decided to leave Malik alone so he could think things through.

"Malik-boy will be under my control and will help me get what I want." Pegasus said while walking through the corridors.

Adoption – Pegasus

Yami and Yugi were walking around their room in hope of getting an idea to get them and their friends out of there. Yami had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong there and they will have to go back to the adoption centre...or worse get adopted by Pegasus himself and forced to do his work. Yami did not like Pegasus one little bit and was going to get out of there no matter what. If one of them was left behind he was sure that they would both stay behind so they will be together.

Both Yugi and Yami were tired of getting separated from each other and they both looked at the door as if someone was coming to get them. Yami was a little cautious on letting people get near the door since when people did they were normally for something they did wrong. Yami looked at Yugi before they both shrugged and looked back at the door.

"Why do we get the feeling that someone is coming through the door?" Yugi asked Yami who shook his head.

"I'm worried about Pegasus. I'm sure he's someone that we should not mess with. Besides, we still have to deal with Malik" Yami told who nodded.

"Why?" Yugi asked Yami.

"If Malik thinks he can scare us like that then he's got another thing coming" Yami told Yugi who nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Yugi asked before he a light bulb appeared above Yami's head.

"Yugi...you know we can get out of this room. Why don't we get Malik in the night I'm sure we will be the only people around the building since I'm sure Pegasus will be in bed." Yami told Yugi.

"How are we going to get him?" Yugi asked.

"Remember that we tied Malik up and left him on the ceiling?" Yami asked Yugi who nodded.

"That was so fun...we're not doing it again are we?" Yugi asked Yami who shook his head.

"No way. That's boring but I have a better idea" Yami flashed his sinister smile at Yugi who got the message.

"Yami I like where you're going but...isn't that a bit mean?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yes...yes it is." Yami told Yugi.

"Cool" Yugi said to Yami who smiled.

"So what's the plan?" They both said together before a small chuckle emitted from Yami which sent a shiver down Pegasus who was walking past their room.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: So what did you guys think?<p>

Yami: It's not our place to answer, only the reviewers will tell you

Yugi: I'm sure the chapter was good/great

FireCacodemon: I need to do my Psychology homework.

Yami: So basically...

FireCacodemon: FireCacodemon signing out


	21. Dreams

FireCacodemon: Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been distracted by friends and such.

Yami: FireCacodemon does now own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: But FireCacodemon does own the story line

FireCacodemon: Thanks boys

Yugi: Why have you been distracted by friends?

FireCacodemon: Well Yugi...My friend and me have got some trouble going on and I made it worse ^^

Yami: Why?

FireCacodemon: I included a bit of medieval torture on my friends character and then on you Yami ^^

Yami: Yeah...The cat's paw.

Yugi: owch...On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Dreams<p>

"You know Malik hurt you?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked a little confused.

"Why don't we hurt him in return?" Yami asked Yugi who nodded.

"How?" Yugi asked only to find Yami smiling.

"We are going to have to leave the room to get what we need" Yami said through his smile. Yugi smiled before he slid off the bed and walked towards Yami. They knew from the start that they were going to need some paper and a pen to write everything down on. Yami and Yugi looked at the door before they nodded at each other. They were going to go around Pegasus's mansion at the dead of night, getting what they needed for their little prank.

"Yami, are you sure this will be a good idea?" Yugi asked Yami who nodded.

"Let's go" Yami said before they both set off towards the door.

Yami carefully walked towards the door with Yugi following behind him before Yami sighed and opened the door. Yami looked out both ways before he smiled and signalled to Yugi to follow him. Yugi nodded and followed Yami. They both were light footed while walking around the mansion. Yami and Yugi went to the living room before Yami heard something move behind him. Yami turned around to find Yugi still there who also heard the sound. Yugi looked up at Yami before he looked behind him again to find that something had moved in the room. Yami quickly moved in front of Yugi to protect him before something large jumped at Yami. Yami fell over.

"Kuri, Kuri!" Kuriboh chirped as Yami had adapted to what has just happened before he heard Yugi trying not to laugh.

"Kuriboh shhh" Yami said before the Kuriboh nodded. Yami and Yugi both started to look for paper and a pen to use so they could set out the plan. Kuriboh was keeping close to Yami before Kuriboh felt something. Kuriboh started jumping up and down trying to catch Yami's attention without causing too much noise.

"Kuri" Kuriboh purred softly which caught Yami's attention really quickly.

There was a light on in an office looking room. Yami and Yugi quickly walked over to the room to find that there was some paper and a black ink fountain pen. Yami left the pen and started looking for a pencil in the room. Yugi and Kuriboh were helping as well but it was harder since if someone awake saw the shadows in the room then something would go wrong for them. Yami found a pencil but the lead (graphite) was broken and needed to be sharpened if he was going to use it.

"Yami hurry up" Yugi whispered to Yami.

"I'm looking for a pencil Yugi. If you could help it would be fine" Yami whispered to Yugi. Yugi went down to the Kuriboh's level and smiled.

"If you see anyone you know what to do" Yugi told Kuriboh. Kuriboh nodded and jumped up and down for a little while before it calmed down. Yugi went to help Yami look for a pencil.

Adoption – Dreams

Pegasus was asleep in his room before he felt a disturbance through his Millennium eye. Pegasus woke up and looked around the room to find himself alone. Pegasus smiled to himself before he climbed out of bed to see what was troubling his Millennium eye. Pegasus smiled before he stretched and put on his warm cartoon slippers along with his dressing gown and left his room to hopefully find out what's making his Millennium eye act up.

"I could mind drop to see what everyone's thinking if awake and peek into their dreams if they are asleep" Pegasus said to himself before he made his laugh and walked off down the corridor.

Pegasus found Bakura and Ryou's room first before he smiled and let his Millennium eye look into Bakura's first.

*Bakura's Dream*

Bakura was dreaming about him and Ryou looking after Yugi and Yami. Bakura was sitting on a thrown which was fit for a Pharaoh with Ryou sitting on a chair next to him. Ryou's thrown was not as large as Bakura's thrown was but it was just as fancy. Yugi and Yami were playing with a smaller version of the Egyptian Gods. Obelisk, Slifer and Ra will be waiting to help look after all four of them. Pegasus was wondering where Malik was in this picture. As Pegasus started wondering Malik entered the room with Kaiba, hands tied behind his back with some special keeping Kaiba from doing anything. Yami and Yugi watched Kaiba before they both went to sit in front of Bakura on the thrown.

"Seto Kaiba. Why do you still defy me?" Bakura asked in a cold tone to Kaiba. Kaiba smiled at Bakura before he started laughing.

"I've been looking for you for a long time. After you killed Mariah and kidnapped Mokuba..." Kaiba started.

"Mokuba was so much fun to play with. Wasn't he Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi who smiled and nodded causing Kaiba to growl in frustration.

"He's still in once piece last time I checked" Yugi said. Yami sighed.

"I took an interest in Mokuba and tried out something that Bakura taught me" Yami said. Bakura smiled down at the two.

"Did you stretch him Yami?" Bakura asked and Yami nodded.

"Yeah it hurt him more then it hurt me" Yami said before they all looked at Kaiba who was shedding some tears.

"Why?" Kaiba growled through the tears.

"He's ours now Kaiba!" Bakura roared at Kaiba causing him to flinch.

"Brother calm down" Ryou told his brother who nodded and looked down at Yugi and Yami who were sitting in front of him.

"I'll calm down for the kids" Bakura said as he smiled at the twins in front of him.

"Thanks Bakura" Both Yugi and Yami said together at Bakura.

"What should I do with Kaiba?" Malik asked Bakura.

"Get rid of him. I don't care how, I want him out of here and to never annoy us again" Bakura told Malik who smiled and nodded.

"Bakura..." Malik started but Bakura knew what he was going to ask and nodded. Malik let out a rather loud "Yes" before he dragged Kaiba off.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS BAKURA! THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT IF WE KEPT THE TWINS AND LEFT THEM IN OUR SIGHT!" Kaiba yelled as he was being dragged off towards the dungeon. Ryou looked at his brother before he left his thrown and looked at the twins.

"Let's get you to sleep" Ryou said as he picked Yugi up and Yami followed Ryou and Yugi to their bedroom. Bakura smiled as he saw the twins walk out the room along with Ryou. They were happy here and that was all that mattered for him. He had taken over the world and that suited him fine.

*Dream End*

Pegasus did now know what to say or do with Bakura before he found Ryou's mind. A small chuckle escaped from him before he looked into the dream that Ryou was enjoying.

*Ryou's Dream*

Bakura and Ryou were sitting under the shade of the tree while they watched Yugi and Yami started playing with the other boys and girls in the park. Ryou was leaning against the tree while Bakura was lying down in the shade.

"Ryou I'm glad that we have Yugi and Yami but don't we need some catching up to do?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"Yeah we do have some catching up to do and I'm sure the twins will be fine in Malik's hands...right? I don't know him as much as you do" Ryou told Bakura who sniggered.

"Yeah I guess so. I trust Malik to look after the twins. It would be nice spending time with you and not worrying about the twins." Bakura said. Ryou laughed before Malik started coming over to them both.

"I managed to get some ice cream. I gave Yugi and Yami theirs and I wanted to get you some" Malik said as he offered the remaining ice cream comes to Ryou and Bakura. They both smiled and took the cones from Malik.

"Thanks Malik" Bakura said before he started licking the ice cream. Ryou smiled before he started to lick his own ice cream. Malik sat down next to them both while watching the twins enjoying their ice cream.

"Don't you think we're spoiling them?" Malik asked them both.

"Well they were living on the streets only taking what they needed to survive. Giving them something makes me feel good" Bakura told Malik.

"Malik does have a point there. Since Yugi and Yami came into your life you have become calmer and less angered" Ryou said to his brother. Bakura smiled as he knew that was a fact and that Ryou was correct.

"I like myself this way" Bakura said and all three of them laughed as they finished off their ice cream cones and the rest of the day.

*Dream End*

Pegasus smiled at that dream. It was not a powerful as Bakura's dream was. Pegasus could see why Bakura had the black gem and the fact that they are brothers made no difference. Hearing that Yami and Yugi had changed Bakura made him more interested in the twins then before. Pegasus smiled before he decided to search for Malik's room to see what he was dreaming about.

He passes a bedroom that held no trail of thought in. Pegasus stopped and looked at the door which Yami and Yugi should of been behind. Pegasus slowly opened the door to find that the room was completely empty. Pegasus looked a little puzzled before his Millennium eye was irritating him again. Pegasus could feel that something was wrong and he was going to find out what was causing his Millennium eye to irritate him.

Adoption – Dreams

"Yami, I think I found one" Yugi whispered to Yami who looked at his twin.

"Have you?" Yami asked Yugi who held it out.

"Hehe" Yami and Yugi both turned towards Kuriboh who was still on the lookout before they both looked at each other.

"Did you hear that? Yeah I heard that. Do you want to find the source?" Yugi and Yami both said at the same time as each other causing each other to look at each other. Yami and Yugi both gave out a silent laugh before they heard the laugh again. Yami looked at Kuriboh before anything happened. Yami took the pencil from Yugi and grabbed some paper that was scattered over the floor. Yami handed the paper to Yugi to see if it was ok. The paper was a simple A4 white piece of paper without any ink or marks on. Yami sighed.

"Come on let's go" Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"This room gives me the creeps" Yugi admitted to Yami.

"Yeah...me to. Kuriboh come on" Yami called over to the Kuriboh before it started bouncing off in a different direction. Yami grabbed Yugi and followed the Kuriboh down the corridors.

"Kuri Kuri" Kuriboh squeaked as it jumped off down the corridor with Yugi and Yami not far behind.

The Kuriboh jumped down the corridor before jumping off into different directions. Kuriboh was leading Yugi and Yami somewhere they really should be.

"Kuriboh's hyper about something" Yami whispered to Yugi who nodded.

"You do realise you're dragging me" Yugi said and Yami let Yugi go.

"Sorry." Yami said sheepishly and Yugi giggled.

"Let's follow the Kuriboh and keep it from doing any harm" Yugi said and Yami nodded.

The Kuriboh was changing direction ever so often keeping Yami and Yugi on their toes as they followed Kuriboh through Pegasus's Mansion. Yugi could not believe how big the mansion was but then again. It did belong to Pegasus so he did have a very good reason to have the place so big. Yami paid no attention to his surroundings and focused on Kuriboh and keeping Yugi up with them both. Kuriboh was going at a very quick pace before it started to jump up some stairs. Yami stopped outside the tower Kuriboh was jumping up.

"You have got to be kidding me" Yami said quietly to himself. Yugi came by his side.

"Kuriboh's jumping up the stairs; don't you think we should follow him?" Yugi asked Yami who nodded.

"Let's go" Yami said before they both followed the Kuriboh up the stairs.

Adoption – Dreams

Pegasus was walking around his mansion before he found Malik's room. He smiled and let himself wander into Malik's mind. Pegasus found what he was looking for. Malik's dream.

*Malik's Dream*

Malik was walking in the Egyptian sand before he found himself in front of a tomb. He carefully descended down into the darkness of the tomb. Flashbacks happened inside his mind and it was clear through his eyes that they were about his brother. Malik descended deeper into the tomb before he found himself standing in front of two tablets. Malik was standing in the middle and the tablet on his left was describing about the Millennium items and the other table was describing about the gems that Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou had. Either on their right or left arms. Malik smiled before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Malik turned around to see a calmer version of himself. His hair was not shot up like his hair was full of static electricity but lay flat on the boy's head. He was not wearing much but just a dust brown robe. The only reason why it was dust brown was because from all the dust that was caught in the tomb.

"Hey Marik" Malik said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulders. Marik smiled and gave Malik a hug.

"Our father said I was going to get those scars on my back like you have." Marik seemed worried about this but Malik decided years ago that Marik would not go through it until either the Pharaoh was found or he was killed. Marik smiled at his brother since he knew that Malik was not going to be killed off easily.

"Father won't do that. I'm still here" Malik told his little brother.

"Have you seen or heard of the Pharaoh coming?" Marik asked a little worried which was understandable for him. If he did hear about the Pharaoh coming then it was a bad sign for Marik. Malik went through the pain 13 years ago. Ishizu came into the room and smiled at Malik.

"I used the Millennium necklace to look into the future." She said. Ishizu was wearing her long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders. The dress also featuring gold patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves.

"What did you find?" Malik asked Ishizu.

"The Pharaoh will come. The Millennium necklace did not show me when he'll come but he'll come when the world needs him" Ishizu told both Malik and Marik.

"I bet he'll be amazing just like he was when he was back then in Egypt." Malik said and his little brother Marik looked up at him.

"Yeah I hope so too. I really want to meet him and help him the best I can" Marik said to his brother. Malik smiled as everyone else was smiling.

"Even though we're down in this tomb I'm happy here" Marik said as Ishizu started laughing.

"We do have an interesting family don't we?" She asked her two brothers in the room.

"We're waiting here for a Pharaoh who was sealed inside something from 5000 years ago. I say we do have an interesting family and history." Malik said as his little brother wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I love you Malik" Marik told his brother.

"I love you too Marik" Malik said to his brother.

*Dream end*

Pegasus smiled from the fact that Malik was missing his brother. Pegasus needed to find the twins before they escaped from the mansion. Pegasus felt a disturbance in the Millennium eye before looking towards the tall tower.

Adoption – Dreams

Yugi and Yami had reached the top of the tower to find that there was a picture of a blond haired woman. She was sitting down on a green chair with her blue eyes shining from the light in the picture. The Kuriboh was jumping up and down before Yami turned around and noticed something move in the background. Yami turned around to find that there was a girl with blond hair, aqua eyes. She was hovering about 5 centimetres off the ground but held a friendly smile on her face. Yami looked at the girl before he took out his deck. He shuffled through his cards before he found the Dark Magician Girl.

"The Dark Magician Girl" Yami whispered before Yugi came over to him.

"Yami stop fantasising over her and find out why Kuriboh brought us up here" Yugi said and Yami nodded. Yami turned away from the Dark Magician Girl before he flew over to him.

"Kuriboh brought you up here to see me" The Dark Magician Girl said before she tapped Yami on the shoulder. Yami turned around to see she was close to him.

"You can't be real though..." Yami said before she started laughing.

"Someone's been using their little gift without realising" she smiled at Yami before he was tapped by Yugi.

"What?" Yami asked the Dark Magician Girl. She giggled.

"Don't you know that you summon monsters by accident?" The Dark Magician Girl asked Yami who shook his head.

"No...We just came out of our room to find some paper and a pencil so that we could get Malik back" Yami told the magician girl.

"Why?" she asked Yami.

"Because we want to" Yugi said.

"Isn't that mean?" She asked Yugi who nodded.

"The world is a harsh place. I'm glad we were taken by Bakura and put on this path" Yami said.

"What path would that be?" She asked Yami.

"The path of darkness" Yami said as he smiled at her. She seemed to have smiled back at them both before she castes her magic and Yugi and Yami fell asleep.

"Sorry but I need to put you back on the path of light Pharaoh." Dark Magician girl said before she went over to both Yugi and Yami and teleported them both back to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: It also took longe since this chapter was longer then the previous ones and I also got my laptop...<p>

Yami: And has written 2 Yaoi stories...

Yugi: I though you hate reading Yaoi?

FireCacodemon: I do. I can't read them though since I hate reading Yaoi.

Yami: Yet you wrote two?

FireCacodemon: "My Little Puppy" Which was a Kaiba x Joey story and "Blond Streaks" Which is a Yami x Yami Bakura story.

Yami: If you're a Yaoi fan then you might wanna read thoes two stories.

Yugi: Anyway...Unitl next time readers.

FireCacodemon: A review would be nice but you don't have to.

Yami: bye readers!

*FireCacodemon, Yami & Yugi wave at the readers*


	22. Morning Sun

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Adoption. In this chapter we have...

Yugi: Don't ruin the chapter!

FireCacodemon: Sorry Yugi.

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi: Yami...you got a little hyper this morning. Why was that?

Yami: It's getting near Halloween and I'm trying to convince FireCacodemon to write a Yu-Gi-Oh Halloween story.

FireCacodemon: Yami's been trying to convince me to write a Halloween story and I'm only going to write a halloween story if the readers want one.

Yami: You don't serve the FireCacodemon...

FireCacodemon: To be honest I do my best to keep everyone happy with my stories.

Yugi: On with the chapter

* * *

><p>Morning Sun<p>

The Dark Magician girl teleported back to Yugi and Yami's room and they both landed on the same bed. The Dark Magician girl smiled at her work before she placed her magic staff over Yami and closed her eyes. She started surfing through Yami before she found the source of all the new darkness that was inside Yami. She tried to use her magic to take all of it away but Yami's own darkness stopped her from removing it. She looked at how Yami's darkness was protecting the darkness Bakura had placed in him. She looked at the darkness before the darkness tried to attack her. She left Yami and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

Yugi started to wake up and saw the Dark Magician on the floor and decided to help her. Yugi crawled off his bed before he held onto the Dark Magician girl's hand and helped her back onto her feet. Yami stirred in his sleep before Yugi went over to him.

"Yami wake up" Yugi said as he gently shook Yami awake. Yami opened his eyes before he looked at Yugi.

"You have got the pencil and paper haven't you?" Yami asked Yugi before he remembered what happened and started looking around the room. The Dark Magician girl waited for Yami to calm back down since the sun was still down the room was dimly lit. Yami looked for the paper and pencil before he found the Dark Magician girl watching him.

"If you're looking for the pencil and paper there over there" The Dark Magician girl said as she pointed to a table where the pencil and paper was placed. Yami looked at the Dark Magician girl before he crawled off the bed.

"Why did you put us to sleep yesterday?" Yami asked.

"You mean this morning. Its past midnight therefore we're in the morning. To answer your question I was worried that Bakura...the thief king did something to you. He gave you a more deadly darkness which will awaken when the right time has come" She told Yami. Yami looked at her before he went over and grabbed the pencil and paper and started to draw on it. Yugi looked over his shoulder before he smiled at the plan he had in front of him.

"We're going to ask Pegasus if he can help us...aren't we?" Yugi asked Yami who smiled.

"Or we could sneak around and get what we need" Yami said as he looked at Yugi. The Dark Magician girl hovered over his shoulder before she looked excited.

"That's so cool" She said as she saw the blue prints of their next prank. Yami looked up at her and smiled.

"I don't normally ask for help but...do you want to help?" Yami asked the Dark Magician girl after bring out her childish side.

"You don't remember anything do you?" The Dark Magician girl asked Yami.

"What are you talking about" Yami asked the Dark Magician girl who sighed.

"Don't you remember anything about Egypt? Why you were chosen to summon the Egyptian Gods" She asked Yami.

"No" Yami said simply before he went back to his plan.

"Do you want to know?" She asked Yami. Yami stopped drawing on the blue prints before he looked at her.

"I was born in Japan; I was raised by one of my parents who died. I found my twin which I never knew I had until I met him, We grew up on the streets together and I looked after my twin with everything I had. I don't give a care if my past was special" Yami told the Dark Magician girl. She was speechless. She never expected Yami to say that in front of her.

"You don't care?" She asked Yami again.

"Yes I don't care. It's my life and I'm going to live it the way I want to" Yami said and the Dark Magician girl nodded.

"If that's what you want then I'll leave you alone" She said as she disappeared. Yugi hugged his brother who hugged his twin back.

There was a knock on the door before Ryou entered to see if Yugi and Yami were ok. Yami looked at Ryou who then smiled to see both Yugi and Yami were ok. Ryou had a thought that Pegasus did something to them since they were just children. Yugi noticed that Yami was bothered by something else and looked behind him.

"Can we help you Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Just checking on you two. Bakura's worried" Ryou said before sun light started to enter the room. Yugi and Yami both looked at the sun rise that entered the room. The way the golden light entered the room and slowly worked its way up the walls in the room. Ryou smiled at the sun as it rose higher and higher in the sky. Yugi gave out a small squeak noise as he was picked up by Ryou and Yami climbed on Ryou as well. They both sat down with Ryou as they watched the sun rise.

"That's the first time I have seen the sun rise...its amazing" Yugi said.

"I saw it once before with Bakura while I was little." Ryou said.

"You said you went to England. What was it like when you first got there?" Yami asked.

"I'll tell you later when we get you two ready for today...Why have you been planning?" Ryou asked the twins.

"We're going to get Malik" Yami said.

"Why don't you go and get Pegasus' guards?" Ryou asked and both the twins looked at each other before they both had little thought bubbles over their heads. Ryou noticed before he smiled.

"Change of plan Yugi. We're getting the guards" Yami said and Yugi agreed.

"We don't even know Malik enough...maybe we should find him and get to know him. There's a possibility that he has a brother but just not talked about it" Yugi said and Yami fell silent.

"I never thought of it like that" Yami said and looked up at Ryou.

"Why don't you go and hang out with him for a little while?" Ryou said and both the twins nodded. Ryou let them go and they wandered down off the corridor.

Adoption – Morning Sun

Malik watched the sunlight fill his room before he heard the two knocks on the door. Malik slid off his bed and went to open the door to find both Yugi and Yami waiting for him. Malik didn't expect the twins to be knocking on his door but let them in anyway. Yugi and Yami walked into the room and waited for Malik to get himself all sorted before anything else was going to happen. Malik looked at the twins who looked like they did something wrong. Malik walked over to them before kneeling down in front of them and smiling.

"Can I help you?" Malik asked the twins.

"We just wanted to hang out with you today...if that's ok with you?" Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"I thought you hated me" Malik said and both of them shook their heads.

"We never hated you completely. We were just more worried about Bakura and Ryou that we forgot about you. So now we're trying to get along with you" Yugi said and Malik nodded.

"So you want to hang out with me just because you want to?" Malik asked and both of them nodded. Malik looked at the twins in front of him and wondered if there was any catch with this but Malik could see none at all. Yugi and Yami waited for Malik to make his decision and were going to wait while this all processed in Malik's head. The image of Marik flew into Malik's head and he needed to say yes to the twins. The feeling of being wanted by someone was growing stronger in Malik the longer he looked at the twins. Malik sat down on the floor and Yugi and Yami carefully walked towards him. They were expecting something to happen that they were unprepared for.

The twins went to Malik's side before Malik grabbed Yami who was the closest and started tickling him. Yami could do nothing but laugh as Malik went on tickling him. Yugi started laughing as well while Yami was getting tickled by Malik. Malik was enjoying himself as he was with the twins and was no longer in the shadow of Bakura who had the twins trust him since they left the machine. Malik let Yami go after a long while with the tickle before Yugi was his target. Malik grabbed hold of Yugi before he started tickling him as well. Yugi's face lit up with joy and happiness as well as Yami's face. Malik smiled before Yami tackled Malik over and Yugi was set free. Yugi seemed to join in and they both carefully pinned Malik down before they all looked at each other before they all burst out laughing again. Malik had never had so much fun with the twins and now he was really enjoying himself. Yami was the first person to let Malik go before Yugi copied.

"That was so much fun" Yugi said and started laughing again.

"Yeah. It was" Malik said before he took hold of Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi felt the warmth of Malik wrap around him before someone opened the door. Yami looked up at who opened the door to find Pegasus standing there. Pegasus started to smile at the sight of what he was looking at before Yami got up. Pegasus watched Yami before his millennium eye glistened in the sunlight. Yami had a feeling that it was a bad and stood in front of Yugi and Malik.

"Come Yami-boy I'm not going to do anything" Pegasus said which only made Yami more defensive over the two. Malik smiled now Yami was helping protect him and Yugi. Pegasus went down to Yami's level before Pegasus went and picked up Yami. Yami was not expecting this and so bit into Pegasus's hand. Pegasus dropped Yami and Malik caught him after letting Yugi go. Malik caught Yami who quickly put him down after seeing Yami bite Pegasus and Yugi went to Yami's side.

"Nice bite Yami" Yugi said and Yami smiled.

"Yami-boy! We don't bite people. It's not nice" Pegasus told Yami off. Yami smiled remembering the lesson and Pegasus decided to leave.

"You bit him" Malik said and Yami nodded.

"Yeah. If I don't want to be picked up or is picked up unexpectedly then I'll bite" Yami said.

"Remind me never to pick you up without permission" Malik said and Yami nodded.

"Don't worry Malik." Yugi said with a smile on his face making everything seem ok. Malik looked at Yami who was looking back at him.

Adoption – Morning Sun

Malik carried Yugi with Yami following him behind and they found Bakura and Ryou sitting together having a game of chess. Malik placed Yugi next to Bakura and Yami climbed onto the sofa with Bakura and Ryou.

"You boys had fun?" Bakura asked and Yugi and Yami nodded. Ryou smiled and Malik said down next to Ryou.

"Yami bites" Malik said. Bakura and Ryou turned to look at Yami who looked confused at them both before he started to laugh before they all started to laugh. Bakura and Ryou never finished off their game before they noticed that Yugi and Yami seemed to have found something in Malik that they were not going to let go easily. Malik understood why Bakura enjoyed the twins so much since he's had a slice of their fun. Malik never realised that Yugi and Yami could make a difference on a person's life and now he missed his brother even more.

"Marik..." Malik said quietly. Yami looked at Malik before he looked at the chess match between both Ryou and Bakura.

"I'm not allowed to say something am I?" Yami asked and Bakura shook his head.

"That would be cheating" Ryou said before Yami started to laugh. Malik carefully took Yugi and placed him on his lap. Yugi was fine with being picked up while Yami hated it unless he really wanted it but normally was that Yugi was the one to pick up if Yami let you and if Yami let you pick him up it's worth doing. Bakura noticed that Yami seemed ok when Malik was holding onto Yugi before Ryou smiled at Malik.

"Bakura...who's Marik?" Ryou asked quietly to Bakura.

"Marik is Malik's brother who is waiting for the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh to come. The Pharaoh would have lost his memories and so a member of the Ishtar family gets ancient carvings on their back to help the Pharaoh" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"I bet that hurts" Ryou whispered to Bakura.

"The Millennium Rod has a blade that's covered by a case" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"Oh..." Ryou said.

"It's not pleasant Ryou" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"Are you going to finish that game?" Yami asked. Both Ryou and Bakura smiled as they went back to their game.

* * *

><p>Yami: Write one FireCacodemon<p>

FireCacodemon: If the readers want one I'll do my best to write one.

Yugi: What did you think of the chapter?

Yami: Please leave a review for the chapter. If you also want FireCacodemon to write a Halloween Fanfiction then let us know.

FireCacodemon: Yami if you threaten the readers I'll kill you

Yami: You can't kill me easily

FireCacodemon: True. I'll have to do something about that then Yami.

Yugi: Please don't kill each other.

FireCacodemon: Turne in next time for Adoption.

Yami: This is not a TV program FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: ^^


	23. Awaken the Pharaoh

FireCacodemon: I know this isn't a new chapter but I changed some of it because two readers pointed out that I rushed the chapter and forgot some characters. Hopefully this chapter is better then the recent chapter.

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own Mariah.

Yugi: Thanks for the readers who told FireCacodemon this.

FireCacodemon: This story would be rubbish if I didn't have anyone to tell me what I did wrong.

Yami: It won't be rubbish...just...erm...

FireCacodemon: pathetic...boring...un-entertaining?

Yami: Let's go with one of your words.

Yugi: On with the new and imporoved chapter.

* * *

><p>Awaken the Pharaoh<p>

Bakura and Ryou had finished the game and were looking bored at the group. Yami and Yugi were sitting next to each other and were waiting for something to happen. The fact that they spent time with Malik changed their views on him and changed what they were going to do today. They both were going to set up a prank on Malik but after what's happened they decided against it. Yami climbed off the seat he was sitting on before Malik noticed and followed him.

"Hey Yami. What's wrong?" Malik asked Yami.

"Just join the group for a minute" Yami told Malik.

"Why?" Yugi asked. Yami turned to see Yugi who was followed by Bakura and Ryou.

"Something bothering you Yami?" Ryou asked innocently.

"The Dark Magician Girl said that I was the Pharaoh. What if she's right?" Yami said and Malik and Bakura looked at each other.

"Do you think you could find out Bakura?" Malik asked and Bakura nodded.

"That book which you have may I see it?" Bakura asked Yami and he nodded. Yami ran off to get the book that never left him without him or Yugi knowing. Yami came back with the book before he handed it over to Bakura. Bakura took it carefully since it was an old book.

"This book feels like it's from 5000 years ago" Bakura said before he opened the book. Bakura's eye lit up with excitement. Malik look over Bakura's shoulder before his eyes lit up.

"You and Yugi can both read this?" Malik asked and both Yugi and Yami nodded.

"I think we need to tell you everything Yami." Bakura said before Yami and Yugi had a feeling that it was story time. Ryou seemed curios at what the two were going on about but when they mentioned everything then that was the last thing that happened. Bakura picked up Yugi before Tami made a soft growling noise that indicated to Bakura to put Yugi down.

"Yami you should like being picked up" Yugi said and Yami smiled at Yugi.

"If I liked being picked up then you won't get the attention. Would you?" Yami said and Yugi nodded in acceptation. Ryou smiled.

Adoption – Awaken the Pharaoh

"Yami and Yugi sit down" Bakura said and Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Bakura all sat down in Bakura's room. Ryou and Bakura were sitting on the bed while the others were sitting on the floor.

"What's this really about?" Yami asked before Bakura gave Yami the book back.

"That book is written in hieroglyphics. Only Egyptians can read them unless you have learnt it but the way you have grown up I guess it comes as a second language to you both. Before the Pharaoh died 5000 years ago he said he would return and he would not know a thing about who he is or his past. It wasn't clear on how he would return but it seems like the duel monsters could see that Yami is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh. Yugi could you also read hieroglyphics while you were living on the streets?" Bakura asked Yugi at the end.

"Reading hieroglyphics was easier then reading the papers from the bins" Yugi said.

"That might be because it was hidden from the Pharaoh that he had a brother who did look just like him. Just like you and Yami do. The Pharaoh was more in the light of course but when the Pharaoh never needed Seth or as we could say Seto in this world Seth went to play with the Pharaoh's brother. Even though the Pharaoh had important stuff to do he will always play with his brother. No matter what happened unless it was really important but even then his brother was going to help him. Sadly though just like the Pharaoh's name was lost so was the name of the brother." Bakura told them all before Yugi put his hand up. Bakura looked at him and waited for Yugi to say his question.

"So you're saying that Yami is a Pharaoh and I'm the Pharaoh's brother?" Yugi asked and Bakura nodded.

"It seems that you two are the reincarnation of the Pharaoh and his brother and no matter what happens you will look out for each other no matter what happens." Bakura answered Yugi's question.

"So what does the Pharaoh do?" Yami asked.

"The Pharaoh looked after the whole of Egypt and took good care of the country." Malik said.

"So if I am the Pharaoh of Egypt...why did I end up in Japan?" Yami asked.

"The Pharaoh said that he would return and not many people believed him but now. I'm starting to believe it. At the moment you're too young to run the country of Egypt but if you're interested we can find some information on you when you are old enough. For the moment you just need to enjoy life and have fun" Bakura told them.

"Rumour also has it that the Pharaoh could also summon duel monsters and he can also control them no matter what they were. When you summoned Slifer I figured that you must have some connection with them but I realised that it only was successful when you had Yugi with you. Slifer, Ra and Obelisk are the Egyptian Gods and hard to successfully summon but since you're just about 10 years old so you can't sustain strong duel monsters for long or it will drain you completely. That's why when Yugi's with you the ability to summon strong duel monsters is at its best." Malik said and Bakura nodded.

"So you have been looking after the Pharaoh?" Ryou asked and Bakura nodded.

"That doesn't answer something" Yami said.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Why are you so interested in the book then?" Yami asked.

"The book you have is written in the ancient language only members of the royal family were taught and learnt. I believe this was the first language you both grasped perfectly and Japanese came next but since your minds are both turned into the ancient language in this book it was harder for you to understand. Soon you became adjusted to both Japanese and ancient Egyptian but I get the feeling that you still get a bit confused between the different languages as you are both not sure which language came first to you." Bakura told them.

"So...we're not really Japanese?" Yugi asked.

"We could say that your body is Japanese but we're both going to say that both your souls are Egyptian" Both Malik and Bakura said.

"Does this link to the Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked.

"The Millennium puzzle, just like any other millennium item chose you to hold its power. Just like it chose the pharaoh 5000 years ago" Bakura said.

"Bakura...the book says that once a Millennium holder is chosen, even before they are born can only unlock the power of the Millennium item" Yami said.

"Have you ever put the Millennium Puzzle on Yami?" Ryou asked.

"I have but it wasn't long. I was normally told off for putting it on back at the adoption centre." Yami said.

"Where is the Millennium Puzzle?" Bakura asked.

"I don't normally wear it but I never leave it behind...It's in my bedroom" Yami said.

Adoption – Awaken the Pharaoh

The group were sitting in Yami and Yugi's bedroom before Yami pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. It glistened in the sun light and reflected it around the room. Bakura, Ryou and Malik were waiting for Yami to place the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and see if he could use the Millennium Puzzle or not. Yugi and Yami both looked at each other before Yugi took the book and read it for a little while before a smile appeared on his face. Yami looked at Yugi before he nodded at Yugi. Yami held the Millennium puzzle in front of him before he put the puzzle on. The puzzle shined and the eye or Anubis shined on his forehead before Yami smiled.

"Malik. You might want to tell your brother that the Pharaoh will return soon or in fact now" Bakura told Malik before the eye of Anubis stopped shining on Yami's forehead and the Millennium puzzle started to shine. Everyone covered their eyes from the Puzzle before Yami felt himself being picked up. The glowing light died down before Yami opened his crimson eyes to look at a person who looked nearly identical to Yami but had tanned skin.

"Thank you so much. You finally released me" the Yami look-a-like said before Yami tried to get out of his grip.

"Let me go" Yami said before the look-a-like put Yami down and turned to see Bakura, Ryou and Malik.

"Hi there" The look-a-like said as he waved at them. Yami and Yugi were back together again before anything could happen.

"Please say you don't remember me" Bakura said and the look-a-like shook his head.

"I looked around in your memories and when I did the name Atem was in there...I was just wondering if I could use that name until I find my memories" the look-a-like said.

"Sure" Yami said and Atem smiled. He looked around the room and smiled.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" Atem said and everyone nodded.

"When are you going to explain?" Bakura asked. Atem smiled.

"Now" Atem said.

Adoption – Awaken the Pharaoh

Pegasus was walking around his island before he noticed a helicopter coming his way. Pegasus smiled as he saw the Kaiba Corp logo on the helicopter before he got the feeling that Kaiba was here to go and get the twins and everyone else. Pegasus walked towards his mansion to set up the un-invited guest that Kaiba was soon becoming to his mansion.

"I wonder why Kaiba-boy is coming to me. Does he want to see my by any chance. I mean I do have the twins and their friends. Could I bargain Kaiba-boy to stay with me as well?" Pegasus said and he laughed.

The helicopter that was from Kaiba corp. had Mariah, Mokuba and Kaiba in relaxing while they reached Pegasus' island. Kaiba was sitting at the window before he noticed Pegasus was smiling directly at him before he turned to walk off. Kaiba was great full for that but something still felt wrong. Mokuba and Mariah were enjoying a game of hang man with Mokuba winning.

"I never want to come to Pegasus' place but since we have no choice as the twins are there..." Kaiba started.

"Seto Kaiba would you just relax. We know that Bakura, Ryou and Malik are there so the twins as you could say are in good hands." Mariah told Kaiba.

"I don't like it though. Pegasus is never good news for me since we both play duel monsters" Kaiba said.

"Seto you really need to relax. The world isn't about to explode since you and Pegasus both play duel monsters." Mokuba said and Kaiba had to nod since he knew that was true but it would of been funny if it happened. Mokuba and Mariah went back to their game before Kaiba smiled seeing the smile on Mokuba's face.

"I know the twins are fantastic but if they are happy with Bakura and Ryou are we trying to take them away?" Kaiba asked Mariah.

"Bakura wants to rule the world and with Yami and Yugi he can do so." Mariah told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Mariah before he told the pilot to land the helicopter since they arrived on Pegasus' island.

Kaiba was the first person to leave the helicopter and Mariah wasn't far behind with Mokuba. Kaiba told the pilot thanks and they went off towards Pegasus' mansion on his deserted island. Mariah had nothing to fear about since they were going to save the twins from Bakura and his plan. Mokuba stood close to Kaiba as they walked towards the mansion. Mariah looked at Mokuba before she smiled seeing that Kaiba had his hand on Mokuba's shoulder to comfort him. Mariah looked up at the sky and stopped walking.

"Kaiba" Mariah said and Kaiba stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked Mariah as she pointed up to the sky that was suddenly turning dark.

"We better get to the mansion quickly or we will be caught in the rain" Mokuba said and both adults agreed.

"Come on" Kaiba said as they started running towards the mansion.

Pegasus was watching them run to the mansion before one of his guards entered his room.

"Sir, shall we prepare the meal for everyone?" the guard said and Pegasus nodded.

"Yes Kaiba-boy and the others must be hungry." Pegasus said and the guard nodded and walked off. Pegasus started laughing as he would have everyone he wanted at the mansion.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Someone kill me!<p>

Yami: We'll let the readers decide that

Yugi: If this chapter was better for you then the last chapter please review...

FireCacodemon: I'll go and jump off a cliff *tries to go but Yami grabs FireCacodemon's hand*

Yami: Please don't or this story will never be finished.

FireCacodemon: The story is rubbish...

Yami: The story will only be rubbish if you make it rubbish FireCacodemon.

Yugi: I don't think the story is rubbish...*pats FireCacodemon on the back*

FireCacodemon: I might make the story end soon...but I don't know.

Yami: We will create a poll to see if you want the story to end soon or a little later.

Yugi: Bye readers...we hope this version of the chapter is better...


	24. Let's Talk

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait for the up-date but I was doing some planning since I have one person who voted on the pole on my profile to make the story last 10+ more chapters.

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: But Mariah does belong to FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: Again I apologise for the long wait. but I got hooked onto Hetaoni which did give me the scare of my life.

Yami: We stood guard over the night because FireCacodemon watched the horror game at night...didn't help.

Yugi: I stayed in the same room as FireCacodemon to make sure that FireCacodemon was sleeping peacefully.

FireCacodemon: Yeah please enjoy the chapter.

Yami: _Everything in this style...is from a mind link._

Yugi: Flashback not included.

* * *

><p>Let's Talk<p>

Pegasus walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"I have guests over so prepare the best meal we ever had" Pegasus said and his chiefs all nodded and started to prepare the meal. Pegasus left the kitchen and walked down until he found the living room where Kaiba, Mariah and Mokuba were waiting. Pegasus walked in with a smile on his face. Kaiba was the first to notice before they could all start to hear a small laughter coming from another room. Mokuba looked in the direction of where the laughter came from before he could hear Kaiba growl at Pegasus.

"Pegasus hand back the twins you can keep the rest" Mariah said and Pegasus laughed.

"I don't think so Mariah. I have them and they are mine to keep" Pegasus said before Mokuba started to walk off. Both Kaiba and Mariah were distracted by Pegasus so he decided to look around. Pegasus looked at Mokuba before he knew what he was looking for and wanted to leave them to discuss what his big brother wanted. Mariah stood next to Kaiba and folded her arms.

"The twins are not something you can claim Pegasus." Mariah told Pegasus who smiled.

"You can't claim them either when they both show that they are happy with Bakura, Ryou and Malik." Pegasus told both Kaiba and Mariah.

"Only because Bakura did something to them. He is the Thief King so he could do anything to them." Mariah said.

"Kaiba-boy, are you just being dragged along?" Pegasus asked Kaiba.

"I'm here for the twins as well Pegasus." Kaiba told Pegasus. Pegasus smiled before he heard a bell go off.

"Dinner is ready. Don't worry everyone will be eating. Not just use three but Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami and Malik. Along with Mokuba of course" Pegasus said.

Adoption – Let's Talk

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Mokuba, Mariah, Kaiba and Pegasus were all sitting around the dinner table. It was clear that there was something in the air and it stopped them from saying anything to each other. Yugi and Yami were a little worried since Mariah and Kaiba were here. Yugi and Yami knew they were hungry but since they were nervous about why Mariah and Kaiba were here they lost their appetite. Pegasus looked at the twins and he found out what was worrying them but also something else. Yami was wearing the millennium puzzle now and Pegasus just had to get his hands on it but he also knew that Yami wasn't going to hand it over to easily. Pegasus smiled since he knew how he was going to get it and he knew the plan would be successful as only he knew the plan. Nothing was going to interfere with it.

"Are you two going to eat anything?" Pegasus asked the twins.

"I lost my appetite" Both Yami and Yugi told Pegasus. Bakura knew that something was eating at them if they were not hungry. Mariah looked at the twins before she smiled. Ryou was enjoying his meal before he noticed that Bakura was worried about them.

"You have never worried like this before...what's bugging you?" Ryou asked Bakura in a whisper.

"Kaiba and Mariah are here to take the twins away" Bakura growled at Ryou. Ryou looked over at Mariah before he knew that the twins could not go back with Mariah. He knew that she had hurt them first and he was not going to let that happen with the twins. They were happy together, they always have been. With someone to care for them they would be better off. Ryou looked at the twins before he swore to himself that whatever happens he would not split them up and he was sure that Bakura wasn't going to let that happen either.

"As you are aware Pegasus that Mariah and I are here to take the twins home" Kaiba said after sipping from his glass of ice water.

"And if we don't want to go with you?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"We're taking you back no matter what Yami and then we'll sort out what Bakura has done to you" Mariah told Yami.

"We don't want to go back though" Yugi said.

"Yugi...you're only saying that because Bakura did something to you. I don't know what it was but your sudden change in personality tells me that he did something" Mariah told Yugi.

"Maybe it was for the better" Yami said.

"Yami-boy does have a point. He seems happier with Bakura" Pegasus said before Kaiba and Mariah looked at him. There was something that Pegasus wasn't going to tell him.

Atem appeared behind Yami and Yugi and only Yugi and Yami could see him. Atem looked at Pegasus before Pegasus could feel something. He wasn't sure what it was but he was sure that something was going to happen. Atem smiled before he looked at the food that the twins were supposed to have eaten but got too nervous to. Atem poked Yami on the shoulder. Yami looked behind him to see Atem.

"_Yami...Pegasus has a Millennium Item. I believe it is the Millennium eye which allows him to read your mind" _Atem told Yami.

"_Atem...is it true about your past?" _ Yugi asked Atem.

Flashback Start

"_I'll tell you now" Atem told the group._

"_5000 years ago I was the pharaoh of Egypt. I'm not sure how I was as a pharaoh but there was a large black demon attacking Egypt. I'm not sure what its name was but there could be a reason why I don't remember much. I was doing everything I could to help my people against this demon but it turns out that I was the one it was after for a reason I don't know why. I remember saying that somewhere in the future that one day there will be two twins that will be separated by once they found each other no force on earth can separate them. I'll make sure of that and both the twins will make sure that they are not separated. The close relationship is exactly what Yugi and Yami both share and they are not going to let it slip that easily." Atem told the group._

"_So it was destiny that Yami and Yugi were together?" Bakura asked and Atem nodded._

"_It seems that they feel like my reincarnations but I never had a brother...or did I?" Atem asked himself. Yugi and Yami shrugged and smiled._

"_Sometimes I wonder what is special about you two" Malik said and Yami smiled._

"_Maybe there is something special about the twins but I'm not sure what it is. The Millennium Puzzle doesn't choose people for fun. Maybe the two of you have a connection to something...like the spirit world?" Atem asked Yami and Yugi._

"_Does that mean summoning duel monsters?" Yami asked and Atem nodded._

"_Yes I believe from my past I had a connection with the duel monsters. I was able to summon Slifer, Obelisk and Ra but I could also summon some lower level monsters. I hope that you don't suffer from lack of energy when you summon an Egyptian God" Atem said and Yami looked at him weirdly._

"_I don't believe I suffer from lack of energy" Yami said. He wasn't sure for himself but Bakura knew._

"_You alone can't summon an Egyptian God but when you're with Yugi you can Yami" Bakura said and Ryou looked at them._

"_You seem to have a talent as well Ryou...I can feel it but it's still hidden within you Ryou" Atem said and Ryou smiled._

"_It's been a secret for a long time. I'm not sure how to unlock it" Ryou said and Atem smiled._

"_Probably when it wants to" Atem said before he folded his arms._

Flashback End

"_Yeah...as much as I can remember."_ Atem told Yugi.

"Yami, Bakura is only going to use you. Why can't you see that?" Mariah asked Yami and Pegasus was smiling he was enjoying this but noticed that the black gem on Yami started to glow. Yugi seemed to notice as well.

"I don't care what Bakura does with me! As long as I'm happy with him I don't care!" Yami yelled at Mariah. A large shadow started to form behind in the shape of a large eagle. Pegasus smiled before Kaiba tapped on Mariah's shoulder.

"Yes Kaiba?" Mariah asked before he pointed towards the large shadow forming behind Yami.

"It reminds me about The Winged Dragon of Ra...But that's a powerful card that requires a lot of energy from the person summoning it" Kaiba said and Mariah nodded.

"Yami must be summoning it with help from Yugi" Mariah said before the Winged Dragon of Ra took complete form and screeched. Atem smiled behind Yugi and everyone jumped at Ra's screech. Ra looked at Yami and Yami nodded before a sinister smile crept on his face.

"Ra...Let's take these guys out" Yami said quietly before Mariah and Kaiba quickly got up from their seats and backed away from Ra and Yami. Everyone moved away from Ra since it was massive. Ryou noticed a light coming off his arm before he realised that his gem was emitting the light. Ryou looked at the gem before he looked at Yami.

"This is impossible" Kaiba said and Mariah had to agree with that. Mokuba had gone over to where Yugi was for the time being and Bakura smiled.

"Finally Yami...once we get out of here we can send this world into darkness" Bakura said quietly.

"Yami...Bakura why don't we do it now? I mean...Yami's got the power" Yugi said and Bakura smiled. Malik seemed to understand what was going on as he noticed that Ryou's gem was glowing and wondered what Ryou was going to do.

"Bakura! We can't do this!" Ryou yelled at Bakura who knew he was right.

"Ra, attack Mariah!" Yami commanded Ra and Ra started to charge up a ball of energy and fire before getting ready to fire at Mariah. Mariah looked at Yami before she wanted to cry out to him and hold him like a mother would with a child. Yami and Yugi grew up without any parents and that's one thing they were lacking that needed to be sorted out. Most children Mariah finds seem to lack in that one particular subject but they replace it with something else. At this point it seems that whatever Bakura had done to them it filled their hearts.

Ra screeched and fired at Mariah and Kaiba pushed her out of the way and the energy ball just burnt the end of his trench coat. Mokuba ran over to them both to find out if they were ok. Ra screeched again before Ra started to take flight. Bakura smiled before Ryou ran over to Yami and the gem of Ryou's started to glow brighter Yugi also ran over to Yami before Yugi held onto his brother. Ryou looked at the twins before he realised something. Ryou looked at Yami before he could see a dark aura starting to form around him while Yugi still had some light in him but that was slowly fading. Ryou looked at his brother who also had a strong dark aura around him. Ryou smiled as he looked at Malik who had a neutral aura around him. It was neither light nor darkness. It was balanced and that made Ryou smile.

"_Yugi...Yami has been taken by darkness. I think I know what Ryou can do"_ Atem said behind Yugi. Yugi looked at him before he looked at Ryou.

"_What do you think he can do?" _Yugi asked Atem.

"_I'm not completely sure but so far I know that your gem stands for loyalty, you won't back down from anything when your mind is set on something, Yami's gem allows him to summon duel monsters. Bakura who also has a black gem had the ability to dip into the shadow realm and hide himself in the darkness and strike and I believe Ryou can see the strength of the soul and also what side it's on." _Atem told Yugi.

"_Seems helpful" _Yugi said and Atem smiled.

"_It seems that Ryou is also able to calm a soul as well. I wonder why his ability activated now?" _Atem said and Yugi nodded.

Yami looked at Mariah before Ryou came up behind him and carefully wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him into a hug. Ra started to fade as Yami stopped using power to summon him. Yami felt tears building in his eyes as Ryou's soul started to calm down his soul. Yugi smiled as Ryou held onto Yami and calmed down his soul. Bakura didn't seem happy.

"Ryou...you could have left him then Mariah can't destroy the bond they have now!" Bakura roared at Ryou. Ryou looked around to see his brother before he felt there was something wrong. Atem seemed to sense it to before he started using his magic to scan Bakura. Something alerted him from his findings and he didn't look happy about what he found.

"_Why do I know that soul?"_ Atem asked himself before he realised why he remembered the soul. Atem's eyes widened in fear before he tried to get Yugi's attention. Instead of getting Yugi's attention he received Yami's attention. Yami looked at Atem with tears in his eyes before Atem smiled sweetly at Yami.

"_Atem...what's wrong?"_ Yami asked through the mind link that him, Yugi and Atem shared with each other.

"_I get a feeling that there is a reason why Bakura's attitude changed along with yours Yami" _Atem said and Yami looked at him puzzled.

"_What's wrong?" _Yami asked Atem.

"_When you were 'put onto the path of darkness' I believe that a demon called Zork put a part of himself into you...I also believe that Zork is living in Bakura..." _Atem said and Yami looked at Bakura.

"_Is that why he's interested in me?" _Yami asked and Atem nodded.

"_I believe I'm about to see him again"_ Atem said which made the room go tense between them all.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: So what do you think of this chapter?<p>

Yami: FireCacodemon apologises again for getting the chapter out so late.

Yugi: If there is anything you would like to see in the story either soon or later on in the story then please leave us a review.

FireCacodemon: I will find somewhere to put what you want in the story if I get any that is.

Yami: Hopefully the next chapter will start to be written soon or keep an eye out for other stories that FireCacodemon has written.

FireCacodemon: Don't forget...there is a poll on my profile about the length of Adoption...if you want please vote on that.

Yami: We will see you next chapter.

Yugi: Bye readers.


	25. Only One Affected?

FireCacodemon: Sorry it took so long to up-date the story but school work got in the way.

Yami: You also have two maths exams comming up in the first month of the new year...

Yugi: January

Yami: Yeah...January and a Psychology exam in that month as well.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...I have also been busy...doing...erm...what have I been doing?

Yami: Getting everything ready and surfing Fan-fiction...

Yugi: Getting scared of Ao Oni...that did freak me out.

FireCacodemon: yeah that's true...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I do own Mariah.

Yugi: On with the chapter!

FireCacodemon: ^_^

Yami: (^_^)

* * *

><p>Only One Affected?<p>

Atem looked over at Bakura who's attitude seemed to have gone back to the way it had before. Yami looked up at Ryou who was holding onto him after Ryou had calmed him down. Ryou smiled before ruffling up Yami's hair and he started laughing at it. Yugi noticed that Yami's personality went back to normal as well which was a relief since Yami could of spilt blood on his hands which was never going to be a good thing for his brother. Malik walked over to Ryou before he ruffled Ryou's hair and smiled and enjoyed it as much as Yami did. Bakura sat back and watched before Pegasus, Kaiba, Mariah and Mokuba came back into the room and looked at the damage that happened.

"You 5 are going to have to pay for the damages" Pegasus told the 5 of them.

"Seto...what happened?" Mokuba asked his big brother.

"I'm not sure Mokuba. Whatever happened I hope that it doesn't happen again" Kaiba said to Mokuba.

"_Yugi...can we all talk in a different room?" _Atem asked Yugi and he wanted to talk in a different room as well. Yugi poked Bakura lightly and indicated that he wanted to talk in a different room. Bakura smiled.

"Come on let's head back to the bedrooms" Bakura said and everyone nodded. Mariah, Kaiba, Mokuba and Pegasus watched as Bakura clearly took control and took the twins away from them. Mariah could tell that Bakura was going to do something to them but decided to go against telling Kaiba. Pegasus laughed before he sat down on his chair again and Kaiba sat down too.

"What happened Kaiba-boy? Scared that Yami-boy is going to kill you?" Pegasus said but he knew that Kaiba was thinking about something completely different. Mariah had to admit that she was a bit scared from what Yami just did to them but then she remembered Bakura and that fit in perfectly with her thoughts.

"Bakura's done something to them and I'm not going to stop until they are back with us" Mariah said.

"Mariah. Don't you get it? If Yugi and Yami want to stay with Bakura, Malik and Ryou then let them. We can't force them to change...even if Bakura has done something." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba-boy has a point there" Pegasus said before he looked over at Mokuba who was thinking about what the twins were thinking about.

Adoption – Only one affected?

Atem had materialised into Bakura's bedroom before he sighed. Yugi and Yami were sitting on Bakura's bed while Bakura was sitting on the table in the room. Malik and Ryou were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed waiting for Atem to speak. Atem was leaning against the wall near the light switch before he looked over at Bakura.

"You two have both been put on the 'path of darkness' haven't you?" Atem asked Yugi and Yami as he air quoted path of darkness but both Yugi and Yami nodded.

"Why?" Yami asked before Atem smiled. He liked a person with curiosity.

"Because I believe Bakura did more than just put you on the path of darkness. Bakura, you put a piece of Zork in both Yugi and Yami" Atem said. Bakura smiled.

"I did not put a piece of Zork in them" Bakura said but Atem shook his head.

"You may not have intestinally put a piece of Zork in them but Zork is in both Yugi and Yami. I can sense him in both of the twins" Atem said.

"If that is true then why did both Bakura and Yami suddenly change personality?" Ryou asked Atem.

"It seems that when The Winged Dragon of Ra was summoned into this realm it must have awakened Zork inside Yami. It should of awakened in Yugi as well but I'm guessing something went wrong. Bakura, I can sense Zork in you now" Atem said before everyone turned to see Bakura. Bakura had a smile plastered on his face before he looked at Atem.

"Atem I'm sure you're just imagining" Bakura said before he shook his head.

"No. I don't imagine anymore. I use to when I was little but when I became Pharaoh of Egypt my imagination kind of died..." Atem said before the twins looked at him.

"Imagination can't die...can it?" Yugi asked but Atem shook his head.

"There are some things that can die without you realising that it's gone" Atem said.

"Well...if I did do something to Yugi and Yami then why did it only affect Yami?" Bakura asked before Atem looked at him.

"I think I can explain that." Ryou said before everyone turned to look at him.

"Go on?" Bakura said.

"Well...while Yami went through a sudden change in personality I managed to achieve my power from the gem." Ryou said before Atem smiled.

"Yes, your little talent back there was quiet impressive" Atem said and Ryou blushed.

"Thanks Atem...but I managed to see the soul of a person and their balance of light and darkness. When Yami summoned Ra I noticed that his soul was completely taken by darkness but when I looked at Yugi...there was some light fighting the darkness. Malik was perfectly fine with the balance of light and darkness while Bakura was taken over by darkness" Ryou said and everyone looked at him. Ryou felt himself blush but he knew what he's got as a gift is a good thing.

"You also managed to calm Yami down which is a good thing" Malik said and Ryou nodded.

"I just seemed to know what to do" Ryou said. Atem smiled and sat down on the ground before everyone sighed. There was something wrong and Atem could feel it coming but he couldn't place his finger on it and at the moment he didn't really want anything bad to happen. Atem smiled before something clicked into his mind. Atem looked over at Bakura before he remembered what happened in his past and something that should not be remembered. Atem kept a good eye on Bakura for the next couple of minutes before he realised that Yugi and Yami were also watching Bakura as if something was going to happen.

"Ryou...why was I balanced?" Malik asked and Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know...but it looks like to me that both Yugi and Yami are reincarnations of Atem but it feels like Yugi is the light side and Yami is the darker side." Ryou said.

"That would make sense on how Zork can influence Yami faster than he can influence Yugi since he also has Yugi." Atem said before Yugi put his hand up as if he was in class. Atem looked at Yugi and indicated to him that he could speak.

"As you said Atem...Zork is in me but then wouldn't Zork find a way to shut off my light?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked at Yugi and noticed that he was a bit scared but he was worried about what he was going to do if Zork really did come back and did manage to use Yugi against him then who knows what could happen to him. He knew that probably both Yugi and Yami were going to need attention from what happened. Yami did a good job at hiding it from the others but Yugi could tell that it was bothering Yami and so could Atem.

"I don't think he could do anything against you Yugi. If you're my light side I guess that Zork could take over a few times but Zork will probably have a problem with controlling you Yugi. Yami...I'm guessing you would just be controlled but I think you worked with Zork or you were persuaded by him" Atem said.

"So...if I don't cooperate with Zork...he'll possess me?" Yami asked and Atem nodded.

"It seems that way" Atem said.

"Is there something wrong with that way?" Bakura growled at Atem.

"Bakura...Zork is not something to play with. He's stronger then all of us if we're alone." Atem said.

"Then we better stick together then. Since me and Malik don't have anything wrong with us then surely there is something that we can do." Ryou said and Malik nodded his head.

"I wonder what Pegasus and the others are doing." Malik asked and everyone shrugged.

"Probably putting the room back together" Yami said before he let out a small laugh.

Adoption – Only One Affected?

"Kaiba...don't you get Bakura?" Mariah asked Kaiba.

"I get the feeling that you're the one who wants the twins. Sure I would of liked to adopt them at first and give them someone to play with but..."

"Bakura's going to control them so he can take over the world. Kaiba...please help me get them back" Mariah interrupted Kaiba.

"If we do get them back to normal then they are just going to stay with Bakura, Malik and Ryou" Kaiba said.

"Seto...can I go and find them?" Mokuba asked and Kaiba nodded at his little brother. Kaiba knew that Mokuba could be the one to decide what should happen because he didn't think that Bakura, Malik, Ryou, Yugi or Yami would have a problem with that since Mokuba could still be classed as young and only wanting to feel loved. Kaiba knew that Yugi and Yami were just the same. They too only wanted to be loved but were finding it hard to let other people in from the past experience. Mokuba walked away from Kaiba and Mariah.

"Kaiba-boy and Mariah-girl, if Yugi-boy and Yami-boy want to stay with the Bakura twins then why don't you let them Mariah-girl?" Pegasus asked Mariah. Mariah looked at Pegasus who looked at her without a readable expression on his face. Mariah looked at Kaiba before she sighed.

"I just don't want them to make the wrong mistakes" Mariah sighed in defeat and Kaiba looked at Pegasus before he looked back at Mariah.

"That's what Life is Mariah. People learn from their mistakes and move on from them" Kaiba told Mariah.

"But...Kaiba...I don't want them to see them hurt" Mariah said before Kaiba understood why she really wanted both Yugi and Yami. Kaiba smiled at Mariah before he pulled her into a hug.

"I know that feeling" Kaiba said and Mariah could feel tears in her eyes.

"You don't know anything about me Kaiba" Mariah said and Kaiba held onto her more than before she tried to pull away from Kaiba.

"There's a reason why you're trying to get back Yugi and Yami then please tell me" Kaiba said before Mariah rubbed her hand over her eyes to catch all the tears that were building up.

"I don't want people to use them from what their gems can do" Mariah said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mariah...what do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"There is a demon called Zork. He's after everyone who as the Millennium Items but he was sealed inside the Millennium Ring that is around Bakura's neck. I felt the spirit of the Pharaoh in the Millennium Puzzle years ago when it was brought to the adoption centre. I kept it away from Yami and Yugi but they somehow managed to get the Millennium Puzzle and unleashed the spirit from the Millennium puzzle. I believe that Zork is now awake and going to try to claim both the twins to get what he wants. Since Yami has the ability to summon duel monsters Zork could use him to create some chaos in Domino City, Yugi has the ability that will allow him to protect his friends from many attacks from anything and still stand and fight back. Yugi also has the courage to do what others can't. If Zork gets his claws on them then who knows what will happen to the world...nothing good." Mariah said.

"How do you know all that?" Kaiba asked Mariah.

"You'll never find out Kaiba" Mariah said with a smile on her face. Pegasus smiled from the face that he was completely enjoying this before he took a sip of his wine in his glass. Mariah could be someone interesting to be around. She knew so much but she wasn't telling anything to Kaiba.

Adoption – Only One Affected?

Mokuba was walking down the corridor before he found the room where the others were. He heard them all talking before he heard a voice that he didn't recognise easily. Mokuba walked towards the door before the talking stopped. Mokuba had a bad feeling that they knew he was coming. Mokuba stopped in front of the door before he slowly opened the door and pushed it open. He saw Bakura and Ryou sitting together with Ryou sitting on Bakura. Malik, Yugi and Yami sitting with each other happily and it looked like they were all playing together but there was one person that he didn't recognise.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked. Atem smiled.

"Here we go again" Atem sighed with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I bet that solved some of your questions?<p>

Yugi: Yeah...it solved the fact that I'm not affected as much as Yami is but...why bring Zork in?

Yami: Because Atem is here

Atem: Are you blaming me from bringing Zork in?

Yugi: I won't say so...

FireCacodemon: Don't start a fight boys

Atem&Yami: Sorry FireCacodemon...

Yugi: Why did you do a Kirby at the start?

Yami: It was fun ^_^

FireCacodemon: Again sorry for the long up-date...

Yami: (^_^)

Atem&Yugi: -_-'

FireCacodemon: Please review...


	26. Zork

FireCacodemon: Hello Readers!

Yami: In the Month of December we bring you...

Yugi: Guys its just another chapter

FireCacodemon: Yeah...but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Mariah.

Yami: If you do read this then this story will be going on hold along with all of FireCacodemon's stories so that FireCacodemon can get a christmas story out for your readers...if you're interested.

FireCacodemon: Yeah so my active fanfictions will be put on hold while I write a christmas story. A bit of the story is on my profile right near the bottom...

Yami: Did you give it a title?

Yugi: Yeah...FireCacodemon has

Yugi: anyway...on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Zork<p>

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked Atem.

"No need to be rude Mokuba but you can see Atem?" Bakura asked and Mokuba nodded.

"A reason if probably because Mokuba is still quiet young so his imagination is still active enough to see me" Atem said and the others agreed with that before Mokuba looked at them.

"Can you please explain to me who you are?" Mokuba asked and Atem nodded.

"I'm Atem. Pharaoh from 5000 years ago. After sealing myself I managed to save the whole of Egypt from a demon called Zork. Zork terrorised my people and was awakened by a man called Akefia...Thief King Bakura is what I called him along with many others. He managed to collect the Millennium Items...the puzzle, eye, necklace, ring, rod, scale and key and summoned Zork. When Yugi and Yami solved the puzzle my spirit awakened. When Yami put the puzzle on I could escape from the puzzle and meet them my selves. I expected one person to complete the puzzle but they both did. It turns out that they are both my reincarnations but with one problem. Yugi over there happens to be my light side, filled with innocence and has a soul completely pure while Yami on the other hand is the complete opposite. Any questions?" Atem asked Mokuba.

"Just one" Mokuba said and Atem looked at Mokuba.

"Go on?" Atem asked and Mokuba nodded.

"If the thief was called...Thief King Bakura then won't Bakura be...the reincarnation of the Thief King?" Mokuba asked. Everything fell silent.

"You're quiet intelligent aren't you Mokuba?" Bakura growled at Mokuba. Atem looked at Bakura before noticing that he wasn't too happy with what Mokuba had just asked. Yami and Yugi shuffled away from Bakura. Bakura looked at the twins that contained part of Zork and smiled. Malik looked a bit worried as Bakura went to pin Atem to the wall. Ryou and Malik's mouths dropped onto the floor from Bakura's action and Atem tried his best to keep Bakura off him. Mokuba looked at the twins before he grabbed hold of both their wrists and started to run off with them. Bakura was busy with Atem that he forgot they were there. Malik and Ryou on the other hand went to follow them out the room.

"You took your time to show yourself...Zork" Atem growled at Bakura. Bakura smiled before his shadow slowly started to change into the demon Zork. Bakura's eyes started to glow red and Atem smiled.

"You Pharaoh should have learnt that you can't kill darkness but it can be re-located. Just like you have" Bakura snarled at Atem.

"Why did you wait?" Atem said before Bakura smiled and Zork started to appear behind them both.

"Because Pharaoh. I'm not interested in you. I'm interested in the twins" Zork told Atem. Atem's eye widened from the fact that Zork would be coming after them instead of killing Atem again. Atem needed to find a way to kill him before he could get the twins. Zork wanted the twins and there had to be a reason for it. Atem needed to find out if there was something wrong and that it needed to be sorted out now before Zork does get the twins.

"Why are you interested in the twins?" Atem asked Zork and he smiled.

"Aren't we curios Pharaoh" Zork said and Atem smiled.

"I always have been" Atem said before Zork noticed that Yugi and Yami were not in the room. Zork smiled before he moved Atem away from the wall and then slammed him into it again. Atem groaned in pain before Zork went and left him. Bakura being controlled by Zork smiled and ran off to find the twins so that he could give them both to Zork.

Adoption – Zork

Mokuba was leading Yugi and Yami down the corridors of Pegasus' mansion before bumped into Pegasus himself. Mokuba looked up at Pegasus who smiled down at them all. Yami and Yugi felt like they were being called to Zork but Mokuba would not let go of them. Mokuba kept on dragging both Yugi and Yami with him as they tried to tug free from Mokuba. Yugi looked at Yami before he caught the attention of Yami.

"Zork...he's calling me" Yami said quietly and Yugi nodded.

"He's calling me to and I want to go" Yugi said before he shook his head. "No...We're not going back!" Yugi yelled at Yami who shook his head.

"We have to go" Yami said before Yugi smiled and placed his free hand on Yami's face.

"No...We don't" Yugi said before Mokuba stopped them both.

"We have to get away from Zork...I'm sure Atem can stop that thing" Mokuba said and Yami had to give in to Yugi and Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Yugi before they nodded before they continued running down the corridors of Pegasus's mansion. Yami still had the feeling of being with Bakura but he was going to stay with Yugi no matter what was going to happen. Yami looked at his brother before smiling and picking up his pace and running faster than both Yugi and Mokuba. He looked behind him to see that Mokuba and Yugi smiled and were keeping up with him while they were running down the corridors.

"Yami...do you still want to go back to Zork?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I still want to but...not as much as I did before. Thanks Yugi" Yami said with a playful smile on his face and Yugi started laughing for a little while before Mokuba noticed his older brother walking down the corridor.

"Slow down" Mokuba called before him along with the twins started to slow down and all fell over right at Kaiba's feet.

"There you are Mokuba" Kaiba spoke calmly to Mokuba before Kaiba picked up Mokuba and put him on his feet and Yugi and Yami scrambled to their feet as well.

"Thanks Seto" Mokuba chirped from Kaiba picking him up before Kaiba noticed the twins were there with Mokuba."

"Can I talk with you two?" Kaiba asked Yugi and Yami. They looked at each other before they both nodded.

"As long as..." Yugi started before Yami continued the sentence.

"You don't force..."

"Us to join back with"

"You and Mariah." Yugi and Yami finished together. Mokuba looked at Kaiba before he saw a smile sweep itself across his face.

"It's been ages since I heard you two do that...it's not about me taking you away from Bakura...I'm going to ask for your opinion" Kaiba said before both Yugi and Yami looked at him confused.

"Why our opinion?" Yami asked before Kaiba made a small chuckle.

"Because to be honest. I'm not really bothered about if you stay with me and Mokuba, go home with Mariah or stay with Bakura, Ryou and Malik. I want what's best for you" Kaiba said.

"At the moment...can we talk about this when Zork has finished trying to catch us?" Yugi asked and Kaiba nodded.

"We should really leave here anyway..."

"Yeah...there's something we're after"

"It's important for both of us to find it"

"Get us away from everything at the moment" Both Yugi and Yami said. Kaiba looked at the twins and nodded.

"You got it twins" Mokuba said and they both nodded. Kaiba smiled and then remembered that Mariah would have to travel home with them as well...along with everyone else.

"Do you mind if we take about 2 trips?" Kaiba asked the twins and they shook their head.

"No...Just get us out of here" Yugi said and Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then" Kaiba said before Yugi and Yami started to climb up Kaiba but since they were light in weight Kaiba didn't mind. Mokuba and Kaiba headed towards the helicopter that they come in.

Adoption – Zork

Mariah was walking down the corridor before she bumped into Pegasus. Mariah looked at the tall man with the Millennium eye showing before she felt her mind being read by him.

"It's polite to keep out of looking into someone's mind" Mariah said before Pegasus smiled.

"Aren't we worried about something I'll find out soon" Pegasus told Mariah before he could tell that the spark of anger had just happened.

"Pegasus...after I get the twins I'm getting out of here with Kaiba and leaving you with Bakura, Ryou and Malik." Mariah said. Pegasus placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You're better off away from Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said which caught Mariah completely off guard.

"What?" She asked Pegasus.

"I can see that you like him" Pegasus said before Mariah's hands quickly curled into fists.

"I don't like him that way" Mariah told Pegasus but he knew that she was lying. It was clear in her mind that she liked Kaiba and that one day she wanted to be his. Pegasus smiled at the thought that was never going to come true for her. Kaiba wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone since his job always cuts into his life. There was something that made him smiled though.

"I like the way that you believe that you're going to be with Kaiba" Pegasus said before Mariah punched him in the arm. Pegasus looked at his arm where she had punched him before he chuckled.

"That really hurt" Pegasus said with a smile on his face.

"My punches may not hurt but you have left yourself wide open" Mariah said before she kneed him where it hurts and Pegasus collapsed onto the ground. Mariah took her chance and ran away from Pegasus in hope of looking for the twins.

Adoption – Zork

Ryou and Malik were running down the corridors together. Yami, Yugi and Mokuba had run so fast and darted down lots of different corridors that they had lost them. Ryou and Malik were taking a break and were looking down the corridors to find where the twins along with Mokuba had gone. Malik slid down to the floor from the wall and was taking in deep breaths. Ryou looked at Malik who was on the floor before he sat down as well.

"Ryou...it's...no...use" Malik said through the breaths of air he was taking in. Ryou looked at Malik.

"We can't give in. Atem is probably facing Zork at the moment as we speak" Ryou said before Malik looked at him.

"A...demon...like...Zork?" Malik asked before Ryou slid down the wall.

"Atem has defeated Zork before...he can do it again" Ryou said but it didn't sound very confident in himself.

"You don't seem confident" Malik said after catching his breath and he got up to stand up again.

"What happens if you're right...what if Atem can't defeat Zork?" Ryou asked and he started to panic from what was going through his head. Malik seemed to sense that and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry Ryou...I'm sure Atem can handle everything" Malik said and Ryou smiled and nodded with Malik. Malik smiled from the fact that Ryou was back to his normal self and no longer panicking about Atem but they still needed to find some way off the island with everyone else back in their right mind.

"Thanks Malik...I needed that" Ryou said before they both saw Kaiba walking down a corridor with Yugi and Yami on him. Yami was on Kaiba's back while Yugi was on Kaiba's front being held by Kaiba's arms. Malik and Ryou both smiled before they went over to Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Sorry to say this but can you give me and Ryou a lift back to Domino City?" Malik asked as Kaiba gave them the cold glare but nodded saying that they could go with him. Ryou and Malik both sighed at this but were both grateful for Kaiba to let them get home with him. Mokuba looked at Yami who was enjoying himself on Kaiba's back before he looked at Malik and Ryou.

"Yami? What are you doing on Kaiba's back?" Ryou asked a little concerned before Kaiba shook his head.

"He's fine there believe me." Kaiba said and Ryou had to take that.

"Let's just hope that Zork and Bakura don't find you two" Malik said and Mokuba agreed.

They started to walk off before there was a loud crash.

"Too late" Kaiba growled.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think?<p>

Yami: There will be a little question on what do you think should happen in the next chapter

Yugi: We hope that you readers will vote on what should happen because its near christmas.

FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading this chapter of Adoption and I hope to write the next chapter soon..after the christmas story.

Yugi: For thoes who Celebrate Christmas we're going to say it now...

Yugi, Yami & FireCacodemon: Merry Christmas!


	27. Trip 1

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter...

Yami: What's wrong?

FireCacodemon: I'm worried...

Yugi: About?

FireCacodemon: myself more then anything...

Yami: Why?

FireCacodemon: *smiles* It's nothing boys. Don't you worry about me.

Yami: ...o...kay?

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own Mariah

* * *

><p>Trip 1<p>

"Too late" Kaiba growled.

Yugi and Yami dropped off Kaiba and started to back away before they noticed that Atem came in with a couple of scratches on him. Yugi and Yami ran over to Atem and jumped onto him. Atem smiled and started messing up both Yugi and Yami's hair. Mokuba smiled and Kaiba just looked plain confused. Atem looked up at Kaiba before he remembered something from his past.

"Seth?" Atem asked but Kaiba couldn't hear him. Yami looked at Kaiba before he smiled.

"I don't think he can see you Atem" Mokuba said before Kaiba looked even more confused.

"Yami and me managed to free a spirit trapped within the Millennium Puzzle and I don't think you can see him" Yugi said as Atem sighed.

"He seems to familiar though...I thought he would be able to see me" Atem said before Yami clung onto Atem. Atem looked down at Yami before Yami looked up at Atem. Atem smiled as Yugi climbed on Atem as well. Ryou and Malik smiled since the twins were getting on well with Atem since they released him from the Puzzle. Ryou looked at Kaiba before they all heard a growling noise coming from the twins. Everyone looked down at them and smiled.

"Someone's hungry...aren't they?" Atem said and Yami nodded.

"I'm starving" Yugi said before Malik and Ryou smiled.

"Let's head back to the helicopter" Kaiba said and everyone nodded. Atem took both Yami and Yugi off him and placed them on the floor before he transferred himself into the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi smiled before he took hold of Yami's hand and walked over to Kaiba.

"We're ready Kaiba" Yugi said and Yami smiled.

"Let's get going then" Kaiba said. Everyone smiled before they all set off down the corridors to get to Kaiba's helicopter and to get back to Domino City but Kaiba would have to return to get back with Mariah and Bakura. Yami started to worry about Bakura and what he was going to do when or if he found both himself and Yugi. Yami looked at Yugi before Yami broke free from Yugi's hand and started running away. Yugi looked at Yami before he sighed. Malik ran after Yami.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba called to Malik.

"To catch Yami so we can get him out of here!" Malik called back at Kaiba. Kaiba scooped up Yugi before he could go and get his brother back. He would rather have Yugi first because he's not so easily controlled like Yami is. Yugi was wearing the Millennium Puzzle as well so Yugi had Atem with him. Atem inside the puzzle was worried on what was going to happen to Yami since Yami was only darkness but could also be more of a threat from that little fact. Yugi noticed and felt Atem's worry for Yami.

"Don't you worry Atem...I'm sure Yami knows what he's doing" Yugi tried to comfort Atem. Atem really could only take Yugi's opinion on that from the fact that Atem didn't know Yami well enough.

"Who's Atem?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle who was sealed in there 5000 years ago...you can't see him can you?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head. This Atem person that everyone seemed to have come up with was starting to annoy him. Kaiba looked out the window before he saw his helicopter. Kaiba smiled and dashed right for it. Yugi managed to wriggle out from Kaiba's grip but decided to stay on him since he would be the person that will get him off the island where Pegasus roams. Yugi crawled onto Kaiba's shoulder and stayed there.

"Yami...please be ok" Yugi said quietly but Kaiba heard since Yugi was on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Yami will be fine. Malik's gone after him" Kaiba told Yugi who nodded and smiled.

Adoption - Trip 1

Mariah was wandering down the corridors before Bakura found her. Bakura looked at Mariah before Zork came down the corridor as well. Bakura and Zork both smiled and Mariah started to slowly turn around and go down the same corridor that she just went through before she felt Bakura grab hold of her. Mariah quickly turned around before Bakura let go of her and Zork took hold of Mariah. Zork picked Mariah up before he slowly started to crush Mariah and started to absorb her life force. Zork smiled as the life force from Mariah was being transferred to Zork. Mariah screamed much to both Zork and Bakura's pleasure since they both hated Mariah. Bakura heard something through Mariah's screams and turned to look at a large snake like creature looking down at Bakura. Bakura took a step back away from the large snake like creature before he smiled. Zork threw Mariah at the creature to find Mariah went straight through the snake creature.

"Your power is only the best when it's trained Yami!" Bakura called out. Mariah lay limp on the floor. Zork behind Bakura transformed into a young boy with short black hair, golden eyes, purple finger nails, sharp teeth. He was the same height as Bakura.

"I never knew how good it was getting a human body" Zork said as he looked towards Bakura.

"You do look good in one. Yami is the only one that can cause illusions...too bad it works best with Duel Monsters!" Bakura called out and Yami came into view. Bakura and Zork both smiled since Yami came back.

"I know it only works for duel monsters...I just wanted a little fun" Yami said as he looked at both Bakura and Zork.

"Well...look who's strong now" Zork said before Malik scooped Yami up. Yami started struggling in Malik's grip before Malik smiled and ran off. Zork sighed and him and Bakura went to capture Malik to make Zork's plan work.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you're not careful" Malik growled at Yami. Yami looked up at Malik before he sighed.

"Thanks..." Yami said before Malik felt a powerful magic collide with his back. Malik cringed in pain as Zork started to charge up an energy sphere before Malik dropped Yami. Yami looked at Malik before he summoned Kuriboh and then remembered a spell card that he rather enjoyed. Kuriboh appeared before it started to multiply. Bakura and Zork looked surprised when the Kuribohs started to multiply but then Zork lifted his hand and Yami cringed in pain before it slowly turned into a smile Zork smiled as well before the illusion of Kuribohs quickly disappeared. Yami turned to look at Zork and Bakura before Zork started laughing.

"He's ours to control now. My darkness has completely taken over him" Zork said before Yami knelt down in front of Zork and Bakura. Malik looked at Yami before he started to run off. Zork smiled and pointed towards Malik. Yami looked behind him at Malik and summoned a nightmare steel cage around Malik. Bakura was impressed by this and Zork picked Yami up and walked over to the cage. Zork smiled into the cage to find that Malik was trying his best to remain strong in the cage.

"You'll be staying in that cage for a little while until you learn that what's mine will always be mine" Zork told Malik in a cold voice. Malik looked at Zork before he looked at Bakura.

"Is this a way how you treat your friends Bakura!" Malik shouted at Bakura.

"You were always someone to spare Malik" Bakura told Malik. Malik's face dropped from Bakura's comment and Yami could tell that there was something wrong but he couldn't go against Zork who was currently holding him. Yami could tell that Bakura really hurt Malik but there was nothing he could do about it. Zork had a good firm grip on Yami and it was clear that Zork was not going to let Yami go so easily. Malik fell to his knees from the fact that Bakura had just broken his friendship with him because of Zork. Zork smiled and turned around with Yami and started walking off.

"I bet you're wondering how I got my form Yami." Zork said and Yami looked at him.

"A little of a wonder...nothing too much though" Yami told Zork.

"I stole Mariah's life force" Zork said

Adoption - Trip 1

Kaiba managed to get to the helicopter with Ryou, Mokuba and Yugi with him. They didn't bump into anyone but they all heard Mariah's cry out in pain. Ryou and Atem were aware on what was happening but Ryou knew that Yugi would be panicking if Atem wasn't with him and Kaiba would of been struggling to keep Yugi from going after Yami. Atem felt something and appeared next to Yugi. Yugi looked at Atem before he noticed what the look was. Ryou and Mokuba also looked at Atem before they both frowned.

"I believe that Zork has Yami...Sorry Yugi" Atem said before Mokuba stopped.

"He has Yami?" Mokuba said causing Kaiba to stop. Kaiba turned t look at his little brother.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"I guess Malik failed to stop Yami from getting to Zork" Ryou said before Kaiba looked at Yugi on his shoulder. Yugi seemed perfectly fine with it which caused him some concern.

"You're taking this well Yugi." Kaiba said before Yugi felt tears in his eyes. Yugi did his best to keep them hidden for as long as he could. Tears started to run down his face like a river breaking the damn that was stopping it and everyone felt Yugi's pain. Ryou knew that he's gone through too much at the moment but Mokuba and Ryou both knew that Yugi was going to find his way back to his brother.

"This is going to be hard for you...isn't it Yugi?" Kaiba said and Yugi nodded his head. Kaiba reached the helicopter and handed Yugi over to Ryou. Ryou looked confused before he gave Yugi a hug which is what he really needed at the moment. There was something different as well that Ryou could tell. Ryou understood why Bakura was so attached to the twins and that would from the fact that they acted the same way him and Bakura did before they went their separate ways. Mokuba and Ryou sat at the back of the helicopter while Kaiba sat in the front and started to take off from Pegasus' mansion. Kaiba looked at the house before he sighed and took off towards Domino city where they all belonged. No matter who it may be. Ryou and Mokuba noticed that Yugi was quiet but he had stopped letting tears run down his face but it was replaced by something different.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked a little concerned and Yugi looked up at him with a smile on his face. Ryou didn't want to smile since they had lost Yami to Zork. Atem appeared out the puzzle and sat down on the ground. He could tell that Yugi really wanted to have Yami back by his side but then again he would not be able to do much without having someone who can stop Zork. Yugi looked at Atem.

"Atem...you said you defeated Zork last time you fought him...do you think you can save my brother?" Yugi asked Atem before a smile swept across Atem's face.

"Yeah. I'll have to get Yami away from Zork though. You stopped him taking complete control over Yami with your light...do you think you can do it again?" Atem asked as he knelt down in front of Yugi. Yugi looked down at the ground of the helicopter.

"I don't think I can...not anymore" Yugi said before Mokuba looked at him. Atem looked at Yugi before he remembered about Yugi's gem

"Gem?" Atem asked before he smiled.

"Yeah...only four of us have gems. Ryou has a blue one, I've got a red one, both Bakura and Yami have black gems" Yugi told Atem who clearly had an idea.

"They both have dark gems...there's probably a reason for that...we know that Yami and Bakura can dip into the shadow realm, Ryou you can calm a soul down and find out what side it's on." Atem said before Yugi looked at him.

"I'm going back for my brother...no one is going to stop me" Yugi said in a dark tone which caused Atem to look at Yugi in worry.

"You can't go back for him yet. We need a plan first" Atem said. Kaiba was still lost in the conversation his passengers were having but still held his concentration on the sky above him and where he was flying. Kaiba had a growing feeling that someone was looking at him but when he turned around there was no one looking at him. The conversations that were going on were rather loud and Kaiba could hear the conversation between everyone there that he could see. He sighed as Domino City came into view. A smile went across Kaiba before he headed towards the Kaiba corp. building. Yugi looked towards Kaiba before he started to formulate a plan in his head on how he was going to get back to his brother. Ryou was keeping an eye on Yugi. Ryou looked at Yugi before he could see Yugi formulating a plan to get his brother back and away from Zork. No one was to control his brother and Yugi was going to make sure of that. Yugi looked at Ryou before Ryou smiled and ruffled up Yugi's hair. Kaiba looked back at the group before he noticed Yugi was smiling which caused him to smile. Kaiba looked at the building before he started to land on the helipad on the building.

"Guys...we have landed" Kaiba called towards the group as he left the pilot seat before everyone else left the helicopter as well. Ryou was holding onto Yugi who didn't have a problem with it. Atem was standing next to Ryou but looking right at Kaiba as if something was bothering him. Yugi could clearly tell that Atem was bothered by something and that it really needed to be sorted out since Atem kept on getting distracted by Kaiba.

"Kaiba...when you're going to go back to Pegasus' mansion. Take me with you" Yugi said before Kaiba turned to look at him.

"There is no way that I'm taking you back with me while I go and pick everyone else up and once Bakura has calmed down and free from Zork" Kaiba told Yugi.

"I'm going back for my brother. My light so far has managed to stop Yami from going to Zork so I can do it again!" Yugi cried out to Kaiba before his gem started to glow. Kaiba looked at the gem before he looked away from the gem.

"I'm not taking you back Yugi" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Kaiba...Yugi's going to find his way back to Yami no matter what happens" Ryou told Kaiba who smiled at him. Kaiba didn't take the idea well but made a mental note to keep a close eye on Yugi and to lock all the doors and windows so that Yugi couldn't get to the helicopter and get back to his brother. Kaiba sighed before there was something that was really start to annoy him and that would be the fact that Atem was looking right at Kaiba but Kaiba couldn't see Atem. Atem walked right up to Kaiba and poked him in the chest. Yugi smiled along with Mokuba and Ryou as Kaiba wobbled slightly as Atem poked him. Atem looked at Kaiba as Kaiba tried to find who poked him in the chest which caused Atem to smile.

"You remind me of someone from my past...but I can't remember who" Atem said quietly before Kaiba looked in the direction where Atem was but looked right through him. It looked as though Kaiba could hear Atem but it wasn't certain if he was just looking around for who poked him. Yugi sighed as he looked towards the direction in which they came from Pegasus' island.

"Yami...I'll either join Zork with you or save you from control...I'll be there for you" Yugi said to himself. Mokuba looked at Yugi and knew that he was going to get Yami back. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Yami: Please don't get depressed FireCacodemon!<p>

FireCacodemon: let's face it...I've failed!

Yugi: Readers if your wondering what's wrong FireCacodemon had a math test today and FireCacodemon thinks that the test failed...failing maths...again

FireCacodemon: I can't do maths...

Yami: That's why I let the Duel Disk do all the work ^o^

Yugi: You don't even go to school Yami

Yami: your point?

FireCacodemon: Please review, favourite, tell people about the story...on second thought don't tell anyone if you don't want to.

Yami: We will see you readers next chapter...well we won't see you but you will hear from us...if you read the story...

Yugi: Cya readers!

FireCacodemon: I failed...


	28. Escape Control

FireCacodemon: Sorry for not updating in ages

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: Yeah FireCacodemon has been busy with exams and stuff

FireCacodemon: And then I've been getting onto Hetalia which is another anime.

Yami: then FireCacodemon decided to reaserch Japan for fun

Yugi: I think the readers get the point, FireCacodemon was busy

FireCacodemon: I'm sorry...

Yami: Let's just get the chapter on.

* * *

><p>Escape Control<p>

"Yugi's escaped" Malik said in his cage. Zork was still holding onto Yami and he was making sure that he wouldn't let part of him escape and go back to the light where his brother is. Malik looked at Yami and wanted to get Yami away from Zork or at least take hold of him. Bakura looked blankly at Malik before Yami yawned.

"Someone's getting tired" Zork said before the cage around Malik started to fade.

"When Yami sleeps his shadow magic must shut down so that he can rest" Bakura mentioned. Malik was grateful for that but he still needed to escape from Bakura who will be after him once the cage is completely gone. Malik looked back at Zork and Bakura before he smiled.

"See you later Steve" Malik said before he started sprinting off down the corridor.

"Well don't just stand there Bakura. Go after him!" Zork called out to Bakura.

"No one calls me Steve!" Bakura yelled before he chased after Malik. Malik was sprinting down the corridors as quick as he could and he darted from corridor to corridor. Malik knew that Bakura would come after him but there was nothing he could do to stop him since the only thing Malik could do was control him. Malik knew that it wasn't very good to control someone who is getting controlled since the original controller would find out. Malik stopped for a couple of seconds before he heard Bakura coming after him.

"I wonder if I get you away from Zork you'll go back to normal." Malik asked himself before he started running back to place where Kaiba was heading to reach his helicopter. Malik looked down the corridor before he found the door which was slightly open to reach the outside world. Bakura came running down the corridor to find that he was right. Malik reached outside and stood to wait for Bakura to catch up to him. As soon as Bakura stepped outside Bakura looked at Malik completely confused.

"What am I doing out here?" Bakura asked Malik.

"It seems that when you're not in the same building you're back to normal...what do you remember?" Malik asked Bakura.

"I remember being forced into a cage inside the Millennium ring...Zork has Yami!" Bakura was about to run back into the building before Malik tackled him to the ground.

"If you go back there you'll be controlled again. You can't help Yami!" Malik told Bakura as he landed on Bakura.

"What do we do then?" Bakura asked. Malik looked at Bakura before Malik looked back in the direction of Domino city before he got off Bakura and started to head towards the edge of the island. Bakura watched before he walked over to the edge of the island to Malik.

"I don't know what to do...Yugi's going to come back and then we're all in danger if Zork does control Yugi" Malik told Bakura.

"Zork...I'm not your puppet!" Bakura roared out loud before Malik looked up hoping Kaiba could do something quickly. Bakura was back on their side but they still needed to find a way to break Yami and Yugi completely free from Zork so they could help Atem fight against Zork.

"Atem...he's the only one who can stand up against Zork and still remain standing at the end" Malik said and Bakura smiled.

"Atem...he's with Yugi...getting a plan sorted...Malik. We're heading back to Domino City" Bakura said and Malik smiled in pleasure. His smile soon faded as he looked at the ocean surrounding the island.

"How?" Malik asked and Bakura realised what he meant by that.

"Is Kaiba coming back?" Bakura asked and Malik nodded.

"He's going to come back for Yami, me and you" Malik told Bakura who smiled.

Adoption – Escape Control

Yugi, Mokuba, Kaiba and Ryou were all sitting in the living room of the Kaiba mansion before Kaiba decided to get up and look around. Yugi jumped off his seat and clung onto Kaiba's leg. Kaiba looked down at Yugi before he tried to get Yugi off his leg. Ryou and Mokuba were sitting happily in their seats since it was warm but they were still worried about Malik more than Bakura, and they were sure that Atem was capable of taking care of Zork.

"Kaiba please take me with you" Yugi cried as he felt Kaiba put his hands on Yugi to get him off. Atem appeared next to Yugi and smiled.

"_The others really put faith in me_" Atem said with a smile on his face.

"_Yeah...you've_ _been the one to escape from Zork in one piece. Now he has Yami...won't that make it hard?_" Yugi asked Atem who nodded.

"_Let's just hope he doesn't get hold of you then Yugi or the world could be in danger_" Atem told Yugi who nodded.

Kaiba managed to get Yugi off his leg and held Yugi in front of him. Yugi looked at Kaiba before he started struggling. Kaiba smiled and put Yugi down before Kaiba walked off into another direction. Atem smiled since Kaiba left, this meant he could come out completely from the puzzle and talk to the others and with Yugi. Atem sighed before he sat down in the chair that Yugi was sitting in before he clung onto Kaiba's leg begging Kaiba to take him back. Ryou and Mokuba noticed Atem before they all looked towards Yugi.

"What do I do?" Yugi asked himself. Ryou buzzed and pulled out his phone. Ryou's face lit up and he jumped off his seat to grab Yugi. Atem looked really confused on what Ryou was happy for but if Ryou was happy then it must of been important since at the moment...everyone was feeling depressed. Yugi looked at Ryou who showed his phone to Yugi.

"Read it. We have hope for Yami yet" Ryou cried out causing everyone in the room to wonder what's going on. Yugi tool hold of the phone and smiled at the message that was on the screen.

"To Ryou, Me and Bakura are ok. I found that if I got Bakura away from Zork his control will set him free and he changed back to his normal self. Maybe we could do the same for Yami? Malik" Yugi read the message and Atem smiled.

"So all we need to do now is to get Yami away from Zork and then get off Pegasus' island and we should all be safe. When Atem has defeated Zork that is as well" Mokuba cried out in joy and everyone smiled at that idea.

"I'll take good care of Zork since he's my battle" Atem said. Yugi knew that if something happened to him both Atem and Yami would go to him and that was what Yugi was going to do. That was possibly the only way how Yami could be saved but he just needed something dangerous enough to get Yami away from Zork. Yugi also knew about Yami's ability to summon duel monsters. Atem was going to be careful while fighting Zork and with Yami there.

"We're going to need to get Yami away from Zork" Yugi told the group and Ryou nodded.

"I'm sure if we manage to contact Malik without using credit then we should be able to get the plan that we need to save Yami and defeat Zork once and for all. Atem, we're all here for you when you need us." Ryou said and Atem nodded.

"No wonder Yugi and Yami like you so much Ryou" Atem said before he got up from his seat and went over to the window. Yugi looked in the direction where Kaiba left the room and sighed. Yugi got up and walked out the room. Yugi could tell that everyone was watching him but he really wanted to talk to Kaiba and that was what he was going to do. If something did happen he was sure that Atem was going to spring into position to keep him protected. Luckily Bakura and Zork were away from each other thanks to Malik but they were still stuck on the island. Yugi left the room not really knowing where he was going.

Adoption – Escape Control

Zork was holding onto Yami who had fallen asleep in his arms as curled up as he could get but there was something that really annoyed Zork. He knew that Yami looked like Atem but that didn't seem to mind him at the moment. Zork looked around the room and stood back to wait for Bakura to get back to him so they could plot for the worlds destruction. With Atem around it was going to make it harder for Zork to get what he wanted. Zork placed Yami on the table that was close by him and started to leave the room. As Zork left the room Yami shivered slightly on the table and slowly awoke. He gave out a little yawn and a little stretch before he looked around the room.

"Why did I go back to Zork...Why did I leave...Yugi?" Yami said quietly before he dropped off the table and started to wander around the room. Yami soon found the door that Zork left but also found the ventilation shaft. Yami looked towards the door and then looked back at the ventilation shaft. With a smile Yami started working on the screws that were keeping the grating on the wall. Yami smiled as he soon pulled the grating off the wall and crawled into it. Yami put the grating back on the best he could before he started to go exploring in the ventilation system.

"I wonder where Kaiba-boy has gotten to?" Yami heard Pegasus while crawling through the ventilation. Yami stopped and waited because he knew something important was going to turn up.

"Well I did see Malik-boy and Bakura-boy talking outside...it's not like anyone can hear me. If he wanted to get outside...keep crawling" Pegasus said before Yami knew that Pegasus could read his mind.

"There not fighting?" Yami questioned himself quietly.

"Keep going" A voice behind Yami said. Yami crawled as he recognised the voice. It was the voice of the dark magician girl.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked quietly as he felt her magic following him.

"I'm here to help you. Zork's the enemy here" She told Yami. Yami knew she was right but he also knew that he really should get rid of her from saying that. Yami kept crawling before he found another grating. Yami looked through the grating. The room was Pegasus' kitchen and that's when he heard his stomach growl. The door to the kitchen swung open and Zork came into the room. Yami cursed himself before Zork went into the fridge and brought out a tray of meat. Yami looked at the meat before he felt the Dark Magician Girl behind him.

"There's no point in going for that. Now while Zork is in the room" She told Yami.

"I'm starving" Yami mouthed so that she couldn't hear him.

"Come on out little Yami" Zork said as he looked at the grate covering the entrance towards the ventilation. Yami nodded and pushed off the grating and the Dark Magician Girl faded away. Yami looked down and noticed that if he did climb out there was no way of getting himself down safely and he would cause himself an injury. Zork smiled and walked over to the grate and placed a chair under there since Yami wasn't going to jump down. Zork the stepped onto the chair and scooped Yami out from the ventilation.

"You really think I'll leave you alone so easily?" Zork asked Yami.

"No." Yami told Zork who let out a dark chuckle. Goosebumps climbed up Yami's spine and spread all the way around his body. Yami knew that Zork was going to get him back no matter what was going to happen but the only problem was that Yami was going to need help if he was going to get back to his brother.

"You want your brother don't you?" Zork asked as if he read Yami's mind.

"I'm hungry" Yami said and Zork smiled. He turned to the plate of food before he placed Yami near the food and sat down opposite him. Yami wasn't sure if Zork had done something to the food but he wasn't going to risk it. Since Zork didn't tell Yami to take the food Yami wasn't going to take the food.

"You can eat if you want to Yami. I'm not stopping you" Zork told Yami.

"Why do you care?" Yami asked not sure if really should ask that.

"You're going to help me take over this pitiful world and with part of me inside you little Yami you can't refuse" Zork told Yami. Seemed pretty logical for Yami before he slowly reached for some meat before he moved his hand away as he noticed the look on Zork's face.

"It won't bite Yami. Just relax" Zork said. Yami just looked at the food in front of him as if he was waiting for it to come to him and away from Zork.

"I lose my apatite" Yami said and looked down to the table.

'Seems to me that Yami misses his brother too much or is he fighting back?' Zork thought to himself as he watched Yami in front of him. There was no way of telling what was going through his head since so many questions were flying through his head without an answer to be found.

"When's Atem getting here?" Zork asked. Yami looked at Zork and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would he save a traitor like me?" Yami asked.

"Who have you betrayed?" Zork asked Yami.

"Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Atem, Mokuba and Kaiba...I left them from the temptation that you gave me" Yami said. Zork smiled at that since he knew Yami would give into temptation but then again...that could make him stronger.

"Not Bakura?" Zork asked.

"You had control of him before I betrayed him" Yami said in a voice which was full of pity.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zork asked.

"I betrayed him while you were controlling him. Isn't Bakura under your control?" Yami asked and Zork smiled.

"Yes he is" Zork told Yami.

"Then summon him back then." Yami growled at Zork.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FROM NOT UPDATING IN AGES!<p>

Yami: FireCacodemon...didn't calm down

Yugi: Calm down now I'm sure the readers will forgive you.

FireCacodemon: If you do then thanks if not...I'm sorry!

Yami: Please leave a review...please!

Yugi: You two are sad

FireCacodemon: Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write and then upload.

Yami: Cya


	29. A Cry for Help

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait...well it feels like months since I last up-dated a story

Yami: Stop working on Adoption and work on your other fan-fictions

FireCacodemon: But the story is going to end soon...

Yugi: You don't just say that on Fanfiction like that!

FireCacodemon: But I don't want to lie to the readers either...

Yami: The story is comming to an end...but it will take a little while for it to end since stuff is going to happen.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi: Please read the chapter

* * *

><p>A Cry for Help<p>

"Summon him then Zork!" Yami yelled at Zork who had a smile on his face.

"I have changed you so much Yami" Zork said causing all of Yami's rage to leave him but replaced with curiosity. Zork knew that this would of gotten Yami to calm down and that he could crush the hope that he could see burning in Yami. Zork knew that Yami missed his brother and was hoping that Yugi would come and rescue him from his mistake. Yami looked at Zork trying to find the catch that was going to be said but nothing came. Zork stood up and put his hand on Yami's face and smiled down at him.

"What do you mean you've changed me so much?" Yami asked calmly before Zork smiled and laughed.

"I can see you weren't very aggressive back then...I seem to have unlocked that in you. Rage for everyone who left you on the streets, who didn't care about you or your brother. The people who left you in the snow. That rage is running through you now isn't it?" Zork asked Yami.

"Get the hell away from me!" Yami cried out to Zork who flinched.

"Why should I do that?" Zork questioned.

"I'm not something you can just control. Sure you had control before but now times have changed. I'll find a way to get back to Yugi. I'll find a way to get my life back" Yami told Zork.

"Looks like being nice isn't going to work. I'll put you in your proper place Yami. Once I get Yugi...you two will both be in hell!" Zork roared before he changed back into his normal demonic form and grabbed Yami. Yami started to struggle in Zork's grip even though he knew he was going to be useless since he wasn't strong before. Yami felt Zork's claws grip on him tighter and he felt like a large snake has got hold of him. Yami could feel Zork's claws trying to pierce his skin and release his blood. The only thing Yami could do was to hope that Yugi was going to come and save him. Hope was the only thing Yami could do now.

Adoption - A cry for help

Malik and Bakura were standing on the island looking towards Domino city before they heard Yami cry out in pain. Bakura wanted to go back in there to save Yami but Malik held him back.

"If you go there...you'll only be taken over by Zork. I know you want to help but I'm sure Yugi and Atem are going to have a plan sorted out" Malik told Bakura.

"Yami...You're right Malik. I can't do anything rash. What happened to Ryou?" Bakura asked Malik who smiled.

"Ryou is doing well. I went to catch Yami after he ran off but I wasn't fast enough. The only thing we can do is keep you away from Zork." Malik told Bakura.

"I want to go back to him...the Millennium ring tells me to but...It's done nothing good. The only use I find for it is to locate other Millennium items." Bakura told Malik after he carefully took the Millennium ring off from around his neck. Malik looked at the ring before he pulled out his Millennium rod. He pulled the casing off the rod to revile a sharp blade. Bakura looked at the rod before he smiled.

"It's pointy" Bakura smiled as he ran his fingers down the blade. Malik smiled remembering that Bakura loved sharp pointy objects.

"Do I have to keep the Millennium Rod away from you?" Malik teased Bakura before he smiled.

"Will I be grounded if I touch the blade?" Bakura asked with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe" Malik told Bakura before they both started laughing. Bakura and Malik laughed for a good couple of minutes before both Malik and Bakura felt a disturbance from the Shadow Realm. Both of them knew that it was never a good sigh when the shadow realm gets involved but they both knew that Zork controlled the shadow realm and that Yami really stood no chance in there alone.

"We have to text them now!" Bakura told Malik who nodded in agreement.

"Let's text now" Malik said and Bakura nodded. They both pulled out their phones. Bakura had a dark blue phone with the Millennium Ring on the casing of the phone and with a picture of him and Ryou when they were little back at the adoption centre. Malik had a yellow phone with the Millennium Rod on the casing and a picture of him and his brother Marik. Malik really missed Marik and was planning to visit him soon but then that would mean leaving Bakura with the twins along with Ryou once this was all finished. Malik knew that Bakura was going to want to take more treasures from the tombs but there was one pharaoh of Egypt that did have a gem on his arms and they could find some answers for them. Bakura dialled Ryou's phone number into his phone and pressed the call button. He was hoping that Ryou was going to pick up and talk to him but he wasn't sure if Ryou knew that he was ok at the moment. Malik looked at Bakura who was waiting for Ryou to answer.

Adoption – A cry for help

The room was silent before they all heard a vibrating. Ryou looked down at his pocket before he took his phone out his pocket and looked at the caller. Bakura. Ryou took the call from Bakura.

"Hello?" Ryou called down the phone.

"_Hey Ryou...please tell me you have a plan to stop Zork" _Bakura asked down the phone. Ryou looked over to Atem before he smiled.

"I believe we have a plan. If you're free from Zork's control" Ryou told Bakura.

"_I'm free but I'm not sure how long it will be before Zork claims me again. I believe that it won't be good to tell me. Malik on the other hand...He'll be better to tell_" Bakura told Ryou and he nodded. He didn't really want to talk to Malik but at the moment he had no choice since Bakura was right. Ryou wished that everything was the same as it was before and Yugi was back with his twin. Mokuba looked up at Ryou who was on the phone before he heard the door go off and Atem had walked out the room to search for Yugi. Ryou wondered where Yugi was but at the moment it was trying to get Bakura and Yami back on their side for good.

"Hand me over to Malik then..." Ryou sounded disappointed and Bakura clearly picked it up on the other end of the phone.

"_Ryou...I promise after everything has cleared up me and you are going to spend a day together. No Malik no twins. Just you and me. How about that?_" Bakura asked Ryou. Ryou smiled and nodded his head even though Bakura couldn't hear that.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Ryou said down the phone and he heard the phone being handed over to Malik before it was clear that Malik held the phone since he could hear his breathing down it. Ryou sighed.

"_What's the plan_?" Malik asked down the phone.

"Atem is going to keep Zork occupied and I'm going to go in there as well since my gem provides me the ability to calm the soul of anyone. If I could get close to both my brother and Yami and calm their souls and see if it helps them get back to us...even for a short time. It should be enough time to get both of them out of there and away from control. I'll make sure that Kaiba will have a helicopter which is large enough to take everyone home as well" Ryou told Malik down the phone. He wasn't sure if Malik was smiling down the phone but it was clear to him that from the silence it was still processing in Malik's mind.

"_THAT IS BRILLIANT! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_" Malik virtually screamed down the phone and Ryou nearly dropped the phone on the floor. Mokuba couldn't help but snigger at Ryou's actions but then coughed back into his original position.

"Malik there is no need to burst my ear drum" Ryou said calmly down the phone to Malik.

"_Sorry Ryou...I'm just excited_" Malik told Ryou.

"That's the plan we have at the moment. It's probably not much but it's something" Ryou told Malik.

"I better hang up now...Bakura's phone is running out of battery power" Malik told Ryou.

"Ok. Bye Malik. Tell Bakura I send him my best wishes" Ryou told Malik.

"You got it" Malik told Ryou before he hung up. Ryou looked down at Mokuba.

"I think the plan is going to work" Ryou said.

"Will we get them back?" Mokuba asked.

"If everything goes right" Ryou told Mokuba. Mokuba jumped up for joy from the news.

Adoption – A cry for help

Yugi was walking down the corridors before he found Kaiba's library. Yugi opened the door before he walked into the room. Yugi looked up at all the books that Kaiba had collected before he pulled out the ancient book that he carried with him. Yugi looked at the book before he sighed. He looked around the library before he found a seating place by the window and the atmosphere was perfect for a little reading. Yugi walked over there before he sat down on the floor.

"Yami...I'll give my life to save you. You're something worth saving" Yugi said quietly as he held onto the book for dear life. Yugi could feel tears coming to his eyes and he was willing to shed them since he was the only one in the library. Yugi didn't want to cry in front of everyone else but it felt good being able to cry over something you missed so much. Yugi looked up as he heard the door open. Yugi quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and noticed that Kaiba had just walked into the library. Yugi observed Kaiba from the distance and noted that Kaiba was probably going to ignore him and search for what he was looking for. Yugi looked down at the book in his hands before he opened the book and started reading it. Yugi could feel Kaiba's footsteps coming closer to him as the vibrations on the floor reached him. Yugi looked up to see Kaiba looking down at him.

"Is the spot next to you taken?" Kaiba asked Yugi who shook his head.

"It's just me here" Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba nodded and sat down next to Yugi.

"I know what it's like to lose a brother...Mokuba keeps getting kidnapped since I own Kaiba Corp. I've shed my tears for him. I won't be surprised if you did the same Yugi...you did it before" Kaiba told Yugi.

"That was then...Yami's relying on me...I can't be emotionally unbalanced if I'm going to help Yami" Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba gave out a little laugh which caused confusion to flood Yugi's mind.

"What's funny?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Emotions aren't a weakness. It makes us humans. Yami's probably angry at himself from giving into Zork so easily, worried about you more than everyone else. It hurts losing your brother I know but that also makes us stronger" Kaiba told Yugi. Yugi looked up at Kaiba who smiled down at him. The only thing in Kaiba's cold blue eyes was the truth...there was no lie in his eyes and that was the one thing that made Yugi believe Kaiba.

"Me and Yami won't always be together though...In the future...when we hit adulthood...we probably won't be together" Yugi said Kaiba had a growing feeling that it was going to come true.

"Don't you think that you could find the perfect mate though?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Why would someone like me? I'm weaker then my brother" Yugi told Kaiba.

"You make it up with your personality, charm, cuteness...everyone adores you Yugi. Yami just really looks out for you when you need him." Kaiba told Yugi.

"Now we have to help him" Yugi told Kaiba who smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to do when all this is over?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"I don't really know...To be honest I just want to go to school and get a proper education...that way we don't have to be living on the streets and make a living out of our lives." Yugi told Kaiba. Kaiba never realised that Yugi wanted so much to help him later on in life. Kaiba assumed that Yugi only wanted a family but from what Yugi had just told him the family problem didn't enter.

"I thought it would of been something to do with family...what you just said completely crossed my mind" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Sure I want a family to just keep check on us and give us support when we're both down but I'm just happy to have Yami at my side" Yugi told Kaiba.

"I can see your point. You're not really going to go anywhere without the education" Kaiba commented on Yugi and Yugi nodded.

"The first language both me and Yami learnt well was from the book that I'm holding at the moment. We shortly learnt Japanese but it was harder to learn then the first language. The only bad thing was that no one else understood us so we tried to grasp Japanese very quickly" Yugi told Kaiba.

"I see. That book is what taught you your voice in a way and you can't let it go?" Kaiba asked Yugi who nodded.

"I think you understand how much this book is worth to us...me and Yami" Yugi said quietly and Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah...I understand. Something you don't want to place since its valuable to you and Yami. Something like that book can't be replaced" Kaiba said with a smile on his face.

"Can you get Zork's soul out from mine?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"That's not done so easily but I think I can do something about it" Kaiba told Yugi. A smile appeared on Yugi's face and Kaiba had a feeling that he was going to do anything to help his brother.

"_Yugi...help_" Yugi looked up. He could of sworn he heard Yami calling for him. Yugi looked down at the book before he flicked it to a certain page and started reading.

"Kaiba...I've just heard Yami...he's in pain we have to do something!" Yugi cried clearly in distress.

"We better get moving then" Kaiba said and Yugi nodded.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think of the chapter?<p>

Yami: It was good...where's Atem gone?

Yugi: FireCacodemon will adress him in the next chapter don't worry Yami.

FireCacodemon: I'm not sure if I should have a big battle that goes on for a couple of chapters or have it last one chapter...

Yami: We'll put up a poll to see what you want. FireCacodemon writes for you readers and so wants your opinion on what to do.

FireCacodemon: I'll go and start revising for Finance...since its next week for the real exam.

Yugi: Good luck with that...we know you get bored of it so easily.

FireCacodemon: Thanks Yugi.

Yami: Bye readers


	30. Regroup

FireCacodemon: Sorry I haven't been writing any Yu-Gi-Oh stories! I've discovered a new anime called Hetalia and I soon became addicted to Japan so I've been working with him to write fan-fictions.

Yugi: Yeah...if FireCacodemon wasn't going through the e-mails about the reviews...the chapter wouldn't have been written untill FireCacodemon's Hetalia stories are completed.

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

FireCacodemon: I'll do my best to keep on writing this story...but you might have to wait a long time since at the moment Hetalia is the only thing on my mind...I'm sorry!

Yami: I'm sure the readers understand...

FireCacodemon: But I have to finish this story!

Yugi: I'm sure you can finish the story and the other Yu-Gi-Oh stories that you have as well.

FireCacodemon: I'll do my best to get back into Yu-Gi-Oh so that the story will continue but please understand that I'm not dead

Yugi: I think we should leave the readers to the chapter.

Yami: We'll be back.

* * *

><p>Re-group<p>

Yugi, Ryou, Kaiba, Mokuba and Atem were in the helicopter travelling back to Pegasus's island ready to get Yami back along with Malik and Bakura. The fire of determination was burning brightly in Yugi's eyes and Atem knew what he needed to do. Kaiba was flying the helicopter with Mokuba sitting next to him. Both the Kaiba brothers were watching the sky while Ryou, Atem and Yugi were planning what they should do in the attack.

"We have to get Yami out of there. Despite that Yami's young if Zork uses Yami's ability of illusions then we could be in trouble" Atem told the group.

"If Yugi goes to find him then Zork will just try to take control over Yugi. If Yami is your darkness Atem then we need to find out a safe way of us getting Yami back" Ryou told Atem and he nodded.

"I was hoping that's where you come in Ryou" Atem mentioned. Ryou looked at Atem because it was clear that he didn't know what Atem was talking about.

"Ryou...you're ring managed to calm Yami down before and with Yugi being with him it managed to keep him on our side. This means that if it does go to plan then we can get Yami back on our side and keep Yugi with us as well" Atem said.

"Neither of us knows Yami well enough though." Ryou said.

"That's where I come in" Yugi said and both Atem and Ryou looked towards Yugi and smiled.

"Guys as much as I hate to bring up this point but if Zork is all powerful and Atem sacrificed himself to seal Zork away...doesn't Atem have to do it again?" Kaiba asked from the front seat.

"Yeah...I'm going to have to seal him away again and you're right...that would mean good bye to you all" Atem told the group.

"Seto...we're reaching the island" Mokuba told his brother. Kaiba knew that but it was nice to have Mokuba remind him because it had been a while before Mokuba had said anything. Yugi looked at Kaiba before he noticed the island.

"I'm coming Yami...we're going to get out of this alive" Yugi said.

"Don't worry Yugi...we'll make sure that we get your brother back" Ryou told Yugi.

"We will get Yami back" Yugi said with determination keeping a grasp on the words coming out.

"I can see Bakura and Malik. They are waving at us" Mokuba said and Kaiba smiled. Kaiba managed to land the helicopter onto Pegasus' island without any problems since Bakura and Malik had made a spot for the helicopter to land.

Adoption – Re-group

"Come on then little Yami...beg for your freedom!" Zork roared at Yami. Yami was cringing in pain as the claws were crushing him and trying to cause as much injury as they possible could. Yami looked at Zork before he could feel one of Zork's claws break his skin and he felt blood oozing out from him. Yami gasped as he felt the warm liquid escape from his body and run down his sides. The blood was going to be absorbed into his clothes and it was going to take ages to get the stains out. Yami closed his eyes and waited for Yugi to come. Yami slowly felt Yugi coming closer which caused a smile to appear on his face. Zork looked at Yami confused.

"You're in trouble now Zork" Yami said before Zork dropped him on the floor. Yami landed with a thud and looked at Zork. Zork looked at Yami before he went to step on Yami. Yami's gem gave off a glow and the Celtic guardian appeared.

"Run. I'll keep Zork off your tail" The Celtic Guardian told Yami.

"He'll kill you..." Yami said but the Celtic Guardian managed to get his foot on Yami and nudged him out the way. Yami rolled on the floor away from Zork and the Celtic guardian before he cringed in pain. Yami put his hand on his side and felt the blood running free from his body. The valuable blood that he needed to survive and it was running out from where it is needed.

"Damn...this isn't good" Yami cursed himself before he noticed that Celtic Guardian and Zork having a fight. Yami got up before he decided to make a break for it and ran through the corridors.

Adoption - Re-group

"Can you run through the plan with me again...I'm not quiet getting it" Malik asked the group. Yugi nodded.

"Ok...now that we have re-grouped with each other I think it's about time we settle things now before we make a move for Yami" Kaiba said and Bakura groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Malik asked Bakura.

"Kaiba's going to take the twins away" Bakura grumbled.

"This needs to be done before anything else can happen" Kaiba said.

"Me and Yami choose who we're going to stay with?" Yugi asked hopefully. Bakura looked at Yugi before he knew what Yugi was going to say. Malik looked at the group before he looked at Ryou. Tension was in the air and no one was sure what was going to happen with Yugi and his brother Yami. If they couldn't beat Zork and if Atem failed then the struggle to get a life as Zork would easily take over Domino City and soon try to take over the world using the twins. Atem was keen on his battle with Zork since he didn't want to put Yugi and Yami in any more trouble than they were already in. They had no family and so far when Bakura kidnapped them he put a part of Zork in them.

"Yugi...it has always been your choice. Don't let people control your life Yugi" Atem told Yugi. Yugi smiled at Atem before Bakura made a grumble.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Kaiba asked Bakura.

"Me...Teaming up with you Kaiba" Bakura grumbled. Ryou just sighed. He knew that Bakura was a problem when he was teaming up with someone he hated. Kaiba was on the hated list and Ryou was sure that other people were on the list as well but there was a chance that if they defeated Zork then Yami and Yugi would stay with Bakura and Malik. Malik and Bakura...sure they were on the other side to Kaiba but they were all fighting the same enemy here. Kaiba wasn't keen on working with the two people who kidnapped the twins either. Atem was just trapped in the puzzle that Yugi and Yami were working on together. Atem is the only person who can fight Zork off and keep everyone alive for the moment.

"We are all fighting the same enemy here. Can't we just put aside our differences and fight to get everyone alive? Can't we just focus on defeating Zork and getting my brother back before you two both fight with each other?" Yugi asked the group. Bakura glared at Yugi before he looked away from the group.

"Only to get rid of Zork" Bakura growled at Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and held out his hand for Bakura to shake.

"Only shake if you're going to help us defeat Zork for Yugi and Yami." Kaiba said. Bakura looked at the hand waiting for Kaiba to say a catch but nothing happened.

"If I shake your hand then you tell me what I need to do to get Yami back" Bakura told Kaiba. Kaiba didn't really have it any other way since it was Bakura. Malik didn't seem to have the hatred for Kaiba like Bakura did and so wasn't a big problem himself.

"Shake and we explain" Kaiba told Bakura. Bakura looked at the hand before he shook Kaiba's hand. The pack had been sealed and now it was Atem's turn to talk.

"We need to get Yami away from Zork. Zork wants both Yugi and Yami if he wants to attack Domino city with anything. I was thinking of sending Malik and Kaiba in to get Yami because Yami has no connection to either of you and you aren't wanted by Zork. At this rate Yami will do anything to get away from Zork if Zork has caused him pain or he realises that he's being used." Atem started.

"After Yami is away from Zork, Ryou is going to activate his gem power and calm Yami down. If any injuries have happened then we're going to need to have some medical work on Yami if needed." Yugi said.

"After Ryou has managed to calm down Yami if needed and possibly done the best he can before Yugi comes in with Yami. With Yugi and Yami together they are going to have enough power to summon an Egyptian god to help me defeat Zork." Atem said.

"So...basically...we're just going to charge in there?" Bakura asked.

"Fine...let's just charge in there because it's going to work" Atem said and Bakura smiled.

"I like that plan" Bakura said.

Adoption – Re-group

Yami staggered around Pegasus' mansion just trying to find the exit. The Celtic Guardian was risking his life to keep Yami protected and that is what Yami needed. Yami leaned against the wall before his vision started to go fuzzy. Yami's ears picked up someone's feet on the floor. Yami noticed than the footstep sounds had stopped. Yami looked up to see Pegasus looking down at him.

"Come now Yami-boy...looks like you've given up" Pegasus said. Yami looked at Pegasus before he looked away.

"The only hope I have is Yugi" Yami told Pegasus. Pegasus noticed the blood on the floor from Yami and he went down to pick him up. Pegasus managed to pick Yami up without a problem and Yami didn't give a fight. Pegasus decided to patch Yami up so that he could stand a chance of getting back to Yugi and leaving the island. If Zork did this to Yami then he was going to help Yami since he didn't really like Zork after his moves on Yami. Pegasus decided it would be best if he carried Yami to a safe area so that he can take a closer look at the injuries that Zork had caused Yami. Yami soon drifted off into unconsciousness in Pegasus' arms and Pegasus smiled. Pegasus knew what needed to be done and he was going to make sure that he was going to do his job properly. He needed to look after Yami after he caused it to happen to him. The only thing he needed to do was to make sure that Yami kept in a stable condition. If Yami could stay in a stable condition then Yami would heal without any problem.

"Yami-boy...Yugi is here for you" Pegasus said and Yami shifted in Pegasus' arms into a more comfortable position and gave a small smile after hearing what Pegasus had told him.

Adoption – Re-group

Bakura and Kaiba were getting ready to get Yami away from Zork when they entered the mansion. Yugi looked ready anyway since Yami was his brother and nothing could stop him from getting his brother back. Malik and Ryou were ready. They were bouncing on their feet along with Mokuba. Atem just stood there with his arms folded not looking amused much. Yugi looked up at Atem before he smiled.

"So...we know what we're doing and...Hang on" Yugi said before everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Bakura asked Yugi.

"I'm guessing the brother link is acting up again...maybe we could use it to find Yami" Atem suggested. Yugi looked at the mansion and he wasn't sure if he should feel worried or feel happy on the position of Yami.

"Pegasus has Yami...Yami's injured but...he's still alive" Yugi told the group. Mokuba looked at Yugi a little concerned.

"Pegasus?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah...Yami's unconscious though...I'm worried about him" Yugi said and the worry was clearly in his voice. Atem walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Yugi. We're going to get Yami back and defeat Zork and hopefully you'll live happily ever after" Atem told Yugi. Yugi looked at Atem and nodded.

"What happens if we just go back to the adoption centre?" Yugi asked slightly panicking. Ryou looked at Yugi.

"Don't you worry...You're going to pick what happens next to you and Yami after you've discussed it with him. I think you'll make the right choice with Yami" Ryou told Yugi and it seemed to calm Yugi down a bit since he was given the choice that he didn't realise he had.

"Yeah...but then again...we did kidnap you Yugi" Bakura said and Malik nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...we stole you to use your power" Malik said before Yugi looked down at the ground.

"That's what Zork wants to do as well" Yugi said.

"If you want you can visit me and Seto if you decide to stay with Bakura, Ryou and Malik" Mokuba told Yugi which reassured him. Atem noticed that the smile on Yugi's face was a good thing and it has helped Yugi decide what he wanted to do but he still needed to talk about it with Yami. Yami is his brother who's been with him through most of his life so he needs to talk about it with Yami. Yugi knew one thing. He needed Yami before he could settle anything. He was going to get his brother back and Zork will be defeated. They will be free.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I'm sorry!<p>

Yami: Don't worry FireCacodemon...you won't be killed for not updating in ages...

FireCacodemon: You really think so Yami?

Yami: Believe me...if they wanted you to continue with the story then they probably would have PM you.

Yugi: I see no PM about Adoption...

FireCacodemon: If you have been on my profile then you would of known that the story was on hold but...It will still be on hold due to my interest in Hetalia...I'm sorry if I've betrayed you!

Yami: I'm sure the readers will take you kindly since you also have to sort out the big battle with Zork and then what's going to happen at the end...

FireCacodemon: Anyway...if you do have any questions then please PM me or put it in a review...

Yugi: Bye readers...

FireCacodemon: I'll do my best to continue my Yu-Gi-Oh stories...I don't quit on stories!


	31. Saving One Means Losing Another

FireCacodemon: Hiya...yeah I've updated Adoption for you ^_^

Yami: Took a little while for FireCacodemon to start writing Adoption again from the long gap but...here's the chapter

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

FireCacodemon: If I did...it wouldn't be so innocent

Yami: On with the chapter?

Yugi: Yeah!

* * *

><p>Saving One Means Losing Another<p>

Yami awoke to find that he was in a king sized bed. Yami looked around the room before he noticed the Dark Magician Girl hovering next to the bed. A smile lit up her face as she noticed Yami waking up. Yami tried to get out of bed but a sharp pain ran through his body causing him to stop. The Dark Magician Girl was immediately by his side and he sighed. Yami wished that he was back with his brother right now. That was the only thing he wanted right now. He could have all the monsters in the duel monsters game around him but what mattered to him the most was Yugi. The one he swore to protect from other people they didn't trust when it was him who hurt Yugi. He ran away from Yugi and went to find Zork. The worst mistake of his life so far. If he made this one mistake now...he was going to make worse mistakes in the future.

"Easy there Yami...you're still injured" The Dark Magician told Yami.

"Where am I?" Yami asked confused. The Dark Magician Girl smiled before Yami realised that he was in Pegasus' room and in his bed. Yami wanted to get out the room as quick as he could but because of the injury that Zork gave him...it was going to be a problem. Yami felt the Dark Magician Girl place her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Pegasus managed to patch you up. Because you stayed in a stable condition you healed rather quickly. Also with a bit of magic as well...mainly your magic" The Dark Magician Girl told Yami.

"That does make sense...why am I still feeling pain then if I'm healed?" Yami asked the Dark Magician Girl.

"You're not completely healed. But you don't have to stay in bed for much longer" Pegasus told Yami as he entered the room.

"How long was I out for?" Yami asked Pegasus.

"A good 2 hours...Kaiba-boy is here to pick you up" Pegasus told Yami.

"What about Zork?" Yami asked.

Adoption – Saving One Means Losing Another

Malik and Kaiba were standing next to each other. They were all getting into their little groups that they were going to be in while getting Yami back. Ryou and Yugi were standing together. Malik and Kaiba were going to bring Yami back to Ryou and Yugi, Ryou can then calm down Yami and Yugi can have his brother back. Once Yugi and Yami were together they could summon an Egyptian God if needed to assist Atem in his battle. After the bit of Zork was taken out of them both. They could not risk Yami and Yugi falling into Zork's hands. Together Domino city was going to fall.

"Shall we go?" Bakura asked Atem. Atem looked at Bakura and Mokuba.

"You two are staying here" Kaiba told Bakura and Mokuba. Bakura didn't seem happy with the plan.

"Why can't I go with Malik and Kaiba?" Bakura complained. Yugi thought it would be a good idea if there was someone there to keep an eye on the helicopter and Mokuba. Mokuba had a thing for being kidnapped by people just for money. Bakura was going to do that before he noticed Yugi and Yami having a gem on their arm and decided that he should go after them. Bakura sighed and sat down on the floor causing everyone to look at him.

"If it helps Bakura...I'll get you your favourite meal" Ryou offered to Bakura.

"I'll look after Mokuba and you get me my favourite meal for 3 days." Bakura said with a smile on his face.

"Deal" Ryou offered his hand to Bakura and Bakura shook his hand. Mokuba and Bakura were going to behave right at the helicopter. Atem smiled since Bakura was behaving himself and Yugi looked like he was ready to go towards the building.

"Shall we get this plan working?" Atem asked and the others agreed.

Adoption – Saving One Means Losing Another

Zork was storming around the mansion trying to find where Yami had gotten too. After that injury there was no way that Yami could move so easily. Yami's blood had dried on Zork's claw and Zork could always smell the blood from his claws.

"Come on out little Yami...I'll forgive you this time" Zork called out. Zork knew that it wasn't enough to get Yami back to him but it was worth something. The part of him in Yami was still there but he could feel it growing weaker for a strange reason. Zork knew he was going to have to do something soon or his chance of taking over the world will slip out from his grip.

Adoption – Saving One Means Losing Another

"So...Zork is still in the building...looking for me?" Yami asked and the Dark Magician Girl nodded. Pegasus didn't even question how Yami managed to summon the Dark Magician Girl while he was sleeping. She seemed to take some interest in looking after Yami while he needed attention. Yami looked at the Dark Magician Girl before he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked Yami in a concerned voice. Yami could tell that she was worried about him as he could see it in her eyes.

"Have I betrayed Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I would say so" Pegasus told Yami.

"Yami...Is that what's bothering you?" the Dark Magician Girl asked Yami and he nodded.

"Let's move off the subject...What's the plan that's going to get me out of here?" Yami asked Pegasus trying to get the subject to change. Yami knew that Yugi had a plan and he was grateful for that but this was getting important. He could feel Zork coming closer and he needed to find a way to keep himself away from Zork and to resist going back to Zork. The temptation to return back to Zork seemed to be weaker than it was before which was grateful.

"I believe that they are planning to remove the part of Zork that is in both you and Yugi. Once that's done there will be no problem with you and Yugi fighting Zork with Atem" the Dark Magician Girl told Yami.

"I hope they find a way soon...I Zork's coming closer" Yami told Pegasus and the Dark Magician Girl.

"Let's hope that we can help you Yami-boy" Pegasus said with a small smile on his face.

Adoption – Saving One Means Losing Another

Malik and Kaiba both ran and broke down the front door. Everyone watched Malik and Kaiba run off. Ryou and Yugi nodded before they went to find a place where they can wait to get Yami off Kaiba and Malik. Kaiba and Malik were running through the mansion before they both halted.

"We don't even know where Yami is" Malik told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Malik before he sighed.

"We'll do our best though. For Yugi" Kaiba told Malik who nodded.

"Are you really going to take him away?" Malik asked Kaiba.

"His choice...it's not our choice" Kaiba told Malik who knew it was all down to the twins choice but the twins have grown on him and he was sure that Bakura felt it too and they were really going to miss the twins if they left them. Malik and Kaiba walked off to hunt down the twin just like Zork was doing. There were two of them instead of just one. Kaiba heard footsteps coming closer to him and Malik and stood guard. Malik wasn't sure if Kaiba should be the one on guard of the one coming towards them. Malik waited for something to give him a hint that it was Yami coming towards them and not someone they hated like Zork. Malik felt the millennium rod pulling towards where the person was coming from.

"Hang on Kaiba...its Pegasus" Malik told Kaiba.

"Puts me more on guard..." Kaiba started.

"Kaiba-boy, what brings you here?" Pegasus asked Kaiba despite the fact that he could read his mind.

"You know why I'm here Pegasus. I know you can read my mind" Kaiba told Pegasus who only chuckled for a little while before he sighed.

"I can take you to Yami-boy if you want Kaiba-boy...unless you don't trust me?" Pegasus asked Kaiba. They had no way of telling if Pegasus was lying or not. Yugi had told them that Pegasus was with Yami and here was Pegasus now. He wasn't with Yami so why trust him?

"I'm not following. You left Yami on his own" Kaiba told Pegasus before Pegasus smiled. He looked at Kaiba and Malik before he started to walk off. The millennium rod wanted to follow Pegasus and Malik could feel it. There was something off about Pegasus this time. He wasn't using the power of the millennium eye as much as he use to.

"There's something wrong...he's not using the millennium eye as much as he use to and I think Pegasus wants us to follow him. He might lead us back to Yami" Malik told Kaiba. The only lead they had on Yami and that would be from following Pegasus what choice did they have to make? Leave Yami here in the hands of Pegasus or leave him here with Zork on his tail. Here trying to capture him and use his gift to capture Domino City? After Domino City...the world...with Yugi of course. Yami couldn't do all the work.

"Let's follow" Kaiba told Malik and he nodded. They both decided to follow Pegasus.

Adoption – Saving One Means Losing Another

The Dark Magician girl was watching Yami sleeping in the bed. He fell asleep after she used some more healing magic on him. He was sleeping peacefully in the bed before Pegasus returned. Pegasus smiled at the child sleeping in the bed before Kaiba and Malik walked into the room. Kaiba looked around the room before he noticed Yami asleep in the bed. Bandages were next to him and there was some blood on them but it seemed to have just been because of the bandages taken off.

"Is he ok?" Malik asked and the Dark Magician Girl nodded.

"Yeah...he's just sleeping, nothing too dangerous" the Dark Magician Girl told Malik. Malik looked at the Dark Magician Girl and he wasn't sure if she was real or not. Yami shivered in the bed before he woke up to find Kaiba and Malik in the room.

"Kaiba and Malik?" Yami asked in a sleepy dream state. Kaiba walked over to Yami and sat on the bed still giving Yami room to move if he wanted. Yami looked at Kaiba before he jumped from the bed and jumped on Kaiba. Yami nuzzled Kaiba which made both Kaiba and the Dark Magician Girl smile as well.

"How long have you been here?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"We know exactly how to fight Zork" Kaiba told Yami.

"Yeah...but we need to get the part of Zork out of you before we can really do anything else" Malik told Yami. Yami thought that it was probably going to be a good idea that he does get Zork removed. Kaiba's phone buzzed catching everyone's attention.

"Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking?" Kaiba asked down the phone.

"_Funny how you address so formally when I have Mokuba._" Zork's voice came at the other end of the phone. Kaiba looked like he was going to drop the phone. Yami knew that voice and he could clearly hear it down the phone. Fear ran through Yami's body and worry ran through Kaiba's body. Malik and the Dark Magician Girl weren't sure what they should do. There was something they weren't telling them and they were going to find out. Pegasus could easily read Kaiba's mind and he could tell that the news wasn't good.

"H-how did you get Mokuba?" Kaiba yelled down the phone. Yami was scared of Zork finding him and Yugi and there was a strong voice telling him that he should find Zork. He was also happy being with Kaiba for the moment and he wasn't going to move. Kaiba had his arm around Yami to make him feel secure while he was on Kaiba.

"_I think it's obvious. Bakura is being more loyal than Yami. Bakura's with me again_" Zork told Kaiba down the phone. If Kaiba wasn't careful he was sure that the phone was going to break. Yami nuzzled more into Kaiba's body trying to keep Zork's voice out from his head calling him back.

"Why would Bakura join you again? Why kidnap Mokuba?" Kaiba yelled down the phone at Zork. Zork had hung up but Malik knew that Bakura wasn't going to just join Zork again without a very good reason. Malik looked to Yami before he had an idea.

"Malik-boy...what are you planning?" Pegasus asked Malik.

"Bakura wouldn't return to Zork...something is telling me that they were attacked." Malik told Kaiba.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Bad chapter I know...I wanted to write something due to me completing my first exam today...yup...I failed<p>

Yami: You don't know that unless you have the results...but they won't come until summer holiday

FireCacodemon: Yeah...but I start on the 1st of June...my last exam is the 29th of June

Yugi: At the start of June you can just work on Fan-fiction...

FireCacodemon: Maybe this year I'll get the story finished...

Yami: Yeah...anyway the story will slowly get updated...depending on what FireCacodemon feels like writing.

FireCacodemon: Sorry readers if you want this story to have all my attention. I still have to do my science work though...but that won't take long...hopefully

Yugi: Let's just go

Yami: Come on FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


	32. Removal Complete

FireCacodemon: We're back with another chapter for Adoption...

Yami: Who has been looking forward to the next chapter?

Yugi: I think the readers have Yami...

FireCacodemon: I think I'm finally getting over my writers block

Yami: That's good news

Yugi: That's true

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Removal Complete<p>

Kaiba put his phone away in his pocket before he looked at Yami. Zork wanted Yami back but they needed Yami to help them defeat Zork. Yami with the ability to summon an Egyptian God and then control it as well. If Zork had Yami and Yugi...then hope would be lost. Zork was powerful already but with Yami and Yugi they don't really stand much of a chance. Malik said that Mokuba and Bakura were attacked. If that's so then there was a chance that Mokuba was kidnapped by Zork or Bakura. Bakura would be worse since he was a shadow being but for Kaiba, Mokuba would be his worry but he wasn't sure if Zork wanted his company.

"Let's just take Yami back to Yugi...then we can work on getting the part of Zork out from them so they can help us fight against Zork" The Dark Magician told the small group. They all nodded before they started heading out. Yami looked at Pegasus as they walked through the hallways.

"Pegasus...Thank you...for looking after me." Yami told Pegasus. Pegasus smiled.

"Sorry for causing you and the others so much damage...I didn't expect Bakura boy to summon Zork into my mansion though" Pegasus told Yami.

"To be honest...none of us expected Zork to come here...let's just keep moving. So we can stop that beast" Kaiba said and they all agreed. They needed to get Yugi if they were going to make a move against Zork. Yami felt Zork call out his name and the urge to go and find him started to grow again. He needed to get away from Zork before it took a strong grip on him. The Dark Magician Girl noticed and started to cast some magic. The corridor they were standing in disappeared and they landed in a room where Ryou and Yugi were waiting. Atem was standing in the corner of the room with a large smile on his face. The Dark Magician Girl hovered over to Atem and they started talking. Yugi ran to Yami and wrapped his arms around him once Yami was placed on the floor.

"Yami...I missed you so much" Yugi told Yami.

"Please forgive my actions...I've been a traitor to you and deserve to be punished" Yami told Yugi.

"The main thing is that you're back with me...Yami...let's get the parts of Zork out from us" Yugi told Yami as he nuzzled his neck. Yami simply held onto his brother since he cancelled out the effects that Zork was giving him. Ryou's gem started glowing and he smiled. Ryou walked over to the twins and kneeled down and his gem shined brighter the closer he got to the twins the Dark Magician Girl and Atem waited for their chance to jump into what they needed to do. Ryou closed his eyes and his gem's effect washed over both Yami and Yugi. Atem took a step forward and the Dark Magician followed him. The Millennium puzzle started glowing as Atem concentrated the magic out from the puzzle to help get rid of Zork.

"Mana...get your magic ready...we're going to draw out the darkness that Zork is using" Atem told the Dark Magician Girl who started to get ready. She drew out her long staff and a glowing sphere of energy started to form on the other end of the staff. Atem smiled as the millennium puzzle started to form energy around it. Yami and Yugi both looked at Atem and Mana before they send the balls of energy at the two twins. Yugi needed to restrain Yami from taking the hit from both of the balls of energy. The two balls of energy hit Yugi and Yami. A loud screech could be heard as a large shadow form of Zork came out from both Yugi and Yami before it faded into nothing. Yugi and Yami both collapsed as Zork no longer held anything over them. Atem and the Dark Magician Girl smiled as their job was done. Yugi and Yami were both free from Zork but it was harsh on both of the twins as Atem and the Dark Magician Girl just took out the extra control and darkness that had settled down in them so it was pretty painful to extract something like that would cause some damage to Yugi and Yami. Zork wasn't going to be happy now but now they had two more people without any problems on their side. Atem looked at the two twins who were unconscious after Atem and the Dark Magician Girl's attack.

"Let them rest...the part of Zork was settled down in them. Zork no longer has any control over them. Which means...we can finally get rid of Zork" Atem started off enthusiastic but then the closer he got to the end of what he wanted to say his voice was soon filled with misery. Kaiba, Malik and Pegasus could easily pick it up what was bothering him.

"After Zork is gone...you disappear as you're not needed?" Kaiba asked as he raised an eye brow at Atem.

"Yeah...Yugi and Yami need someone to look after them...If I could stay I would be happy to look after them but...I fear when Zork is over and done with...I'll leave with him" Atem told the group with a negative view on things.

"Surely Atem-boy, taking Zork down and leaving with him is better than letting him stay here when he can take over Domino City" Pegasus told Atem.

"I know but...I'm really going to miss this world along with the twins" Atem said as he looked at the twins.

"Dark Magician Girl...is there a way to keep Atem here?" Malik asked the Dark Magician Girl.

"I have to return back to where I came from anyway...Yami summoned me while he was sleeping but since he's unconscious...I'm losing my energy" The Dark Magician Girl told the group. She started to fade Atem looked away from the Dark Magician Girl.

"Mana...Safe journey back to the realm where you came from" Atem told her. She looked at Atem and nodded.

"I shall" The Dark Magician Girl faded and Kaiba went to scoop up Yami as Ryou went to scoop up Yugi. They knew that they needed to stop Zork as fast as they could but Atem was going to need everyone who can help if they were going to completely destroy Zork. Atem needed all the help he can get from the Egyptian Gods that Yugi and Yami can summon together. They all continued to travel back to the outside world. Yugi and Yami were peacefully sleeping in the arms of Ryou and Kaiba.

Adoption – Removal Complete

Zork wandered around the room where Mokuba was held captive in a cage with Bakura. Mokuba was holding onto the bars and shaking them in hope of getting somewhere but no matter how long he tried. The bars won't move. Bakura was sitting in the corner of the cage closest to the wall wondering what was going to happen to him. Mokuba looked at Bakura before he sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked Bakura.

"What do you bloody think? We're in a cage!" Bakura yelled at Mokuba. Mokuba didn't even flinch at Bakura's words and tone since he was guessing that he did feel the way he was now since he was captured by Zork.

"Why isn't he affecting you anymore?" Mokuba asked innocently at Bakura who started to calm down at bit.

"I don't know...I'm not psychic" Bakura growled at Mokuba.

"So I've lost my control over the twins...I'll still take over Domino City without them. They will have to stop me and then I'll take the twins again. The Egyptian Gods will be on my side." Zork grumbled quietly. Bakura and Mokuba looked at Zork before Mokuba noticed the lock on the cage. He scrambled towards the lock and turned to look back at Bakura. Bakura needed to get cheered up before they tried to escape since they both needed to use what they could to escape. Mokuba may need Bakura's magic to help get out of there without Zork knowing hopefully. Zork seemed too distracted by his plan that he's forgotten about the two of them being here. He has even forgotten that Bakura is under his control when he needed someone to do his dirty work. Bakura didn't really like being in a cage and Mokuba could tell.

"Bakura...you're not going to get out of here if you are just going to sulk" Mokuba told Bakura.

"What more do you want me to do?" Bakura asked Mokuba not looking at him. Mokuba thought for a minute before Zork walked past the cage without even looking in the cage. He was still the black demon that everyone hates but he still didn't notice that his two captives were in the cage he walked past.

"Bakura...we need to get out of here...if you don't do anything then we're not going to get out from the cage. If you keep up the negative view then you're never going to get the chance to see the twins again. We both know you want to keep hold of them" Mokuba told Bakura and his body twitched for a split second. Bakura turned to face Mokuba with fire in his eyes.

"The twins are important here. We need to get out of here and help them defeat this demon" Bakura whispered to Mokuba who soon had a smile growing on his face. It can be hard for Mokuba to put a smile on people's face since they all knew that Kaiba was his older brother. Bakura was the one person needing to feel better and that was what he did with Bakura. The twins were the ones being hunted down by Zork and so they needed protection.

"Bakura...what do we do?" Mokuba asked Bakura.

"We need to get out of here...throw this at Zork" Bakura handed Mokuba a small stone. Mokuba looked at the stone before he looked up at Bakura with confusion on his face.

"What am I going to do with a stone?" Mokuba asked Bakura only to receive a devilish grin. Mokuba soon knew what he was going to do with the stone. He threw the stone at Zork to catch his attention. Zork was hit by the stone and turned his gaze on Mokuba who stuck his tongue out at Zork while Bakura started picking on the lock of the cage. Bakura hoped that Mokuba would do a good job and it did surprise Bakura just how childish Mokuba could be when in a cage and how amusing it was to see Zork get annoyed at him. Bakura soon got back to work on how to break the lock on the cage. Bakura noticed a screw driver that was confidently placed in Bakura's reach. Bakura reached for the screw driver and smiled. This was going to be the key to get out from the cage.

"You puny mortal can't hurt me" Zork growled at Mokuba clearly getting more annoyed at Mokuba's childish attitude.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm just being childish" Mokuba told Zork. Mokuba was doing his job perfectly fine and it was amusing for Bakura as well.

'He's doing a good job at annoying Zork along with buying me time to escape from this cage. At least now I know what it's like being in a cage' Bakura thought to himself as he wedged the screw driver into the lock and started picking it. A click came and a smile swept on Bakura's face.

Adoption – Removal Complete

Kaiba was the first to step out from the mansion and he managed to find the helicopter and nothing else. Rage started bubbling inside Kaiba as he noticed that the helicopter couldn't work since Zork had messed with the controls on the helicopter. Kaiba growled in annoyance. He would have started working on trying to get the helicopter back onto its normal standard but he was holding Yami in his arms so he couldn't really make a move. Kaiba could feel Yami's soft breathing on his hand before a cool breeze would remove the heat. Yami was still resting along with Yugi. Ryou could also feel Yugi's soft breathing on his arm as he was wearing a t-shirt. Ryou looked down at Yugi before he noticed that Kaiba wasn't too happy with what was going on.

"Can someone take Yami out from my arms?" Kaiba growled at the group. Atem walked over to Kaiba and carefully took Yami out from Kaiba's arms and Kaiba started to make his move on the helicopter to try to get the helicopter to work again. The helicopter's systems were all mixed up and damaged that Kaiba wasn't going to be in a good mood probably for the rest of the day. Malik looked at Ryou before Yugi started to wake up in Ryou's arms. Yugi tried to stretch and Ryou managed to move so that Yugi did have space to stretch out.

"Hey there Yugi" Ryou said with a smile on his face. Yugi looked up at Ryou and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Malik looked at Yugi and Ryou put him down on the floor. Yugi looked around slightly confused before he remembered what happened.

"Where's Zork? What happened? Where am I?" Yugi asked completely confused before Ryou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi turned to look at Ryou.

"Yugi...calm down" Ryou told Yugi.

"Where's the Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi asked.

"The Dark Magician Girl went back to her realm. She was feeding off the energy that Yami was giving her...when he fell unconscious...she lost her source of energy and went back to the duel monsters realm." Atem told Yugi.

"You seem close to her..." Yugi said softly to Atem.

"Yeah...her name is Mana. Yeah...you could say we are close" Atem told Yugi. Yugi looked at Atem and then looked at Yami in Atem's arms.

"Is Yami going to be ok?" Yugi asked Atem.

"Yes. Yami will be fine...just let him recover" Atem told Yugi and nodded. Yugi looked at his brother before Kaiba kicked his helicopter in anger.

"Zork's destroyed my helicopter after the attack...he'll pay for that!" Kaiba growled. With Mokuba still captured along with Bakura. There was something still bothering Kaiba and that was the fact that the helicopter looked to be in perfect condition but there was a strong aura around the helicopter that told him different. Malik looked at the helicopter before he looked away.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Good ending? Bad Ending for the chapter?<p>

Yugi: What's up with Malik?

Yami: We'll find out next chapter...or couple of chapters...right FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...maybe the next chapter will give the spill.

Yami: ...

Yugi: Well...reviews are nice but your choice to give or leave.

Yami: FireCacodemon...you seem to have tricky up your sleeves...don't you?

FireCacodemon: All in good time Yami...all in good time.

FireCacodemon: I guess that this time to call it a day on this story...I still have other stories to write. Come on boys...I'm getting out of here.

Yugi: Sudden change in personality there?

Yami: Yup...but I love it when FireCacodemon turns harsh on us.

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll hopefully write soon.

Yugi: Bye readers


	33. To Tackle a Demon

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter!

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh thankfuly

FireCacodemon: Why?

Yami: Because I've seen you and read what you have been typing on that laptop of yours

FireCacodemon: And?

Yugi: Isn't that rude Yami?

Yami: No...

FireCacodemon: It doesn't matter. Let's go onto the chapter!

Yami&Yugi: Sure!

* * *

><p>To Tackle a Demon<p>

"Move over Kaiba" Malik said as he pushed Kaiba out the way. It wasn't the best move he could have made since Kaiba was already frustrated and annoying him even more...you are looking for a death wish. Kaiba grabbed Malik and pulled him close to his face.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Kaiba roared at Malik.

"Fixing your damn helicopter! I'm not useless and I know how to get your helicopter working Kaiba!" Malik yelled at Kaiba. If no one did anything the two of them were going to continue arguing. Someone needed to step up to stop the two of them fighting.

"I don't trust you with my helicopter!" Kaiba exploded at Malik and went to punch Malik before Yami jumped onto his arm. Kaiba glared dangerously at Yami and in return Yami gave Kaiba a dangerous look back at Kaiba and his gem activated. Kaiba looked at the gem before he pushed Malik to the floor.

"Leave him alone Kaiba!" Yami yelled at Kaiba. To Kaiba it didn't really sound a threat but with the gem backing Yami up Kaiba knew that he didn't really stand a chance. With Yugi here as well then Yami would summon Slifer the Sky Dragon and stop him either way.

"Get fixing then!" Kaiba yelled at Malik. He nodded and soon got to work on the helicopter. Kaiba glared at Yami who was still on his arm before he sighed. Yami smiled at Kaiba.

"Yami sure knows how to calm Kaiba down" Ryou said quietly.

"Yami's still young...Kaiba will be setting a bad example if he did show a bad example to the twins" Atem suggested.

"That would make sense" Ryou told Atem. Kaiba just looked at Yami on his arm before he tried to get Yami off his arm. Yami didn't seem to like that and only clung onto Kaiba's arm more which only increased the rate of Kaiba getting annoyed. Atem smiled and went over to Yami and managed to pluck Yami carefully off Kaiba's arm and placed him onto the ground. Atem watched as Yami walked back over to Yugi and sat next to him. Kaiba watched as Malik was working on the helicopter without a problem like he was trained in fixing electrical equipment. Kaiba growled softly as Malik was fixing the helicopter. Atem looked at the mansion where the demon was waiting for him. Yami and Yugi looked up at Atem before they both scrambled towards him.

"You can't go" Yugi said as he stood in front of Atem. Atem looked at Yugi and smiled since he didn't really want the two of them to get hurt. Pegasus was reading Atem's mind and he could tell that Atem was planning on something stupid.

"Atem-boy...you really don't stand a chance on your own against a demon like him" Pegasus told Atem.

"I stand more chance than most people Pegasus. Besides...I have to fight Zork" Atem told Pegasus.

"No!" Yami jumped onto Atem's back. Atem had a feeling he knew what was going through Yami's mind and he half hoped that it didn't work like that and so that he could stay and look after them. Yugi and Yami so far needed to have someone looking out for them but he also knew that Yugi and Yami looked up to Atem like a brother. An older brother that they could trust.

Adoption – To Tackle a Demon

Bakura slowly pushed open the exit to the cage and Zork had ignored Mokuba so that he can plan on killing Atem, leaving the two of them in a cage. Bakura nudged Mokuba gently with his foot and Mokuba looked at the open cage door. Bakura started to leave the cage and Mokuba didn't take long to follow Bakura. Bakura and Mokuba hid behind a unit while Zork walked past before Bakura made his move to leave the room. Mokuba quietly followed but he understood why Bakura did manage to steal items since he was so quiet when he wanted to be and then really loud and aggressive when he wanted to be. Mokuba smiled before they started sprinting down the corridors without Zork even noticing them.

"How long will Zork not notice?" Mokuba asked Bakura while they were running down the corridors.

"I don't know but hopefully it will take a while. That way we can get out the building and hopefully find the others" Bakura said with a small smile on his face. Mokuba smiled since Bakura proved that he had a good side as well as a bad side but many people believe he was always a bad person. Bakura managed to get Mokuba down the third corridor before Zork found out that they have escaped.

"I'LL CAPTURE AND TORTURE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Zork's screech came down the corridors and Bakura knew that they were going to be in trouble. More him since he was the tomb robber and Mokuba wasn't from the past where Zork came from so it didn't really bother him. Mokuba looked at Bakura in fear before Bakura grabbed Mokuba and pushed him forward.

"Let's keep running. He'll be after me anyway not you" Bakura told Mokuba who nodded and they both kept running. Mokuba started darting down lots of different corridors and eventually Mokuba found his way out from the mansion and he ran straight to Kaiba. Mokuba ran up to Kaiba and jumped on him. Kaiba had a look of confusion before he realised that Mokuba was the one who jumped on him and smiled. He hugged Mokuba dearly as the fear of him losing Mokuba was no longer there. Bakura soon ran out the mansion and Malik turned to see Bakura running out the mansion.

"Zork's enraged since me and Mokuba escaped" Bakura told the group before Ryou hugged his brother. Bakura smiled and returned the hug back to his brother and smiled.

"Yami, Yugi...I have to go" Atem said before he ran straight into the mansion. Yugi and Yami tried to go after Atem before Pegasus restrained Yami while Malik restrained Yugi. Yami and Yugi didn't really like that and started to struggle. Yami struggled more violently then Yugi but that wasn't really a surprise since Yami was Atem's darker half and was more violent anyway even if Atem was there.

"Lemmie go!" Yami cried out as he struggled in Pegasus' grip. Pegasus had a very strong grip on Yami so that he couldn't escape from him and get himself into trouble.

"We can't just let Atem go on his own though" Ryou told the group and they all knew he was right. Atem could be in danger by an enraged Zork.

Adoption – To Tackle a Demon

Atem was running through the corridors before he noticed that the mansion started to feel colder and more depressing. Atem knew that he was getting closer to Zork as he could feel darkness rising. Atem kept running until he came across a portal of some sort. Atem took in a deep breath before he tried to enter the portal. As he tried to enter the portal he could feel electricity running through his body as if the portal was rejecting him. If Atem couldn't get in...Then he was going to have to bring Zork out.

"I didn't know the great Zork sulked" Atem teased before the portal started to increase in size. Atem knew that it wasn't enough.

"So the great Zork...gone into hiding because he loses two mortals? I knew you were weak but I didn't realise you were this weak!" Atem yelled at the portal. Zork's screech came through the portal and Atem knew that he needed to stay back for when Zork emerged from the portal. Atem moved a few feet back as the large black demon appeared in front of him.

"You really think that insulting me is a smart idea Atem?" Zork growled in annoyance at Atem.

"Getting your demon butt out here is important. I don't know what's going to happen when I destroy you but I will accept what the future has for me" Atem told Zork.

"Brave words coming from a coward" Zork commented on Atem before he smiled.

"I'm not the coward here...you are" Atem told Zork. Atem really was going for suicide by the way he was getting Zork more annoyed.

"That's is Pharaoh!" Zork growled annoyed as he went to grab Atem who jumped out the way just in time. Atem smiled as he started to use his ancient Egyptian magic that never failed him before.

"You're going to have to do better than that Zork" Atem said in a challenging way. Zork only growled in annoyance as Zork went for a slash at Atem. Atem smiled and casted a shield spell to block the slash and then to return the damage Zork would have done back to him.

"When did you learn magic?" Zork questioned Atem.

"I always had magic...I just wasn't fond on using it...until now" Atem told Zork with a smile on his face. Zork growled in annoyance. Zork started to use his own shadow magic to use against Atem while Atem started to get his light magic ready to destroy Zork.

"This will be your final fight" Zork growled at Atem who smiled.

"Let's make it a good fight for a loss like yours" Atem told Zork.

Adoption – To Tackle a Demon

Yami was still struggling violently in Pegasus' arms. Yami didn't show any signs to show that he was getting tired. Yugi had stopped struggling a few minute ago and just watched Yami not give up. Everyone was watching Yami struggle and Malik put Yugi down since he no longer wanted to go after Atem as his interest was watching if Yami was going to be successful on escaping from Pegasus despite the strong grip.

"Give up Yami-boy. My grip is strong" Pegasus told Yami.

"I'll escape from your grip Pegasus. I'll get to Atem and help him defeat Zork" Yami told Pegasus.

"Face it Yami-boy...my grip is strong enough. You'll only tire yourself out" Pegasus whispered to Yami.

"I fixed the helicopter Kaiba. We can now leave the island...if you want?" Malik asked Kaiba. Mokuba looked up at Kaiba before Kaiba looked at Yami who wanted to go and help Atem the best he could.

"We're not going to leave until we find out if Atem can stay. We can't really leave Zork in Pegasus' mansion as well since that would be unfair. Once we have completed out mission on getting rid of Zork we'll leave" Kaiba told the group.

"Zork's too strong" Bakura told Kaiba.

"Atem's facing Zork now! Let me help him with Yugi" Yami called out and Yugi looked at him.

"We're really going to help Atem destroy Zork?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yeah...unless...you don't want to?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I didn't say anything against helping Atem. I just...don't want him to leave so soon" Yugi told Yami who understood. It did seem a little sudden for Atem to leave as it felt like he should stay here longer. Times change though...maybe Atem could stay with them and become someone they look up to. Sure it will feel strange have three people who look a lot like each other but Atem seemed to get on with the twins so well they sort of grew on him.

"I don't think anyone wants him to leave so soon but what choice do we have? If he does get dragged down with Zork then there's nothing we can do. If he can stay in this world then where is he going to stay?" Bakura asked the group.

"He can stay at the Kaiba mansion with us" Mokuba beamed at the idea but Kaiba shook his head.

"He's going to live in his own home. If he does stay then there's a chance that both Yugi and Yami will be staying with Atem. If he can't stay then they need to decide on who's going to look after them. Yugi and Yami aren't going to split. Not after what you did Bakura" Kaiba growled at the last sentence but Kaiba was right. Yugi and Yami were going to have to choose even if Atem could stay. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and Pegasus noticed that Yami was no longer struggling which was a relief since it seemed hard to get his mind off something.

"Let's get rid of the demon first...until then I can't decide on who I prefer to go and live with" Yami told Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds like a good idea" Yugi told Yami with a smile on his face before anything happened. Pegasus put Yami down on the floor and then realised his mistake. Yami and Yugi both looked at each other before they were side by side. A smile grew on both Yugi and Yami's face before they both ran towards the mansion with their gems glowing when they ran closer to the mansion.

"You had to put him down didn't you Pegasus!" Bakura yelled at Pegasus.

"Sooner or later Yami-boy and Yugi-boy were going to escape from this place and help Atem-boy. They both want to help get rid of Zork so they can leave this island and go back to Domino City to possible start a new life off the streets" Pegasus told the group.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Yugi and Yami were both adapted to living on the streets. Giving the chance that they can change their life and have a possible figure to look up to and get the chance to go to school...they would rather get the life when they can improve on themselves more than going back to living on the streets" Ryou said and the group nodded.

"Shall we keep an eye on what the twins are doing? They could get hurt" Malik said and they all looked at him. Malik had a point. They could get hurt.

"Let's go" Mokuba said as he left Kaiba's side and went to find the twins in the mansion.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I believe the story is comming to an end...soon.<p>

Yugi: I'm sure that's a relief for you FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: No...its not. I really enjoy writing this but every story must come to an end...just not yet ^^

Yami: Love the chapter? Hate the chapter? Review the chapter? One of thoes things will be nice.

FireCacodemon: I don't know how many chapters are left but the end is comming...painfully.

Yami: You'll be glad when the story is finished and if so many people liked it then you've done a fantastic job FireCacodemon. *Puts arm around FireCacodemon*

FireCacodemon: I guess so...

Yugi: Come on. Let's retire for the day.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers


	34. Who To Stay With?

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Adoption

Yami: Sorry the chapter wasn't up sooner...we were busy...

Yugi: Doing what?

Yami&FireCacodemon: Nothing!

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami: On with the story?

FireCacodemon: Sure ^^

* * *

><p>Who To Stay With?<p>

Zork screeched before he got ready to destroy Atem while at the same time Atem was getting all the energy he needed to destroy Zork once and for all. Zork looked right at Atem before Zork created a large shadow ball ready to fire at Atem while Atem started charging up a sphere of light. Once they were both fully charged they both fired their attacks and a clash happened. With the amount of power that was there the result was an explosion knocking both Atem and Zork off their feet. Atem landed on the floor before Atem got up from the floor and went to punch the demon. Zork got up on his feet before Atem jumped up and punched Zork in the face. Atem landed on the floor before his hand radiated pain. Atem cringed and Zork started laughing.

"My skin's tough Atem. A simple punch isn't going to do anything to me" Zork told Atem.

"I realised" Atem growled at Zork. Zork smiled and went to make a slash at Atem. Atem jumped out the way but Zork just managed to catch Atem's leg. Atem cringed as he landed on the floor. His leg was injured but that wasn't going to stop him. Zork's plan was already a fail but Atem was sure that Zork wasn't going to give it up until he got what he wanted. Atem needed to get rid of Zork for the world and for the twins. The twins...Atem's reason for being here since they solved the millennium puzzle. They were sweet and Atem couldn't leave them but he might not have a choice. If Atem could stay then he'll make it his job to help the twins when they needed it but if he couldn't...how crushed will the twins be?

"I can see it in your eyes Atem...you have an interest with the twins. You're worried that if you are victorious, which you won't. That you will have to leave the twins" Zork told Atem. That sparked the rage that needed to be seen just to Zork.

"I will destroy you! You will not lay a claw on the twins again! Not while I still live and breathe in this time!" Atem roared at Zork.

"I struck a very sensitive nerve...didn't I Atem?" Zork questioned Atem. Atem's fists were shaking in rage and Zork was right. Anything negative towards the twins annoyed him to his very core. He wasn't sure if it was because they are his light and darkness, because they let him out the puzzle or because he couldn't stand seeing them in pain. Atem knew that they were going to be fine if he stayed or if he left because he knew the group were going to look after them. They needed someone to look up to. The twins were in safe hands if the group stayed the way it was without any problems. Zork was the only problem and Atem wasn't going to let it ruin the lives of Yugi and Yami.

Adoption – Who To Stay With?

"Come on Yugi" Yami called to his twin. Yugi and Yami were both running down corridors of Pegasus' mansion. Yami was obviously more determined to find Atem. Yugi was determining to help Atem too but it was more evident on Yami's face and in his eyes that he wanted to help Atem. Yami stopped in the middle of a corridor as it split into lots of different paths. Yami looked down the three possible paths that he could have taken and Yugi stood next to him.

"Which way do we go?" Yugi asked. Yami looked down the tree corridors before Yugi starts to drag Yami down the middle corridor. Yami watched as Yugi took the lead in running down the corridors. Yami smiled.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Nope. Neither do you and I want to lead Yami" Yugi told Yami. Yami tried to run but it was hard to run when your body was facing the other way to the way you were running. Yami simply let Yugi take him down the corridors.

"If Atem...can't stay...who do we go with?" Yami asked Yugi. That made Yugi stop running down the corridors and he turned to look at Yami.

"I don't know...how are we going to figure that out?" Yugi asked Yami.

"What about a list?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Where are we going to get a list?" Yugi questioned Yami. Yami smiled and managed to get his wrist out from Yugi's grip before he grabbed Yugi's wrist lightly and started to take him into a room.

Yami took Yugi into a room which looked like an office. Yami let Yugi go as he went up to the deck in the room and reached up for a pencil. Yugi noticed the chair to climb on before he reached a pencil. There was something that was crucial to have. Paper. Yami started looking for paper in the office but it didn't seem hard to find some paper since it was all over the desk. The real task was finding a piece of paper which didn't have anything on. Yugi was searching the desk while Yami started looking around the room.

"Yami...what happens if we can't find a piece of paper without anything on?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Well...we have something to write with but all we need to find is something to write on...if not we will have to find something else to use...like the...computer?" Yami said and Yugi nodded. Yami and Yugi went back to finding the paper.

Adoption – Who To Stay With?

Kaiba and the rest of the group were running down the corridors trying to find the twins. Bakura's eyes were mainly on the floor so that if there were any clues on where the twins were at the moment but they needed to be fresh or they could have been Atem's tracks. Bakura was a tomb robber and a key skill he learnt was the tracking. There has been times when Bakura was being annoying to Atem in their time when he always pounced on him and annoyed him but Bakura never won. Atem was always good and managed to change things so that Atem was ready to get rid of him quickly.

"Now the road splits" Mokuba said and the group nodded. Bakura smiled and noticed very faint foot prints. They were fresh so Bakura knew that the twins weren't too far now. Bakura smiled and started running down a path quickly followed by Ryou.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kaiba yelled at the two of them.

"Bakura's a good tracker. He's found the twin's tracks" Ryou told the group. Malik had no objections to Bakura being a tomb robber and everything. Malik followed Ryou and Bakura. Mokuba, Kaiba and Pegasus looked confused at first but then decided to follow since it was their only source of finding the twins and what they have been up to.

It didn't take long before Bakura had managed to track down Yugi and Yami and some of Atem's foot prints leading off in a different direction. Bakura continued walking until he found an office. Pegasus seemed to know the office before they all heard tapping noises in the room. Kaiba started looking around before he stepped on some paper. Kaiba looked down and it appeared to be a list in very scruffy handwriting which Kaiba couldn't quite make out. Attention turned back to where the tapping noise was coming from and Yugi and Yami were happily sitting up at the computer in the room working away.

"What do you think you're doing on my computer?" Pegasus asked the twins. The twins looked up at the adults before Yami's attention went back to the computer.

"We're making a list" Yugi said excitedly.

"Must be the list on who's going to look after them once this whole thing has passed over..." Ryou said quietly. He wanted what was best for the twins but he still wanted to see them and he was sure that Bakura wouldn't mind seeing them every so often. Malik wouldn't mind seeing them every so often but him and Bakura didn't exactly have a good reputation for looking after them. Separating them and putting a part of Zork inside them wasn't good. Malik and Bakura also injured the twins so he wasn't really expecting the twins to want to return back to them but then again...they had happy moments and Yugi and him got on perfectly fine just like Yami and Bakura did. He knew that the twins were better off with Kaiba since they had Mokuba to play with but then again...Kaiba had a company to run but Malik wanted the twins to have the best life they could get after what they put the twins through.

"What have you got so far?" Mokuba asked.

"The list to stay with Kaiba seems to be winning but I really enjoy being with Bakura...despite what we've been through It's going to be hard not to miss Bakura and Malik along with Ryou. I kind of want to stay with both but then again...we can't...can we?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Bakura at the same time Bakura looked at Kaiba. The twins wanted to stay with both of them? Kaiba understood why they wanted to stay with both since they would get to have a normal life with Kaiba and Mokuba but then miss the fact that Bakura and Ryou both have gems and have their link there. It also makes sense since they spent more time with Bakura and Malik. Ryou join the two of them a little later but still joined.

"Well...I'm sure we can sort things out. What happens if Atem can stay?" Kaiba asked the twins.

"I'm guessing you'll be staying with him?" Bakura asked the twins.

"Maybe...but Atem doesn't have a record here so he'll probably have to find somewhere to live and we'll have to make a record for him" Yami told Bakura who wasn't buying what Yami had just said.

"You can't just make a record..." Kaiba told the twins before he smiled. "Without my help" Kaiba finished off making a smile appear on the twin's faces.

"That would be great Kaiba..." Yugi started

"But now we need to find Atem..." Yami continued

"So we can help him destroy Zork." Yugi finished. Mokuba smiled since it had been ages since the twins followed off each other's sentences. Kaiba nodded before Yugi and Yami closed the program that they were using before they both left the computer and went to run off out the room. Kaiba and Ryou managed to catch the twins before they escaped from the room. Kaiba managed to capture Yami while Yugi was caught by Ryou. Yami didn't really like being held but Kaiba wasn't going to let him go and run straight into trouble.

Adoption – Who To Stay With?

Atem avoided a claw from Zork which he was grateful for. The injury on his leg seemed to be taking a toll on his body but he still needed to get rid of Zork for the twins. Atem growled before he charged up a sphere of light and threw it at Zork before Zork could make a move. The ball collided with Zork causing him to screech in pain. Atem clenched his fists and he ran up to Zork ready to punch Atem before Zork took a slash at Atem managing to slash at his arm. Three large scratch marks were left on Atem's arm and started to let out Atem's blood. Atem cringed as another injury was on his body and he knew that this was going to be a bit of a problem. Zork looked at Atem before he smiled. Atem may only do a serious amount of damage from charging a light ball but apart from that Atem couldn't really do a lot of damage to Zork but then again Zork wasn't complaining. Zork could easily attack Atem with everything he has but Atem was always quick on his feet. Even after 5000 years Atem was still quick on his feet much to Zork's surprise.

"Why won't you just stay still?" Zork growled in annoyance.

"Why won't you just die and leave the world alone?" Atem growled in annoyance. Zork knew that Atem was going to say something like that to him but he didn't seem to care. Zork started charging up another shadow ball when Atem started charging a sphere of light. The two balls of light and dark energy collided causing both Atem and Zork to fall back down on the floor again. Atem cringed as his injury on his leg started to take a large affect on him. Atem struggled to get back onto his feet as Zork easily got back onto his feet.

"I'll destroy you now Atem" Zork growled at Atem. Atem looked at Zork wondering what his plan was now. At the moment he kind of wanted the twins to be there. He clearly wasn't going to keep up a good fight with himself injured. Atem remembered that the last time he defeated Zork he used the Egyptian Gods. He needed the Egyptian Gods to help defeat Zork and that was what he needed.

"Why didn't I remember before?" Atem asked himself and Zork got ready to charge a shadow ball at Atem. Atem didn't have enough time to charge up another ball of light energy in time before a shadow ball collided with Atem. Atem crashed into a wall creating a crater in the wall. His vision started to fade in or out but Atem started to charge up a sphere of light and fired it at Zork. This sent Zork flying a couple of inches before Zork regained his balance. There was something going on in Atem's head and Zork could see the gears grinding against each other in Atem's head. Whatever Atem was thinking it didn't really seem to be so good to him. If he was thinking of a way to get rid of him then he was so wrong. Zork was going to get rid of Atem and that was going to be it so then he could take over the world. It might take a little while to capture the twins again and then take full control over them before making his way to take over Domino City.

"Just face it Atem. You can't win" Zork growled at Atem.

"Not alone I can't...but knowing Yami he's on his way to find me. With Yugi by his side he'll help me in my battle with you. Just be careful Zork because I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again" Atem told Zork. Zork growled and he clearly didn't agree with Atem.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Flame me? do what ever you want...just don't eat me.<p>

Yami: No...please don't eat FireCacodemon

Yugi: Who would eat FireCacodemon...FireCacodemon isn't even nice.

FireCacodemon: :3

Yami&Yugi: ...

FireCacodemon: :3

Yugi: We're going to go...

Yami: I'll join you in that one Yugi...

FireCacodemon: Bye readers :3


	35. Summoned to Battle

FireCacodemon: Welcome to another chapter of Adoption

Yami: You've been practising...haven't you?

FireCacodemon: No...but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: So...the Olympics are on.

FireCacodemon: Yup. Here in England

Yami: Shall the readers just get on with the chapter?

FireCacodemon: Yeah

Yugi: Read on ^^

* * *

><p>Summoned to Battle<p>

"Kaiba...let me go" Yami cried out as he struggled in Kaiba's grip. Yugi was happy in Ryou's grip but Yami was more on the hate of being held lines. Malik and Pegasus just watched as Yami struggled in Kaiba's grip and they were both very amused. Yami continued to struggle before Kaiba accidentally let Yami slip out from his grip. Yami landed on the floor before he started running to go and find Atem. Kaiba groaned as Yami fled the room before Ryou put Yugi on the floor.

"I think they should go and find Atem. Maybe Atem isn't doing so well on his own or something else is coming up. Something that the twins can do to stop Zork and help Atem" Ryou told Kaiba. Yugi looked at Ryou before he ran off to find Yami and Atem.

"We better go after them" Bakura growled and they all nodded. Yugi and Yami were heading towards trouble and it wasn't going to be pretty if the whole thing was going to get them killed.

"Let's just hope that Yugi-boy and Yami-boy can help with their powers" Pegasus told the group and they all nodded.

"Let's move" Kaiba commanded and everyone nodded and followed Kaiba as they followed Yugi. Yami was standing looking confused at which direction he should take. There were three possible ways that Yami could go and he really needed to find the right way to go and help Atem. Yugi ran up to Yami and quickly took his hand and started running down another corridor. Yami smiled and ran next to Yugi after freeing his from Yugi's grip.

"You have a really strong grip Yugi" Yami told Yugi.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi said with a smile on his face. Both the twins kept running and they weren't aware that the group were following them. Yami and Yugi were keen on finding Atem so that they could get rid of Zork.

"I still don't know who to go with" Yugi told Yami.

"It's either Atem if he can, Kaiba or Bakura...I kind of want to stay with Bakura...but be supported with by Kaiba" Yami told Yugi. Kaiba and Bakura over heard what the twins had just said. Bakura and Kaiba both looked at each other. Malik could only hope that the twins were making the right move in their life.

"Then won't it be better if we stay with Kaiba?" Yugi asked Yami.

"But...Kaiba has a company to run...he can't really spend time looking after us if he's running a company and Mokuba has school" Yami reminded Yugi.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that" Yugi replied sheepishly to Yami.

"Don't worry Yugi...it's ok" Yami told Yugi with a smile on his face. The adults watched the twins and Kaiba and Bakura were the ones that seemed to be more bothered by what Yugi and Yami were planning since Bakura and Kaiba don't really get on well and are only working together to take down Zork then after that they were going to become enemies again. Kaiba looked at Malik and Malik paled slightly before he smiled.

"You do realise that me and Bakura can look after the twins on the school days and then at the weekends and then some of the holidays the twins could go and see you and Mokuba?" Malik asked Kaiba and Bakura. It seemed to be the only option at the moment that Kaiba and Bakura could both agree on but then again...they only wanted what the twins wanted.

"Malik-boy has a point and it is the only thing that's stopping it from happening is if the twins can stay with Atem-boy or not" Pegasus said before they heard a large explosion catching every one off guard. Yugi and Yami seemed to trace exactly where the explosion happened and started running towards it.

Adoption – Summoned To Battle

Atem slammed into the wall and Zork collided into a wall. Zork growled at Atem who struggled to get to his feet. Atem was back on his feet before he started to charge another sphere of light. Zork started charging up a sphere of darkness and got ready to fight again. The room looked like a bomb had gone off. Atem sent the sphere of light right at Zork and Zork send a sphere of darkness at Atem. They two different sphere collided with each other causing an explosion. Atem was blown off his feet while Zork could still stand as the energy from the explosion wasn't enough to knock him over. Atem got up on his feet before he heard voices coming down from the corridor. Atem could only hope that it was Yugi and Yami so that they could get rid of Zork once and for all...until he finds a way how to get back into this realm again. Atem would always be there to stop Zork and for that he might be able to see the twins if he can't stay. You can't have one without the other...that's what Atem and Zork were. Light and Darkness...that's what Atem and Zork were...just like Yugi was his light and his darkness is Yami.

"Atem!" Yugi's voice came into the room. Atem smiled and turned to face the twins. Yugi and Yami ran into the room and they both smiled up at Atem. Atem looked down at the twins before Zork growled.

"So...the twins are here to help you. You must have gotten weaker since you're relying on the twins to help you" Zork growled at the three of them. The other adults ran into the room and noticed that Atem didn't seem to be in a good shape.

"Don't put Atem down!" Yugi yelled at Zork. Zork towered over the twins and the whole human race but the people here don't seem afraid of him like they really should be.

"And you twins are going to fight me?" Zork questioned Yugi.

"No...But that do have the ability to aid me in this battle" Atem said with a smirk on his face. Yugi and Yami looked at Atem confused before Yami's gem activated. The black gem on Yami was glowing brightly before a large screech was heard. Atem looked at the ceiling before a golden eagle ripped off the ceiling of the building. Pegasus nearly fainted when the golden eagle ripped of the ceiling.

"Zork, I'm sure you remember the Winged Dragon of Ra" Atem asked Zork and the Winged Dragon of Ra entered the building and landed in front of Atem. The blue gem on Ra's head gave off a faint glow as it flexed its dragon-like wings and screeched. Zork took a step back from Ra before he started charging up a shadow ball to fire at Atem. Ra sent a fireball right at Zork and it destroyed the shadow ball and kept on going towards Zork. Zork growled in pain as the fireball burnt Zork. Zork then stood up and took a slash at Ra. In Atem's opinion...it was a stupid move since Ra was an Egyptian God while Zork was...well...Zork. Ra screeched before a roar filled the sky and room. Atem looked up to see Slifer the Sky Dragon heading towards the battle before everyone started to feel earthquakes hitting the island. Zork and the human all started looking around. Ryou noticed Yami's gem glowing brightly as a giant blue warrior started to walk towards the island. The giant blue stone like warrior had fierce red eyes and sharp white teeth along with the blue gem on the giant's forehead. Atem looked at Yami and Yugi who were concentrating energy on keeping the Egyptian Gods here in the world. Bakura knew that Yami could summon the Egyptian Gods but he wasn't sure how long he could last with all three of them out. If Yami could keep them out long enough to destroy Zork then it would be better but then again...times can change and this time Atem did need Yugi and Yami.

"How long can you keep the Gods here you two?" Atem asked Yugi and Yami.

"Hopefully long enough for you to destroy Zork." Yami told Atem. Yugi's red gem was glowing brightly as the Egyptian Gods all came to help Atem get rid of Zork.

"You guys are using too much energy keeping the Gods here..." Atem started.

"Then get moving!" Bakura growled at Atem.

"If they are using up energy to keep them here then won't it be better to get rid of Zork quickly so that they don't lose their lives?" Ryou called out to Atem.

"But..." Atem managed to speak before he was interrupted.

"Atem...we're giving everything we have so that Zork can't do any damage to anyone! Don't let us down Atem!" Yugi yelled at Atem. Atem looked at Yugi and Yami before he nodded. The Egyptian Gods were ready to fight Zork and get rid of him.

"Not even the Egyptian Gods can stop me" Zork told the group.

"Nothing is stronger than the Egyptian Gods! While I was creating their cards most of my workers died making them" Pegasus called out.

"I will take over the world and the twins will be the key!" Zork roared.

"I would rather drop dead then serve you Zork!" Both Yugi and Yami told Zork and that seemed to be the final straw.

"Obelisk, Slifer and Ra lend me your power like you did over 5000 years ago and help me destroy Zork!" Atem cried and all three Egyptian Gods seemed to nod. They all charged up their own way of attacking and drove the attack towards Zork. Once they all collided Zork gave out a large screech and everyone covered their ears to prevent their ear drums from being damaged. A bright light happened for a little while before the light died down. Everyone looked over at where Zork, Atem and the Egyptian Gods were before the light. Not one trace of Atem or the Egyptian Gods was there along with Zork. The gems that Yugi and Yami wore had stopped glowing. Yugi noticed that the Millennium Puzzle was lying on the ground where Atem once was. Yugi ran over to the Millennium puzzle before Yami ran over.

"Well...now that's over...I'm going to have to pay for my mansion" Pegasus sighed seeing the room's destruction.

"Atem..." Yami breathed out before tears started falling down his face. Yugi looked up at his brother before he picked up the Millennium puzzle. The puzzle was really warm but since Atem was the one wearing the puzzle he wasn't expecting it to be cold.

"So...he's gone?" Malik asked.

"I guess so" Ryou said with depression dripping from his words. Bakura looked over to Ryou and pulled Ryou into a hug. Bakura held onto Ryou as Ryou started to let the tears escape from his eyes. Malik was tearing up but he refused to let his tears escape from him. Kaiba was expecting Yugi to start crying but when he saw Yami's tears running free from his eyes Kaiba really wanted to run over to the twins and let them cry onto him.

"Atem...thank you" Kaiba said quietly and no one was able to hear him. Yugi watched as Yami's tears fell onto the floor before Yugi pulled Yami into a hug. Yami was more known for being the stronger one...if you looked at him now it wouldn't seem like it.

"Yami...Atem may be physically gone...but he's still with us. Believe me" Yugi whispered to Yami. Yami nuzzled Yugi and Yugi smiled. It was always nice to have your brother show affection towards you in a time like this.

"Yugi...how do you know?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Because Atem won't leave us easily...he's still in our hearts. He'll be in our dreams...he'll be watching out for us. The Millennium Puzzle is still here...there's a chance that Atem's back inside" Yugi told Yami. The adults had to say that Yugi seemed to know exactly what to do when Yami needed help. None of the adults probably would have said that but then again...Yugi and Yami know each other inside out and so know how to look after each other.

"Is everyone ok...to head off back to Domino City?" Malik asked.

"We don't have to move right away. We can wait here a little longer. After you fixed the helicopter we don't have to take an immediate action. Yugi and Yami probably won't be ready for some time" Kaiba told Malik. Ryou was still crying his eyes out before Yugi finally let his tears out and this time Yami was there doing his best to comfort Yugi.

"Yugi...you know what you told me about Atem?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Yeah?" Yugi squeaked out through his crying.

"He still lives on...through us. Just like our parents" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Our...parents?" Yugi asked Yami as he started to calm down the tears banks which burst. Yami nodded and held Yugi close.

"Our parents are looking out for us...Atem looked out for us" Yami whispered to Yugi who wiped his eyes and looked up at Yami.

"How can you be sure?" Yugi pushed Yami away from him.

"I can't be sure...but I hate to see my little brother cry like this. I believe that they will be watching us. It won't be fair if they just left us and didn't look out for us" Yami told Yugi. The room fell quiet before they all started to hear Ryou's sobs at the fact that Atem wasn't with them anymore.

"Yami...I feel faint" Yugi told Yami.

"I know...I feel faint too...Atem said we used a lot of energy...keeping the Egyptian Gods there" Yami told Yugi before Yami's vision turned to darkness and he slipped into unconsciousness. Yugi smiled before his vision went to darkness and he also slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Loved it? Hate it? Battle ended too soon? Wanted more?<p>

Yami: Want Atem? *smirks*

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: Sorry...

FireCacodemon: I really wanted to write this chapter...so I did but I'm not too sure on the ending of the chapter.

Yami: What's written is written.

Yugi: Yeah...come on let's go.

FireCacodemon: Review if you want. Favourite the story if you want. Keep reading the fan-fiction...or...something.

Yami: Let's go... *grabs FireCacodemon and drags FireCacodemon off* Following Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah... *follows Yami*


	36. The Adoption Certificate

FireCacodemon: ...

Yami: FireCacodemon...you ok?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...sorry Yami. Welcome back to Adoption.

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: Readers, please read the chapter while we ask FireCacodemon what's wrong.

* * *

><p>The Adoption Certificate<p>

The twins awoke only to see the pale colour of the ceiling. Yugi was the first one to sit up before he looked at Yami. Yami yawned before he got up and looked at his brother. Confusion soon flooded their minds and Yami soon pulled the covers off him and climbed out of bed. Yugi soon copied Yami and removed the covers off him and climbed out of bed as well. Yugi soon found his way back to Yami and smiled. Yami couldn't help but look around where they were. The room was really nice and it looked like a rich guy owned it. Yami wandered towards the door and opened the door before he looked back at Yugi and beckoned Yugi to follow him. Yugi nodded and followed Yami. They both wandered down the corridor with marble floor.

"Yami...do you get the feeling that we've been here before?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked behind him at Yugi and nodded.

"I don't know when we've been here before...but that feeling is here with me" Yami told Yugi.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I don't know...but I'm heading voices down the corridor. I'm only following them" Yami told Yugi who nodded. Yugi and Yami continued walking through the corridors and Yami kept hearing the voices before Yugi and Yami opened the door. All the attention turned on the two children that had entered the room. Bakura and Kaiba looked like they were going to kill each other if they were not careful but the twins looked confused on what was going on.

"I see you two are up" Mokuba said in excitement at the two twins.

"What happened? I remember passing out and that's it" Yami asked Mokuba.

"After you two passed out me and Kaiba took you back to Kaiba's mansion" Bakura told the twins. Mokuba nodded since Bakura was telling the truth. Bakura and Malik were standing next to each other and Kaiba was standing alone since Mokuba had walked over to the twins.

"How long were we out for?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"You were out for a good 3 days. We were a little worried if you were going to awaken" Kaiba told Yami. Yami looked at the group of people before Yugi looked between Kaiba and Bakura still deciding who to go with.

"Who to choose..." Yugi said quietly before Yami whispered something into Yugi's ear and Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Who are you staying with?" Malik asked and Yami folded his arms.

"I'm getting there" Yami told Malik.

"Can we ask something of you Kaiba?" Yugi asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Go on. What are you after?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Kaiba...we'll be willing to stay with you..." Yugi started before he let Yami continue to finish off the sentence

"If you let Bakura and the others live here too. You may be richer but Bakura, Malik and Ryou know how to look after us and with you with your company it would be better for us and for them" Yami told Kaiba.

"There is no bloody way I'm staying here with rich snob!" Bakura told the twins.

"It's that..." Yugi started to talk.

"Or me and Yugi..." Yami continued from Yugi's sentence. They soon started finishing off each other's sentences.

"Stay with Kaiba..."

"And you won't..."

"See us again" Yugi told Bakura.

"At least we won't have to live in a cave" Malik told Bakura. Malik didn't really mind being with Kaiba but Bakura obviously did.

"If it keeps you two here then I'll agree to let the others stay here with us" Kaiba told the twins with a smile on his face. It the twins were happy then that was all that really mattered. Mokuba smiled at the twins.

"Seto, won't life be great?" Mokuba asked and the twins looked at Mokuba before Kaiba walked over to Bakura.

"For the sake of the twins wanting to keep you...You are allowed to stay here but if anything goes missing then I'm going to be holding you responsible until I find out who really stole something. Unless you'll be happy living in a cave instead of a warm mansion?" Kaiba asked Bakura after the warning. Bakura looked at Kaiba before he turned away from him.

"Please Bakura...Yugi and Yami want you to stay" Ryou told Bakura. Bakura looked at the twins who quickly put their puppy dog eyes at Bakura to try to keep him to stay. Bakura looked into the puppy dog eyes before he sighed.

"Fine...Don't ever use those puppy dog eyes for evil" Bakura warned the two twins. They both nodded.

"Seto, don't we need to get adoption forms?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah...I need to return you two to the adoption centre anyway" Kaiba said before he looked down at the twins.

"Can we also get our things from the adoption centre too?" Yami asked hopefully.

"You mainly had plans in pranks in your room. I don't really see why not? They might come in handy" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face. Bakura wasn't sure what sort of plans were in the twin's room but with the smirk that Kaiba was giving off he was expecting something either childish or just something un-expected. Ryou and Malik looked around the room before Kaiba picked up some keys and started to head out the door. Yugi and Yami followed Kaiba along with Mokuba.

"You guys can make yourself comfy. We won't be long" Mokuba called to the other people in the room. Bakura and Malik walked with Ryou not far behind before they saw the twins, Mokuba and Kaiba get into a limo and Kaiba get the engine running. Ryou started waving at the 4 of them as they started driving back to the adoption centre. Bakura and Malik stood there watching.

"Bakura, do you really think that we're going to be better off here?" Malik asked Bakura.

"You could say that...we're going to have free food since Kaiba probably just gets people to get him and his 'guests' food. Don't worry Malik. I'm more worried about what the twins did in the adoption centre if they have plans" Bakura told Malik.

"Do you think we'll get our own rooms?" Malik asked.

"Kaiba has over one-hundred rooms. I'm sure we'll all get our own separate rooms apart from Yugi and Yami. Its mean separating twins" Ryou glared at Bakura who only smiled.

"Just be glad they are back together now and still not with Pegasus" Bakura commented before all three of them laughed and went back inside the mansion to make themselves at home.

Adoption – The Adoption Certificate

"Why did you brings those two back?" the woman at the reception desk asked Kaiba. Mokuba had to keep a firm grip on the two of them because they had the urge to start pranking again and Kaiba knew that it wasn't going to be good. The adoption centre had been running smoothly since the twins went missing and the workers in the adoption centre were willing to keep the twins out of here. Yami and Yugi both looked at each other before they both tried to run. Mokuba, who was holding onto them felt like he was getting torn apart since they were both running in different directions.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out before Kaiba looked down at the twins.

"You two stop it or you'll be staying here" Kaiba warned the twins before they stopped trying to run and stayed where they were.

"Can we please get our stuff?" Yugi asked as Yami clamped onto Kaiba's leg. Kaiba looked down at the twins.

"Can Yugi and Yami go get their stuff?" Kaiba asked. Reluctantly the woman behind the desk nodded and Mokuba let both twins go and they went up to their room. Mokuba followed since he didn't really trust Yugi and Yami alone with their pranking senses back on. It didn't take long before the twins had everything they needed from the adoption centre. Mokuba couldn't really keep an eye on both twins while one of them was distracting him. Yugi had managed to gets some pranks set up while Yami distracted Mokuba. Yami had also set up some few pranks while Yugi kept Mokuba distracted. Yugi's tricks were more on placing buckets on top of doors filled with different liquids or even rubber spiders, scorpions and even rubber snakes. Yami took on swapping labels from lots of different containers in the play area and then even in the kitchen. Replacing the hot sauces with the mild sauces to cause some chaos. Swapping chocolate and marmite over for the fun of it and swapping salt and pepper over so that the salt was in the pepper jar and the pepper was in the salt jar. Yami and Yugi wanted to make sure that they left the adoption centre with something that the workers in the adoption centre will never forget.

Back downstairs Mokuba and the twins were waiting for Kaiba to fill in the adoption papers. Yami heard someone open the door before he saw Joey and Tristan looked bored. Yami poked Yugi gently before he pointed over towards Joey and Tristan. Tea wasn't there which they were grateful for but then again...Joey and Tristan looked really bored without anything to do. Joey looked up and noticed that Yami was looking at him confused before he poked Tristan.

"What is it Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Yami and Yugi...The twins that went missing...the ones that were in the time out" Joey told Tristan.

"So what?" Tristan asked his blond friend.

"They look like they are getting adopted" Joey hissed at Tristan. Tristan looked over at Yugi and Yami to find that Joey was telling the truth. Yugi and Yami were getting adopted and Tristan thought that they were going to get adopted before anyone would adopt the twin pranksters. Yami and Yugi soon made their way over to Joey and Tristan.

"What do ya want?" Joey growled at Yugi and Yami.

"Where's Tea?" Yugi asked innocently.

"She got adopted...someone from Siberia came and adopted her...It's a pain that she's gone" Tristan told the twins.

"Why do you care?" Joey growled at Yugi and Yami.

"You look sad...but I guess it serves jerks like you right" Yami said as he folded his arms.

"What are you saying!?" Joey grabbed Yami and pulled Yami right up to his face.

"Tea's probably in Siberia now. You two will be better off without her. Now you guys are free to do what you want and she can't tell you off" Yami told Joey. Yami had a point and Joey knew it. They were free to do whatever they wanted without having Tea around to tell them off. Joey released Yami and Yugi quickly pulled Yugi away from Joey.

"You're right...but why help us?" Joey asked the twins.

"Why not? You looked a little sad but now you're just realised your new freedom" Yami told Joey before Kaiba had finished working on the adoption papers.

"Yami and Yugi I need to show you something" Kaiba called out to the twins. Yugi and Yami ran over to Kaiba before Kaiba passed down a document.

"What's it say Yami?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I, Seto Kaiba by affixing my signature below, do hereby take responsibility of the children Yugi Muto and Yami Muto. Any and all requirements, including but not limited to food, clothing and protection, will be provided by me from this day forth. They will be regarded and treated by all as my lawful child. Signed on the fourth or the eighth in the year two thousand and twelve. Then we have Kaiba's signature and then the signature woman at the reception desk...I can't read that bit." Yami told Yugi.

"So...we have to call you dad?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"If you want. I won't mind if you call me dad, Seto or Kaiba" Kaiba told the twins. Yugi and Yami both smiled before they both jumped onto Kaiba's legs.

"Thank you so much!" Both Yugi and Yami cried out as they nuzzled Kaiba's leg.

"I'm going to be a big brother" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Will be still be called Muto or do we take your surname Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I'm leaving that to you guys to work out" Kaiba told the twins.

"I like Muto...so I'm staying as a Muto" Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"Come on then. Let's get you two home" Kaiba said and Mokuba managed to get both Yugi and Yami off Kaiba's legs and they went on home.

Adoption – The Adoption Certificate

Kaiba tucked the two twins into their beds. The twins both yawned before they snuggled down into their pillows and feel into a deep sleep. Kaiba smiled and walked out the room before he flicked the light switch off. Kaiba walked down the corridors of his mansion. Kaiba walked into his bedroom and removed the covers off the bed before he climbed in.

"Seto..." Mokuba whispered in the room.

"Yeah?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"So we now have Bakura, Ryou, Malik and the twins living here as well...It's going to make some changes in life" Mokuba told Kaiba.

"Yeah...Maybe I'll start taking more days off work to play with the twins" Kaiba told Mokuba.

"You'll do yourself some good as well Seto. I'm sure the twins will like it as well" Mokuba said to Kaiba before he yawned. Kaiba smiled before he heard Mokuba role over and silence soon came. Kaiba soon closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kaiba only wished that Atem could have stayed as well...that would make the twins happy and possible the rest of the group. Seeing Atem gone...it didn't feel right but Yami and Yugi still had the Millennium Puzzle. He could only hope that Atem was inside the puzzle and not in the afterlife.

"Please come back Atem" Kaiba said softly.

* * *

><p>Yami: We found out what's wrong.<p>

Yugi: There is only one chapter left before the Author's note.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...then that will be one story off my list...

Yami: Surley it is a good feeling?

FireCacodemon: This is the longest fan-fiction I've written.

Yugi: Reviews will be nice...

FireCacodemon: Yeah...they would be but don't feel threatened to review if you don't want to.

Yami: Can we have Kuriboh back?

FireCacodemon: why?

Yugi: Kuriboh is fun ^_^

FireCacodemon: I'll think about it.

Yami: cool. Bye readers/reviewers

Yugi: Bye

FireCacodemon: Bye


	37. Atem's Return

FireCacodemon: This is the last chapter of Adoption

Yami: FireCacodemon...Don't be sad

FireCacodemon: But it is the last chapter for Adoption!

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

FireCacodemon: Anyway...I have to pull myself together. Sadly this is the last chapter for Adoption. I'll be putting up a pole asking if you readers want any special chapters or leave it as it is.

Yami: I think we better get on with the story.

Yugi: Enjoy the chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>Atem's Return<p>

Yami awoke in his room with Yugi by his side. Yami looked over to Yugi before he smiled and nudged him slightly. Yugi slowly started to awaken from his sleep and blinked at Yami. The memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back into Yugi's mind. The adoption certificate that Yami read out after Kaiba adopted them, Bakura, Malik and Ryou able to stay with them despite what had happened. They had managed to get Kaiba to agree with them staying but Bakura was going to get the blame if something went missing. Yugi immediately climbed out of bed before he looked at Yami with a smile on his face.

"Come on...let's go Yami. I'm hungry" Yugi told Yami.

"Ok" Yami said before he also climbed out of bed and went to follow Yugi. Yami froze at the Millennium puzzle as he walked past it. Yami looked at the Millennium puzzle before he sighed.

"If only Atem was still here...huh Yami?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yeah...but there was nothing we could do...we have to move on" Yami told Yugi who nodded.

"You're probably the only ones up" Yugi told Yami.

"Who cares? We get to explore the mansion that we're now going to be living in" Yami said to his brother with a mischievous smile on his face. Yugi returned Yami's mischievous smile. Mansions were massive and they could do a lot of pranks on people in a mansion this size. So many things that could be changed for a little prank. Since they went back to the adoption centre they prank senses have returned back to them. Yami and Yugi needed to go and find the kitchen and hopefully avoid getting caught by anyone while they set up their pranks. Yugi and Yami soon left the room and looked around before Yami started to walk off quickly followed by Yugi.

"I wonder where the other bedrooms are?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I kind of want to find a massive toy room...but I don't think Kaiba will have one though...I don't even think Mokuba will have one" Yami told Yugi before they heard a door open and Mokuba walked out the room. Mokuba yawned and stretched before he noticed that the twins were out and awake.

"Hi you two. Where are you going?" Mokuba asked the twins before they smiled innocently.

"Nothing Mokuba" They both said together as Yugi looked the cutest he could be while Yami tried to pull off innocence and it didn't work.

"Yami" Mokuba folded his arms and gave a stern look at Yami to try to make Yami tell him what he was really up to.

"Where's the kitchen? Me and Yugi are hungry" Yami told Mokuba.

"Oh...I'll take you" Mokuba told Yami and Yugi and they nodded.

Adoption – Atem's Return

Yami and Yugi were sitting up at the table after Mokuba managed to find two games consoles and gave it to the twins for them to keep them occupied. Mokuba didn't have a problem with getting Yugi to play but Yami...he didn't seem like playing first and put up a little fight. That was until Yugi managed to persuade his brother that it was really fun. Mokuba beamed at the twins before Kaiba walked into the room and noticed the twins were playing.

"Hey Mokuba" Kaiba said before he ruffled Mokuba's hair. Mokuba giggled before Kaiba went to get himself some coffee for himself.

"Seto...are you going to work?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"Yeah...which means I trust you with the twins and the other three. Especially Bakura" Kaiba told Mokuba. Mokuba looked confused with the request that Kaiba had given hm.

"Why do I have to keep an eye on Bakura?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"Because when I'm at work I don't really like Bakura running around my mansion without supervision" Kaiba told Mokuba.

"But Seto..." Mokuba started but Kaiba stopped him half way through.

"I have to go to work Mokuba...make sure the place stays in one condition" Kaiba told Mokuba before he passed the twins. They were too absorbed into their games to even notice Kaiba walk past them. Kaiba picked up his suitcase and walked out the mansion. As the door closed Yugi and Yami realised that Kaiba was there and they didn't even say anything to him. Mokuba wasn't sure if he was capable of looking after the twins on his own and he was glad that he had Ryou here with them. Ryou knew how to look after people and he seemed like a main person to trust with the twins. Mokuba had made arrangements with his friends to go and hang out with them one day soon and he couldn't exactly look after the twins all the time. He needed to get out the mansion to get out and play with his friends. Mokuba looked at the twins who looked at Mokuba confused.

"What's wrong you two?" Mokuba asked the twins.

"Was Kaiba here?" Yugi asked and Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah...but he's gone to work. He did spend a lot of time off work to save you guys" Mokuba told Yugi and Yami.

"I hope his company is ok...how badly did he worry about us?" Yami asked Mokuba.

"He didn't sleep well...but I'm sure he slept well now you guys are under his care. I don't know if having Bakura here is a good thing though" Mokuba told the twins.

"If Bakura doesn't stay here...then we leave" Yami said fiercely at Mokuba. Mokuba unconsciously took a step back and then sighed.

"If Bakura behaves then we won't have a problem" Mokuba told Yami.

"Mokuba...don't you go to school?" Yugi asked Mokuba.

"Today is Saturday...I don't have school on Saturday or Sunday before you ask" Mokuba told Yugi while looking at Yami. Yami pouted since he was going to ask about Sunday.

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"Because I get the feeling you would have" Mokuba told Yami.

Adoption – Atem's Return

Kaiba was busy typing away and he was busy catching up to all the work he missed doing as he was busy trying to get the twins back and with the whole Zork problem Kaiba wasn't able to do his work. Next to Kaiba was some fresh coffee made just the way he wanted and his desk was the same as he left it but his mind drifted back to Atem and how he was with the twins back at Pegasus mansion. Unconsciously he typed Atem's name into the computer before he realised and erased the name. Kaiba sighed at his desk. For a change he didn't really want to be at work. Since the twins were now under his care he wanted to spend time with them but since they also had Bakura, Ryou and Malik to keep them occupied...did they really need Kaiba? The reason Kaiba went to the adoption centre at the beginning was the find a child who can play with Mokuba while he was at work. He didn't mean to get twins, Bakura, Ryou and Malik living in his mansion or to meet Atem. He only went to find one child. Seeing Yugi and Yami first he knew that they didn't want to belong there...the pranks which happened and then the way that the adoption centre treated them instead of trying to help them. They had done a good job at scaring everyone there but surely the police who brought them there would have thought about what they were doing. Taking children off the streets who are use to having only each other for company and then brining them to a place where there are lots of kids. It doesn't mix well. There was a sharp buzzing noise that brought Kaiba out from his mind and he looked over to his phone as it buzzed.

"Why when I'm in deep thought?" Kaiba asked himself before he pressed a red button and answered the call as he placed the phone by his ear.

"This better be good" Kaiba growled down the phone.

"We have someone at the front desk wanting to see you. He says he knows you" A female voice came down the phone. Kaiba looked at the laptop screen in front of him before he sighed.

"Let him in. If he knows me then it better be good" Kaiba told his employer before he put the phone down. He heard the elevator kick into action and waited for the person to enter his office. Kaiba went back to working on his laptop before he heard the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open.

"Hello Seto" A familiar voice came drifting up into the air and made its way over to Kaiba. Kaiba didn't even look up from his laptop at the person in the room.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked not even looking up.

"Whose care are the twins in?" The person asked before Kaiba realised who was in his room. Kaiba looked up to see a friendly face in the office.

"The twins are in my care. Bakura, Ryou and Malik are living with me as well since the twins wanted it to happen. Why did you leave?" Kaiba asked. Atem looked away from Kaiba trying to think of a way to tell Kaiba.

"I had no choice. I managed to completely destroy Zork with the help of the Egyptian Gods. Are the twins ok?" Atem asked Kaiba.

"What's your move?" Kaiba asked Atem.

"Is it ok if I stay with you and the twins? It is either I go home back to you or I stay in the afterlife and wait for Zork to make another return to this world and plan to take over again...but that could be many years later. If I stay with you then Zork won't be able to return until I return back to the afterlife" Atem asked Kaiba and gave his explanation.

"I'm sure the twins will love to see you're back" Kaiba told Atem with a smile.

Adoption – Atem's Return

Yami heard a sharp click coming from the front door. Yami's attention was immediately on the front door before Yugi walked over to him. Yami wandered over towards the front door after hearing another click from the front door. Someone was either trying to enter the mansion or it was Kaiba returning from work. Yugi followed Yami and passed some silly string that they had managed to get their hands on before they attacked Malik with it. A tall white figure ran to the front door as the door opened and Kaiba walked through. He was soon tackled by the white figure.

"Seto! You're home" Mokuba cried with joy. Kaiba looked at Mokuba who was covered in flour before he looked at the twins.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"You shouldn't leave flour in the hands of a child then" Yami told Kaiba with a smile on his face.

"How was work?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Mokuba...you're getting flour all over me. Go and have a bath to get rid of it and for the twins. I have a special person I want them to meet" Kaiba said with a smile on his face. The twins didn't know if they should be worried or happy that Kaiba seems to have something for them. The twins didn't have to take long before Kuriboh came bouncing behind Yugi and Yami and Atem walked through the door.

"Atem!" Yugi and Yami both cried as Atem smiled at the twins. Yugi and Yami both jumped up at Atem who caught them without a problem.

"You came back" Yugi cried with tears of joy rolling down his face.

"I didn't mean to go...but I had some sealing to do" Atem told the twins.

"What happened to Zork?" Yami asked before Bakura stumbled into the corridor with some silly string attached to him and some foam covering him.

"I managed to get rid of Zork...but he'll probably return once I return back to the afterlife. That won't happen until you two smash the Millennium Puzzle" Atem told the twins and noticed Kuriboh was bouncing up and down on the floor in excitement.

"Why do we have a Kuriboh in the house?" Kaiba asked the twins before they beamed up at Kaiba.

"Can we keep him?" Yugi asked and gave him the cutest eyes he could do. Kaiba looked at the cute eyes and he felt himself crumble.

"As long as you look after Kuriboh we can keep him. But he's not allowed out the house" Kaiba told the twins.

"Thanks Kaiba" Both the twins said at the same time before Atem put them down. Yami went over to Kuriboh and started hugging the large brown fur ball and Yugi jumped up at Kaiba. Kaiba managed to catch Yugi with one arm since his other hand was occupied by his brief case. Mokuba came back downstairs and Ryou wandered into the main hall and looked at Kaiba.

"I'm so glad you're home Kaiba. The twins have gone back to their pranking mood and so we need help cleaning the mansion" Ryou told Kaiba sheepishly. Kaiba sighed before he called his butlers and maids to go and sort out the mansion.

"Kuri Kuriboh Kuri" Kuriboh squeaked as Yami nuzzled the fur of Kuriboh.

"Yami and Yugi...I have something for you" Atem told Yugi and Yami and they both looked at Atem.

"What is it?" Yugi asked and Yami let Kuriboh go.

"Atem...what is it?" Yami asked. Atem pulled out a book. The same book that Yugi and Yami had ages ago.

"That's where it is" Yugi said as Atem gave him the book.

"What does the book say anyway?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"That's for us to know..." Yugi started

"And you to never find out" Yami told Ryou after continuing from Yugi's sentence.

"I think it's about time for dinner and then time to wind down" Kaiba told the small group which had gathered in the main hall. They had no idea where Malik was until they entered the living room. They found Malik tied to a chair asleep. Malik had fallen asleep since there was nothing else he could do. He had struggled for a while but he didn't get anywhere and so fell asleep. Bakura walked over to him and untied him before Kaiba could ask any questions.

"Atem...how did you return?" Bakura asked Atem.

"Since the twins still had the Millennium Puzzle I managed to stay here because of it. Once it gets smashed by them both I'll return to the afterlife. I don't see the twins doing that any time soon" Atem smiled at the twins.

"I'm glad you returned. We could do with another pair of hands here when Kaiba's staff can't control them" Bakura told Atem and Malik started to wake up from his little nap.

"Atem's back?" Malik asked confused before he noticed Atem was standing in the room.

"Hey Malik" Atem said with a smile on his face.

"What happened to you?" Malik asked. Atem was tempted to sigh before he noticed that everyone was in the room. Atem started to re-tell his story on what happened to the group. The group listened carefully to the story and waited for him to finish before he stopped and looked around the group. They all seemed to understand the story well and no one had any questions for Atem which was a good thing for him. Kaiba was soon told that dinner was ready.

There was no question that Atem really enjoyed his meal. It was the first time he had a meal for a very long time and Atem really enjoyed the atmosphere for the table as well. Kaiba and Mokuba were quiet and Ryou kept picking bits of silly string from Bakura's hair which only seemed to annoy him from the fact he was trying to eat. Ryou didn't mean any harm but it really annoyed Bakura. Malik was fine with his meal but when he went for the meat he felt hungry eyes on him. He looked over to his right to see that Yami was looking up at him with hungry eyes on his food. Malik looked over to Yami's plate to find it empty.

"Yami...you've had your food. This is mine" Malik told Yami.

"But I'm still growing...I need all the nutrients I can get" Yami replied to Malik. Yami knew what he was talking about but Malik didn't really give any food to Yami. Not even when Yami pulled the cute eyes on him. They didn't have the same effect that Yugi's did but they still looked cute on Yami.

"Seto...do we have to go to bed tonight? Can't we watch a movie before going to bed?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"No...I don't want to be a bad example for Yami and Yugi" Kaiba told Mokuba.

"On Saturday then?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure" Kaiba replied to Mokuba.

Adoption – Atem's Return

After spending time trying to catch the twins to put them into bed Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Mokuba were exhausted. Atem had managed to catch Yami while Kaiba had been able to catch Yugi. Both Atem and Kaiba had put the twins to bed and Kuriboh snuggled into bed with Yugi while Yami slept on the other side of Yugi. Yami was on Yugi's right side while Kuriboh was on Yugi's left had side. The arrangement would change for the following night with Yami in the middle. Yugi would swap places with Yami before Yami swapped places with Kuriboh. Kuriboh didn't seem to mind where he slept. As long as Kuriboh was with the twins he didn't seem to mind. Atem was sleeping in his own room like Malik was. Bakura and Ryou were sleeping in the same room like Kaiba and Mokuba were sleeping in the same room. They all chose to sleep like they were now and no one complained. Yami had a little habit of exploring the mansion at night and Kaiba found out when he was working late one night. Now that Atem was back with the group. Everyone seemed to be perfect.

Or was it?

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you think of the last chapter?<p>

Yami: We kept Kuriboh as a pet ^_^

FireCacodemon: Yeah...Kuriboh deserves to stay since it's a cute fur ball ^_^

Yugi: I love Kuriboh...so fluffy...

FireCacodemon: Thank you for everyone who supported me during the story. I'll put up an Author's note to thank my reviewers for all the chapters so far.

Yami: We assure you. None of you will be forgotten on the list. We will go through the list twice to make sure that no one will be left out.

Yugi: Thanks for your support guys.

FireCacodemon: I'll see you readers at the authors note when it gets done.

Yami: Bye readers


	38. Author's Note

As you all are aware, this story has come to a finish but I didn't want to leave the story without giving some information on what I'm planning next.

I've been thinking on doing a sequel for the story Adoption, but I'm not sure what the sequel should be on. I noticed that Adoption was one of my best work, despite the fact that the grammer is probably terrible. I kind of want them to have grown up a little and send them to school but I want what you guys are after, I write to make other people happy. I read the reviews that I get and then write the chapter following reviews...like I did in this story. I might have Bakura take over the world...only if you want me to.

If you guys are happy I might be adding special chapters onto the end of Adoption. Just something randome for the fun of it. I really miss writing Adoption and I really want to start planning the sequel but I'm wanting to make my readers/reviewers/followers happy.

I would like to thank these people for reviewing on the story:

Chapter 1:

KagomeMarie

Coolaloo

Spindlegal

Chapter 2:

PhantomBrat

Yizuki

Spindlegal

1412 karasu

Chapter 3:

Manga-animelove

Coolaloo

Spindlegal

Youngbountygirl

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Chapter 4:

Manga-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Coolaloo

Spindlegal

Youngbountygirl

Chapter 5:

Spindlegal

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Coolaloo

Chapter 6:

Spindlegal

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Chapter 7:

Coolaloo

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Chapter 8:

Spindlegal

Azure blue espeon

Coolaloo

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Manga-animelove

Oblivious Karuta

Chapter 9:

Spindlegal

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Azure blue espeon

Manga-animelove

Coolaloo

Chapter 10:

Azure blue espeon

Youngbountygirl

Casanaria

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Spindlegal

Coolaloo

Manga-animelove

Sonic108

Chapter 11:

Youngbountygirl

Spindlegal

Coolaloo

Manga-animelove

Sonic108

Kanrei

Chapter 12:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Azure blue espeon

Spindlegal

Coolaloo

Kanrei

Manga-animelove

Sonic108

Chapter 13:

Youngbountygirl

Mang-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Kanrei

Spindlegal

Azure blue espeon

Chapter 14:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Kanrei

ImmortalAngel92

Azure blue espeon

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Spindlegal

Chapter 15:

Manga-animelove

Spindlegal

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Chapter 16:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Coolaloo

Manga-animelove

Spindlegal

Kanrei

Youngbountygirl

Ryoubakura98

YGOfangirl4ever

Chapter 17:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Azure blue espeon

Chicken 123

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

Kanrei

Chapter 18:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Spindlegal

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Manga-animelove

Chapter 19:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Ryoubakura98

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Manga-animelove

Chapter 20:

Kanrei

Youngbountygirl

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Manga-animelove

Chapter 21:

Youngbountygirl

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Manga-animelove

Kanrei

Azure blue espeon

Chapter 22:

Manga-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Chapter 23:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Manga-animelove

Kanrei

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

Chapter 24:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Kanrei

Manga-animelove

Chapter 25:

Manga-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Atem-Fan4eva

Youngbountygirl

Chapter 26:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Chapter 27:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

Chapter 28:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Chapter 29:

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

Azure blue espeon

Chapter 30:

Kate

Youngbountygirl

Azure blue espeon

Manga-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Chapter 31:

Manga-animelove

Youngbountygirl

Chapter 32:

Youngbountygirl

Doragon-chan

Azure blue espeon

Manga-animelove

Chapter 33:

Doragon-chan

Azure blue espeon

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Chapter 34:

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

Red X 11

Chapter 35:

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

Yami yugi

Chapter 36:

Youngbountygirl

Azure blue espeon

Manga-animelove

AqousRiveRere

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Chapter 37:

Youngbountygirl

Manga-animelove

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Sorry if I forgot anyone who reviewed. There was a lot of names to write down

Thank you to all those who followed the story, favourite, read to the story and everything else.

I really want to write a sequel to the story but if anyone wants to give me an idea on what they would want as the sequel then either PM me or leave a review saying.

Sorry if I've repeated information.

Thanks for following Adoption.

FireCacodemon


	39. Night Time Troubles Special Chapter

FireCacodemon: I decided to write "Special" chapters for this story.

Yami: What about the sequel that everyone wants? Or I hope everyone wants...

Yugi: Yeah. You said you were going to write a sequel to us both. Where's the planning?

FireCacodemon: I'll go into details about that later. I'll just let you know now...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: Shall we go on with the chapter?

Yugi: Yeah.

FireCacodemon: Read on.

* * *

><p>Night Time Troubles<p>

"Yami, come here!" A frustrated Bakura called after the runaway kid. Yami was darting down the different corridors of Kaiba's mansion trying to escape from Bakura. Bakura wasn't in the mood for chasing the kid when it was past his bedtime. Malik didn't have a problem getting Yugi to bed and keeping him asleep. Yami was a different story. The hyper active child never touched sugar. He wasn't allowed to have sugar since he reacted badly with it. That's another story though.

"You can't catch me." Yami cried out in joy. Yami planned out where he was going and he wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon. The polished floors reflected the light from the ceiling and the floor can be very slippery when you're wearing socks. Bakura, was wearing socks while Yami was bare footed. Bakura never knew that Yami could be such a pain to put to bed. Yugi was willing to go to bed.

"I'll catch you!" Bakura roared at the child as he nearly slipped on the polished floor. Bakura growled in anger as Yami darted off down another corridor. Bakura gave up the chase and leant against the wall closet to him. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Bakura sighed before he noticed Ryou walking down the corridor where Yami had just run down. Ryou stopped and looked at his brother and looked concerned about his brother.

"Are you ok, Bakura?" Ryou asked Bakura innocently.

"Just been trying to catch Yami. He seems to be full of energy." Bakura complained to Ryou.

"I saw him run past me. I've also been doing some research on these gems. We both know that Yugi has a red gem while Yami has a black gem likes yours. The difference is that Yami can summon duel monsters while you can hide in the shadows and command them at your will." Ryou told Bakura. Bakura growled slightly in frustration since he already knew that.

"Yami can only summon high level monsters when Yugi's at his side. Probably after training, Yami will be able to summon high level monsters." Bakura told Ryou.

"That's what I found out from research. If they get trained, the same way we did, then they will have something to go on about when they turn into teenagers. Since they are still young at the moment I don't think we should train them yet. We still need to send them to school." Ryou told Bakura.

"Yugi's red gem...It means that he has a lot of courage running thought him. He's willing to get back to Yami or give himself up just to reach Yami. He'll also keep fighting for what he believes is right." Bakura tells Ryou.

"Yeah, Yami's ability can be controlled easily. Yugi doesn't physically have an ability that we know of yet. We might see his ability in the future." Ryou told Bakura. Bakura groaned at hearing that. Bakura's keen hearing picked up a soft tapping noise. Bakura quickly turned to see Yugi wandering up to Bakura and Ryou, rubbing sleep from his eyes before he yawned.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked the two people in the corridor. Ryou smiled before he gently picked up the young child.

"He's bloody running. Little tiger doesn't want to sleep." Bakura grumbled. He was clearly not amused from what had happened.

"Hopefully Kaiba has managed to catch him by now. It is past his bedtime too." Ryou told Bakura who smirked at Ryou saying that Kaiba had a bedtime too. Ryou was serious about bedtimes and sticking to them.

"There's a...lion cub...in my bed." Yugi manages to say through the yawns he was giving off.

"WHAT?!" Bakura roared scaring Yugi and Ryou.

"There's a lion cub in my room." Yugi said again before Bakura stormed off down the corridor to find Yugi's bedroom.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Ryou asked Yugi. Yugi looked up at Ryou before he nuzzled Ryou.

"I had a nightmare...Yami wasn't in bed with me and there was a lion cub on the bed. My gem was glowing too." Yugi told Ryou.

"Let's go and see this lion cub then, shall we?" Ryou asked Yugi who nodded enthusiastically. Ryou started heading in the direction that Bakura ran down.

Adoption – Night Time Troubles

Kaiba was busy hiding away from Ryou after learning that he had a set bedtime. Ryou was going to make Kaiba stick to the bedtime so he decided to work in a different room each night. Somehow, Yami was able to find him no matter where he went. Kaiba was busy typing away on his laptop before he heard the door open. His cold, ice blue eyes looked at the door and was hoping that it wasn't Ryou there. He looked to see that Yami had found him again. Yami was shortly followed by Mokuba, who was rudely interrupted by Yami previously.

"Sorry Seto, Yami woke me and up then ran off again." Mokuba cried to his brother.

"I really don't care. I thought you were Ryou and panicked a little." Kaiba told his brother before he went back to working. Yami scrambled over to Kaiba and immediately climbed onto his lap and sat there. Kaiba looked down at the child in his lap before he went back to working.

"Yami, don't disturb Seto while he's working." Mokuba told Yami. Yami looked at the laptop screen before he noticed the power button. It was the same colour as the other buttons, white, but Yami really wanted to press the button. Yami slowly reached forward towards the button. He was soon noticed by Kaiba. Kaiba took hold of Yami's hand and moves it away from the power button.

"Please, don't touch that button." Kaiba spoke softly to Yami.

"Why?" Yami asked the adult who adopted him.

"Because I'll lose my work if you press that. I won't be happy with you after that." Kaiba told Yami a little more sternly as Yami tried to reach for the button again.

"Does it turn your...magic box thing off?" Yami asked Kaiba. Mokuba smiled slightly as he never heard Yami say that before.

"Yes, it turns my magic box off." Kaiba told Yami. Yami always called his laptop a magic box and Kaiba stuck with it when Yami was around. When Yami was away from him and his laptop he would sighed in relief.

"Ok...Do I have to go to bed?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Yes you do. How else are you expecting to grow?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami looked at Kaiba with a confused expression on his face.

"Your magic box?" Yami asked Kaiba who chuckled slightly.

"When did you normally go to sleep?" Kaiba asked Yami, remembering that in the adoption centre and when they had that little adventure, no bedtime was set.

"When I feel tired...but I'm not tired." Yami told Kaiba sounding slightly excited.

"Mokuba, can you fetch me a warm glass of milk please? Yami looks like he'll need it." Kaiba asked Mokuba who smiled and nodded. Mokuba soon left the room to go and fetch Kaiba what he wanted.

Adoption – Night Time Troubles

Bakura walked into Yugi and Yami's room to find that there was a lion cub sitting on Yugi's bed. The lion cub had paws on fire along with the tip of the tail. This wasn't a normal lion cub and Bakura could tell from the fire coming off the cub. The paws weren't setting anything on fire or anything else like that but the lion cub made the room feel really warm like a real fire was there. If the fire from the cub wasn't setting anything on fire, the heat sure felt like it was for Bakura. He heard the footsteps and the voice of Ryou coming towards the room. Bakura growled slightly at the lion cub only to be returned by a growl from the lion cub.

Ryou entered the room and Yugi yawned from lack of sleep. Yami was still running around but they were hoping that Kaiba would catch Yami and put him to bed. Ryou looked at the lion cub before Yugi looked up at Ryou. A small smile found its way onto Ryou's face like he had just found out something. The gem on Yugi was giving off a faint glow and the lion cub gave a small growl at Ryou. Yugi seemed to start nodding off in Ryou's arms.

"Aww, Yugi's falling asleep." Ryou whispered slowly as he nuzzled Yugi slightly. Bakura didn't really care about Yugi but he was worried about the lion cub.

"I think that the cub is something we should worry about." Bakura told Ryou. The lion cub didn't seem to be dangerous but the way it was looking at Ryou gave Bakura a shiver down his spine. When lions looked at people it was normally because they wanted food.

"I don't think we should worry about it. Let's just put Yugi back to bed and then track down Yami." Ryou told Bakura who nodded in agreement. The sooner they put Yami to bed the sooner they all could go to sleep. The only problem was to catch Yami so they could put him to bed.

Ryou walked over to the bed and moved the covers so that he could put Yugi down. Once Ryou had put Yugi down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. A gentle kiss was placed on Yugi's forehead as the child slept in the bed. The lion cub curled up on top of him and drifted off to sleep. Ryou and Bakura both smiled before they went off to go and find where Yami had got to.

Adoption – Night Time Troubles

Mokuba was walking down the corridor before he bumped into Malik who looked like he had lost something. Malik's eyes fell onto Mokuba before a smile came.

"Have you seen Yami around?" Malik asked Mokuba.

"Yeah, he's with Seto at the moment. I'm getting him a warm glass of milk." Mokuba told Malik who smiled.

"At least someone knows where he is." Malik sighed in relief from Mokuba's words but soon grew confused on the warm milk. Mokuba noticed the confused expression on his face before he started laughing.

"It's for Yami. Seto says that since he has so much energy in him, a warm glass of milk will be what Yami needs." Mokuba told Malik.

"Warm milk calms Yami down?" Malik asked Mokuba confused. How does warm milk help?

"I don't really know if it will but it works on Seto. Don't tell Ryou or he'll make Seto drink some to make him go to bed." Mokuba told Malik who burst out laughing. Ryou certainly was the mother of the group much to Kaiba and Bakura's annoyance. After Malik heard that Yami was running around the mansion he decided to help before going to bed.

"I won't tell Ryou, don't worry." Malik told Mokuba who smiled and then skipped off down to the kitchen to get some warm milk for Yami.

"Thanks Malik!" Mokuba called down the corridor causing Malik to smile. Sometimes it felt nice to be accepted...if only Bakura would learn.

Adoption – Night Time Troubles

Mokuba walked back into Kaiba's hidden office (which Yami kept finding) and noticed that Kaiba was really stressed over something. The sound of victory came from Kaiba's computer as was Yami's giggling.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked as he closed the door.

"Yami won...again." Kaiba growled causing Yami to giggle more.

"I win!" Yami cried out in joy before Mokuba walked over to him and gave Kaiba the glass of warm milk.

"As a victory prize, take the milk." Kaiba told Yami who happily accepted the milk and started drinking it without a problem. Kaiba and Mokuba only had to wait a good couple of seconds before Yami started to yawn. Kaiba got up from his chair and closed down the program that himself and Yami were playing and started to take Yami to his bedroom.

"Thank you Mokuba for the glass of warm milk. Now everyone can get to sleep tonight." Kaiba told Mokuba with a small smile on his face. Mokuba knew why it was small. Yami beat him at chess on the computer. It was clear in his eyes.

"No problem Seto." Mokuba told Kaiba in joy and placed both hands on his hips in some victory pose. Kaiba smiled before he walked out the room and found Yami's room.

The room was nearly pitch-black. The only thing stopping it was the fire coming off the lion cub's paws and tail. After being to Pegasus' island and seeing Atem battle Zork...you get use to magic. That reminded Kaiba of Atem. Where was he? Where was Kuriboh? Where were the two of them? It was strange to see Yami away from Kuriboh but could it be possible that Atem and Kuriboh can sleep while Yami was running around? Kaiba shook his head at the thought. No one can sleep when Yami was causing chaos by running around. The first night when they left Yami alone...that's another story.

Kaiba moved the covers away from the pillow and gently placed Yami where the gap was. Once Yami was on the bed he pulled the covers on top of Yami.

"You better sleep tight." Kaiba growled softly at Yami before he started to walk off. He looked back at the two sleeping twins...his adopted sons before he smiled. "Yami, you're a pain in the backside and a fantastic gamer but you need to calm down." Kaiba sighed softly not to disturb the twins before he headed off to Atem's room. He wanted to know where Atem was.

Kaiba opened Atem's room only to find him asleep in the soft bed. Kuriboh sleeping happily on top of the covers. Atem and Kuriboh were sleeping all this time! How do Atem and Kuriboh do that?! Kaiba closed the door and headed off to bed. He bumped into Mokuba and Ryou. Ryou wasn't the person who he wanted to bump into.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ryou asked in a half growl. Kaiba looked at Ryou before he sweat dropped.

"Go and tell the others that Yami's in bed. We can all get some sleep now." Kaiba told Ryou.

"Seto put Yami to sleep using warm milk." Mokuba told Ryou. That seemed to be enough to change Ryou's mind.

"Ok. I'll head off to bed, once you've gone to bed first." Ryou told Kaiba as he held out a glass of warm milk.

"NO!" Kaiba yelled at Ryou and made a run for it. Ryou sighed.

"Kaiba!" Ryou called after him as he started to chase Kaiba down the corridor. Kaiba didn't want to go to bed.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more "Special" chapters?<p>

Yami: Sequel!

Yugi: You said...

FireCacodemon: Ok Yugi...calm down.

Yami: Well?

FireCacodemon: I am planning on writing a sequel for Adoption. I have about 9 other fan-fictions that need to be finished first. Once I finish a few of them then I'll have more time to write the sequel for this story. If anyone wants I can give out a few things that might happen in the sequel? Once I cut down on the other fan-fictions I will have more time to plan, develop characters, find more villans (even if I have to create them ;D) develop the story and other things.

Yami: You sound really busy...

Yugi: Wow...

FireCacodemon: I'm a busy person...I've been distracted a lot recently by the plot Kuriboh. So I've been planning other fan-fictions at the same time...I keep posting my Yu-Gi-Oh story ideas on my profile.

Yami: Plot Kuriboh?

FireCacodemon: I don't get bunnies...I get your Kuriboh from the story.

Yami: oops...

Yugi: Anyway...I think we better wrap this up don't you think?

FireCacodemon: Yeah, reviews are nice but you don't have to give any. If you're going to give a review about the sequel to this story then please PM me. I have a habit of writing down every review that I get...on PAPER! 8O

Yami: So basically...PM FireCacodemon if you want information about the sequel but review the story?

FireCacodemon: Yeah.

Yugi: We'll be going now. Bye readers *waves innocently*

FireCacodemon: Bye readers

Yami: See you next "Special" chapter.


	40. Pocky

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another Special Chapter of Adoption.

Yami: Why is it about pocky?

FireCacodemon: Before I wrote this chapter I had a box of pocky...something I haven't had in a while. So I decided that I should write a chapter on pocky.

Yugi: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or pocky.

Yami: Let's just get on with the chapter...

FireCacodemon: :3

* * *

><p>Pocky<p>

Crunch. The sound of Malik crunching pocky filled the room. Malik looked down to find Yugi sitting in front of him looking at the food confused. Yugi's purple eyes filled with confusion at the chocolate covered stick. Malik looked down at Yugi before he took a bite out of another stick of pocky. Yugi just kept watching him wondering why he was eating a bit of stick covered with chocolate. Ryou wandered into the room followed by Bakura.

"Has anyone seen the pocky?" Ryou asked Malik.

"No, why?" Malik replied to the British boy. Ryou looked around the room puzzled. Bakura sniggered before he walked over to Malik and took another stick of pocky out from the box. Malik complained.

"Why do you have to take my last stick?" Malik asked Bakura. Bakura sniggered in joy which only confused Yugi more.

"Why are you all eating sticks with chocolate on?" Yugi asked the older people in the room. Malik and Bakura burst out laughing. Yugi wasn't sure if they were laughing at him or the question he asked. Slight panic was rising up in him but he knew that if Yami found out. They might get hurt. Yami, being Yugi's brother, has been looking out for Yugi only when he was needed. Yugi did a good job looking after himself and Yami only came when Yugi needed his help.

"Yugi, they aren't sticks like the ones on the trees. They are biscuit sticks either chocolate or strawberry on. They are the ones we get...until they went missing," Ryou complained as he left the room to go and find more pocky.

"So...you aren't eating sticks from trees?" Yugi asked to clarify what Ryou had just told him. Bakura and Malik nodded with a smile on their face.

"No, pocky is a treat if you like to call them that." Malik took another bite of his pocky stick before it was finished. Bakura was nibbling his pocky stick he stole from Malik before he walked off. Yugi wondered what Yami was up to. Yami's disappearance was strangely at the same time all the pocky had disappeared. Yugi decided that he should go and find out what his brother was doing.

Yugi wandered down the corridors of the Kaiba mansion before he heard Kuriboh squeaking in their room. Yugi smiled before he ran to his room. He hoped that both Yami and Kuriboh were in there so that they could play with Kuriboh. It was something that they had both taken a liking to playing with Kuriboh. Atem watched sometimes but it was probably more to keep an eye on the twins. Yugi reached up for the handle of the door and opened it after turning the handle.

"Hi Yami, having fun?" Yugi asked Yami. He noticed that Yami was holding a stick of strawberry pocky in his right hand high in the air; a smile was plastered on Yami's face as he giggled when Kuriboh tried to jump up and take a bite out the pocky. Yami got distracted by Yugi's comment causing Kuriboh to take a bite out the pocky and take the remaining part of pocky out of Yami's hand.

"I was...you ok, Yugi?" Yami asked as he watched Kuriboh finish off the stick of pocky. Yami's attention turned back to Kuriboh before he sighed.

"Sorry Yami," Yugi giggled before he continued. "What's with the pocky everywhere? Why do you have some?" Yugi asked Yami as Yami had another stick of pocky in his hand. The soft crunching sound coming from Kuriboh was the only sound in the room. Yami looked at his brother before he placed the stick of pocky in his mouth. He didn't do anything else with it, just kept it in his mouth. He removed the stick of pocky for a couple of seconds.

"Check under the bed." He told Yugi before he put the pocky back into his mouth. Kuriboh had finished the pocky before Yugi walked over to the bed and looked under it. He found pills of pocky under the bed. Most of them were strawberry flavour but there were a lot of chocolate ones as well. Yami seems to have collected the boxes that he could steal. Yugi smiled before he looked back at his brother. Yami had just finished his stick of pocky.

"You're a bad boy Yami." He smiled at his brother. Kuriboh hopped over to the bed and tried to crawl under the bed to get to the pocky. He was stopped by Yami, who picked him up and started petting him.

"Of course I'm a bad boy. Then again...some habits can die hard." A smirk appeared on the crimson-eyed twin. Kuriboh squeaked as he reached for the pocky under the bed.

"How many boxes of pocky are here?"

"About 20 boxes...ever since Mokuba brought home some; everyone has been going crazy for them."

"Why? Are you crazy on them?" Yugi asked as he turned back to the pile under the bed.

"No, prefer having meals instead of snacks. It's more filling."

"Yeah, that's true. Snacks can't hurt though...can they?" Yugi asked as he stopped looking under the bed and sat down next to Yami. Yami let Kuriboh go. Kuriboh started bouncing around the room as the sugar has finally kicked in. Yami quickly got up and opened the door leading to the corridor. Kuriboh zoomed out the room and Yami quickly shut the door.

"That should cause some trouble for the others." He commented before he sat down next to Yugi and smiled. Yami was clearly pleased with himself but Yugi on the other hand was a little worried. Who knows what Kuriboh would do in the house on a sugar rush? A question formed in Yugi's mind which might just blow them off.

"What happens if the others find out?" He asked Yami.

"I've been hiding these boxes for about 3 hours now. I think it is about time they found where all the boxes have gone. I mean, so far I've only been keeping the boxes I could find in the mansion. I kind of want them to find the boxes," Yami told Yugi. Yugi seemed to understand. It was always fun to get in trouble.

"Why do we love getting in trouble?" That question caused silence. Yugi looked at Yami before Yami sighed in defeat.

"Sorry...I can't answer that." He told Yugi before they heard a crash coming from outside.

Adoption – Pocky

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAS HAPPENED TO KURIBOH!?" Bakura yelled as the Kuriboh jumped into the table leg, knocking off an expensive vase. Atem ran into the room and looked at the Kuriboh with worry in his eyes. It was clear that what had happened to Kuriboh was worrying. Ryou, Kaiba and Mokuba ran into the room wonder what had happened. They say the broken vase on the floor before Kaiba's gaze fell onto Bakura.

"What did you do?" Kaiba growled at the tomb robber.

"I didn't bloody do anything! I was minding my own business when Kuriboh jumped into the room and hopped on the wall before he bumped into the table leg!" Bakura spat back at Kaiba. Mokuba and Atem were worried about what was wrong with Kuriboh. Atem quickly found his way over to Kuriboh and took hold of Kuriboh. Atem had a tight grip on Kuriboh as Kuriboh desperately wanted to escape out form Atem's grip.

"What's wrong with Kuriboh?" Mokuba asked Atem. Atem looked over his shoulder over at Mokuba before he smiled.

"I think I know where all the pocky is located." He told the group with a smile on his face before all eyes fell onto Atem. He knew where the pocky was located.

"Are you going to tell us?" Kaiba asked Atem. He sounded calmer then he did before and that was an improvement. Malik sighed since Kaiba had calmed down. Mokuba noticed that Kuriboh was starting to calm down from what it had been through. The room was a mess but Kaiba has maids for the cleaning up. Even if it is after a duel monster.

"I think Kuriboh's fine now," Mokuba commented and Atem nodded.

"Kuriboh might need to sleep for a while. I'm just glad that it was just Kuriboh. If it was another duel monster then we might be in trouble. Kuriboh is harmless but he could kill you with his cuteness," Atem warned the others.

"I don't think that Kuriboh's cuteness can kill..." Ryou started before he squealed at the sleeping Kuriboh. Kuriboh looked adorable.

"You were saying?" Atem asked Ryou. Bakura was tempted to slam his head against the wall.

"Where is the pocky?" Malik asked Atem.

"Follow me," Atem said with a small smile on his face. The older members of the group all followed Atem out the room and headed towards Yugi and Yami's room.

Adoption – Pocky

There was a knock on the door. Yugi and Yami's attention turned to the door before they went back to the sculpture they were making out of the pocky sticks. They were busy trying to make a sculpture of the mansion. So far they were on the second floor out of the three-floor building. They heard the knocking again and a voice coming through.

"Yugi and Yami, we're coming in." They heard the voice of Kaiba.

"Stupid question Yugi, shall we start calling Kaiba, Dad?" Yami asked his brother. Yugi smiled up at Yami.

"I don't know...it doesn't feel right...not just yet," Yugi told Yami who nodded in understanding. He smiled at Yugi which reassured him. Yugi got up from the floor and went to open the door. Once open, Yami had just finished putting in the last piece of pocky for the second floor. Atem, Kaiba, Mokuba and Ryou entered the room first and noticed that Yami was busy building the Kaiba mansion out from pocky sticks. Once Bakura and Malik came into the room...the pocky stick building fell down.

"Did you really have to do that?" Yami growled at Bakura and Malik who ran into the room.

"YOU STOLE THE POCKY!" Malik complained to the twins. Yami shot daggers at Malik before Bakura walked next to Malik calmly.

"There's no point yelling at the twins. We'll make a deal with them." Bakura turned to the two twins before he noticed that Yugi had a stick of pocky in his mouth. Bakura looked at the pocky stick in Yugi's mouth before he growled.

"Why are you eating the pocky?!" He growled at the child.

"Yugi needs to eat as well!" Yami growled at Bakura. Bakura growled at Yami before Atem placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder. That caused him to stop growling and he looked back at Atem.

"What?" Bakura hissed in rage at Atem.

"You need to calm down. If you're not calm then the twins won't be calm and you can't make a deal with them." Atem's words stung Bakura for a couple of seconds but he was right. It wasn't going to be easy trying to get the twins to give back all the pocky if you were there enemy.

"You do it then," Bakura growled at Atem and walked behind him. Atem kneeled down in front of the twins and gave them a soft smile.

"Breaking those habits must be hard. I can't help you with it. Trust me," Atem told the twins with a smile on his face. Yami didn't look too sure that Atem could help them.

"And if we don't trust you?" Yami asked Atem.

"What's there not to trust in me?" He asked the twin. Yami looked away from Atem before Atem had a thought. "If I help you with your problem, will you behave for me and Seto at least?" Atem asked the twins. Yugi looked at his brother thinking it was a good idea.

"Sounds like a good deal," Yugi commented. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Ok then Atem. You help us...and we'll behave for you and Seto." A smile appeared on Yami's face.

"Hand shake?" Atem held out his hand for Yami to shake. Yami spat on his hand before he went to shake Atem's hand. He stopped and looked at Atem. Everyone in the room apart from Yugi, Kaiba and Atem looked disgusted. Yami waited for Atem to copy him before he shook hands with him. Atem spat on his hand before Yami and Atem shook hands.

"You have yourself a deal there Atem. Where's Kuriboh?" Yami asked Atem. Atem sighed.

"After you fed Kuriboh some pocky...he had a sugar rush. He's sleeping at the moment" Atem told Yami.

"That's good. Sorry about the sugar high Kuriboh..." Yami apologised after scratching the back of his head.

"That doesn't matter." Atem told Yami with a smile on his face.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU STEAL ALL THE POCKY IN THE MANSION?!" Bakura roared in rage at Yami.

"If you were paying attention to me and Yugi before. Maybe the pocky wouldn't go missing." He replied to Bakura in a calm voice.

"You stole all the pocky to get attention?" Kaiba asked.

"You're so busy with your company, Mokuba handing out with his friends, Ryou trying to keep Bakura from eating all the pocky. Malik busy doing whatever he was doing and it was just me and Yugi. I don't really know where Atem was." Yami told the small group.

"We have been neglecting you guys...haven't we?" Mokuba confessed. Yami and Yugi looked up at the older teens in the room before they smiled.

"We spend more time together...we won't steal food to get attention." Yugi and Yami said together and Atem nodded.

"You won't steal anymore food." Malik told the twins. Yami picked up a stick of pocky and threw it at Malik. When the stick of pocky hit Malik's head it snapped into three different bits. Bakura, along with the rest of the group erupted with laughter. Malik looked at the twins before he realised the joke in the pocky stick. Malik joined the others in laughing.

"Do you think the others will be looking for the bottle opener? I mean...they can't open the bottle of alcohol without the bottle opener," Yami asked Yugi quietly. Yugi shrugged.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?<p>

Yami: I have a strange craving for pocky now...

Yugi: Me too...

FireCacodemon: Come on, I have some pocky in the fridge.

Yami: Cool

Yugi: YAY!

FireCacodemon: Bye readers.


	41. Halloween

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter. I wasn't really going to write a Halloween chapter for Adoption but I had a review saying that they would like to see what I can do with a halloween fic. It wasn't really planned well but I hope yo enjoy it.

Yami: FireCacodemon...you forgot something important.

FireCacodemon: I did?

Yami: Yeah...you did.

Yugi: What did FireCacodemon forget?

Yami: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

FireCacodemon: oh yeah...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: On with the chapter?

FireCacodemon: Yeah.

Yugi: Read on.

* * *

><p>Halloween<p>

"Seto, I'm so excited! Halloween's coming!" Mokuba cried out in excitement. Yugi and Yami looked at Mokuba confused. Kaiba was busy working on his laptop in the living room while watching the two twins while everyone else decided to leave the mansion. Mokuba noticed the twins' confused expression and smiled.

"There's something about Mokuba smiling which is putting me off." Yami commented and Yugi giggled. The Kuriboh was purring in delight at the apple it had been given.

"What's Halloween?" Yugi asked Mokuba. Mokuba froze on the spot. He turned to face the twins before his smile grew even wider. Kaiba looked at his younger brother and gave a small smile. Mokuba wasn't sure what to say. He was too busy gobsmacked to even think straight.

"If you love Halloween so much, care to explain?" Yami asked Mokuba.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Mokuba asked before Yugi sighed.

"That's why we asked."

"Haven't you ever seen little kids running around in costumes?" Mokuba asked.

"You mean when they go around asking trick or treat?" Yami asked and Mokuba nodded.

"Only a couple of times...we didn't really stay out much when it got dark. Once it got dark...we looked for somewhere to stay. Normally back in the hole under the tree. It was warm during winter and the nights. Only rarely we stayed out at night." Yugi told Mokuba.

"So when you were captured by the police...it was one of the rare nights that you weren't back where you camped?" Kaiba asked from his laptop. Yami wandered over to Kaiba and climbed up the chair to take a look at what Kaiba was doing. He was busy working out facts and figures from his company. None of it made any sense to Yami but then again...Yami wasn't expected to know all the things Kaiba was doing.

"Yeah...so what do we do on Halloween?" Yami asked as he looked up to Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. Kaiba minimized the page from his company down. Yami looked at the computer screen to see lots of pumpkins all carved to show scary faces and a candle inside. Yami noticed that the cursor on the page was also a bat instead of the Kaiba Corp logo. After watching the page for a while he noticed that there were ghosts on the page along with bats, skeletons, witches, zombies and other scary stuff on.

"We just need to follow this website and we should have everything we need to make this Halloween great. Me and Mokuba do Halloween nearly every single year. We are the masters of this seasonal event." Kaiba told the small group and Mokuba smiled.

"We can also use zombie or fiend type monsters to use as Halloween decorations as well." Yugi and Yami both looked at each other. Halloween seemed to be a good idea.

"Can we help?" Both twins asked together. Kaiba and Mokuba both smiled. They could sure help with the Halloween surprise. Yami and Yugi looked at each other before they smiled. With Yami's illusions it was going to help a lot with the design of the house. Halloween was going to be a blast.

"We could do with pumpkins really..." Mokuba started.

"Are we going to have to go shopping?" Yugi asked excitedly. Kaiba nodded.

"You go and get your coats on and we'll go and get this house all sorted for Halloween." The children nodded and went to go and get everything they needed.

Adoption – Halloween

Yami was walking next to Mokuba while Yugi was having a piggy-back on Kaiba. Kaiba didn't complain, he rather enjoying it in fact. Yami had to keep close to Mokuba so that he didn't wander off. The struggle with the reins was too much as the twins escaped from them easily. Even when they secured the reins on the twins they still escaped. Kaiba was going to create some reins just for the twins.

"Seto, shall I take Yami to get the sweets?" Mokuba asked Kaiba. Kaiba nodded and Mokuba started to take Yami to go and get the sweets. Kaiba and Yugi watched Mokuba take Yami off.

"Will he be ok?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Yami should be fine on his own...He's only going after sweets." Yugi told Kaiba.

"I hope you're right. We should go and get the pumpkins. We have the equipment to carve them. Mokuba knows what we need as well as me. We just need the trolley." Kaiba told Yugi as he went to get a trolley. Yugi let Kaiba go and he sat down in the seat of the trolley. Kaiba watched Yugi for a couple of seconds. He looked away quickly. Yugi giggled slightly as Kuriboh had appeared out of nowhere and plonked himself next to Yugi and gently rubbed against him. The soft purring noise from Kuriboh only caused Yugi to giggle more.

"If anyone asks me...I'll say that this is one of your animatronics in progress." Yugi told Kaiba with a smile on his face. He was wondering how much Yugi knew. Yugi and Yami seemed to have shared knowledge...if one of them knew...the other wouldn't. That wasn't the case when it came to games. They were just as good as each other.

"Thanks..." Kaiba said before Yugi giggled. With that, Kaiba and Yugi soon picked out the pumpkins while Mokuba and Yami came back with the sweets. They seemed to have plenty sweets for the evening and they had enough pumpkins to make about 5 Jack-o-lanterns. A couple of people asked if the Kuriboh was real. Yugi giggles and said that the Kuriboh was one of Kaiba's projects. They seemed to understand and were wondering if Kaiba was going to make some toys alone the line of animatronics. Kaiba was going to look into it.

They soon moved onto the Halloween costumes. This was one of the most entertaining moments that happened during that trip to the shops. Mokuba was easy to find a costume he liked. Mokuba decided to dress up as a vampire for Halloween. Yugi and Yami were more of a struggle since they couldn't decide on what they should be. Even with Mokuba helping the twins try to decide...they couldn't.

Adoption – Halloween

"When are the others returning home?" Yugi asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the twin. Kaiba was wearing a Blue-eyes white dragon costume. The costume was hand-made but he did have help from Yami and Yugi. With Yugi helping Yami with his ability to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon along with getting along with finding the right material. To make the wings and the scales. It took a while to get the right measurements for the costume and Yami and Yugi were soon attached to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. They called the dragon Kisara. Kisara soon returned to the Duel Monster's realm once she wasn't needed anymore.

"I don't know Yugi...they might have arrangements somewhere else. Ra knows what Bakura and Malik do every Halloween." Kaiba told Yugi. Yugi was soon poked on the shoulder. Yugi turned around to see Yami in his complete costume. Yami had a pair of black cat ears on, a long black tail wagging behind him, black kitty paws on his hands and feet. Yami was clearly going as a cat for Halloween.

"What do you think?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I was expecting you to go as a zombie-type monster from Duel Monsters." Yugi confessed to Yami.

"That was my original plan...but I decided to go as a cat because they are just so much cooler." Yami told Yugi with a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure what I should go as...I could go as a white furred cat or go as something else."

"You could go as the Summoned Skull." Kaiba pointed out. Yugi liked that idea and ran off dragging Yami with him so they could work on the costume. Kaiba smiled as they left and he continued putting up some Halloween decorations. He smiled to himself seeing as the placed seemed a lot livelier. Something that was missing for years. He was wondering how Mokuba was doing with the carving of the pumpkins. Mokuba had the designs for the pumpkins after Yami used his little ability to help with the design. They were looking forward to the evening. It may only just be the 4 of them along with Kuriboh. Kaiba was wearing the Blue-eyes White Dragon costume, Yami had a cat costume on and Mokuba had a vampire costume on. Kaiba was looking forward to see Yugi's costume. With Yami and Mokuba's help...they were sure to get Yugi's costume ready for the evening.

"We're going to have to get a picture from this night. Give the twins something to cherish." Kaiba said with a smile on his face.

"Krui." The soft squeak from Kuriboh came into the room. Kaiba turned to see the Kuriboh.

"Think so to, huh?" Kaiba asked. The Kuriboh started bouncing in joy at Kaiba before Kaiba found himself laughing.

Adoption – Halloween

Evening soon came, children were already out and about, asking for sweets. Kaiba still hadn't seen Yugi in his costume yet. Even if they didn't get the costume ready in time, Yami could easily use illusions to make Yugi look like he's in a costume. Kaiba realised that Yami seemed to be using his ability more than Yugi...then again...its hard summoning courage when it wasn't needed. Yugi might have a strong ability while Yami could use his ability for cheap tricks or to escape from an enemy.

"Kaiba...check it out." Yugi's voice cut through Kaiba's thoughts. He turned to see the twin in a detailed Summoned Skull costume. It looked like the real thing...but smaller.

"You got it finished." He replied to Yugi. Yugi nodded enthusiastically at Kaiba.

"Thanks for Mokuba and Yami, we got it finished in time." The cheerful smile on Yugi's face never failed to bring Kaiba's smile to the surface.

"Seto, can you help us put the pumpkins out?" Mokuba called from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a second Mokuba!" Replied Kaiba. Yugi giggled as a ball of string rolled into the room. Kaiba grew confused before Yami pounced onto the ball of string like a cat.

"Mine!" He cried as the ball of string escaped from the pounce. Yugi only giggled more as Yami got ready to pounce on the ball of string again.

"What are you doing Yami?" The blue-eyed teen asked the young twin.

"I'm being more like a cat...so I'm playing with a ball of string." Yami replied.

"It's ok...Yami's always like this when he's in a costume." Yugi explained to Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head and went back to thinking.

"Don't you have to help Mokuba?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"I'll help him now." Came the reply before Kaiba left to help Mokuba.

Adoption – Halloween

After a couple of hours trick-or-treating, the three kids came back into the house. Kaiba was there waiting for them in his dragon-looking throne. Mokuba took the sweets off the twins before they both ran over to Kaiba. Yugi jumped up onto Kaiba while Yami clung onto his feet. Yugi and Yami both started giggling before Mokuba came back into the room.

"How were they?" Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"A dragon throne?" Mokuba questioned Kaiba.

"Dragons suit Kaiba...he's rich." Yami said with a devious smile on his face. Yugi decided to sit down in Kaiba's lap. Mokuba sniggered at the comment before Kaiba gave a dark chuckle.

"Mokuba...I am the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I deserve a throne for having 3000 attack points." Kaiba smirked at his younger brother.

"Just don't get too attached to that costume. You won't set a good example for the twins." Mokuba scolded Kaiba. The twins giggled before Yami yawned.

"Yami's tired." Yugi commented as Yami rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It is past midnight. I should be a responsible adult and put you both to sleep." Kaiba commented.

"But...can we have at least one sweet? We were given it." Yugi complained.

"You can have them tomorrow. Did you enjoy Halloween though?" Kaiba asked the twins.

"Yeah...we enjoyed it. Can we do it next year?" Yami asked Kaiba like sleep wasn't there.

"I don't see why not? But you have to go to bed." Kaiba added before Yugi complained.

"Aww...you're not fun." Yugi complained. _Kids will be kids _Kaiba thought to himself with a smile.

"Come on you two; let's get to bed so we can scare Seto in the morning." Mokuba told the twins. The twins looked up at Kaiba before they both left him and decided to go to bed. Kaiba watched the twins and Mokuba leave. He noticed that Mokuba also had two sweets from them all going trick-or-treating.

"This night...probably won't be a quiet night." Kaiba chuckled to himself as he heard the un-wrapping of some sweets.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Sorry it's a little...rushed?<p>

Yami: Love it? Hate it? Want FireCacodemon to write more?

Yugi: Hope you readers are enjoying Halloween and going out to parties and stuff like that.

FireCacodemon: I feel slightly bad for neglecting some of my fan-fictions on this site...I'm not writing every day like I use to because of school work. From the school work, special chapters for Adoption aren't getting written...sorry about that guys but school work comes first.

Yami: I'm sure the readers don't mind slow updates?

FireCacodemon: It also doesn't help when I got onto a new game called Corpse Party...yeah...I'll leave you readers and reviews alone and I'll go and get more things to add for more special chapters.

Yugi: Bye readers!


End file.
